Two Lives Made For Violence
by Shivnmcg666
Summary: Shego's crazy and Kim's tagging along for the ride. What could these two get up to in a world where Shego's returning the favors? Kigo! Featuring Slade.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Lives Made For Violence **

**Unknown Location or Date**

"_Are you sure this is completely necessary doctor?" A woman asked_

"_I'm afraid we've tried every treatment we have, but it doesn't seem to be changing a god damn thing. She's been under the tap for over three months, and she just laughs like a mad woman. So yes nurse, I'm afraid this is our last option." A man said in a gruff voice. _

_I feel the cotton buds placed on my temple by one of the nurses. The other opens my jaw, placing some sort of gum shield in my mouth. _

_Less oxygen is delivered to my body. _

_I try and use my senses to tell what's happening, but with two swollen eyes, a broken (and still bleeding) nose, both ears being bitten, a full set of fractured ribs, sprained wrists, terribly bruised shins, seven broken fingers, and one hell of a broken nail, my senses weren't up to their full standard. _

_Maybe they brought back the electric chair… well one can only hope to end this pain. Might as well go over what got me here once more, since I'm sure whatever god up there is currently laughing at me, getting ready to send their reaper._

**-The Day Before 'It' Happened-**

"Doc I really don't see what the problem is, and why on earth would I have to go to rehab?" Shego asked, pacing the new lair's floor.

"Shego please don't refer to it as rehab. It seems like a nice place for your… problem…" Drakken stuttered. Shego stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh? And what problem would that be?"

"Shego I didn't want to bring this onto you, but I've seen you writing on the lab walls, and then waking up and furiously cleaning it off. Those messages… is that really what goes on your mind?"

Shego wanted to kill him, kill everyone in the entire room. And just leave. Leave everyone behind her, she could live without this crap in her life, she wanted to be alone. But apparently in this life that wasn't possible. Everyone was bugging her 'get this get that.' Asking her questions constantly. _Huh questions. _Questions, that's what seemed to piss her off the most_. Would you die if I didn't answer the question? Do you honestly care about my opinion? No? Then shut up!_

That was what she thought in her mind. Well that and slitting the questioner's throat, taking their teeth out with a pair pliers, then slowly peel their skin off with a vegetable peeler, and finally cut up their limbs off, one by one.

Apart from the imaginary deaths of everyone, there was something else. Her senses seemed fragile; colors were different to the ones she was used to (She wasn't color blind; she'd been tested repeatedly to see if she was. Every optician had come back with the same results.) Also it may seem strange… but words tasted funny. People's names had a taste to them… James tasted like old cough medicine, Drew tasted like an ice cream, and Kim tasted like cherries. The list was endless. But lights, they weren't a bad thing; she kind of liked seeing a different color on the Christmas tree lights than everyone else. Everyone saw red, orange, and blue, green everything you'd expect. But Shego saw beautiful shades of purple, black and blue. But she wasn't a big fan of the sun or really bright lights, they seemed to send a pain into the back of her head.

This had all started after the Buenos nacho incident, a good thousand volts hurt seemed to have triggered her 'problem.'

"Shego? You're not thinking about…"

"No doc don't worry. I'm not." Shego lied, she couldn't actually help it, and the thought of burning flesh seemed to get into her imagination and senses.

Another question. Acutally two questions… … maybe two separate parts to one body… one gruesome death…

"Shego I'm worried about you, we're an evil family! And I can't rule the world with you going insane now can we?" Drakken asked rhetorically.

_STOP ASKING SO MANY DAMN QUESTIONS! _Shego screamed in her mind.

"No doc I guess you can't. So…" Shego sighed.

_I have officially lost my mind, so I'm going to use what sanity I have left and go to this dumb rehab place._

"Should I start packing?"

On the way there, Drakken had insisted on driving- despite his slowness, Shego had reluctantly agreed, worrying her insanity would drive them off a bridge.

Shego had listened to her iPod on the way there, praying that Drakken wouldn't ask something. Have you ever noticed, no conversation can seem to go without a question? They have to ask a question to start a conversation and then go into detail of the answer of both answers. A conversation was a bit like a baby, it needs a thought and at least two people to make it.

"_**They tried to make me go to rehab, but I said no, no, no." **_Shego quickly changed the song to something a bit more… sane for her situation.

Someone cut in front of Drakken while they were on the motorway.

**THOSE BASTARDS! KILL 'EM! **Shego shouted in her mind, but she shook her head, slamming her hand on the steering wheel, a loud blast of a horn. Drakken just stared at the four hoops that had been on the steering wheel now terribly cracked.

After the wee fiasco of Shego threatening a driver to weld his doors shut and through him off the bridge they were currently on, the drive to the rehabilitation centre had been dead silent. The faint sound of Shego's iPod could be heard along with the silver Audi R8 engine.

When they entered the dull building, Shego immediately wanted to run away, kill them all and run away. Either way, it looked like a rehab for the _really _insane people.

Five people in white uniforms approached Shego, one of them caring a black jacket; six straps went around it, all the hooks reaching at the back.

_This isn't rehab it's a fucking asylum! _

"Shego if you would like to say goodbye to your friend here, the quicker we can start the session." A woman said, dark hair, brown eyes and quite a good figure on her, she was soon to be known as Nurse Verta.

At least it wasn't a question… but it was an order. And Shego didn't really like orders.

Shego looked into Drakken's eyes, they seemed to be… _purple? Huh._

She repositioned her gym bag on her shoulder; she had barley packed anything, a tooth brush, a hair brush and a towel. She had been told she would be given clothes, and leave in the ones she came in.

"Well goodbye Shego, I hope to see you soon and… saner." Drakken said. Leaving with his hands behind his back, Shego just watched him leave. It seemed the light followed him, leaving Shego in the dark.

She would have busted out of here ages ago, but now she had something to prove. She had to prove she was sane. Sounds easy, but unfortunately every little thing is checked.

You're quite, your anti social and put on depressants that make you sleepy, equaling the urge to not speak and go back to your bed room.

Your loud, your given pills to cut down on blood delivered to your vocal cords leaving you to whisper, then the therapists call you paranoid because all you do is whisper.

You talk normal; you constantly being told your hiding something.

You could not win.

**-Present-**

_So… that's how I got here, god I have tried working with the therapists, of course it wasn't my fault they pissed me off with their 'close your eyes and imagine…' the drawing had ended with more drugs due to a paranoia, the guess what this blob is had ended with paranoid as well. God my life sucked, I wonder what ever happened the great Kim Possible? Maybe she died… well one can only hope!_

_The painful electricity ran through my body, desperate to find a way out, I tried going against the plasma proof restraints, unfortunately I just had to ride the lightening._

**Middleton. 24****TH**** APRIL TUESDAY 2012**

Kim took a shaky breath, he had done it to her. Again. As she applied ice to the new forming bruises on her arms, it wasn't his fault though, he couldn't control it. But sometimes it looks like he enjoys it. The way a blue flame would engulf around his arms, he claims he would see something and lash out. Usually if Kim shouted at him for not controlling it. But that would result with more lashes, not immediately but if they had had an argument the lashes would have more force behind them.

_This is my entire fault. I should never have forgiven him the first time… or the second. But why does he have to keep telling me that he'd kill himself if I left him? If I'm worth that much, why does he keep lashing out on me? _

_But it's not his fault though; it's that god damn monkey mystical power. Yori had come down at one point; he seemed fully in control then._

_When we were friends, this never happened. Just friends. _

_When we kissed, I felt like I just got a blow to my stomach. I knew about Yori, she would be devastated. And I could never like Ron in the sense he does now, I just go along with it, if I don't I get a long speech about how he would kill himself if I wasn't in his life. He had even held a razor to his wrists every time I threatened to walk out the door. _

The bathroom door opened, Kim couldn't see it but as Ron saw the bruises on Kim's arm he smirked. He had control over the great Kim Possible. After all the times she had blown him off, how she had told him to man up in high school, how teaches had compared him to Kim, calling him 'the lanky boy' behind his back, he had used a weakness against her. He had threatened his life if she left him, giving a great power over the helpless red head; she had tried to suggest help for him. But he had just let a blue flame engulf his arm and he gave powerful blows, or put an iron grip on her. Then he would blame it on seeing 'monkey fist' or some other 'possible' danger.

He wiped the smirk off his face as he sat on the tub, facing Kim.

"Kim I am so sorry." He lied "I don't know what came over me, it was just I saw a dark figure loom over me and-"

"No Ron its ok, it's no big." Kim lied. She had once been terrible at lying, she couldn't even lie to her parents, but this was a completely different situation. "Besides, I know you love me, I know you would never intentionally hurtle." She said, inside Ron was laughing in his head, but on the outside he nodded his head, knowing once again. He had gotten away with it.

Kim couldn't tell Monique, what could she do anyway? Tell the cops and then more lives would be on her hands? Tell her parents? Not only would they be disappointed in her for not saying sooner, but they would probably be killed to as they tried to defend their daughter against the 'unstable monkey powered man.'

Kim sighed, looking into the mirror. It felt like even her own reflection wanted to turn away from her, she was a disgrace.

The great Kim Possible had fallen into an abusive relationship.

**OK, this is my attempt to make up for that story involuntary. That was a fail I know. But anyway hope you enjoy this one- hope I can enjoy writing it to. Please tell me you know that song Shego was listening to? If not, shame on you. It was Rehab by Amy Winehouse. **


	2. This Meat Looks Funny!

**Two Lives Made For Violence: **

_The electricity ran through my body, as I struggled against the restraints to no avail, I just had to ride the lightening. Soon unconsciousness swept through my body._

_Oh god, my head. _Shego groaned as she awoke on the hard concrete floor, she tried to move her arms, not really surprised they only moved a little before the restraining jacket stopped them. She shuffled herself up to the wall, the cream paint slowly peeling off, some flakes landing on her head. Her skin felt like it had had a ninety degree sun burn. So they hadn't been merciful enough to kill her with the electric chair. Just give her a very large electric shock; _did they really think that would work?_

They had tried many methods of trying to remove her 'schizophrenia' but when all of the talks had failed, the Dr.s had decided to go old school. They tried the torture method, _and I thought I was meant to be the crazy one! _

The tap. Probably one of her most hated tortures. She would be placed under a tap, a bag over her head, obscuring her view of anything. And when the tap would be turned on it would create the appearance of drowning. Shego hated how she had to try and force her lungs to breathe, tell them it's ok, everything will be fine. And other sayings you would have heard a mother say to an injured child.

The beatings. That was what seemed to be the least affective. Being beaten and jabbed with a taser? How the hell was that even affective? The most Shego could do was kick the twisted staff members, and that was hard with the broken toes and sprained ankle. The restraining jacket was pretty much what stopped Shego from killing everyone in the room. They would even ask her questions like 'are there voices in your head?' and she wouldn't even have the energy to answer them.

Isolation. This had to be the most amusing to Shego; in her mind it was a version of 'alone time' something which she appreciated. Alone in a room, a window with big silver bars in front, a chair and the wonderful concrete walls and floor.

After the 'therapy' sessions, it was her down time. Usually she would just sit in her crap room, but sometimes she would come out and meet the other crazy people.

She didn't belong here. She wasn't like them; yes she did have a bit of insanity. But the worst it had gotten to was writing on the walls, nothing or no one hurt.

Shego's head popped up, the doors opening and footsteps of people coming out of their room was an indication of dinner time. Using the wall to her advantage, she slowly worked her way up. Yep the restraining jacket was a 24/7 job. Nurse Verta came in; Shego noticed the certain sway in her walk, a smile on the nurse's face.

"You seem happy." Shego said, usually this would be their 'off the record' time.

"Shego, can't you ever be happy?"

"Let's see I'm in an asylum, the moment I step out GJ will be on me, and I'm stuck in a restraining jacket that doesn't even let me scratch my nose. You wanna tell me where the happiness is?"

"Well I heard Dr. Seal thought about giving you time out of the jacket. And plus we're getting a new member of staff."

"Oh goody, more people to taser me, beat me, drown me, and by any chance was this one a wrestler at one point?" Nurse Verta tutted. Putting a tray of medicine tray down on the window sill next to Shego.

"No, she's actually someone training to be a therapist in the physiological mind; I had a word with her out in the hallway. She seems like a wonderful young lady." Shego let out a playful growl "and keep your hands off her." Nurse Verta added. Shego arched an eyebrow. The brunette popped a couple of pills out of each case; Shego opened her mouth, rolling her eyes. She hated this part.

The nurse put each pill in her mouth and then put a water bottle against Shego's lips; the raven haired woman didn't swallow.

Verta rolled her eyes, "Do you have to do this every time?" Shego nodded, Verta pinched Shego's nose, waiting for the raven haired woman to breathe.

There was a long silence, Shego's throat refusing to swallow the drugs, Verta's curiosity rising to how far the ex- villain would take it.

Finally the woman gave up; she swallowed the pills, breathing in heavily through her mouth. Verta smirked, "well you beat your last record." Verta said. Shego just smirked.

Dr. Seal came in. He was quite a thin man, a grey beard, skinny faced, bald and wore thin glasses to top off the nerd look. He noticed the position of Nurse Verta and Shego. Verta leaning quite close to Shego's face, standing in the gap between Shego's legs.

"Nurse Verta do you mind if I have a word with Miss Go for a minute?" He asked politely, the woman nodded and made a hasty exist.

Shego didn't like Dr. Seal, pretty much visa versa. He seemed like one of those 'holy than thou' kind of guy, he bossed his staff about; he defiantly abused the shy ones, forcing them to hit the patients if they were acting up.

Dr. Seal didn't like Shego full stop. She was ignorant, very un cooperative, barely willing to talk to him, back chatted the staff, and would just laugh during the therapy.

"Shego I don't expect you to talk to me, but it is in your rights for me to inform you that you will be getting a new therapist for your sessions. I'm not quite sure of her name. Anyway I think you deserve a little jacket free time," Seal looked like he was about to undo the jacket, but decided against it, "Nurse Verta! Please come and remove this jacket from Shego!" He called out walking out; Shego frowned at him, silently planning his death in her mind. As soon as she heard the door close, she spat the pills out that she had hid under her tongue and behind her molars.

Behind her grubby mattress was a bunch of pills. Verta came in, a smile on her face like a mother who had watched their kid play football and win, undoing several of the clips at the back Shego smirked, walking out of her room to the crazy café. Stretching her stiff arm muscles. Walking into a large hall.

There were screams, curses and staff chasing patients. Shego rolled her eyes, taking her spot in the queue, for some reason she had the desperate urge to snap the guys neck in front of her. His presence just seemed to annoy her.

She hadn't even seen the bloke before!

Thankfully she resisted the urge, taking a trey she picked the food and went over to a table. Only a few people really talked to her. Most of them were convinced people were aliens, or monsters, or just plain didn't exist.

"Hey Sheegster!" One called out, he was a few years older than Shego. James, to everyone he had deep sea eyes, but to Shego he had a type of toxic green. He to wore the same as everyone else, baggy white trousers underneath and a v- neck white tee shirt. He had a diagnoses of a pyromaniac. "So tell me, what was new today?"

"Ye old electric shock." Shego said, about to take a bite of her food, but the meat seemed off to her, it was all down to the color. Everyone around her would probably see the everyday roasted brown. But Shego saw burgundy. Her stomach growled at the thought of nice juicy steak, never the less she pushed it away, taking her instincts side.

"Mind if I have it?" Shego nodded, taking an apple off his tray. At least that looked normal. She needed as much energy as possible since her healing factor was really workings its limits. She was pretty well healed after this morning's treatments.

That was how the bastards got away with the beatings; she wasn't the only one though. The head of the asylum would bribe the dumb and insane to tell visitors that the 'therapy' made a difference, unfortunately Shego didn't get visitors. Plus they knew about Shego's healing factor, so they had no reason to hold back.

"So you hear about the new therapist coming in? Saw her in the hall, she is a total babe! You wanna flip for her?"

"Pfft, dude we both know I would win." Shego joked, the two would talk during lunch, and then some other mates would come in and join up with them, discuss whatever they thought about. Shego would just watch as they ate the funny colored meat.

"So I was out on the streets one day and I- oh god." James suddenly stopped. Shego rolled her eyes, grabbing a plastic bin near her, and placed it next to James.

The sound of vomit hitting the plastic bag seemed to gather the attention of everyone. Soon others joined in, some not making it to their intended destination, forced to through up their dinners onto the floor.

**After everyone had finished with their… 'Upbringings' **

Shego couldn't wipe the smirk off her face.

_Those guys! Oh god and James face! The way he stopped mid sentence was just classic! _

Shego let out a little chuckle again, letting her head roll to the other side, bring more flakes of dried up paint onto her head. For some reason Dr. Seal hadn't put the jacket back on her, so her suspicion was rising.

Verta came into the room, "Shego can you come meet your new therapist?" More of an order than a question.

"Oh yay, more fun." Shego said, getting up. Still happy to feel her arms. She wasn't entirely sure why she hadn't blasted her way out yet. Probably because she still had to plan what she'd do once she actually got out.

Verta lead the way into a library. Shego stopped dead in her tracks. Her insanity must have gotten the better of her.

Before the new comer could say anything, Shego dragged Verta with her outside.

"I can't work with her." Shego said, getting straight to the point.

"What? Why? You haven't even met the woman!" But the look Shego had in her eyes said otherwise. "Oh god. You two never…" Verta trailed off.

"Oh no. No, no, no. It's just that… we had disagreements." Shego put it. Verta raised an eyebrow "we have a history let's leave it at that."

**In the library.**

The red head was debating on running out. Surely insanity wasn't contagious. Because she had to be crazy if she thought she had just seen who she thought.

Shego, the woman who had probably hated her since the moment they first met. Sure it had been her job then to hate her, well actually fight her. But anyway, Shego? In an asylum? The Shego she knew would have broken out by now. Unless she either a. Had given up and turned herself in to the only place she could without GJ on her b. had been forced to infiltrate it for some unknown reason or c. She was actually insane.

The door opened, Shego came staggering in, gaining an extra boost from the nurse who gave her a kick up the arse. Shego turned round and gave the woman the middle finger. Turning round to see Kim Possible.

"Heya princess." She said casually.

"Shego." Kim sighed "what are you up to now?"

"Oh ya know, just taking a holiday."

"In this place? You really expect me to believe that?"

"Not in the slightest, but hey it was worth a shot."

"Are you actually insane?" Kim asked a serious tone in her voice.

"Well… erm… I don't really know. I don't have voices in my head, just very gruesome thoughts." Kim sighed sitting down on a chair, Shego sitting opposite her, flicking through a set of blob pictures the last therapist had left.

Kim took out a notepad and pen, she wanted to get a good grade in physiological minds and she was damn well not going to give up till she got one.

"Tell me about these gruesome thoughts, were they about death?" Shego reflected on her last gruesome thought.

"Na, mainly ways of how to kill people. Like slit their throats, cut them in half, peel their skin off, remove their guts and put them in a bucket next to them so it will be funny when people walk past the body and put whatever change they have left in the bucket." Shego actually laughed at the idea of everyday people walking past a dead body, putting loose change they had in the bucket.

Kim just raised an eyebrow, taking notes.

"I thought you didn't kill people."

"I never said I would do it, I just said I'd find it amusing."

"So what happened to you and Drakken?"

"He's the guy who said I should go to this hell hole."

"Ah, I take it he was the one who handed in the pictures of security tape catching you writing on the walls."

_That bastard! I swear I am going to rip those god damn nails off the small hands then rip- _

"Shego!" Kim called out, interrupting Shego's thoughts.

"Hmmn?"

"How are you feeling today? Any depression?"

"Oh no I'm frekkin peachy; I love being stuck in an asylum where I'm practically going through one of Drakkens exploding experiments every hour."

Shego then realized that questions didn't seem to bother her too much than compared to before, maybe it was some 'alone time' that she needed to refresh her temper.

_Shego got beaten here?_ Kim made a note to talk to Dr. Seal about that.

**At the end of the session. **

Kim had left, leaving Shego to her thoughts.

_Ya know the whole questions aren't as annoying as before? I take that back. God every second a god damn question, how are you feeling? What do you see in this picture? Whatever happened to Drakken? Why can't people just say something without a question needed? _

_Questions just seem to trigger some sort of rage in the back of my head. I enjoy silence, it's like fragile glass, one word and shatter. It all falls apart. _

_And of all the jobs in the world Kim want s to be a therapist? _Shego suddenly laughed, _ha! Therapist has the word rapist in it! Yikes better watch out with Kimmie! _

Shego suddenly went into bursts of laughter, hitting her head against the wall, she heard the faint sound of rubble run down the wall. She turned round to see a miniature hole had appeared, she could see out of the building! This could be her escape route. All she would have to do is find the other weak points in the wall and blast her way out of here!

_No I need to prove I'm sane… but I've been here for at least a month! And god knows I'm not getting anywhere! Gah! Let me think… am I telling myself to think in my own mind_

_Yep. _

_Crap. _

_Ya think?_

_Wait shut up! I was planning. I just told myself to shut up… _

**In Kim's apartment. **

Ron was working late tonight at Buenos Nacho, so Kim had the place to herself, reflecting on her talk with Shego. Sitting down on the sofa she flicked the TV onto the news channel, not really watching it just having it as a background noise.

_Wow, Shego's insane. Huh, who would have guessed? The woman who I fought for ages could probably have been thinking it was all a dream, or had voices in her head- no she said she didn't have voices. I cannot believe the size of that dark vein that ran across her temple when I asked her a question! It looked like she was about to bite my head off!_

"In other news, a gruesome murder has taken place on the motorway; it is being referred to as the Jack the Ripper murder of the century. We cannot show the picture as it may disturb some audiences, but the victim was cut in half, her throat slit, a vast majority of her skin peeled off, and their organs had been removed had been put in a bucket next to them, with a five cents left in

"This truly is work of a sick twisted mind."

**Quick thank you to sources: Ultraviolet + Google images + Wikipedia **

**Pyromaniac- someone who loves fire**

**Schizophrenia- someone with emotional problems**


	3. Discover And Escape!

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter 3**

_This truly is the murder of the century._

**That Night. 10:45**

Kim's jaw hung in the air, switching to pro mode, she franticly went through her notes from different patients, finally coming across a bunch of paper all with 'Shego's thoughts' labeled at the top.

She read her own writing, grabbing her laptop she clicked on the news website about the murder of the woman. The red hair kept looking up then looking down at the notes. The description matched.

Kim leaned into the sofa, letting it all sink in.

_There was no way Shego could do this! She's in rehab! There has to be some sort of explanation… there just has to be. _

The front door opened up, Kim jumped a bit at the sudden movement, shoving the papers back into her bag. Ron swaying in. He gave a sheepish smile.

"Heya KP!" Ron shouted. Kim raised an eyebrow, curious as to why he was shouting, but then the scent of alcohol swept through her senses; rolling her eyes she helped him to bed. But something made her stop dead in her tracks. The scent of another woman's perfume. Kim knew she wouldn't get any answers with him like this, so she would have to wait till tomorrow. Laying Ron down on the double sized bed, she took his shoes off, leaving them by the side of the bed. Returning to the living room.

Actually, she could handle all this in the morning. She needed the break, plus she had to go back to the rehabilitation centre tomorrow morning. Sighing she made a bed on the sofa (she couldn't stand the smell of a drunk man.) She thought about Shego, what she had said, but something in her mind didn't make her doubt Shego's insanity.

Kim was positive Shego was bat crap crazy.

**Morning at Rehab. 28/0 4/ 8 am **

Verta walked straight into Shego's room, everyone else was up, and Shego had remained in bed, being their relax day some of patients still had therapy to attend to.

Approaching the practically lifeless figure, limbs stretched out across the bed, Shego's face covered by the pillow. A light snore coming from the woman.

"Shego wake up, it's time for your therapy with Miss. Possible."

No movement, sighing she left the room and came back with a bucket of water. "Shego I have a bucket of water, you still want to go through with this?" Shego let out a low groan; she had no doubt that Verta would.

"Five more minutes."

"Ha! Last time I bought that one you slept a good few hours extra, now come on get up." Versa said, using her hands as spade and digging them under Shego's stomach flipping her onto her back. Trying not to blush at the sight of Shego's abs that had been revealed.

"Come on Shego!" Verta shouted, Shego groaned, pushing herself up with her arms, she just walked straight out the room, not bothering with her bed hair, rubbing her eyes; she just simply walked straight into the library and tried not to fall to sleep again.

"Good morning Shego." Kim said .Trying to keep questions to the low, all though inside it was killing her. Shego had the right to know of the outside world.

The raven haired woman could only manage a groan as a 'hello.' She had been up till about five in the morning planning her escape route, and what she'd do once she escaped. Kim sighed, she threw a news paper to Shego who- despite her tiredness. Caught in one handed, frowning as she continued to read it.

The frown swapped to a grin spreading across her face, she started laughing as she went into the description.

Kim just watched the insane woman laugh as she read about the gruesome murder, Verta slowly came in looking at Kim, a questioning look on her face; Kim gave a thumb up to say everything was under control, Verta nodded and left.

"You mind if I ask you a few questions?" Kim asked after Shego's laughter had died down, noting the vein quickly appear

"You just did. See now I have to respond to that with another question, like 'why would it matter now?' See a question? And another, just try starting a conversation without a question. Questions make people question their own minds, and with people questioning their own minds, how can they make their own decisions for a question if the question makes them question a bunch of other stuff on their mind?" Kim just stared at Shego blankly. "And yes I did just ask a question at the end, see how it's messed with your mind? You don't know what to think because of the question, you haven't answered it yet so it stays in your mind-"

"Shego, I get most of it. So let's try it your way then, we'll try a conversation without a question." Kim said, thinking of what to say.

_Who should go first? Question_

_How are you? Question _

_Did you read the news? Question_

_Are you a murderer? Question _

_Damn all questions._

"Something tells me you're out of starter lines Kimmie." Kim wished Shego would have slipped up and asked it rather than said it.

"No as a matter fact, you just started one off for me."

"I guess I did, well I suppose you've gotten further than the therapists before you, they failed quite badly. So…" Shego trailed off as Kim rolled her sleeves up, revealing a fresh set of bruises. The onetime Shego wished to see purple; she ended up seeing dark shades of black. There was something else that did _slightly _distract her mind, was Kim unbuttoning the top few buttons of her shirt, just to reveal an open bit of the girls cleavage.

"Distracted Shego?" Kim taunted, but then her face dropped. She had lost the game.

"I win Kimmie, but I guess since that game over its time to play another one. What happened to arms? 'Cuz they sure as hell didn't come from me." Shego said, trying to hide the tint of concern in her voice. Suddenly the same shade of black had appeared on Kim's cheeks, it was almost like the color was trying to engulf her. Shego shook her head, rubbing her eyes, thankful that her normal- well normal enough. Color came back, but Kim's bruises remained, the red head seemed very nervous.

_Damn it, she's seen them. Crazy as she is, she didn't miss a beat. I can't tell her! Of all the people in the world, why on earth would I tell my ex- arch enemy? _ Kim shook her head. Shego realized she had been leaning forward slightly.

"Princess?"

"Sessions over, goodbye Shego." Kim said, Shego stood up and left, she didn't couldn't tell how but she was sure she would find out, one way or another.

**Kim **

The red head started to pack up and leave. The conversation with Shego had shaken her up a bit; Shego would have her curiosity on full next time. But other than that, she had to admit the game they had played was fun, try a conversation without a question, something she should try with her friends later.

Just as she was about to leave through the front door, "Kim!" Someone called for her "Someone in reception is waiting for you!" Kim turned round to see Nurse Verta come running to her.

"Oh thank you Verta, I'll be there right now." Kim called back, turning back to the direction reception. A woman was sitting in one of the chairs, reading a magazine, 'Is your mother twitching?' On the front cover, she had short brown hair and was wearing GJ uniform, Kim recognized her within a beat.

"Hello Betty." Kim said a warm smile on her face. All though Betty didn't seem to share the same feature as she got off the chair to greet her, "can I help you with something?" Kim asked.

"Yes Miss Possible, I assume you're aware of the murder that happened on the motorway last night?" Kim nodded "Well since we were given evidence that Shego described doing such a thing, we would like to ask her therapist a few questions, leading to you. Not Kim Possible, teen hero, Kim Possible, therapist to a possible murderer." Betty finished off, making it clear that Kim's acts of justice didn't seem to count in this situation. "Would you like to come with me Miss. Possible?"

Kim nodded, following Betty into the car park.

_Damn, Shego would have hated to answer all those questions! _

**Shego**

The raven haired woman continued to go through her escape route; she had been forced to put the restraining jacket back on. She wasn't sure why, but she suspected it was because Miss. Goody Two Shoes had left the building. So she had to modify her plans slightly, suddenly she heard a voice, a voice that belonged to the bitch of GJ. Stopping her plans, she pressed her ear against the wall.

"_Therapist of a possible…" _

"… _Would you like to come with me Miss. Possible?" _

Shego froze, Betty and Kim? What would they be doing together; Shego shook her head off as nothing. As she got back to planning, she was only up to when she was at least a good few meters away from this hell hole. She could not risk any speed bumps…

**Interrogation room. 4:00PM **

"Are you serious?" Kim asked, shocked that Betty could even say such a thing.

"I'm sorry Kim, but the evidence does suggest you as a possible accomplice." Betty admitted, against all the evidence as much as Kim was.

"Where exactly is this evidence?" Kim enquired.

"I'm afraid we have to wait till the court session to reveal that."

"So how can I defend myself when I don't even know what the evidence is?"

"You wait till court, until then you'll be spending some time in GJ jail.

"What? You can't do that!" Kim exclaimed

"No I can't, that's why I have forty guards waiting for you to bust out of here and ruin your reputation of 'hero'" Betty said.

"I thought I was just a therapist." Kim mumbled standing up, walking out the room.

**Shego 5:40 am **

It was early in the morning, probably when the night shifters where getting tired, and the morning staff were getting ready. She hoped she had timed this just right, the restraining jacket not really helping her case, but then again it wasn't meant to.

Searching round the wall, she located the wall with the hole in it, picking up one of the chalky pills with her toe, she made four little marking, equally separated, all she had to do was work on the centre of the wall, it was the weak spot as she had learned not all the walls had a very good support structure behind them.

Taking a run up, she gave the wall a hard kick. Not even a crack appeared. Shego continued to do this, until she heard the satisfying crack appear on the wall.

It seemed that was all it took to set every alarm off in the building…

**Ok hope the story's good so far for you guys **

**Anon: Yep that was kind of what I was aiming for, bit of a change **

**Not the type to leave a review: No prob, can't wait to post some more chapters!**

**Thank you everyone for all your faves! **


	4. Asylum Sweet Asylum

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Four: Asylum Sweet Asylum**

_It seemed that was all it took to set every alarm off in the building… _

**29/ 04/ 2012 5:50 am**

Security, nurses and doctors all came barging into the room, franticly trying to locate the person attempting to escape.

Shego watched them all run up to the big gap in the wall, as she hid behind the door, slowly slipping out. As soon as she was out, she made a stealthy dash out of the room.

_Now to remove the jacket…. _

Shego was on the lower levels on the asylum, she had never been here before. The corridors were a creepy blue, old rusty tubes running across the leaking ceiling above her.

The sound of muffled shouts above her.

Suddenly Shego felt someone tap her shoulder. Spinning round, quicker than a bullet, she realizes who the tapper had been. Nurse Verta.

"Turn round." She instructed

"What? Why?" Shego asked, but let herself be spun around so her back was facing Verta.

"And I thought you hated questions…" Verta mumbled. The sound of clips being undone made Shego smirk for some reason, as she felt the jacket fall to the floor.

This was when the raven haired woman took in her surroundings, there was a large wall a few feet away from her, and numerous gurneys near them, Shego approached the large wall, they all had pull handles on them (kind of like a large filing cabinet) curiously Shego pulled one of them opened. Disgusted at what she saw.

Not only was this an asylum for insane people to live, it was for them to die in as well. Shego held in her stomach contents, as she pushed the incinerated body back into the wall, trying to ignore the tag that hung off a crumpled toe.

Nurse Verta came back with a gurney- which seemed currently occupied. "Get in." She instructed. Shego just raised an eyebrow "do you want to get out of here alive?" She asked rhetorically. Shego held her breath, getting on top of the old man's body, his yellow skin really freaking her out. She felt a thin blanket get placed over her. "Ok now you have to remain dead still."

_Ha ha, nice pun! _Shego's insane mind thought. "All we need to do is get to the skip outside, and then you're on your own." Verta said, wheeling the gurney into a lift. The whirrs of the machine kicking in, Shego just tried to focus on anything but the man's open mouth, it looked like his jaw had become dislocated since his mouth seemed to be at an impossible angle.

The sound of doors being slammed out of the way as Verta continued to ram them out of the way with the gurney. The smell of fresh air suddenly swarmed into Shego's senses, "You can get out now." Shego practically leaped out of the coffin like gurney.

"I am _never _doing that again." Shego groaned, trying to shake of the creepy death feeling on her skin. Verta just chuckled behind her.

"Oh it wasn't that bad, I always did tell you, you need to spend more time bonding with other patients." Verta said, kicking the gurney away. Shego got onto her feet, looking into Verta's eyes.

"Thanks, ya know for the whole escape thing."

"Don't thank me yet, you still have to get through that." Verta indicated, a vast field in front of her, spot light beams constantly scanning the perimeter, dogs barking and loads of men with flash lights searching for the escaped physco. If that wouldn't be hard enough, there was a tall barb wire fence that she would have to get past, and something told her it was electricity ran through it.

_Do these guys have electricity to spare? I thought we were in a recession!_

Shego suddenly lit up. She had thought up of one of her most brilliant and most devious plan yet.

She would run for her frekkin life!

She turned round to say goodbye to Verta, only to find an empty space. Smirking she went into a sprint, the spot light finding her instantly, the guards let the hounds loose as their barks became louder, Shego ran faster, the fence becoming closer and closer, lighting up her plasma as hot as possible she threw it at the fence, then throwing some explosive plasma bolts behind her back, hearing the yelps of dogs and guards, jumping through the newly made hole in the fence.

_God it was good to be bad._

**GJ Court Room. 4:45 PM 29/04/2012 **

Kim waited anxiously in the court room, her lawyer had been given short notice and had informed her that 'it didn't look good' Kim wasn't a genius at law, but she was pretty sure when your own layer says 'it doesn't look good' there really isn't a good chance of you leaving with a smile on your face. There were thankfully no reporters in the room, but Kim couldn't shake the feeling that some of the jury had their camera phones out, recording her every movement.

"All rise for the judge." A guard said. A rather large man entered the room, taking his place at the highest platform in the room. "You may be seated." The security guard said, everyone in the room taking their seats.

"Mrs. Stoppable-"

"Your honor, it's just Miss. Possible." Kim corrected him, the judge raised an eyebrow

"But it says here, that you're engaged to Mr. Stoppable." Kim could practically feel everyone in the court room lean in with their phones.

"I'm afraid that information is _really _out of date." Kim replied. The judge just passed onto the next topic.

"Very well Miss. Possible, you are currently being prosecuted for being an accomplice of murder, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

"With what evidence?"

"I'm afraid I wasn't allowed to see any evidence to prove me guilty, therefore I had no evidence to prove myself innocent."

Kim heard her lawyer's head hit the desk.

**Go City Streets **

Shego knocked her knuckles onto the door, begging Drakken still lived here. She heard the faint sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. As the man opened the door, Shego watched the man like an animal about to pounce onto its prey, well actually she watched him fall the floor.

Drakken didn't look too good. His face that had once been well rounded was now almost anorexic, his eyes had bags under them from lack of sleep, he had a terrible case of stubble on his face, and Shego almost passed out of his breath.

He had really let himself go.

Rolling her eyes, she stepped into the house, dragging the unconscious Drakken with her into the kitchen, poring a small glass of water onto his face; he sat up with a jolt. Hoping what he had just seen was a dream, his hopes where shattered as the green skin woman loomed over him.

"Shego…" He trailed off; he had been told Shego didn't respond well to questions.

"Listen Doc, we have a problem."

"I think you're the one with the problem Shego." Drakken tried to reason with Shego, not really wanting to be dragged into whatever trouble Shego had gotten herself into now. Not really aware of the whole murder situation, he still didn't get out much.

"Mentally I know I'm not as crazy as before, but I'm sure as hell that asylum did not help. And before you say anything, it _was _an asylum. Anyway, you know the whole gruesome murder that's been pinned on me and Kim as an accomplice?"

"Kim?" Drakken asked, not really able to remember the face of who the name belonged to.

"The red head? Come on D! We used to battle her like on a weekly bases! Ya know 'you think your all that? But you're not!" Shego said, mimicking Drakken's voice. Drakken lit up at hearing his old catch phrase.

"Oh yes Kim Possible… if she kicked our butts so much, why do we want to help her?"

"Err…"

**GJ Court Room 6:00pm**

Kim let out a deep sigh, they had been debating about the evidence and some sort of justice for over an hour now! She felt like she was still in high school, her head resting on a hand as voice droned on and on… it was almost sending her to sleep.

"Well what is the actual hard core evidence that Kim Possible was here-"

BANG! BANG!

Kim jolted, started by the loud bangs that suddenly came into the room. Looking around franticly her eyes lay upon Shego with a handgun in her right hand, pointed to the ceiling.

"Ok no one move!" She shouted, gaining quite over the screaming people. Walking over to the red head, she dragged Kim out of the box she had been standing in, placing the gun to her head. Making Kim walk in front. "No one pull anything funny, or the red head gets it!" Shego said, backing out of the court room, the gun not wavering for a second.

Kim didn't know how, but she sensed Shego had a plan.

As soon as they were outside the court room, Shego let the gun fall off the Kim's temple, opening the door to an Audi R8. Kim didn't really want to know how Shego got it.

"Get in." Shego instructed, a wave of déjà vu flushing over her. Kim complied, knowing right now Shego was the closest thing to friend she had at the moment. Shego hopped over the bonnet, quickly igniting the car and speeding away.

"Ok Shego, I know you hate questions, but I have to ask, what's the plan?"

"Well first of all, we have to work together. I know I'm not fond of the idea either. We need to get some sort of team together to try and find out this who this murderer is and who keeps pinning this shit on us." Shego said, quickly entering a new lane on the motorway.

"Ok, that's the plan, sure easier said than done. So… why do you specifically need _my _help?" Kim asked, expecting Shego's ego to take over, surprised it didn't.

"Well since this murderer seems to want to link me and you up to these murders, I'm guessing he must have some sort of problem with you as well. Maybe we could compare notes and see if we find a match." Shego joked.

"So… how sane are you at the minute?" Shego smirked, Kim taking it as a bad sign.

Shego slammed on the breaks and spun the wheel, people blaring their horns, as Shego changed the gear into reverse. Driving backwards on the motorway. Now Kim wouldn't have minded this if it wasn't for Shego having her eyes closed.

"Ok… Shego I get it… your still in top shape, insane or not…" Kim struggled to find words as she kept looking back as Shego wavered in between traffic.

"Oh, so you think I'd crash?" Shego asked, her eyes still closed- in her mind she could practically smell the diesel and petrol get closer so she knew when to swap lanes.

A red light was approaching them.

"No! Shego the thief? Crash? Never." Kim tried to get Shego to turn round. As the red light became closer, Shego pressed against the breaks, feeling the heat of the color in her unstable mind. Shego was starting to like this insanity; in fact she might just keep it!

Kim could only blush in embarrassment as more cars came closer, looking in disbelief at the car. Shego opened her eyes, and just gave a grin and waved at the drivers in front of her, reversing away as the lights went green.

**Drakken's Old Lair. 6:30pm **

Drakken had thankfully shaven, showered and brushed his teeth. He stood by a big computer- surprisingly the lair still had power. As he continued to run through the CCTV footage of Shego's therapy lessons and he must admit he was really impressed at Shego's ability to create an escape. Getting up from his chair, he walked over to a black and green cat suit; he could only hope Shego approved of the new design.

The sound of an engine came into his ears.

He quickly turned the screen off and went downstairs to greet Shego and Kim.

Shego was currently doing an inspection of the Audi R8 engine; apparently she didn't seem to trust the good doctor's mechanical skills. And come on, who could blame her?

"Hello again Kimberly." Drakken said formally.

"Hello Drakken." Kim said, equally formal. "Shall we start planning the team?" The two getting straight to business.

"Be my guest, Shego would you like to join us?"

"Na, I'll be alright I'll just work on the Audi, tell me when you're done." Shego said flatly, taking a ratchet out of a black and green tool box that sat on the side of a work bench.

**In the main part of the liar. **

"Ok, so I was thinking of Monique. She recently got a degree in forensic anthropology and Felix for weapon development, since we'll want to know what's killing these people and trace it down. And Wade for mission supervisor in case anything goes wrong" Drakken nodded in agreement.

"Since none of my colleges are capable of taking over the world I can only offer myself for assistance and Shego as muscle."

"Right, so all we have to do now is track Monique down since I lost contact with her a year ago, when she left for some safari trip."

"I'll get right on it; you can find get in touch with Wade and Felix." Kim nodded getting straight to work.

**10 minutes later **

"Ok Wade, I can't wait to see you." Kim said, putting the phone down.

"Kim!" Drakken called for her. She came into the room, as Drakken showed a big screen, it was a news website

"Shego the Ripper strikes again." Kim said, reading it off. There had been another gruesome murder on Go streets.

Shego came into the room, her hands oily from topping up the cars system.

"Shego, have you read this?" Shego came over, reading the news. A frown growing on her face.

"Shit." She said through gritted teeth.

The victim's eyelids stretched and stabled to their forehead way beyond their normality, his teeth and been pulled out violently and pushed into his eyeball, his fingers had been either cut off or bent in the middle at a ninety degree angle. His spine had been removed from his body as well as his intestines, which were laid in front of their owner; one of Shego's sick twisted ideas of humor had been inserted. A note reading 'the guy had guts and a back bone!' 

Kim turned to look at Shego, who was still frowning.

"Shego… what's wrong?" Kim asked.

"I've got to go back."

"Where?"

"The asylum, I only told one therapist about that idea. Dr. Seal, so he's involved in this somehow"

"Well if you're going I should go with you."

"No, I need you as a back up so you stay with Drakken; I need someone to check for any more updates of this murderer, while someone else supervises the mission." Kim really didn't have an argument, Shego was right, this was a two person job and Drakken wouldn't be capable of doing everything.

"Shego here's our communication device." Drakken handed Shego an ear piece- bit like a blue tooth for a phone, so it wouldn't be too suspicious. Shego took it and headed out, Kim just watched Shego leave.

She couldn't shake the feeling that this was what it was like to watch a love one go off to fight in the army.

**Back at the asylum 9:00 pm**

It had taken Shego a good part of two hours to get back to the asylum and break in. She was currently in the air vents. She finally came across – well actually above. An office, a middle aged man currently filling in some forms for transportation for a new patient.

Taking her chances, she slowly unscrewed the opening the vent with a small Alan key she had stuck inside her boot. Slowly removing the cover, she dropped down behind the man, not making a sound. Grabbing the knife she had hid in her other boot, she quickly covered Dr. Seal's mouth with her hand and dragged him away from the desk, in case there was any alarm switch underneath the desk – a mistake she had learned to never make again. She kept the blade against his fleshy neck.

"You answer my questions, you live. You try and scream for help, you die. Comprende?"Shego whispered, Seal nodding his head. "Good, now who's the guy killing all these people and framing it on me?"

"I don't know." Shego pressed the blade against his neck.

"Your gonna have to do better than that." She growled

**Kim **

Kim was hearing everything Shego was currently saying, surprised at how well her questions were being answered with the simple job of a knife.

"I don't know, I swear. He calls me."

"He calls you?" Shego asked. Obviously wanting more information.

"Yes, he will call other people as well, he tells them he has innocent people and their loved ones captured, and if they don't do what he wants he kills them. That man tonight was an example."

"So what does he want with you?"

"He said he heard about your 'extraordinary imagination' so he called me one day and demanded the notes from our session. That's why you had to come here."

"What?" Shego's voice grew cold.

"He didn't say much about it, but he said he pulled a few strings to get you to come here and authorize the torture method." Shego kneed him in the stomach, mainly out of anger she had been in here for no actual reason! She may have been sane all this time. Just with a very gory imagination

"What did he say?"

"He said he had forced your doctor to swap your head ache tablets to ones he had developed in a lab, one that would make you appear unstable and use a loved one to convince you to come here for your own good." Shego kneed him in the stomach again, gaining a louder groan than she would have liked.

"How did he 'force' my doctor?"

"He said he had Drew's mother." _GOD DAMN IT! _Shego shouted in her mind.

Shego gripped the man's neck, choking him violently.

"How do you contact him?" She growled.

"I don't! He contacts me!" Seal forced the words out, his lips going blue.

"If this guy even calls you, tell me." Shego said, releasing her grip. Writing a number of a piece of paper, dropping it on the man's lap, who had slid down the wall in relief. He felt like he had just walked through every single one of his nightmares.

**Drakken's lair 11:00pm **

Shego pulled into the garage; she was going to have _some _words with Drakken when she saw him.

Kim had been the one to supervise the mission, and even she knew. Blue boy was in for a world of hurt.

Speaking of whom, was currently in the lower levels of the garage. He had to pick up a missing part for a device to help with a forensic device, and Kim had assured him she could handle a few minutes by herself.

Drakken closed the door to the car, inserting the keys into the car. Suddenly the all the car's doors locked, Drakken frowned trying to open and unlock them to no avail. He turned round to see if the back doors would open, but his eyes laid upon a device, wires coming out every whole there was, there was a phone welded onto the device, it had a count down on it.

It seemed Drakkens realization of what the device was, had helped started the countdown.

**So… what was Shego's excuse for needing to help save Kim? Who's the murderer? And is a loved one going to be next? **

**If you want any changes in the story, like death of a certain character feel free to leave a review any errors pointed out wouldn't be too bad either!**


	5. It's All In The Team Work

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Five: It's All In The Team Work **

_It seemed Drakkens realization of what the device was, had helped started the countdown._

Shego was searching the entire building for Drakken, wondering if he had pulled a runner. But Shego's doubts were pushed out of her mind as her eyes located Drakken's car still there.

"Shego!" Drakken screeched at the top of his voice, Shego sprinted to the car to the sound of the screaming man.

"Drakken?" She shouted, finally finding the man locked in the car. "What happened?"

"There's a frekkin bomb in the car! Get me out of here!" Shego frowned, sighing she leaned against the bonnet and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow she pulled a very good 'you want me to what?' type of pose.

"First of all you're going to answer a few questions for me." Shego said simply, checking her nails out. Drakken remained silent "Oh D? I recommend facing the front, I heard that if you look at a bomb as it explodes it makes the pain worse, almost unbearable when you wake up with over 500 pieces of shrapnel in your blood, that you would wish the bomb had killed you."

"What about you?"

"I'm mentally unstable according to your files D. You think I care?" Shego said simply. Drakken saw the serious expression. Shego may have more suicidal than homicidal.

"Ok, I'll answer your questions Shego! Just please get me out of here!" Drakken pleaded.

"Oh no buddy, you're staying in there until I get everything. Did you know that life or death situations pressure the mind to say whatever will get them out of the situation? Kind of like a very dangerous question."

"Shego!" Drakken shouted, really wanting the woman to get to the point.

"Oh alright, why didn't you tell us the murderer had your mother?"

"I- I couldn't risk him finding out I had ratted him out, he'd kill her!" Shego took that as a truth answer.

"When did he contact you?"

"After my attempt to take over the world with little Diablo's." _when I started going crazy. _

"Did you know what was in the so called 'head ache tablets?"

"No! He just said replace them!"

"How do you know he hasn't all ready killed her?" Shego inquired.

"I don't, but I couldn't risk it!"

"Why else did he want you? He could of got any one of the henchmen to replace the tablets." Drakken was starting to hyperventilate. His face covered in cold sweat.

"Times' a 'ticken doc." Shego warned.

"He- He wanted a mind control chip!" Drakken admitted. Shego sighed.

"Drewby, Drewby, Drewby. When will you learn that business of evil has some real evil people in it?" Shego sighed walking away from the car.

"Shego! Shego! Get me out of here!"

"Sorry doc. You kept something from me, so toodles." Shego said waving goodbye.

"Shego!" Drakken called.

"Oh relax, if that was a bomb-"

The time reached zero letting out a stop watch beeping tone. Drakken preyed it wasn't the last thing he would ever hear. He had too much to live for. Closing his eyes he made a quick prayer for his painless death. Never too late to join a religion.

Suddenly the car doors became unlocked.

"- It would have detonated when you got in the car." Shego finished off

Drakken opened his eyes. He was alive. Dashing out the car, relieved to be alive he soon felt a large lump form in the back of his throat. Too slow to realize what his own body was about to, his diaphragm lurched inward as he threw up everything he ate the following day. His body still trying to get every little ounce of food inside of him out, gagging at the same time.

Shego rolled her eyes, the vomit not really appealing to her. Then her hearing heard the faint sound of the car's player ejecting a CD. Going back into the car, Shego pulled out the blank CD. Curious if she might just pull the trigger of her bluff about 'blowing up.' Thankfully nothing happened.

**In Drakken's lab. 11:45 pm **

Drakken was currently sulking, due to Shego's sneakyness of not telling him that the bomb was fake. Although he couldn't actually blame the woman, he had tried to hide something from a thief and that thief was Shego, so it was never going to be a good combination anyway.

Monique, Wade and Felix were all currently at some sort of computer screen, searching for info about any more gruesome murders occurring.

Kim was currently working at the CD that had been placed in the car, it was a voice recording of the murder, it spoke in shattered bits with a really deep voice, obviously this murderer wanted to play some sort of sick twisted game, where he set the rules and gave the clues.

Shego came in, changed into a different pair of clothes she had left at the lair a few years ago, she had been in the same clothes for at least two days, and the most she had changed were her shoes, the white asylum clothes were currently on fire. Now wearing a white shirt and black skinny jeans, and her good old black boots that she had stolen on her trip to Mexico when Drakken had wanted some sort of rare pepper.

"Hey Shego." Kim greeted the older woman approach her

"Hey, so what have we got so far?" Kim just shook her head, Shego taking this as a bad sign. Kim played the audio file.

"Something you once stood for fought for and protected, will now be terminated." Shego must have played that over and over again, trying to understand the murderers meaning.

**1:15 AM **

Drakken had kindly sorted out enough rooms in the lair to accommodate the new team for the sleep they needed, they all knew they would work better off and be less annoyed with a good few hours sleep.

Kim walked past the lab. Strange, the lights were still on and someone was at the computer. It was Shego. Getting stranger. That was the person Kim thought was least likely to be avoiding sleep. Walking up to Shego she noticed the desk and walls were covered with bits of paper, photo's and paper articles and a map all with the murderer's crimes on them. Shego was clearly deprived of sleep, since she didn't notice Kim's presence, casing Shego to jump a bit.

"Shego? Why aren't you asleep? It's like one in the morning" Kim said, approaching the woman.

"Huh? Oh I can't sleep."

"The dark eyes say different." Kim replied.

"No let me rephrase that, I _can't _sleep." Shego emphasized. As far as Kim's therapy went, Shego was traumatized by some event and was clearly worried about waking up in the same scenario again.

Taking a seat next to Shego, who continued to stare at a screen.

"Worried about waking up in the asylum again?" Kim asked. Looking into Shego's tired emerald eyes.

"Something along those lines." Shego sighed.

"What was it like in there? Because you seem better off out of there, so something tells me it isn't what it says on the leaflet." Kim said, gaining a chuckle out of the older woman.

"Understatement of the year Kim."

"Whatever happened to princess? Or Kimmie?"

"You miss 'em?" Shego smirked. Kim had to admit, her name seemed boring without Shego's spark of nicknames.

"Eh, a little." Kim admitted. "Do you want to tell me what it was like in there?" Kim asked again.

"Well, the walls were a crappy shade of blue, most of the people in there were completely off their nut, and the staff there weren't very nice. I got electrocuted, beat, drowned and isolated. Yeah…" Shego trailed off "definitely not what it said on the leaflet." Shego finished off, Kim wide eyed. She hadn't been aware of half of this. How could anyone even authorize this? Even if it was Shego.

"Come to bed with me." Shego may have been half asleep, but she immediately snapped her head towards the red head.

"What?"

"Well you are clearly traumatized from the events of waking up to physical abuse from people you don't know, suggesting that if you wake up with someone you know- and with no physical damage done. Your trauma would fade away."

"No physical damage? Princess, you realize we would fight nearly every week?"

"Not recently, unless you would like Drakken"

The therapist had a point, the sooner she got over this the better. But damn it! Why did it have to be Kim?

When they got to the bedroom, Shego realized Drakken really knew how to welcome a guest. Well better than she would have, he had a double bed in the room for someone else, Drakken wins hands down.

"Don't try anything by the way, Nurse Verta told me what you're like with the other female staff." Kim smirked. If it wasn't for the fact Nurse Verta was about three thousand miles away, Shego would have gone and ringed the woman's neck!

**10: 00 AM 30/04/2012**

Shego threw a plasma bolt at the alarm clock that had been brave enough to wake the woman from her peaceful sleep. _Peaceful sleep, been ages since I had that… shit… I had a nice sleep… with my nemisis in the same bed as me… fuck my life. _Shego cursed in her mind, getting up she found the entire team all ready to work again.

Monique and Wade were at the computers, a bunch of papers swarmed there desk, similar to Shego's last night.

"Shego the Ripper has struck again, this time on a police officer who had been patrolling the streets of Go City early this morning. Once again this murder seems as gruesome as the last, if not worse. Everyone is wondering, where will this physco stop? For more information visit our website at…" The voice trailed off in Shego's mind.

_Another murder? A cop? _ Shego played the recording over in her mind.

"Something I once stood for and fought for… Team GO." Shego spoke out loud, the team all turning round to see the woman.

"… And protected… protect Team GO? They can protect themselves… will be terminated. That's our next clue, he want us to go to the Tower." Shego said, running out the lair, Kim on her heels.

"To the bat-mobile Robin!" Shego instructed Kim, for some reason she had the urge to say that, despite the situation her insane mind couldn't help itself.

Jumping into the Audi R8, heading straight to GO tower.

**At Go tower**

"Shego?" Hego asked, thankfully not in his blue and black suit. In his mind he was not sure whether to run or hide. "Aren't you meant to be in rehab?" He asked.

"It wasn't rehab it was an asylum." Shego said, wondering if she would have to make that correction to a lot of people. "Anyway we need to a fact file of all enemies and ally's with Team GO." Shego instructed.

Mego came down, in a purple tee shirt and black jeans. His eyes widened in fear as he saw his older sister, giving orders to his brother.

Shego noticed Mego's sudden frozen posture, when they both realized they were looking at each other, Mego went into a sprint and Shego right on his tail. Leaving a confused Kim, and an unsurprised Hego.

"You bastard! Get back here!" Shego shouted at him, soon getting enough distance between them to pounce, but Mego used his shrinking powers, leaving Shego to pounce into an empty space, flaring up her plasma she threw bolt at the shrunken man.

"What's up with those two?" Kim asked.

"It's a long story, basically Shego had been given a chance for court approval to get her out of rehab, but they needed some witnesses so agree that her behavior was appropriate. Unfortunately Mego hadn't been to kind during that, well actually he had told the court every violent act Shego had committed, being sentenced to 'other methods' for improvement."

"Ah, so is she gonna kill him?" Kim asked

"Probably not, but he's going to be a deeper shade of purple." Hego said.

Shego had managed to land a stun punch of Mego, as she unleashed a bunch of fire filled combo's onto her brothers face. Eventually his unconscious failed him, as with a final punch Shego gave a powerful upper cut, as Mego went flying.

**After the fight, in the lower levels of the tower. **

Kim and Shego had gone through over fifty fact files, none of them with a strong enough alibi to kill. Or smart enough.

Shego sighed, taking a break she walked out to get a coffee.

"Shego?" Turning round, Hego was standing there.

"What?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Depends, do I want to know?" A large vein appearing across Shego's temple, Hego's words sounded like a bright yellow, desperate to get out and be revealed.

"I think something's up with Mego, he's been going out… late… at night." Hego said, this had Shego's attention.

"Go on." She encouraged

"And he hasn't been coming back for hours, so I just thought something might be up." Hego admitted. Shego nodded her head

"I'll get back to you." That was as nice way she could ever put 'fuck off.'

Bringing a coffee in the lair for Kim, dropping them at the sound of a scream. Dashing into the room, Kim had jumped away from the desk, a pink rodent sitting at the desk.

"What is that?" Shego asked

"Naked mole rat." Kim said in a matter-a- fact tone.

Picking up the little rodent by the scruff of its naked little neck, Shego looked at it, god it had a pair of mashers on it.

"Hey guys sorry to disturb, but have you seen…" A Wego said, "Sis?" The two said at the same time, they had grown a fair bit.

"Yeah, what of it?" The two speechless.

"This yours?" She asked, throwing the naked mole rat at them.

"Yeah… thanks…" One said, both of them dashing out the room. Shego's phone went off.

"Yup?" She asked

"Shego the audio file, it contains a change in pitch during the message."

"And that means what?"

Shego's eyes widened.

"Shego?" Kim asked "what's wrong?"

"This is murders a two person job."

**Oh crap, I've decided to change a fare bit of the plot that I had last night. Since I thought that the murderer being Ron was too predictable, I am now suffering writer's block, stiff shoulders and a bin flooding with crumpled bit of paper! Lol but it's kind of fun, thinking about all the possible outcomes, how to build something up, maybe even the death of someone. **

**Nink ()**

**Ok I changed both things, it's now M and as for the murderer I can't tell you **

**Alanna () **

**Still can't tell you, but I didn't even think about the perfume I just put that in there to add 'cheater' as a reason to hate Ron. **

**Honulicious **

**Well Drakken's ass got saved, hope you find it a good thing cuz in this story he's on the good team, unless you want him dead, I could arrange something ;) **

**Insane Shego+ cocaine= ? I might just through something like that in there! Lol**

**HolyRiot11 **

***Starts to plan Ron's gruesome death* **

**By the way, I tried the whole 'try to start a conversation without a question' thing at school; I am now labeled crazy by everyone. Oh well **


	6. Betrayal

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Six: Betrayal **

_This murders a two person job _

Kim just stared in confusion at the older woman.

"Two people? How do we know?"

Shego's gaze hovered to the ceiling, as she made a 'get out' gesture with her thumb. Kim nodded, leaving Go tower, of course Shego did her 'bad ass attitude' and walked out. Unlike Kim who said goodbye to the guys, using the manners she was brought up with.

Getting into the car, Kim and Shego's heads were racing round the fact that they had two people in this case.

Shego realized as her vision was slightly consumed with dark spots, and a pain was being delivered to the back of her head.

"Shego, how do we know that's it's a two person job?" Kim asked, she couldn't help but admire Shego's calm take on the situation, but then again it might just be her insanity keeping her calm.

"Well Monique just called me to tell us to get back to Drakken's lair ASAP." Kim nodded.

Suddenly Shego pulled into a gas station, Kim may not have been a car genius but she knew that when the fuel was low, the needle would be in the red, and it really wasn't any way close.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked

"Wait here, don't move, and make sure no one sees you." Shego instructed.

"Why?"

"Let me see, we're both wanted for committing murders, you've been kidnapped- or at least very well staged as one, and I'm wanted for a hell of a lot more than murder." Shego finished off, leaving the car.

Shego soon came back with a packet of pain killers, sun shades, bottle of water and a Twix bar. Starting up the car, she held the steering wheel with her knees as she opened the pill pack, taking a good ten pills out the pack.

"Erm Shego, are you sure you should take that many?"

"What's the matter Kimmie? You think I'll drive us off into a ditch somewhere?"

"No, I wouldn't want to know what you'd do to me in that sick twisted mind of yours."

"No probably not." Shego admitted. Her mind was a very dark and gruesome place to be.

**At the lair 1:15 pm **

Monique and Wade sat at the desk together, looking at the wave of audio.

"Why do you think Ron's not in this?"

"They broke up, and are now on non speaking terms." Wade stared wide eyed at Monique and her detective work "Probably." Monique finished off

"Well shouldn't we ask?"

"It's Kim, all will be revealed, trust me." Wade nodded getting back to work, as the sound of an engine came into hearing.

Kim and Shego walking side by side into the lab. Monique took note of this.

"Mon what you got for us?"

"Well, bad news or good news?"

"Bad, so then you can brighten up my day with something good after." Shego said.

"The recording of the message was made three years ago, so the murderer's have probably planned for every speed bump they might encounter."

"Good news?"

"We know one of the weapons they're using. An electric saw 148 model with a poison splashed at the top," Felix said for her, Monique showed the image of a woman in half, her intestines had been stitched up after the victim had been cut in half.

Despite Shego's strong migraine, she saw a purple red mark on the victim's neck.

"Wade can you zoom in on that?" Shego pointed to the victims' neck. Wade did, but the image was badly pixilated.

"Can't you clear that?" Kim asked

"No, this is an image off the internet and the pixels transferred across the web can get lost, and that would require going through the entire of the United States' internet history. Give or take infinity to everyone stops using the internet." Wade said sadly.

"What do you see Shego?" Kim asked, crossing her arms and leaning slightly towards the woman (unconsciously aware of her actions)

"I don't know, but we need to find out. I think it's our murderer's next clue."

Kim couldn't see a thing, but if Shego saw something, the thief saw something.

"So how are we going to find out?" Monique asked

"We're gonna steal it." Shego said with a smirk

The team just gave her a look of worry

"Are you sure? We don't even know where or who has the corpse."

"Oh come on guys, I thought that was your job to do the thinking, it happened in Go city, therefore it goes directly to that cities Federal agents, in this case Global Justice."

"Are you insane?" Before Shego could answer "Never mind, don't answer that one. Well we're wanted for murder and your record speaks for itself, how are we gonna get in?" Kim asked

"They're gonna let us"

**GJ head quarters **

Kim kicked the glass doors open, dragging Shego behind her, cuffed and terribly bruised

"I need a full squad on this woman now!" Kim shouted, Betty and a bunch of soldiers coming down, not really sure of whether or not to follow Kim's orders, Shego lit her hands up, but before she could run away, Kim elbowed Shego's head, knocking her out. Shego's lifeless body collapsed.

"Betty, I managed to escape, Shego confessed she was the murderer" Kim said, Betty nodded, sending twenty of her men to take Shego into one of the cells.

"Thank you Kimberly," Betty said "Now do you have any evidence that Shego confessed?" Betty said, getting straight to business.

"No, but I'm positive she is mentally unstable due to our sessions in the asylum." Betty raised an eyebrow "Rehab I mean," Kim corrected herself.

"Do you think we can get the confession out of her again?"

"Yes, but I'm going to require the corpse as a form of interrogation tool, she's convinced there are voices coming from the pictures of the corpse on the internet."

"Which corpse?" Betty asked, instantly buying Kim's story.

"The first one, the woman cut in half." Betty nodded, leading Kim to the forensic department

Shego was currently sitting in an empty cell, her gloves had all ready been confiscated and there were twenty guards on the level she was on and thirty on the exits plus a good hundred surrounding the area.

Kimmie came in, Cyclops following soon after. A gun in her holster.

"Hello partner." Shego taunted

"Shego I'm not your partner in this whacked and sick scheme of yours. This is crazy." Kim said "Just confess" Kim said, Shego started laughing like a maniac

"You expect _me _to confess? To something that's gonna benefit to everyone?"

"How will this benefit anyone? Acting like Jack the Ripper?" Betty asked

"Oh Jacky, he was a great role model as well as Hitler, god those guys really got it done. Didn't see them taking orders from anyone"

"You base yourself on a person who caused a holocaust?"

"Yep," Shego said casually a smile on her face, suddenly she stopped walked up to Betty, all the guards' guns, cocked and loaded, but Betty didn't flinch.

"Let's play a game."

_Oh god, not another one of these guys. _Betty thought in her mind, she had put up with loads of these, guess what I'm thinking, you wanna know how I did it? Want a clue? All those games that every criminal thought they had mastered

"Ok, what is it?"

"We have a conversation, no questions." Betty nodded her head, sitting on down on the bench opposite Shego, Kim in the middle of the two women.

"Those murders were gruesome, I think they were gruesome, in fact even the voices thought they were, but hey that's how they wanted it done. The reporter called it 'the murder of the century' I bet the murderer was real chuffed with themselves when they got that title for their work." Shego said

"Yep, gruesome, vile, real Jack the Ripper work right there, if I didn't know you any better I'd say well done."

"Ah, you have assumed it was me."

"You asked a question." Betty said calmly

"No I said a fact." Shego stated

Kim sighed; this might go on for a long time.

"Ok, time out!" She called out; the two women stopped their bantering as Kim rolled in two parts of a corpse, the women's pride refused to let them gag at the half of a naked woman. Her intestines had been placed on the shelf below her.

"Shego, look at her, you did this." Kim said, joining in the game of 'no questions' she had lost last time.

"Wow, and I thought the news exaggerated, but now in a different situation, I see that it works even better in this light! I should have electrocuted her! It would have been so funny!" Shego started laughing again at the corpse. Taking a bare finger she prodded the woman's pale stomach.

"Ooo Bets you might want to feed this one, she seems a bit on the skinny side!"

"Kim this isn't working, this woman's clearly insane. Can't we at least beat her up a bit?"

"HA! I win!" Shego shouted, Betty leaving the cell with Kim. Betty cursing herself for letting it slip. To Shego of all people!

Shego started to cackle loudly, the guards wincing as she let out an ear piercing laugh. Shego took her chance, throwing plasma at all the men; she grabbed two parts of the corpse, and the intestines, blood smearing all over her.

Betty and Kim ran back to Shego's cell, not surprised to find it empty and a pile of unconscious men on the floor.

"Damn it!" Betty cursed "ok, get ready men target two on the loose!" Betty spoke into her communicator.

"Confirmed, position three, four and five standing by." A man replied.

Kim turned round to go, but remained dead still as the woman's corpse stood before her.

"Boo!" Shego shouted, holding the corpse in front of her. Kim screamed like a little girl and fainted, to Shego it was amusing, and to Betty she had a bullet with Shego's name written on it. Wrapping Kim's unconscious arms around the top half of the victim, and placing Kim in front of the raven haired woman, the three women started to back out of the room

"Better think carefully about your moves Betty, call off the men, or I burn your favorite hero." Shego threatened

Insanity ran through Shego's eyes, and Betty was wondering whether or not to risk Shego's bluff, deciding against it she called off the men.

"Team three, four and five stand down, target two has been captured." She spoke through gritted teeth, Shego smirked blowing a hole through the wall, and jumped out. Betty just watched as two and a half women jumped out, but she then noticed the other half of the woman, the digestive system rapped round her leg, as the human tube tightened the legs followed it's other half.

Kim was currently debating on throwing up, she was covered in another woman's guts, she had just jumped out of GJ prison, and Shego had cushioned the fall for her a bit by holding her in a princess fashion, the woman's long hair being the only thing from stopping her from dropped a good forty feet.

When Kim opened her eyes, the woman had been wrapped up in a black dust bin bag, Shego was covered in blood and Kim smelt terrible.

"Shego! Get me home right now!" She demanded

"Oh I was thinking of driving through a pig farm, might make you smell a bit better." Shego joked, getting in the car.

The ride home was silent, well Shego was covered in blood, Kim smelt like shit mixed with the smell of a hospital and they had a dead woman in the back.

_Imagine if she wasn't dead? She woke up, cut in half, her head just coming out of the bag and crawl up the back seats, her feet trying to find the upper half! Damn she would think she got mugged by cops that stole her change- _

"Shego!" Kim shouted. She had been trying for ages to find out what Shego had been smiling about.

"Yup?"

"What's so funny?"

"Oh I was just thinking if that woman wasn't dead, and her head just popped up from the back seats-"

"Ok!" Kim said, cutting Shego off "that's enough horror movies for you."

"Betty's up to something, she's got a sneaky card ready." Shego said, gaining Kim's attention

"How'd you know that?"

"She made it too easy." Shego said simply, driving down the motorway. "Great acting by the way." Shego complimented Kim

"Thanks, you weren't too bad yourself; the crazy cackle was a nice touch by the way."

"Right back gotchya." Shego said, taking the shades out of the side of the door, putting them back on.

"What is up with the shades?"

"I keep getting this migraine; light does not make it any better."Shego admitted

"Let's not hope you're a vampire, which would make our situation a hell of a lot worse." Shego laughed at the idea of being a blood sucking, jack the ripper based, insane vampire.

"So Shego… what were you like as a teen?" Raising an eyebrow, Kim wondered if she had touched a 'never bring up again' area of Shego's brain

"Oh I was average, rebel, detentions every day, couple of dates, teachers never liked me, got into fights a lot." Shego summed up

"Ok, what had to be the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you?" Shego just smirked.

They'd been through enough to tell each other bits and pieces of their past.

"You tell me yours, I'll tell you mine." Shego said, now it was Kim's time to smile of embarrassment.

"Promise you won't laugh." Shego nodded, feeling a juicy story coming on.

"Well there was this boy in my early years, it was nearly the end of the day, and I really needed to go pee, but he was talking to me as well as the teacher talking to the class, and we were doing plants with rain, and well… things got a bit damp after that…" Shego, just stared at the windshield, she had promised not to laugh so she wouldn't, or at least try not to, putting her head down on the steering wheel, she bit the leather in attempt to stop herself form laughing

"Shego! Are you laughing?"

"Hmhm" She hummed (That's meant to sound like no by the way)

"Oh my god you are! Shego!"

"Ok, ok I'm sorry I'm not laughing at the fact you peed your pants." Shego said trying to swallow the smile that was spreading around her face.

"Fine, I told you mine, what was yours?" Kim asked, her arms crossing into a defensive position.

"Well, mines not in my younger years, it was about when I was fourteen, and there was this new girl who came to my high school, she was one of those bitchy but fit types. So during one of the holidays, I saw her on a campus me and my brothers were at, so I asked her to come down to the lake."

"And you made out?" Kim asked, Shego nodded her head "That's not embarrassing! That's an alpha female gloat on a sexual victory!" Kim exclaimed, sulking that Shego had nothing better than that.

"Oh no, that wasn't the bad part,"

"Well what was the bad part?"

"I woke up at the lake, butt naked in the cold, and the bitch had run off with my clothes!" Shego said laughing at the memory.

"That's still a gloat." Kim sulked

"I had to run back to campus naked!"

Kim's silence told Shego she had offended the red head

"And it was cold!" Shego tried to reason with the red head.

**AN **

**OK Sunday's and Monday s are so not made for each other! Sleep in, rush for school, teachers complain about uniform blah blah blah! **

**Working on the next chapter right now! Seriously! Spent today telling the kids in my class how I'd kill them! **

"**You! I would crucify you! Oh god an you! I really don't like you; I think I'll burn you alive, where are you going? I had a fight with you! I'd peel your skin of with the vegetable peeler!" **

**I am now referred to as 'the physco' is that a bad thing? The voices tell me it's not! **

**Thanks for reviews, faves and… something else that appears in my email box! **


	7. Confession Time

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Seven: **

**Back at Drakken's lair**

Kim walked into the room, an upset silence following her; Shego came in carrying two body parts in a black bag over her shoulder.

"All I'm saying is I did tell you something embarrassing!"

"No, you gloated about a sexual experience! Two completely different things!"

Felix, Drakken, Wade and Monique just all looked at each other, shrugging for answers.

"Ok you two love birds! Kiss and make up, Shego put the body on the tray, please be careful it's not a sack of potatoes!" Monique called out, getting a pair of rubber gloves on.

Shego put the body on the table, bright lights under the glass table lighting up every detail of the gruesome body.

"Ok, you two want to stay?" Felix asked, Kim just looked at Shego, who had a 'I'm sorry- but it was funny' smile on her face.

Kim stormed out the room, Shego trying to catch up with her.

"Kimmie! Kimmie!" Shego called after her, sighing Kim turned round "Are you still mad at me? Cuz ya know, it's been like a whole ten minutes." Shego admitted.

"Ya know some of us have emotions. We're not always pissed off or happy." Kim said, regarding to the fact Shego didn't seem to act on different emotions

"I'm not always pissed off, or happy! I can be sensitive at times!" Shego argued

"Really, open up to me then, say something really emotional." Kim said

There was a long silence

"Ok, we're clearly done here, bye Shego I have to get rid of the smell of blood."

"No wait Kim…" Shego ran in front of Kim "There is something." Not much distance between the distance between the two women.

Kim waited for Shego to continue

Shego was waiting for an answer to come into her head.

"I have green skin! How much more embarrassment do you want from me?" Kim was actually surprised. Shego was sensitive about her skin?

"Well I suppose… it's not that green." Kim said, uplifting both their moods.

"There we go! So we good?"

"Yeah we're good." Kim admitted, smile spreading through their faces. Shego gave Kim a friendly punch on the arm and left her to get showered; they both needed one, as well as her car.

_Jeez! Imagine taking a shower with your car! I don't care if it's impossible I wanna try it! Maybe another time though… _

Monique was currently running blood samples, Felix was taking a look the location Shego had pointed out, but with the naked eye he saw nothing, but he trusted the thief's instincts more than his own. Grabbing a type of magnifying glass, he hovered it over the woman's neck, looking at the monitor above him, he came across two dents into the skin.

"Monique! Wade! Can you guys come over here for a sec!" Felix called out, the two adults came over.

"Do you guys see what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah, I'll get searching on that indentation. Drakken you can help," Wade said, Drakken had been working on the bomb that had been placed in his car, determined to track the terrorist down. If it was a terrorist, murder, physcopath he would have vengeance! No one made Drew pray! Only his mother made him do that!

Shego let the hot water run over her body

_You punched her in the arm as a warm up? What the hell is wrong with you? Who the thinks punching someone in the arm is a way of making up? _

_It was a friendly punch! _

_That's what Dad's do with their sons! _

_Hey, Dad did it to me all the time! _

_And this is the exact same scenario isn't it? _

_Oh shut up! _

Kim was letting the hot water run over her

"_Well you're not 'that' green." What the hell? Was that the best you could say to make someone feel better about their skin, "it's not 'that' green" just saying it's a little less makes everything better!_

_I deserved that dead arm! _

Kim and Shego, both mentally kicking themselves, turning off the showers. They got dried, not realizing their perfect sync, which was broken as Shego remembered she had evidence to remove from her car, and Kim was in desperate need of new clothes and food!

Just for laughs, Shego had decided to give the car a new body spray, it had been a silver and black before, but now it was metallic black with orange side trims. The interior had been changed from torn and blood covered bits of leather to an interior that matched the new body work. Replacing the Audi hoops on the steering wheel that had been smashed – due to Shego's road rage. She also replaced the terribly worn tires, finally sliding from underneath the car, hands covered in oil.

She let out an exhausted "phew."

Washing her hands she went upstairs, a very sad atmosphere was in the air.

The room had a tint a clear type of grey or at least that's what Shego saw- a bit like the rain if you ever see a pure rain drop.

"Did someone die?" Shego asked

"You could say that," Wade admitted

"Well someone wanna tell me what's wrong? Or do I have to figure it out myself?" Kim approached Shego,

"On the night the woman was murdered, the CCTV footage of you at the asylum, it showed you getting up and not going back to your room for a good few hours, coincidently the time was around this woman was killed."

"Your point being?" Shego asked, hating where this might be going.

"Well the description you wrote in your sleep on the lab walls, they matched the victem's death Shego. Maybe I should have sent you straight back to the asylum." Drakken spoke

_They think I'm insane… again_

"No guys, I swear I never killed anyone, I was thinking it! But I swear I would never!" Shego couldn't even bring herself up to say the word, thankfully Kim stepped in

"What Shego's saying is the evidence is completely in her favour, since how on earth would she get her hands on a chainsaw? While being in a restraint jacket, also we have the CD of the murderer's, and the corpse. And what alibi would Shego possibly have for wanting to kill someone?"

Everyone just looked at the hero, eyes as wide as plates, the hero sticking up for the villain, what a frekkin cliché!

"Kim its ok, they were just curious." Shego said, wondering if there was going to be a punch up.

"Anyway, the two murders. You see this wave?" Wade said, pointing to one large beat, "This changes ever so slightly during the second half of the message, the voice is near identical that even I had a hard time telling the difference."

"So two people, identical voices, that narrows it down." Shego said sarcastically.

"Yeah it does actually, this means they were identical twins." A silence filled the room, after Drakken's words.

"Also, there was something else. I don't know how Shego managed to spot it with the naked eye, but there is the faintest indentation in the victim's neck, with a lot of research put into it, it turned out it was the form of two buck teeth."

"Teeth? Like a vampire bite gone wrong?" Kim asked

"Not gone wrong, gone right. This is our murderer's next clue." Shego said, "What type of teeth? Human?"

"No, rodent. Naked Mole Rat."

Kim froze in her position; Shego noticed the color drain from her face.

_Kim I love you so much. _Heard so many times

_I am so sorry. _Hear that one more time I'm gonna blow

_If you leave my life I'd kill myself. _The blade seems to be taunting me in a way. God I should have called his bluff.

"Kim?"

_Just let him drag the razor across his wrists, why should I care? It would have been for the best_

"Kim?"

_I mean, if I had walked out could I have taken that risk. I've almost lost a loved one due to poor choices, why do I always seem to be weak? People have a strong power over me! It's just not god damn it fair. I've been a teen hero_

"Kim?"

_For a good majority of my life, and this is how I'm repaid? By some low life, pain in the ass, buffoo-_

"KIM!" Shego shouted at the top of her lungs, snapping Kim out of her mental rant.

"What?" Kim shouted back, not really meaning to snap. But she had a pent up anger inside her, and it was seriously getting stronger.

"What happened to Ron?"

_Ron_

The name brought a pain into her heart, Kim wanted to cry. She ran out the room.

Leaving a clueless Shego, but a half aware Monique, she didn't know the complete situation, but she had gathered up enough to know that Ron and Kim were defiantly over.

Shego was about to run after Kim, but a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Leave her for herself for a few hours, she'll come round." Shego wanted to argue, but the look she saw in Monique's eyes were full of wisdom (the wisdom that only a best friend could know of, after years and years of history) Shego grunted, and went back to examine the corpse.

**In Kim's room 6: 30pm 1/ 05/ 2012 **

Kim ignored the gentle knock at her door.

"Kimmie?"

It wasn't Shego's voice, it was Monique's. Sniffing, she got up to answer the door, leaving her damp pillow behind her.

"Hey, you wanna tell me what's wrong?" Monique said in a gentle voice

"Not really, I don't even want to tell myself just yet." Monique nodded

"Just beep me if you wanna reach me." Monique said, hoping to get a laugh from the red head, sadly not even getting a smile.

**Shego 2:15 am **

Shego tossed and turned in the bed. She knew she could do something, there was something in her mind, an idea that wanted to be lit, make the red head happy.

The raven haired woman continued to think. There was that special idea that you only get once in a while, it was the idea she desperately needed to find!

_Thinking _

_Thinking _

_Thinking _

_GOT IT! _

Shego's eureka moment inspired her to literally rip the covers off her, get changed, and get into the car as quickly as possible.

**Kim's room 3: 20 AM**

Kim's pillow still remained damp.

Her door was quietly opened, if it wasn't for previous experiences with ninja's she may not have heard the intruder.

She played the false sleep trick on the intruder.

Instead of expecting to hear the sound of a blade being pulled out, she felt something fluffy inserted into her arms, opening one eye.

It was worn, black stomach, a white patch on its eye, a panda face but with kangaroo legs. Kim practically dragged the stuffed animal into her warm arms. Wondering who the intruder was, she sat up, to see Shego standing by her bed. Kim put her hand in Shego's and pulled her into the warm bed.

Shego hid her smile in the darkness, getting onto her side of the bed.

"Ok I was wrong." Kim said simply, cuddling up next to the older woman.

"Wrong about what?" Hiding the smile spreading across her face

"You're not just angry and happy. You're caring, funny, sarcastic, smart, calm in some situations, short tempered, bad ass, sometimes a bit too full of yourself-"

"A simple thank you, will be acceptable ya know?" Shego said, cutting Kim off

"But your great all the same, thank you Shego." Kim said, placing a kiss on Shego's temple, Shego just grunted in response. Thankfully Kim didn't see the smile on Shego's face that went from ear to ear.

**10: 00 AM 2/05/2012 **

Once again, Kim was the first to wake up. But she felt the urge to stay next to Shego, so she did. All though she started to become irritated as seconds, to minutes, to hours past as she waited for Shego to wake up. The woman was acting like she was in a coma!

She was going to tell Shego, about Ron. She had to; her heart really didn't want to keep this secret in any longer. Ever had that feeling, where there is something you can't tell anyone because it will affect their opinion of you? Well that is how Kim felt right now. But ten times worse. Looking at her clock, it showed close to lunch time.

"Shego" Kim said, fed up of waiting for the woman to wake up from whatever psychotic dream she may have been having.

No response

"Shego!" Kim shouted, Shego finally started to awake, grabbing the pillow and covering her ears

"Mhhm, pasta." Shego said unconsciously, Kim could only roll her eyes as Shego's stomach shared as similar thought by releasing a large growl.

_In Shego's mind – _

_Shego looked at the massive bowl of pasta and tuna mixed together, looking round she dove into the bowl, unaware of what lay in the bowl. As Shego entered the bowl, a large ostrich suddenly emerged from the pasta. Smirking it started to chase the tiny woman. _

_Shego looked up in fear as the large ostrich started to stomp on her with its large feet. Shego sprinted away from her large bowl of pasta, soon finding herself on some sort of pig farm. _

_There was a fence behind her that led to freedom, but the ostrich was catching onto her quickly, taking her chances she went into a sprint, as soon as she jumped over the fence she found herself at an airport._

"_Huh? What happened to my pasta?" She asked, suddenly there were Spanish police filled the room, all with ostriches in blue over coats and leashed to their owners (like sniffer dogs… but ostriches!) Shego wondered if she was going to make a bolt or not (not really bothered if this was reality) but her eyes locked onto a brutally murdered air hostess who had been left to hang off an 'easy jet' sign. _

_Suddenly the ostrich that had been chasing her poked its head round the corner of a pale blue wall. Shego gave chase, soon finding herself on a motorway, a police squad behind her, a red headed girl tied up in the back seat, and the ostrich in the passenger seat_

"_What the fuck?" She asked. Pulling over the black Lamborghini, the moment Shego stepped out a red Honda hit her. _

_Groaning she got off the car, shaking the glass off of her cat suit, an old lady got out the car, it was Kim's nana. Somehow Kim had escaped the bounds that held her to the back of Shego's car. _

"_Kimberly dear, I think we hit something!" _

"_Shego." _

"_Yeah" _

"_Shego!" _

_Shego looked round to find the source of the voice_

"_Shego?" _

_End of random dream –_

Shego finally opened her eyes, gladly accepting reality.

"Oh it's about time; you have some really weird dreams by the way." Kim added, dragging Shego out of bed.

"That is the weirdest dream I have ever had." Shego said more to herself than to Kim.

"Shego?" Kim asked, taking Shego's hand in her own, Shego stopping dead in her tracks.

"Hmmn?"

"I need to tell you something." Shego just smiled.

_A normal person, about to receive the horrible news. _

"Kim, now think first. Do you really want to tell me? Or do you just want to get it off your chest? Because one of them I'll judge you on, the other I won't. I'll just listen for you."

Kim had not been expecting that, did she want someone's opinion in this?

"Can I go with both?" Kim asked sheeply, Shego nodded, sitting on the bed. Looking straight into Kim's forest eyes.

"Well, the thing with me and Ron."

Shego just listened, she would not comment until the end.

"We're defiantly over, done, finished, nothing more." Shego nodded, getting the picture.

"And well, the reason we're over is because he was…" That look in Shego's eyes, would it kill her to know that emotions were the cause of physical bruises. "… Was…" _oh god I can't do this _"he cheated on me."

Kim's forest eyes flared purple, a deep lying shade of purple, Kim's last words tasted true, but not the whole truth, like having half of something great.

"You gonna say something?" Kim asked

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes, anything, really anything will make me feel better."

"Ok, I don't believe you."Shego said casually, standing up, walking round the room and looking outside just to check the weather. This caught Kim off guard. "It's the truth, but not the complete truth. If that's all you want to tell me, then that's fine, but don't try and tell me that's it." Shego said, a silence building up between the two women. Shego turned to leave,

"Shego wait!" The woman stopped, regardless of what Kim had to say, Shego would be there for her, she didn't know why, or for what purpose, but it felt like the right thing to do, actually the natural thing to do.

"He hit me." Kim breathed out, relief came over her that at least someone else knew. She didn't feel so alone now.

_Hit Kimmie? The buffoon? The one who couldn't perform a back flip? _Shego couldn't help but chuckle

"Your kiddin' right?"

Kim shook her head sadly.

_Oh fuck, he actually did. _Kim noticed the plasma flare up and Shego wasn't wearing her gloves, so Kim wasn't sure how fire resistant Shego's skin was.

_That fucking prick hurt Kim? I'm going to fucking kill him!_

"Shego?" Kim asked, scared to approach the raging woman

_I'm gonna tie him up to a chair, poor boiling hot water down his back, take a pair of pliers and twist his tong off and his dick and sitch them in the other places,_

"Shego?"

_I swear to fucking god, I am going to make him suffer a hundred times worse than possible, that he will wish he was dead. I'm gonna take his eyeballs out, stick 'em on a fork and make him eat it, then I'll make him throw up, leave him to starve so he's forced to eat his own vomit! _

While Shego was silently planning the blonde man's death, Kim just watched green plasma flare furiously, the dead still woman stood in the middle of the flames, _Shego is not taking this as well as I thought! _Kim thought, running past the woman, returning with a fire extinguisher (which wasn't surprising to find it closest to Shego's room.)

Pulling the trigger, Shego's flames were extinguished, while Shego spat out the foam that had entered her mouth.

As if snapping into reality, Shego looked round. She was about to say something, but then her phone went off, a heavy metal ring tone echoing round the room.

"Yup?"

"Shego? It's Seal."Shego's face grew serious

"He says he wants Nurse Verta."

**A/N**

**Ya know that dream Shego had? Yeah… no more hot chocolate before bed for me! I'm not kidding, I actually had this dream! Not with these exact characters, but I seriously did get hit by my friend's nan's car! And get chased by an ostrich! And the bowl of pasta! **

"**What part of living says you gotta die?" My favorite quote today! Just sayin **


	8. The Games Begin

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter eight: The Games Begin **

…_He says he wants Nurse Verta…_

Shego's eyes seemed to narrow into a deathly glare, Kim could only wonder what could have got the woman so angry. Not annoyed, angry.

"Where's the drop off point?" Shego asked a snarl in her voice.

"A warehouse, not far from the rehabilitation centre, it's on 45th London Street." Shego hung up the phone, quickly walking out the room.

_We have a lead on the murderer now. I'll deal with Kimmie later. _Shego thought in her head.

"Guys! Get your asses down here right now!" Shego shouted at the top of her lungs, the entire team getting there as fast as possible, fearing the green skinned woman's wrath.

"Wade! Locate 45th London Street, Monique and Felix get all the information as possible on Team GO, dates, location, history I want all of it. Drakken scan all of that for any history with the asylum, and I need a cat suit." Shego ordered the team, Kim just stood in the background, watching Shego take charge.

Shego turned round looking into Kim's forest eyes, she looked like she was about to say something, but then decided against it, walking out the room to get her stuff ready. But Kim followed her, regardless of the shatter of their relationship.

**At the garage **

Drakken came down the stairs, one of Shego's original cat suits in his hands, Shego had been a great friend- the best he will probably ever have. And he didn't want to lose her, despite her short temper; she had always been there to correct the plans that would have proven fatal.

"Shego?" Shego grunted in response "Be careful, this is a psychopath, and they might be unpredictable."

"Like I was, when you sent me to that hell hole?" Shego spat.

"Shego I am truly sorry, but I can't change it, I wish I could. I didn't know what they would do to you; I thought they would make you better."

"I am better! In fact I learnt some things while I was in there; some memories came back to me. Some I thought I had lost forever, did you know my mother sent me to rehab at the age of seven?"

Drakken nodded, he knew. It had been on her school record, she had been stamped as 'unstable'

"I can't change the past Shego, I am so sorry. I really can't ask you to forgive me, but… can you try and save my mother?" Drakken pleaded, Shego stopped, turning round she looked into Drakken's eyes.

A desperate shade of green, so deep full of depression and worry. It almost hurt her to know the man was in so much pain.

Shego nodded, "Thank you Shego, your cat suit has some improvements by the way." Drakken said, leaving Shego to herself.

When Drakken had left, Shego approached the cat suit. It still had its bad ass design to it. But the material felt stronger but with an improved stretchy ability to it.

Sliding into it, she felt it zip up from the outside thigh to her shoulder.. The gloves with their razor sharp blades attached, seemed to show the purple light Shego saw.

Kim came down into the room, in her battle suit, glowing blue- which was more like a pure white to Shego.

"Ready?" Kim asked. Shego gave a brief nod. Letting Kim get into the car, quickly taking the handgun she had stuck to the underside of the car, and placed it in the shin compartment.

_This is might be a trap, in that case kill everyone as quickly as possible and get out. Witnesses in the room… take them out? _Shego debated in her mind, as Wade sent the directions to her phone, placing it on the dashboard.

When the 100% Download showed, the Audi R8's tires squealed as its owner pushed the pedal to the floor.

It was a long drive, and Shego was determined to get there as quickly as possible.

"So, you think the murderer will be there?" Kim asked, trying to make conversation. Shego's grip on the wheel tightened, as she gave a nod.

"And the hostages?" Shego gave another nod.

"Shego." Kim sighed, "Please talk to me."

Silence, the street lamps lighting up Shego's face once in a while

"Please?" Kim tried one more time, looking into Shego's eyes. Shego took her eyes off the road, looking into Kim's deep green eyes (similar to Drakken's) full of hurt.

"If we find the murderers we take them out as quickly as possible." Shego said in a flat tone.

"Shego are you angry at me?" Kim asked.

_ANGRY? I WANNA FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU RARLEY LET ME GET A HIT ON YOU, BUT YOU LET SOME BASTARD ASSHOLE GIVE YOU BRUISES THAT I WAS PAID TO GIVE? _Shego yelled in her mind.

A dark vein coming across Shego's temple, Kim taking this as a bad sign

"No I'm not angry." She lied "just disappointed."

"Shego I'm sorry, I should have told someone sooner."

"Kim" noting Shego not using any nicknames in this situation "it's not that you didn't tell anyone, it's that you did nothing. Did you even try to defend yourself?" Kim shook her head. "What did you say after?" Shego asked, not really wanting to go into this area, but she knew she had to.

"I'd walk out that door, but then he'd say he would kill himself if I wasn't in his life. And I don't want to be the reason my best friend commits suicide. It was too risky."

Shego remained silent.

_FUCKING TOO RISKY? LET HIM TAKE THE FUKCING RISK! HEY I'LL GIVE HIM THE BLOODY ROPE AND CHAIR IF HE WANTS! _

"Shego, I know I was stupid. It's gonna make me regret the whole relationship for the rest of my life," Kim admitted

_AND I'LL EVEN KICK HIM THE- wait wha? Regret? For the rest… of your life? That's a long time. _

Shego didn't want her princess living a life of regrets, hell she knew what it was like. She wouldn't want to put someone she cared about in the same situation.

"We'll have to kick his ass extra hard when we see him." Shego said all though deep down she was planning the most painful death she could think of.

**At the warehouse **

Shego kicked the door open, light flooding the room. The first thing that greeted them was a bunch of slaughtered pigs; the rotten smell of meet swarming greeted them. Instantly the two women put hands to their noses in attempt to block out the god awful smell.

The pig's blood was dead black in Shego's view; the blood seemed to have cracks in it from the age. Continuing they found themselves in the power room, Kim went over to the security desk, removing the cob webs, she found that the monitors were still active.

Showing a footage of a couple of empty corridors, but something pulled instantly at Kim's attention, a room full of people tied, bound and gagged to chairs.

"Shego! Come over here!"

Shego wasn't sure if her insanity was coming back, but she could have sworn she kept seeing things move in the corner in her eye, and hear the sound of footsteps other than her own. But when she lit up her plasma for extra light, she saw no one.

Suddenly Kim's voice made her jump, relaxing she went to see what Kim was up about.

Looking at what Kim was pointing at, she walked out the room Kim following behind. Suddenly the chain that had been holding one of the dead pigs snapped, causing Shego to light her plasma, but Kim to jump in the air like a cat, the red head was really on edge. She had never dealt with murderers, just dooms day devices, crazy mad scientists and certain thieves. She really didn't know how Shego remained calm, but Kim hoped it wasn't Shego's insanity because she needed a level headed Shego.

Stepping out the room, Shego and Kim carefully walked out the room, down the corridor, ready for any attack that might occur. Shego holding a handgun cocked and loaded. For a change, Kim could see the benefit of the weapon.

Suddenly another pig came seemed to fall through the ceiling, dangling from the long chain on the floor above. Shego had smelt the blood coming closer as it swung from side to side.

Then another pig started to fall, then another, and another. As the pigs fell, Shego grabbed Kim and dragged her out of stretch of the corridor, going round a blind bend. Greeted by numerous skeletons, human skeleton. Some blood that had kindly been left on.

"What is this place?" Kim asked, horrified.

"My mind." Shego said, continuing to walk through the corridor. Kim sticking close to Shego

The walls were covered, with blood. It seemed Shego's foot had activated some sort of light switch, bright lights flickering on. Revealing numerous caged hostages, all groaning in pain.

Shego walked past the cages, not making eye contact with the victim's hostages.

"Shouldn't we free them?" Kim asked

"No, that's what I would have wanted. Slow the hero down, and pick each one off, till they give up and bolt for it." Shego said

Kim nodded, continuing to walk down the bright corridor, finally reaching the door. It had an arrow pointing upwards, it was painted in blood.

Opening the door, Shego was greeted with a room filled with people who had been hung; their hands had been stitched to their faces, their jaw dislocated so their face's appeared like 'The Scream' painting. Shego pushed the bodies aside, their naked bodies disgusting Kim.

"Shego… you are sick." Kim added, not really sure how much of this she could take.

"Don't I know it. Don't worry princess, not much further now." Shego informed her.

If the final room was what she planned, Kim may not want to see this- hell! she didn't want to see it!

"Kim, I don't think you would want to see this, it may be a bit gruesome… and loud." Shego added.

"I'm coming with you Shego… but if I get scared you have to hold my hand." Kim said. Realizing she may be inheriting Shego's humor in bad situations, Shego nodded, as she lead Kim by hand as Kim kept her eyes shut.

_The sound of a door opening, the moment Kim's foot set foot into the room. A woman's scream is immediately heard, Kim feels the grip on her hand get a bit tighter, as Shego pulls Kim a bit closer. _

"_Ok princess, you can open your eyes now, it's over." _

"Oh Shego, it's never over. Not for us." A voice filled the room.

It was like the one that had been recorded on the CD,

"Oh, and who exactly is 'us?" Shego asked into the empty space.

"Ah ah, game time. No questions." Oh the irony.

"Ok, you start." Shego instructed.

"Ok, I gave you hints; I know all your memories, even the ones you thought you'd locked away forever. And you still don't know who I am."

"I never said I didn't know who you are. You have assumed that because I didn't use your name, that I don't know you. You give psychos like me a bad name."

"You brought a friend." The voice added, moving onto another topic. "Last time I saw you, you made it quite clear you were evil, and didn't work with goodie two shoes."

"I adapted to the changes. So, you want me for something-"

"Question." The murderer called out.

"I wasn't finished," Shego sensed the murderer was panicking and wanted to win this game as quickly as possible.

"Oh pardon me, do continue."

"You want me for something, or to frame me for something. Which you actually have all ready done. And then you lure me into a warehouse filled with my dark thoughts. And I don't think you're smart enough to do this on your own. You had a partner in this. But I think you managed to get some side line help."

The murderer's ego bruised

"Oh really? And who-" The murderer cut himself off

"Question." Shego said with a smirk, the room was dead silent.

"Well done Shego, you win this round. Your prize is one free wish,"

Shego had to think about this carefully.

_How do I stop you?_

_What's the next twisted game you'll make me play?_

_Where is Verta and Seal? _

_Who are you? _

Finally she came to a decision

"Tell me every regret I have." Shego said.

"Oh where to start?" The murderer laughed

The voice seemed to be reading it off a piece of paper.

"Late at night on the weekends, you would go downstairs and drink yourself to sleep; waking up just in time to get to bed before your father would come down, barely making it up the stairs."

"You got into numerous fights at school, a total of thirty days of isolation. All of them you claimed were 'self defense' and after you got you plasma you killed one girl. 'By accident'

_Someone who went to my school. God that girl's corpse looked terrible in the papers after I was done with her. _

"You helped rob a bank at the age of fifteen"

"You mugged elderly people of their money when you ran away."

"You blew up numerous religious temples, due to your view on religion being 'a waste'"

"The only teacher that had hopes for you, ended up being killed by your plasma."

"Oh and the best one, how you felt you could have done something when your mother committed suicide."

_She had looked me straight in the eye, holding the gun to her temple, she mouthed 'I'm sorry' to me, and I was so slow! I was frozen in place _

"But you didn't care about the death. No, it was your father that made you regret."

_Dad had been dead quite, me and my mother had never had a relationship. I wasn't depressed over mom's death; it was Dad who I cared about. He had suffered, not me. If I had been quicker I could have saved him from moths of depression._

_But only three people in the world knew about my mother's death…_

"Now let's play another game, who do you think I am? One guess, get it wrong. They die."

A large screen came down; it showed the CCTV footage of the hostages, water filling up in their cages.

"Tic Tock Shego."

"I know who you are, I suspected you all along, you sick twisted asshole. The hints just confirmed my suspicion." Shego informed.

"Oh really? Then who am I?"

"Your-

**Well tune in next time folks! **


	9. The Reveal

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter nine: The Reveal **

"_Oh really? Then who am I?" _

"_Your-_

"DON'T LET HER TELL KIM YOU BUFFON!" what sounded like another man, presumably the other murderer.

"They're going to find out anyway." The other reasoned.

"God, you really are thick as nails!"

Shego and Kim just shared a questioning look.

"Shego, enough games. Die you bitch!" The voice shouted.

The ceiling seemed to eject rows of sharp spikes, as the ceiling came closer the loud sound of the motors whir rang in Shego's ears.

Looking round franticly for an escape, she found none. The door they had entered had been shut off, and it would take too much time to melt. They had been sealed in.

But on the black ceiling, Shego located the faintest tint of purple.

_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE BE A WEAKNESS! _Shego begged in her mind, flaring her plasma at the sharpened ceiling.

The spikes were getting a lot closer, and if Shego's unfinished high school math was right, there wasn't much time for both of them to get through.

"Kim!" She shouted, a bead of sweat running down her forehead, continuing to give the ceiling the hottest plasma she could.

Shego had to get onto her knees, to generate more power or to avoid the spikes, she wasn't sure. Eventually a big patch gave in, about three layers of led fell down. Shego grabbed Kim, and before the red head could argue, she shoved Kim up the hole she had created.

Rolling onto her back, she tried to keep the ceiling supported with feet, all though she heard the ground starting to crack. The spikes piercing her feet, she clenched her jaw.

The gears that worked the ceiling became jammed at the obstruction, so it tried to reverse its gears, only to end up being stuck by the wire that held them together. As it let out an aggravated whir, it stopped in its tracks, leaving about six inches for Shego to escape.

"How did she do that?" The voice shouted at the other. Kim had been wondering the same thing to. She was in some sort of attic, boxes upon boxes, all with Shego's name on it.

Shego's old toys

Shego's old clothes

Shego's old school books.

Shego's medals

Shego's first suit

Shego's old memories

The list was endless as Kim walked across the beams. Looking past all the boxes, she soon found a laptop that had been left on. Surprised it was all ready logged on, it showed a bunch of contraptions, all looking like torture equipment. Then there was another file on the desktop, reading 'Shego's sessions' looking threw it, a list of therapists Kim had worked with showed up. Clicking on Kim Possible, it was CCTV footage of the little time the two women had spent together; there was then another file with all of Kim's details.

"Who is this guy?" Kim asked herself. Unaware of the other person's presence.

"Depends who you're asking," he said, she heard the sound of a gunshot, but soon felt a tranquilizer in her neck.

_That's… that's… that was…_

Kim faded out

Shego slowly crawled to the hole, weak all ready from the loss of blood, she pulled herself up, the sharp blades scraping her thighs. She could have sworn she heard someone's voice, passing it off for later she had to get out of this place. As she managed to pull herself out of the hole, she limped to the source of the voice.

The raven haired woman was greeted with a room filled to top with boxes, all labeled Shego's something, she soon found a brightness at the end of the room, limping over to the source, she found a white laptop. It had blood stains on it. Shego' was no computer genius like Wade, but she was pretty sure Laptop's have a limited time of staying on, so someone had to have been here recently.

Searching round the desk, she came across an A4 piece of paper, an arrow pointing to the right. It seemed as she picked the paper up, an air vent was lit with a fire exit sign above. They had got Kim; her blood on the laptop was proof of that.

Everyone she cared about had a certain blood, not the groups that your doctor would ask about. But in or out, it had a presence to Shego's mind, Drakken's would alert her when he was near, and when he got a paper cut it would have the tinge of blue, Kim's would be red. It was kind of logic.

Taking a quick break, she soon felt the cuts heal up. As she felt her body release blood that the blood clot in her thighs had blocked.

Taking a deep breath she continued through the air vent, it seemed this was how they wanted it to go, since they had been so kind to paint directions in the air vents, you'd have to be pretty small to do this. As Shego continued, she reached a dead end. A red question mark just stared back at her.

_Think woman! This based on your mind! What would you want someone to do now? And don't say turn back! Princess is in there! Somewhere. _

Taking her chances, she searched the question mark, it had been some sort of activation for a laser system, the red grid started to approach Shego, and with this amount of space there was only one exit and that was back down.

Thankfully this had been easier to melt, as she slipped through the cooling metal.

_These guys have really thought of everything. _Shego thought to herself in her head. She landed in a bright room, two men in black overall suits, obscuring everyone seeing who they were. They had Nurse Verta unconscious along with Kim, both of them tied and bound to a chair.

"Well Shego, here we are." One said, "Since it will end it here. How did you know it was us?" Shego started to stroll the room as casually as possible.

"To quote a physco, it's never over, not for us. Anyway how I knew it was you? Well you left clues and hints, but you also placed things to throw me off. For example, the Wego's. Using almost identical voices, if it wasn't for a friend of mine, we never would have got the hint that two people were in this case, how did you manage to get them to make that recording?."

"You'd be surprised at what you can make young minds say with a bit of blackmail and ego bruising."

_-FLASHBACK- _

"_Oh come on, just say it! It's only a game you big babies" _

"_Hey we are not babies! He might be!" One said_

"_Shut up, you're the baby. I can do anything he can!" The other protested _

"_Good, then say this into here. And then I won't tell the school about how you wet the bed." _

_-END FLASHBACK- _

"So you had been planning this for a long time. So you had thought of every speed bump you might encounter, you even managed to get Verta to send you those video clips of my therapy sessions, how you did I could only guess you managed to get hold of one of her loved ones, like you had done with so many others."

"We wanted to make you suffer for what you did to us, but since you had no loved ones, that became a problem, then it got us thinking about what people are willing to do for a loved one."

"The rodent teeth marks on the victims, staged to look like the Wego's oh-so- conveniently newly purchased pet. So another strike against the Wego's suspicion, I take it the same method was used to convince them to get a pet they actually hated?"

"Yes." The murder said bluntly

"Now Mego…"

There was a silence in the room.

"He was the set up for the victim who had been cut in half."

Shego approached the large murderer figure

"And since only three people in the world know about how my mother died, that leaves you Hego." Shego said, ripping the mask off.

**GASP! YOU WERE ALL WRONG! **

**Except for Honulicious, who I can only despise now! Lol I'm kidding! She's my favorite reviewer! **

**As well as:**

**HolyRiot11 AND Lunamagi **

**Oh, broken record for amount of chapters done for a story! 9! That's not a lot I know, but hey I'm happy! **


	10. Meet My Insanity

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter ten: Meet My Insanity **

"_And since only three people in the world know about how my mother died, that leaves you Hego." Shego said, ripping the mask off. _

Hego just looked into Shego's emerald eyes, filled with insanity.

He had learnt long ago that Shego had a 'problem' well that was how the doctors phrased it. Their mother had seen the drawing Shego had done in her room, filled with people hanging, crucified, electrocuted and stabbed. All too gruesome for the mind of an innocent (at that point) seven year old. Shego had then been sent to rehabilitation, but had thankfully forgotten all about it as she grew older. The doctors said she would get worse, she might even act upon all these gruesome thoughts, but when the comet had hit them, Shego's insanity balanced out, but continued to grow with her. Like adding weight on one side, and when it got too heavy more would be placed on the other.

So Shego's mind was currently struggling with insanity and reality, but Shego's powers kept that battle for an unconsciously aware Shego to fight.

"Now… your partner in this. I could only guess Ron."

"You make it sound like it was hard to figure it out."

"Once Kimmie told me, it was pretty easy to see where you wanted me to go. Try and hunt down a man that didn't exist anymore? According to the government anyway, but not to a certain dojo in Japan" Shego added. The man took his mask off, revealing a freckled blond haired man.

"Hello Shego."

"Hello Buffoon, I noticed you used Drakken's pet name for you. How cute." Shego said

"It stuck to me over the years."

Nurse Verta and Kim slowly started to wake up, Kim not entirely new to the whole 'wake up and tied to a chair' situation. But Verta just seemed to be trying to put it all together, her brain refusing to take it all in.

Then the man she never wanted to see again, stood a few feet away from her. A samurai sword attached to his back, Hego standing proudly next to him.

Shego couldn't take both of them, not after Kim had first handedly witnessed Ron's monkey power. She moved her hands around a bit, trying to find the weakness in the ropes, soon finding that just above the knot, she could reach a blade that was attached to her battle suit, being as stealthy as possible she slowly made her way through the ropes.

"Ten out of Ten for your detective work Shego, but can you figure out the reasons behind it?" Hego asked.

"Well I have a few, one jealousy. I had somehow enraged you over the point of your own sanity in the past; I can imagine it was due to the attention of the media, oh how they would love to see a grieving hero over his sister's death. You always tried to be the main hero, but really all you could do was lift cars. While the rest of the team used the brains and actually figured out the plans to save the world, but when the press found out that you were taking credit for our work. Someone wasn't happy."

"No they weren't." Hego growled

"So Hego, what's it like to have an anger build up in you for years, only to know you can't act upon it?"

"You tell me, you're the one who spent a month in an asylum."

"Oh that actually made my insanity worse. But nice touch, getting Ron to infiltrate the staff to allow access to CCTV footage, and I stopped taking those pills after a week of being in that hell hole." Shego added.

"How did you know Ron was there?"

"Like I said, I stopped taking the pills. Something was up with them. My mind cleared, faces became sharp, but the colors remained. And Ron'o here just screams barf brown."

_Flashback – _

"_Hey, I'm new here. I'm meant to be working as the new security guard, but I'm kind of lost. Do you know where that room is?" Ron asked, a woman with a nice figure and an innocent smile walked up to him. _

"_Sure I do, it's just down that corridor and take a left. Or do you want me to take you?" _

"_I wouldn't mind a bit of chatter." Ron smiled, as he eyed the name tag reading 'Verta' _

"_So what made you want to be a security guard?" _

"_Nothing really, it was just this was the only job I could find. And with the economy these days, who am I to argue?" Nurse Verta gave a little chuckle and smile._

"_You have a nice smile; you should show it more often." Ron said kindly. _

"_Aw thank you!" Hesitating "Hey do you wanna grab some coffee after work?" _

"_Sure I'd love to, this room?" _

"_Yep, have a good day!" _

"_You too!" Ron replied,_

_Nurse Verta walked into one of her patient's rooms, the green villainess once named Shego. _

"_You seem happy." Shego said, her sarcasm tone never faltering_

"_Shego, can't you ever be happy?" _

_End flashback- _

"So, why do you need Verta now?"

"She cared for you, and she was really the only one of the staff and the world, you got on with. She kicked you up the butt, and you didn't burn her to ashes, I'd say there is definitely a soft spot there." Ron said 

"Ronster, what was your part in this?" Shego asked, fed up of hearing all about Hego and his problems.

"My part? Oh my dear Shego, my part is nothing but the planner and infiltrate. I had Kim in my grasp, and I had a good eye on you, I had fulfilled my role the moment the media flooded with Shego the Ripper strikes again, you were everything. But it was just about you, and only you. Like it should have been for me. I was the one who shut down Drakken's devices; I was the one who-"

"Oh god, you're not another past regretting creep are you?" Shego cut him off.

"Don't worry, my regrets I plan to change with the death of Kim Possible and Shego!"

"Yep, you are another past regretting creep."

Kim had finally managed to get the first few layers of ropes frayed, continuing to file away as fast as possible at the ropes, she watched as Shego's green flames started to rise from her hands, as two blue flames started to engulf the two men's hands.

"So what are you going to do now?" Shego asked

"What I've always wanted to do. Kill you."

"Feeling's neutral!" Shego shouted, charging to Hego, who only grunted as the flames impacted his face, but Ron right behind the man, removing his samurai sword he aimed for Shego's neck, only for it to swipe the air.

Devastated that he had missed one of the greatest opportunities of his life, he looked up to find Kim standing above him, a look in her eyes that he had seen once, and that person had been thrown into an electrical tower.

As Shego went for another charge, Hego rolled onto his back and kicked his feet up, sending Shego flying into a wall, Shego got up as quickly as fast as she could to avoid a crate thrown at her, Hego went for an attack, but Shego dodged it sending an upper cut of her own. Shego shook her knuckles as Hego wiped the blood away that was coming down from his nose.

"You broke my nose!" He complained

"FUCKING MAN UP!"

That calm Shego that had been seen previously had been replaced with a raging and fire angry Shego.

Shego sent fast kicks, punches and knees and any other limb you can think of, but all Hego did was consider getting bruises.

Kim and Ron were currently fighting, Kim using the battle suits own form of blue plasma (it seemed Shego was the odd one out!) to throw at Ron, who just seemed to block it with his stupid sword.

"Ya know? It was fun having control over the great Kim Possible, I cannot believe you fell for the old 'I'll die without you' line, maybe you should have been the one in the asylum instead of Shego!" Ron taunted, blocking a high kick that Kim sent.

"That's because I didn't want to risk my best friend's life! I cared about someone! This was clearly a waste of a good twelve years!"

"Oh friends are forever!" Ron mocked Kim's voice!

"Oh fuck you!" Kim sent a good blow to the stomach to Ron, as the man doubled over. Just as she was about to do a knock out landing, Ron managed to roll away. Leaving her defense open, Ron went for the knockout punch. As Kim flew through the air, a painful landing on her back, trying to stay awake, her vision started to become blurry, and she knew better. She was going to pass out.

"Kim!" Shego called, as she saw the red head go through the air, and land on her back. But caring for the red head had cost her to drop her own defenses, as Hego took this opportunity to grab Shego's neck, and he chucked the woman against the wall, a crack appeared as gravity took its toll on Shego's unconscious body, as it soon made its way to the concrete floor, her head landing first…

_**In Shego's mind -**_

_**Ooo Fuck! My head! **_

_**Shego's cursed**_

_**What? Who said that? **_

_**Shego asked, looking round franticly to find the source of the voice.**_

_**No that's what I'm doing! I don't need you to tell me! Who are you? **_

_**She asked… Oh me? Oh I'm your insanity. The voice said.**_

_**Uhuh, and I'm the frekkin queen. **_

_**Shego said sarcastically**_

_**You don't need to tell me what I'm doing! I'm quite aware of the situation! **_

_**The insanity raises an imaginary eyebrow**_

_**Fine! Most of the situation! **_

_**Ok I'm going to make this as simple as possible. You were born mentally unstable since your prefrontal cortex-**_

_**Tha wha? **_

_**The part of your brain that decides your behavior, personality, thoughts and actions are made up. **_

_**Oh gotchya… how the hell do you know that and I don't? **_

_**I just do! You probably saw it and on a therapist poster but never bothered with it! Anyway, when that was damaged when you were born-**_

_**Why was it damaged? **_

_**Would you quit interrupting? **_

_**Right… go on. **_

_**Anyway when you were born, you started imagining gruesome deaths and torture methods, and it was only a matter of time before you would act upon this. But thankfully, the day when you delicate little mind was about to push your brother off the tree house, the meteor struck the tree house. I don't know what was in it, but it healed you prefrontal cortex, but when princess kicked you into the electrical tower, it damaged your mind again, and when the pills mixed with your blood stream… it well enhanced me! So I'm now gonna be with you for a long time! **_

_**Ok- Wait! Does that mean your gonna get worse? **_

_**Erm… I don't know that one, but if I'm right… Probably not, unless you get put on the pills again.**_

_**So what's my mind right now? **_

_**Terribly broken, fragile and barely in control **_

… _**Shit. **_

_**Yeah, you could say that. **_

_**Suddenly a light started to fill the room, as the voice started to fade out**_

_**I thought you'd stopped that…**_

_Reality – _

Shego looked around the dark room; Hego and Ron were at a computer, shouting over something. Kim was tied up again, and Nurse Verta was unconscious. Shego didn't feel too good, it was like none of this was real, all these colors and images were fake. Maybe if she closed her eyes, she'd wake up on the sofa, Drakken ranting about his next great scheme, and princess would fall like a feather into the room as they would start their fight again.

"What do you mean its not working?" Ron shouted. _So much for this being a dream. _As Shego opened her eyes, she was presented with a false color vision (It's like every color is opposite to what it would usually be)

"The mind control chip can't take over her mind because her mind isn't working!" Hego shouted back.

Ron stormed over to Shego, as he swung his hardest punch at the woman, Shego saw it, but didn't feel it.

"What have you done? My plan! You've done something to the mind control chips haven't you?" he screamed.

_God he was like a ranting Drakken_

He then grabbed the chair Kim was on, Kim's face bruised and bloody.

"Tell me what you've done or I swear to god, I will make her unrecognizable!" Shego remained silent, not really finding the logic for her brain to start talking. She wanted to swear at him, but it felt like her brain was starting to shut down, she was losing control of her own mind, and insanity was taking over. Cracks spreading across her vision (like glass.)

"Fine, have it your way." Ron said, raising a hand, brass knuckles shined in the dark room.

"They try to make me go to rehab, but I say no, no, no!" Shego started to sing.

"Stop that" Ron said sternly, but the insane Shego continued

"Yes I been bad, but when I come back, you'll know, know, know!"

Ron swung a hard punch at Shego's face, but this time all Shego felt was one of those fuzzy feelings on the side of her face.

As soon as Verta was sure Hego was busy at the computer and Ron was occupied, she continued filing away at the ropes as they soon started to loosen.

"You said that's it's a phase, just something I'd outgrow, but I've got a girlfriend and she's got a lawn that I'd sure like to mow!" Shego sang, switching to a different song after blood was running down her temple.

Her insane mind had control, and she could only sit back and watch her insanity piss Ron off.

"Shut up!"

"'Cuz yeah I'm a lesbian! I don't know why god gave me eggs! So when we go in for sixty nine, I know hers is the same as mine! Hide your wives, Cuz here I come! I'm a lesbian!" Shego continued to sing

"AGH!" Ron shouted, taking the sword out "You sing one more time, I'll cut your head off!"

Ron heard the sound of a gun's safety switch flicking off,

"Undercover Agent Veronica, Global Justice. Your under arrest you slimy son of a bitch."

**GASP! AGAIN! **

**So in case you haven't guessed… I'm Shego's insanity! **

**Come on! Who honestly saw that Agent Veronica thing coming? I didn't! **

**Anyway so the songs:**

**REHAB- AMY WHINEHOUSE **

**I'M A LESBIAN- MELLISSA FERRICK **

**Lyrics are probably in the wrong order, oh well. **


	11. Little Adventurer

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Eleven: Little Adventurer **

_Ron heard the sound of a gun's safety switch flicking off,_

"_Undercover Agent Veronica, Global Justice. Your under arrest you slimy son of a bitch." _

Ron froze considering his outcomes he killed one of his targets, he would die. Leaving the other one to live, so he took the little logic he had and surrendered, dropping the sword, he put his hands behind his head.

"We've had our eyes on you two for a long time now." Veronica said, taking the ropes and tied Ron's hands together, just as Ron was about to give a snarky response, a solid object was bashed against the back of his head. He fell to the floor like a sack of dead cats.

Now to deal with Hego, who was now just still as a statue.

"Y-Y-You're an agent?" He stuttered

"That's right big boy, now you want to come and get into the nice shiny cuffs? Because if you do, maybe there will be some sort of 'mind control' to blame this on, for the media's sake, not yours."

Hego's brain refusing to grasp the concept that he had failed, he just seemed to be in a distant gaze, not aware of the cuffs being placed on his wrists, if he had been fully aware of the situation he would kicked a wall down and bolted.

But he had failed… how? They had thought of every possible outcome that could happen! If Kim Possible joined up with Shego, if Drakken had tried to interfere, if there was a witness, but never a GJ agent…

_THIS IS ALL RON'S FAULT! _

As Shego watched through cracked glass, the scene unfold to her, she realized how she felt like she was fading, memories were starting to crack and shatter in her mind, from when she was younger and the crack seemed to spreading throughout her entire brain.

Eventually, her vision shattered into a million pieces…

**After Veronica had called for backup **

"You guys better get out of here." Veronica said, more to Kim than the unconscious Shego. Nodding Kim went over to Shego's body.

"Shego?"

No response, Kim slapped Shego's face lightly

"Come on Shego! Wake up!"

More slaps, but Shego didn't even flinch. The woman was slightly paler; it was as if she was dead.

"Veronica!" Kim called, the woman came rushing to the red heads side.

"What's wrong with her?"

Veronica started applying pressure points on the older woman.

"Shego? I'm going to cut the flow of blood from your brain" This would result in a sudden jerk of the body.

Placing two fingers on either side of Shego's neck, Veronica jabbed the veins in Shego's neck.

All that amounted to was Shego to get a nose bleed.

"Shit," Veronica cursed, pinching Shego's skin in an upwards direction, the blood flow then continued back to the brain- a brain that wasn't really working! "Kim, I can't do anything right now. But call in your team to pick you two up, send me the coordinates of Shego's location; I'll keep GJ from entering here for a while."

"How can I trust you? You blatantly lied to Shego about the nurse act."

"She may have been insane, but I'm positive she knew something was up. Now go." Veronica ran out the room.

Kim went for her communicator that had been in her pocket, for an ultimate change, the communicator had survived.

"Wade I need the quickest exit out of here."

"Ok, we'll be there ASAP." Wade responded,

Literally ASAP really was ASAP in Wade's case, within minutes the sound of a loud engine was heard, dragging Shego by her arms, Kim managed to get the older woman onto the helicopter that was at the back.

_God Shego weighs a fair bit! _Kim puffed, giving the thumbs up to the pilot; they were soon in the air. Shego still in whatever coma like state this was.

**Back at GJ **

"Agent Veronica?" A woman asked, turning round Veronica's eyes met with a woman, about the same height as her, but blonde hair.

"Yes?"

"Dr. Director will see you now; she wants to ask you some questions about the mission."

_Oh boy… _

Walking into the office, she couldn't help but notice the 'no excuses' atmosphere in the room (Like a head teacher who won't accept a single excuse! Even if your nana died!) Veronica kept her composure and walked up to the big desk.

"You wanted to see me Dr. Director?"

"Ah yes, Veronica take a seat." Doing what she was told, she still had the urge to run out of the room.

"Now, we need to discuss some things, like how did Shego and Kim Possible escape?" Betty asked, raising an eyebrow.

_Think! Woman! You're meant to specialize in under pressure situations! _

"Shego managed to blast her way out, dragging Kim along with her where Drakken was waiting outside for them."

_I see a decrease in your next pay check! _Veronica said in her mind.

Betty sighed, she was going nowhere with this one.

"Theoretically, if I gave you my word that what was said here, would have no affect on anyone else, would you have had the same thing?"

"Theoretically, if you had said that, I would have said fuck off. But that wouldn't be at all professional." Veronica said boldly. Betty nodded.

"Would you have said anything else?"

"I could provide evidence to prove Kim Possible and Shego innocent."

"What evidence?"

"I said I _could _I never said I had any evidence. Yet." Veronica added.

"Dismissed. Oh and Agent… keep that comment to yourself."

Nodding, Veronica left the room.

**Back at Drakken's lair **

As soon as the victim's body had been thrown off the cliff, the empty space on the gurney was soon replaced by Shego, all types of tubes connected to Shego and a computer of some sort next to her.

"What's the matter with her?" Kim asked desperately to Drakken, the only one there with the title Doctor.

"I don't know! I'm not a brain surgeon!" Drakken replied, Kim froze.

"No, but I know someone who is."

**At The Possible house **

An older version of Kim came down the steps, determined to find out who the hell was banging on her door at this time in the morning.

Anyone else would have brought a shot gun with them, but Anne had been through the teenage years with Kim, and she had picked up a few moves, mainly the disarm and stomach blow.

Opening the door, she wasn't all that surprised to find Kim at her front door.

"Kimmie what's wrong now?" Instead of getting an answer she was dragged into a car.

"I'll explain on the way there! And wake up your medical brains! We're gonna need them!"

Kim drove quickly on the way back to Drakken's lair, soon at an airport, then another landing bay, and then a quick climb up a mountain.

"Wait so let me get this straight, all those murder's were based off Shego's imagination?" Anne asked, entering the lair.

Kim nodded

"But they were pulled off by Ron and Hego?"

Another nod

"But Shego had nothing to do with it?"

"She gave them the idea, not intentionally, but yes the murders were based off her imagination."

"So they then tried to mind control her, but she passed out before the mind control was activated?"

"I actually don't know when she passed out, passed out you end up waking up, but so far she's as awake as a dead person, but breathing."

"Ok, I'll do a brain scan, and we'll see what we've got."

End of conversation, but Anne had so many questions. Like: How come Ron joined evil? Since when did Kim care about Shego? And when was Shego labeled insane?

But this situation required her attention more than her questions.

Shego was currently in her usually black and green cat suit, drenched in blood, but you could still see the Shego trade mark on it.

"Drakken?" Two doctors might help "Have we got the equipment to perform a brain scan? Safely?" Anne added.

Nodding, Drakken punched in some controls on the keyboard that was near the table, two sliver rectangles slid upwards, both facing each other and Shego's head in between.

As Drakken input more controls, a green beam started to appear between Shego's head, the two silver sides started to scan all of Shego's head.

Multiple pictures were then printed out, Anne took a brief flick threw them all. Easily telling what was wrong. Sighing she turned to her daughter

"Good news or bad news?"

"Bad news."

"Her prefrontal Cortex is completely fried."

"Meaning?" Kim asked

"If she wakes up, she will not even know who she is, like a severe case of amnesia; also her personality would be changed drastically, and basically if we wake her up we're destroying the Shego inside there." Anne said, pointing to the lifeless body.

"The good news?"

"Her powers have put her in a type of coma, a result of the mind control or the prefrontal cortex being destroyed? I'm not sure."

"Well it's definitely not the mind control, because we've been through that before, and she kicked Drakken's butt because of it."

Drakken was about to argue, but decided against it.

"So what can we do?" Kim asked

"Keep her hydrated and warm." Anne said sadly.

In Shego's mind –

_**Oh god not this again! **_

_**Yep, here we are… So how's you? **_

_**I'm frekkin peachy! Nothing like not feeling your own body to cheer up the Monday blues! **_

_**Ok, no need to start shouting. Besides I've got some good news and bad news. **_

_**Oh fuck my life! **_

_**I'll take that as good news first. The good news is, you're not mind controlled and you're not dead. **_

_**The bad news? **_

_**I'm getting there! The bad news… well your prefrontal cortex is crapped out. **_

_**So I'm not dead because? **_

_**Because the brain can function without that part of the brain, well the body can live without the prefrontal cortex… but your mind can't. **_

_**And this means something to me? **_

_**If you want to be you, then yes. But don't worry, thanks to a special healing factor, sub consciously you can fix it! **_

_**Oh yeah? How? **_

_**You have to re live all your broken memories that make you who you are.**_

_**What? How the hell do I do that if I don't have them anymore? **_

_**Well you re live them, only a vast majority of the memories are broken, but every memory has a starting point. **_

_**So what do I have to do now? **_

_**Doy! You remember your first memory and work your way up! **_

_**Every single memory? But that will take me… however old I am now! **_

_**Don't worry, not all of them, just all the ones that make you who you are, oh and wipe out the mind control nanites while you're at it. Good luck! **_

_**Wait- **_

But it was too late, as Shego all ready started to feel a lot smaller, and a child like room started to appear around her.

_I don't know what I'm doing, but I'm going to go along with it anyway. _

Placing one foot into the middle of the wooden bar, and the other foot in the one next to it, the little toddler started to work her way up the cot, soon at the top she placed two little hands and gripped the wood, letting her legs swing over the cot, she released her grip. Her balance failed her on her landing as she landed on her butt, thankfully cushioned by the nappy.

Getting up again, the little toddler walking into the upstairs hallway, quickly grasping the concept of walking. She soon faced a tall gate, looking through the bars, stairs led to below whatever there was. She wasn't tall enough to jump for the top, but she wasn't far off. Looking round her eyes set on a grey plastic bin, it looked strong enough. Putting the bin against the toddler gate (a gate that stops babies going down the stairs, just sayin) Shego placed her feet on the bin, and then managed to pull herself over the gate, when she reached the other side, she tried to work the bin up between the bars, but her fingers got confused with what her brain was ordering them to do.

_Damn bloody toddler fingers! Why can't you do a… what's the word again… uck? Yeah why can't you do an ucking thing right? _

Giving up with getting the bin over to her side, she let herself slide down the steps, ignoring how the impact of the stairs had on her arse.

Eventually Shego arrived at the bottom of the stairs, she found that this gate was a bit lower than the one she had just done, so on the second step, she tried to jump her little toddler body over the gate.

It didn't go very well.

Her foot caught on the gate, as her head hit the floor.

Loud shouting could be heard, Shego couldn't tell what they were saying, it was all like an alien language.

Two people started to come down the stairs, a man and a woman, both in grey. The woman was starting to shout at Shego in the strange language, but the man seemed to be trying to calm the woman down. The man said a word that Shego liked the sound of,

"Little Adventurer"

She replayed the two sounds in her head over and over, loving how it sounded. It even tasted like mystery and fun!

The man was a good height; he had snowy white hair and really blue eyes. The woman was almost the opposite, dark hair, deep brown eyes and was about three inches smaller than the man.

The woman seemed to be raging at the toddler, but the man just picked up Shego and ruffled her short brown hair.

**END OF MEMORY RE-CREATION **

**BACK IN DRAKKEN'S LAIR **

"Drakken have you seen this?" Anne asked, showing a new scan of Shego's brain.

"The prefrontal cortex… it's… its reforming?" Anne said in disbelief

It was true, compare it to the last scan of Shego's brain, the prefrontal cortex had showed no brain activity going on in the prefrontal cortex, mainly because it had been bruised terribly, but the purple was starting to fade away, and there was a tiny blue dot showing activity going on in Shego's mind.

"I'll go tell Kimmie." Anne said, rushing into the room Kim had said she would be in.

Anne wasn't all that surprised to find Kim in Shego's room; it was black and green style. (What else screams Shego?)

Kim was looking at a row of pictures, half of the disintegrated, but the last two survived. Shego as Miss Go and Kimmie, both pulling faces in the second last one, but in the very last one, were two genuine smiles from the women.

"I wonder why she kept these." Kim asked,

"Oh Kimmie, you know I can't answer that. But I think it's time for one of our mother daughter chats."

"I do kind of need to tell you something."

"Kimmie, I may be old, but I can definitely tell you and Ron are over. Unless you decide to give him a second chance, I'd tell you you're an idiot and leave you to it."

"Pfft! Second chance! Ha! After what he's done to me? I don't think so." Kim exclaimed, suddenly hoping she hadn't dropped the ball too much there.

"Ok, no need to shout. So you and Shego huh?"

"Working together?" Kim asked, not really sure what her mother was getting at. Anne raised an eyebrow

"Riiiight… working together, let's go with that. Oh I need to call your father, tell him I don't think I'll be home for dinner."

"Right, here ya go." Kim said, digging the communicator out of her battle suit- she had to get changed at some point of the day!

Dialing the number, Anne waited for James to pick up.

"Honey? It's me, listen I've run into some trouble work- wise so I'm positive I won't be home for dinner tonight… or tomorrow… So there's left over's in the microwave. Oh and honey there should be a letter for me arriving soon, if the post code is N-E-E-T-N-A-I-B-S-E- L (READ BACKWARDS) then don't panic I can deal with it when I get home." Kim could only raise an eyebrow at the post code, but passed it on and continued to look at the pictures of her and Shego.

"Now Kimmie if you want to come and see Shego, we think there's been an improvement." By the time Anne had blinked Kim was out of the room.

**Ok, hope your all with me so far… because see this whole chapter? I never planned for this to happen… I think I just made this story a bit longer than planned… oh well.**

**Who got the little 'post code' joke? If no one… I'll go insane! **

**Oh BTW Sunday is my day off (trust me not my choice! Friends and family drag me out of the room!) **


	12. Little Fighter

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Twelve: Little Fighter **

"_Now Kimmie if you want to come and see Shego, we think there's been an improvement." By the time Anne had blinked Kim was out of the room. _

Kim's had accidently raised her hopes a bit too far, expecting to come into the room to see a smirking Shego, instead she found an unconscious Shego hooked up to some contraption of Drakken's.

"I thought you said she's improved?" Kim shouted at her mother.

"Kim calm down, these things take time. Plasma or no plasma, but the brain Shego's brain is in a _seriously _fragile state, if we were to attempt give her some type of drug, we could completely halt the process Shego is trying to fix." Kim raised an eyebrow at her mother "in her mind, she's fixing it. Don't know how… but she is."

Kim suddenly remembered she had to call Veronica; she had been putting that off to find out how Shego was doing for long enough. Leaving the room she grabbed her communicator, taking the card Veronica had slipped into her pocket before she left, Kim dialed in the number, and waited.

"Agent Veronica." The voice said firmly.

"Veronica? It's Kim. They say Shego's improving, how's it going with the case?"

"Shit, I can't find a single piece of evidence to prove Hego or Ron guilty. The sword Ron had, he was wearing gloves so no fingerprints, the walls had all been swabbed so only you and Shego's prints were there. And apparently our word as witnesses don't count as 'cold hard facts"

"What about the hostages?"

"They were killed, I don't know how; maybe Ron or Hego did it while we were unconscious."

_Drakken's mother… fuck! He is not going to be happy._

"All of them?" Kim asked reluctantly

"Unfortunately, anyway, how about we try searching for evidence together?"

"But who'll look after Shego?"

"Kim she's a plasma woman, I really don't think a little coma is gonna send her on her way out. Besides how many of your team mates are in there?"

"Enough." Kim said.

Kim really wasn't much use to the others, she couldn't hack computers, she couldn't analyze a dead body, she couldn't create weapons of doom (which were bound to fail) and she wasn't a brain surgeon. She was a bloody therapist!

"Where should we meet?" Kim asked

"We try the warehouse, maybe you might see something I don't."

"Ok, see you there."

Putting the communicator back in her pocket, she went over to Wade's desk.

"Wade I'm going to go and try and find some evidence with Veronica, so can you be at the ready for any scans the communicator might need to do?"

"Sure Kim… wait, how are you gonna get there?"

"I can drive!" Kim exclaimed defensively

"Ok, ok it's just you trust your driving skills enough to get in Shego's car?" Kim looked at the floor, debating if she did.

"Erm… yes?"

"Ya know the sloth arrived here today."

Kim's head jerked up, seeing Wade hold a set of car keys, a smile spreading across her face, she grabbed them and ran out the room.

"You rock Wade!" She called down the corridor.

Chuckling "I know." Wade said as he continued to work at the computer. Kim was just passing Shego's room, but stopped to eye the unconscious woman.

Instead of going straight to the garage like she had planned to, she stepped back into the room. It was just her and Shego, walking up to Shego's face; Kim noticed three tiny faint scars on the right hand side of Shego's jaw. Passing it on to ask about later, she took Shego's hand in hers, she didn't know why but she felt like crying at the sight of the vulnerable Shego.

"Shego? I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm gonna go now. But that doesn't give you permission to go anywhere. Anywhere." She repeated "Just hold on till I get back?" Kim asked, hoping for a response, but didn't get one. Just the faint sound of Shego's heart beat on the machine.

Taking in a shaky sigh, Kim turned round and left Shego.

**At the warehouse **

Kim pulled the purple Honda Civic (also called the sloth) onto the large drive way, facing the run down warehouse.

Maybe because it was the fact it was run down, no one seemed to notice the old plasma blasts that were on the walls.

Kim soon located Veronica who was waiting for her.

"Ok, first of all we just do a walk in and look around, and don't touch anything. Not even the corpses." The agent instructed.

_Oh no, not more dead people! _

"Then we see what we could use as evidence, then scan it, send it to the forensics in GJ and see what they say about it."

"So how come they're not here?" Kim asked

"The media doesn't know about what went down here, if they saw a bunch of forensics in an old warehouse, the media would grab it quicker than Betty with Will Du when he insulted her other eye."

_Will du? Insult? No, never! _Kim said in her mind sarcastically

"Ok, let's go."

**In Shego's mind – **

_Ok, I've been fed and changed numerous times, and right now… I'm back in this damn cot! I don't want to sleep! Why can't my mother seem to grasp that concept! AND QUIT ROCKING ME BACK AND FORTH! I'M GONNNA SPEW! _

Shego tried to glare at her mother, but she found her young eyes weren't exactly ready for such evil. Although her mother who continued to speak in the strange language wasn't at all helping the babies temper! In fact, if Shego was strong enough she'd try and get her own mother to drop her.

Thankfully her father came into the room, he seemed tired. As he took Shego out of the woman's arms, Shego decided to stop crying, as the man just held her over his shoulder. No stupid words she didn't understand, no annoying lullabies, no rocking back and forth, just him still and her over her shoulder.

_This… this isn't too bad…_

Suddenly the room she was in, it was halfway pitch black, and the half Shego was in was bright. So bright Shego put her hand in front of her face.

But when she moved it, she saw the baby hand replaced with a black glove. Looking round, she saw her baby self still in her father's arms.

**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? **

**Your memory of this is starting to become shorter by the nanite, so you have you destroy it, before it gets that last piece of this memory. **

**What nani- oh. **

Shego's inner thoughts were answered, as a silver spider like robot started to break through the black walls.

Igniting her plasma she made quick work of the nanite, as it collapsed, the memory of her as a baby started to grow back as Shego continued to walk into the darkness, she was soon filled with memories.

**Well that's one done, onto the next one young padawan! **

**Commencing memory recreation process 2**

**Do you even know what that-? **

As all of Shego's vision became black.

Her vision was then replaced by a taller version of herself in her own room; she was lying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. It was like waking up from a big dream, getting out of bed she looked in her small wardrobe, it was filled with all boys clothing.

_That's what happens when the ratio of boys to girls is 5:2! Well I guess there are something's you can never forget… _

Shego placed a black tee shirt with 'so what?' sprayed onto it, and a black pair of combat trousers. Looking in the mirror on her way downstairs, she was the height of the washing basket!

_This should be my early child years… _

When Shego walked down the stairs, her family seemed to be waiting for her.

_Mom, Dad, Twins, Hego and Mego. God my brothers really were ugly all through life! _Shego said in her mind.

"Darling don't slouch." Her mother instructed without taking her eyes off a fashion magazine.

"Whatever." Now her mother bothered to look in at her only daughter.

"Where did you learn such a yobish word?" A stern tone in the older woman's voice.

She had heard it off her dad when he was on the phone to one of his mates, but right now she didn't want to rat out her dad to her mother, otherwise it would mean her sharing a bed because dad didn't like the sofa.

"A boy at school said it." Her dad then relaxed, the two of them sharing knowing smirk.

"Well don't say it, its rude."

_Whatever. _Both Shego minds said (the early child and the grown up)

Shego took her seat at the table, munching into her cereal.

"Hey sis, you up for a game of wrestling?" Hego asked

"Dunno, are you?" Shego countered. Before the two could run outside, her mother grabbed Shego's arm and tugged it- quite hard actually. Back into the kitchen.

"God! Would you two act your age? You!" Mother pointed at Shego "you're meant to be acting like a young lady! And they don't fight with boys, they play with dolls. And you!" Mother then pointed at Hego "Stop encouraging your sister!"

Both of the young children looked down at the floor.

"Sweetie they're just kids." Their father tried to reason.

"And kids get hurt easily!"

"Fine, I'll watch them."

The woman really didn't have a response for that, she just scowled the whole time as she watched from the kitchen, she watched her only chance of being a grandmother rugby tackle her husband to the ground.

She had to be careful, she was starting to become like her mother, her daughter was starting to separate her from her life.

She couldn't see it, but a large (er) nanite was sneaking up behind her.

That's when a fully grown Shego appeared, her mother completely unaware of the situation going on behind her. And why should she? This was the past, and why would that be altered by a memory? Changing the past and changing a memory, two completely different things.

Shego's plasma flared as she jumped on the nanite's back, shoving a hot hand through its circuit board, but this one managed to move quick enough to throw her through the wall (not actually breaking the wall, just passing through it like a ghost!) Shego got back up, now in the back garden where her brothers and dad were playing. The house and everything behind it became engulfed by the black wall that seemed to be right behind the nanite. Shego noticed the shovel that her dad had left; grabbing it (surprisingly) she took a running jump to the nanite, giving it a strong whack, the head of the silver robot soon became detached from the rest of the body.

Throwing the shovel back, she turned round to see her family on one side and the other pitch black.

Hego had managed to pin her dad down to the floor, and Shego (child) was just standing on the boy's back, like ruler of the world.

Eventually Shego got fed up and jumped down from the boys back and rugby tackled Hego off her dad. Laughter came from the dad as he watched Shego managed to get the boy pinned down.

"You really are a little fighter aren't you?"

The older Shego then turned round and started to walk into the darkness, her memories re-growing with every step

**Do you think Hego was jealous? Because I had a better relationship with dad?**

**Probably, but oh well. Next memory-**

**NO! Wait! I've got a question.**

**Well ask it then, they won't figure themselves out.**

**How come I was in the kitchen, when in the memory I was in the back garden?**

**Maybe being young has shortened you intelligence a bit. **

***Growl***

**Ok, you can imagine anything you like. A cat, a dog, a house or whatever you like. It was all down to the imagination, of what your prefrontal cortex assumed your mother was doing, and your mind played that out for you, while you battled the nanite. **

**Oh… I think I get it…**

**Good. Commencing memory recreation process 3 **

**Oh boy…**

It was like a repeat of yesterday, waking up in her room. But this time her father was waking her up.

"Come on kiddo, wake up! Your first day of school."

_Oh… crap. _

"I don't wanna go to school!" Shego whined

"If it was up to me you wouldn't have to, but ya know, mom's rules, come on, up ya get." Dad said, gently lifting Shego out of the bed.

Looking at her tired reflection in the window, she was about the age of four.

"Now here's your school uniform." Dad said, handing a polo shirt to his daughter, along with a black pair of shoes and black trousers.

"Did someone throw up on this?" Shego asked, disgusted at the idea of wearing this 'uniform'

"Probably, but oh well. Get washed and changed, and don't think about going back to bed." Her dad joked, walking out the room, leaving Shego to get changed.

She could reach the taps and the face clothes, that was impressive to her (it would be to any kid.) Washing her face and brushing her hair, she realized how fast her heart was beating.

"I could run away…"

"Don't think about it!" Dad called from the other room. Laughing Shego continued to get ready.

If she hated looking at the uniform, she hated it even more now that she was wearing it. It was like being tagged to something. Sulking she continued to go downstairs, her brother Hego waiting for her. A piece of toast in his mouth, the twins were in that baby seat where they would through food at each other, high chair or something like that. Mego was still in his toddler years

_Lucky sod… _

Hego had suggested walking to school, but since they were running late, dad was forced to drive.

Throwing lunchboxes into the rucksacks and then dashing out into the ford focus, the father's road rage proved helpful. As he rammed the red lights as if they were going out of fashion, at one point he even asked the kids to smile for the camera as they passed a speeding camera

They just made it to school as the bell rang. Dad walked the kids to their class room, but Shego couldn't help but notice the teacher eye him, as if to inspect him of possessing a bomb. But never the less, she smiled at the children.

Looking round Shego found herself in a class room filled with other little kids about the same age as her.

"Ok children, now if your parents would like to leave you, we can start the introductions." Shego tried to hind behinddad's leg.

"Dad!" She whispered looking up into his bright blue eyes "I'll give you five bucks if you get me out of here!" The fact that the little girl looked serious, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry kiddo, but every kid has to do it. But save those five bucks for something else. Have fun!" He called out, leaving the classroom with all the other parents.

"Ok children, how about we sit in a circle over there. Now whoever has this toy gets to speak; now no one is to interrupt the person talking, ok?"

"Yes miss." They all said at the same time.

"Right," she looked over at Shego

"Let's start with you… what's your name?"

"I'm…

**Any suggestions? I need a name people! Preferably something short! If no good ones come up… I could use my name! Or would that be selfish? Eh, we'll see. **


	13. Just Not Mother Material

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Thirteen: Just Not Mother Material**

"_Right," she looked over at Shego _

"_Let's start with you… what's your name?" _

"_I'm…_

"MISS HE HIT ME!" A boy called out.

The teacher let out a heavy sigh, the smell of coffee drifting past the girl. The teacher turned round and left.

"Alright you two break it up now and go join the group." The teacher said, pointing to the circle full of kids.

"Now children I'm Miss. Stewart, and I'll be your teacher for this year, now let's start. You can start us off; tell us your name and something you like."

"My name's Shane and I like to beat up my brother" Shane received blank stares,

"Do you punch him?" One asked "In the face?" he added

"Depends on how pissed off I am."Shane shrugged off, the teacher shocked at the language the four year old girl used.

"Shane! Don't use that language in this classroom."

"Sorry miss I only speak English." Shane said innocently, not really aware of the 'bad language' she had used.

"I meant don't use that word!"

"What word?"

"The word you just said!"

"I've said a bunch of words! You expect me to remember them all?"

"The P word." Miss. Stewart said, growing tired all ready- and it was only the morning.

"Oh wow." Shane said sarcastically "you say it like they'll never hear about it on the play ground."

"You're quite sarcastic aren't you?"

"Sar-wa?"

"Sarcastic means to say something but not really mean it."

_Sarcastic… sarcastic… _Shane continued to replay the word in her head. It sounded so chalky, and tasted like a smooth bronze metal.

Sar-cas-tic all the syllables seemed to match each other perfectly, in Shane's young mind.

"Anyway moving on…"

As the class just listened to each other say their names, they would slowly drift off into their own little world. Once the class was done, the teacher took a long wooden ruler and pointed it to one of the multiple laminated cards with colors on them, the names of the colors printed on one side.

"Ok let's play a memory game, I'm going to point to all the cards, then turn them round and you have to say their names. Ok?"

"Yes Miss." The class said at the time. The tone was slowly killing her though! That same goddamn level of noise for the next three hundred and something days? Oh no, that's not gonna work. She could narrow her hearing down each time they said it, the boy three kids behind her spoke the loudest, the loudest girl was at the front (go figure!)

"This one is orange O-R-A-N-G-E" Miss Stewart continued to go through all the colors, but then one she said made Shane's head perk up from the desk

"This one is green, now it has a funny spelling with two E's G-R-E-E-N."

_Green? Greeeeeeeeeeen _Shane experimented with the word in her mind, looking at the new found color card. Shane found the color completely mesmerizing, the way it could look a deeper shade than any other color on the chart. How it seemed to stick out, how all other colors seemed to be inferior to the top color.

_Green is so my new favorite color! _

It was break time and Shane was in the queue to get a juice box, when she realized that the cartons of juice were just next to the till.

_Why don't people just take one instead of paying for it? _

Shane had come to a decision, as her heart started to beat faster, she gave the dinner lady her money for the sausage roll, and took the juice box while the dinner lady was helping another costumer, quickly walking away.

A smirk crept across the young girl's face

_That felt good…_

Shane suddenly found herself standing, and since she was in her cat suit, it was pretty obvious what was about to happen.

Looking round the playground, she soon realized how scruffy she looked. Her brown hair barley looking brushed (despite her attempts this morning) her hands weren't exactly mud free, but she didn't look like she'd had much sleep.

_**Damn, I did not look too good then! Oh well, good thing I'm perfect now! **_

Suddenly the empty space a few feet away was broken like a window as darkness started to crawl out of the portal, this time the darkness was spreading a lot quicker than before. Shane took no chances and went for a straight attack, dodging the big metal arm that nanite tried to use to stop Shane. Like a cheerleader she flipped over another attack, as she tried to open the circuit board of the nanite, she soon found it didn't want to open as it sent an electric shock at Shane's hand.

"Ow! Bloody 'ell!" Shane cursed the robot. As she was protested against the natural urge to pull away, she continued to send plasma at the circuit board, soon frying it.

Looking round, she realized how close she had actually been, the scrap of metal was only inches away from the younger version of herself.

_**I should've been quicker that time! **_Shane cursed, leaving through darkness once more.

**Well I must say we're doing quite well**

**We? When did this 'we' thing happen?**

**Erm, I'm giving you advice on what to do. So teamwork!**

**Whatever. What's the point of all of this anyway? How are these memories even relevant to me? **

**You're kidding me right? **

***silence* **

**Ok let's try this again. You're rebuilding these memories so you are you when you wake up. With me so far? **

**Yep**

**Well if you don't have these memories of what makes you Shane, then your mind won't recall the reason to act the way you usually would. Still with me?**

**Yes, just get to the point! Why do I need to relive these memories? **

**Because in these memories your mind's personality will realize what it's like, you need your personality to realize what it is. For example, the teacher told you you were very sarcastic, sarcastic was then put into the minds personality. **

**So can't my mind heal itself?**

**Because your mind doesn't know what to do, but you do. You're repairing your mind. Haven't we been over this before?**

**Probably**

**Anyway. **

**Commencing memory recreation process 4**

"Shane! Would you please talk to me?" Shane's mother begged. Only to get a cold silence in response "I gave birth to you! I'm your mother! Does that not mean anything to you?"

"No." Shane said simply

"Shane!" The older woman called after her daughter who was leaving through the back door, grabbing Shane's arm, the mother tugged hardly, sending flashbacks of Shane's childhood, how her mother had tried to control everything.

This time she would not take orders, she could fight back.

"Fuck off!" The teenager shouted at her mother, retching her arm free and pushed her mother away. The mother just stared wide eyed at her daughter.

Shane was only thirteen now, and she had already pushed her mother away as far as possible, Shane rarely spoke to her mother now, only to tell her to shut up, fuck off or just yes/ no answers, they were mainly no.

Shane stormed out into the rain, running towards to her far away destination, where no one could bother her.

Her father was still at work and her brothers were no good. She really didn't have anyone at the moment, and that was how she liked it. No one could say anything that would piss her off, they couldn't ask questions she didn't want to answer and she could say whatever she wanted to say, all because this would never affect her, what she said would never backfire on her, what she thought would never be told 'wrong' and how she felt would never be considered 'gross'

Shane was now under an old bus stop, the pitter patter of the rain was probably the only sound to be heard, her house was a fare bit outside of the big city, and there were rarely any cars came past, it was just her and an old bus stop.

_God I hate that woman! She's always trying to control me! Why can't she just get the fact that I don't like her into her head? You might even say I hate her! She's a fucking bitch! The way she kisses up to dad when she wants something, and then she's a real bitch every other time! _

As more rain continued to pour down the windows, Shane's calming session was interrupted by her phone. The sound of her phone was almost completely drowned out by the sound of the thunder.

The phone showed a picture of Hego

"What?" She shouted

"Shane? Are you ok? Where are you?" He sounded so desperate, Shane could tell something terrible was about to happen.

"Yeah I'm fine at the bus stop. What's wrong?"

"I need you to come home right now, seriously _right _now."

"If you want me to apologies to that bitch you can forget it!"

"Shane this is an emergency! Just _please! _Get here as fast as you can! Even dad's here!"

_Oh boy, if dad's out of work for this. It's big. _

Shane sprinted home as fast as she could, as soon as she got home she was greeted by her father and Hego, her mother standing on the table, a handgun held to her temple.

"Stella please don't do this! We can work this out!" Her father tried to beg,

"David I'm sorry, but this whole family was a mistake! I thought I could change my side of the family's history with mothers, but I can't!" Shane's father then tried to make a grab for the gun, only for Stella to shoot him in the eye. "David I'm so sorry, but this is a decision I have to make." Stella turned to look at her daughter.

"Shane," her voice so calm it frightened Shane "I am so sorry. I'm not the mother you need, and I never could be. I'm sorry" she said, a sob in her voice.

Closing her eyes, Stella pulled the trigger.

Shane/ Shane watched their mother collapse onto the table, blood pouring out of the woman's temple.

_Why didn't I do something? _Shane thought in her mind, still frozen in place.

Instead Shane expected to see a nanite come out of somewhere, the place was soon filled with darkness. One Shane could not fight.

Shego soon woke up, she would have thought to have heard her insanity talk to her, instead she found herself outside a church. Someone was being buried.

That's when Shego remembered, she hadn't attended her mother's funeral, she had felt like she didn't belong there, maybe if she had been the daughter her mother wanted her to be none of this would have happened, maybe if- _Oh fucking quit with the 'maybe's you can't change the past! We all learn that at some point! _Shane shouted inside her head, annoyed at herself for thinking how it was her fault, it was her mom's! Maybe if _she _hadn't been so demanding and insane! She may have lived!

Shane leaned against a tree that was a good few feet away from the burial; she held a rose in her hand. She through it to the ground, and left the grave, as she realized something.

That wasn't her mother; a mother was kind, caring and protective.

That woman back there being buried? That was just a woman who gave birth to her.

After the funeral Shane's newly widowed father was dead silent. The boys weren't as close to him as Shane was, she had been there to comfort them all, saying how she was in a better place now. But her father hadn't spoken for a good few days now, he was still grieving. Who wouldn't? His wife had just killed herself.

One night, Shane heard the sound of the back door- opening or closing she couldn't tell. But never the less she went down to investigate her fists at the ready. She soon found no one in the kitchen, so it was either the burglar had just left, or was hiding from her. Searching the kitchen, Shane found no one, so going outside, the first thing she noticed was her father sitting on the garage roof.

Shane walked over to the steps that led to the side entrance of the garage, and used the door handle as a booster as Shane pulled herself onto the garage. She sat next to her dad; a tear was running down his stubble face.

Shane did the only thing she could do; she gave her father a supportive hug, as she let the grown man cry into her shoulder.

After he was done, he pulled away a smile on his face.

"You have grown up too quickly for someone your age." He said, looking into the star filled night.

"See that bright one there?" Dad asked, pointing the brightest one Shane could see.

"That's her; she had problems with her mind, so now she's free of them."

"It'll be ok dad, don't worry we'll pull ourselves back together, so we can try and be the family she wished she had."

"Your actually gonna keep that promise?"

"Hell no I said we can _try, _we'll try to try actually, but hey we tried." Shane's father let out a laugh, something that had been ages since he'd done,

"Yeah we'll try, now get your ass back to bed, you've got to school tomorrow." Shane laughed.

_He's getting better, _she said in her mind. Jumping off the garage roof, her father not landing too far away from her.

Shane had saved all her anger for school, to shout at anyone who pissed her off. As she walked through the science block to her next lesson, she felt someone push her.

It was the bitch of the class, Ella. No one liked her, she had picked on everyone before she transferred to this high school, but what she didn't know was that all those people were going to the same school, bottom line, no one liked her and she had no friends. Not like Shane, she had a few people she could hang around with at lunch or break.

Yes she had managed to keep her temper down quite well to make 'friends.'

But now, acting on instinct she shoved the girl back, the girl then shoved Shane against the window behind her, the class watched the glass behind Shane crack.

_Oh I've been waiting for this for a long time. _

Shane smirked as she went for a quick blow to the side of the girl's face, and then went for a knee to the gut, grabbing the girl's blazer Shane stepped in and delivered a powerful head butt to Ella's nose as the girl backed away, holding onto her nose as if it was about to fall off.

The howls and boos of the class had attracted some unwanted attention from the teachers, a science teacher came rushing to Shane trying to calm her down.

Shane was calm, in fact she felt better than ever! She was even ready for a round two! But as the girl looked at the blood in her hands, she soon passed out.

The teenage girl sat in the office, filing a report of the 'incident.' Shane looked up at from the desk, her father only raised an eyebrow at her. Thanking the teacher, David took Shane home.

"Ok, what happened now?"

"Dad first of all I didn't start it. Ella just started to shove me! So I shoved her back, she pushed me against some glass, and then I punched her round the face!"

"She shoved you… and you punched her in the face?"

"Well when you put it like that, it sounds bad! But total self defense!" Shane exclaimed.

"Well rather come home punching someone than come home punched. How's Ella?"

"Broken nose I think… that'll teach the bitch," Shane mumbled the last part, Shego was laughing at the memory.

Shane sighed, taking her bag out of the back seat she watched TV till Hego got home, and when he did the first thing everyone seemed to insist on was going to the tree house Dad had built.

"Come on Shane! The twins want to and so does Mike!"

"Oh fine I'll go, Dad! You're coming with us!"

"Be there in a minute!"

"Not a minute! My temper won't last that long!" Shane called back, as they all went into the back garden and climbed up the ladder.

Shane didn't know what satisfaction boys got out of being high up in the air, but for some reason they all loved it. Her dad seemed to share the same interest

Speaking of whom, he climbed up the ladder and leaned against the sat against the wooden wall next to Shane.

"Hey sis! Come look at this! It's a falling star!"

"What?" Shane got up quickly to see what her goofy brother was going on about.

It was true, and that a multicolored star was heading straight for them, and it was getting a lot closer by the second…

"DAD!"

**Well people if you haven't guessed, the next chapters won't really have any Kim in it, just Shane and her mysterious past, but please don't leave! I'll try and make it interesting! **


	14. Hey Guys! She's Awake Now!

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Fourteen: Hey Guys She's Awake Now!**

_It was true, and that a multicolored star was heading straight for them, and it was getting a lot closer by the second…"DAD!" _

Everything went dark then for Shane, but she could just pick up on the faint sound of someone whispering behind her.

Wherever she was.

She couldn't make out the words but there was definitely something.

"_Kill them… hang them… destroy them… slit their throats."_

_What? Why the hell would I do that? And to who?_

_Oh come on, don't play dumb. We both know how pissed off you can get, but you are quite good at keeping it hidden, for that I tip my insane hat off to you._

_You're crazy_

_Correction we're crazy, think about it and get back to me. You'll end up doing it eventually…_

As the voice in Shane's head started to fade away, a tunnel started to appear in Shane's vision as a bright light soon approached her.

"How are her vitals?"

"Pierced, blood pressure dangerously low."

_What the hell's happening?_

"Blood pressure stabilizing… her organs… they're healing but brain wave becoming unresponsive"

"Ok stand back, set electricity voltage high."

A loud thud seemed to spread all though Shane's body, a loud ringing going through her ears.

"No response, try again. Clear."

_I can't move! _

The same thud came again, all though now Shane was starting to feel it, and boy was it hurting!

"Still nothing…" a loud flat tone spread through the room. "Patient has flat lined." A quick silence in the room "time of death?"

Shane suddenly felt her body start to be starved of oxygen, involuntarily she sprang out of the bed (like you would from a bad dream.) Looking round she wasn't surrounded by family, but by people she didn't know, and they were all in grey and black, none of the colors she had seen before.

"Oh my god!" As nurses and doctors screamed at the green flames engulfing the girls hands, Shane then realized what was happening and joined in with the chaos

"OH MY GOD I'M ON FIRE!" She started shouting, flapping her hands in attempt to put out the green flames.

Suddenly a bunch of security guards burst into the room, all with handguns at the ready.

Without hesitation, Shane's fight or flight mode was rushing through her, taking the flight option she jumped out the window…

_OH FUCK! WHY DID I DO THAT! _Shane shouted in her mind, as she watched the ground come closer, the pavement looked like it was going to make her death quick… hopefully. Shane closed her eyes, not wanting the last thing she would see was a bone sticking out of her skin.

Instead when Shane felt the impact she opened her eyes reluctantly and realized she was on her toes and not dead, in fact when she looked down… she was completely in the buff, all natural, nakado, however you wanted to phrase it, Shane went into a sprint, running through GO city completely naked. Trying to ignore the stares.

She knew she should have waxed earlier…

_If I get raped… this is so dad's fault! Somehow! _

Maybe it was due to the green flames that no one tried to stop the naked teenager, Shane was very grateful because how embarrassing would it be to stop and talk to someone you knew completely naked? Answer: Very

Bursting through her door, she was surprised to find her family in the kitchen, all listening to the radio and waiting for the phone to ring. But all of that stopped as they looked at Shane.

"Don't look you perverts!" Shane shouted at them, jumping behind the door, grabbing a towel that had been left on the radiator.

"Shane?" She heard her father ask, a very curious tone in his voice.

"Yeah, who else?"

"Erm well it's just that… you may want to have a look in the mirror…" Shane raised an eyebrow, going over to the mirror that was bolted to the wall.

A long and loud scream was heard all round the house and probably a few blocks down the street.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAD! WHAT THE FUCK HAS HAPPENED?" Shane shouted,

Her brown hair was now jet black with some sort of green tint to it, her hazel eyes were now a deep emerald and her skin… oh god, her teenage skin! It was so pale with a green tint, she could imagine the papers saying 'she hulk shows up bare' tomorrow. And she had had one hell of a growth spurt, at least six ft something.

"Well, how about you get changed and then we discuss it…" her father called from the kitchen.

But as Shane went to get changed, none of her clothes seemed to fit her. So she was forced to borrow Hego's. Hoping no one would notice.

"Hey sis, aren't those my clothes?" Never mind.

"Yes, dad we need to go shopping _soon._" Shane informed her father. "But it the mean time you can explain what happened."

This was when Shane took in everyone else's changes as well.

James (Hego) had suddenly become _seriously _ripped, and it definitely wasn't down to 5 a day or exercise, and for some reason his hair was a deep navy blue.

Mike (Mego) was pretty much the same, except he had a purple tint to his skin as well as his hair.

The twins (Wego's), well they looked the same but with red hair, still in the little kids stage.

But her dad, he was wearing an eye patch for some reason.

"Well Shane you may want to sit down for this." Doing as she was asked, she sat next to her dad as usual.

"Did something bad happen?"

"Bad? We don't know yet, in fact we might not know thanks to your little… troublesome ways, breaking out of a hospital? Really?"

"I panicked! They had guns!"

"Ya know there's going to be perverts staring at these pictures for a long time."

"Rather them than some weirdo docs." Shane mumbled

"Anyway, long story short when we were hit with the meteor it gave us some sort of power, you got a big impact of it and was out for a couple of days, we don't know what was in that meteor, but whatever it was it's gone. You guys wanna tell your sis your new powers?"

"I can shrink!"

"I have super strength!"

"We can double ourselves!"

All of them started shouting at the girl, anyone else wouldn't have gotten a word of that, but for some reason Shane did.

"What can you do dad?" Shane asked

"Not sure. I think I can scare little kids with my eye." Her dad joked, but Shane didn't get it, so to demonstrate, dad lifted up his eye patch to reveal an ugly thick scar running across his eye.

"Mom…" Shane breathed out.

_One more reason to hate that bitch._

"Don't worry kiddo, at least all my other senses got improved." He said, his smile never wavering.

"Well anyway, I think since you are clearly fit enough to run through GO city, you don't need to stay at a hospital any time soon. Until then you should probably get some rest, later on we can go shopping." Shane nodded, and went up to her room.

All though she soon found herself throwing up into the toilet, going back to bed only to end up having to repeat the process. But after her stomach found nothing to else to bring up, it gave up and let its owner sleep at peace… at four in the morning.

But when Shane went to the toilet at six in the morning, she could have fainted but her pride refused to let her, the blood covering her pants…

_FUCK MY LIFE! NO MOTHER! JUST GOT HIT BY A METEOR AND NOW I HAVE MY FIRST PERIOD? SO NOT COOL! _

Panicking again, Shane did the first thing she thought off, taking the pants off she stuffed them down a radiator in her room. Thinking the problem was solved, it proved difficult that her bed sheets had suffered as well.

So that early morning, Shane did her best to lie on top of the blood stains, but when her father came in the he went over to undrawn the curtains that were tucked behind the radiator, she heard the faint sound of his voice.

"Oh dear." As he made a hasty exit.

Shane remained in bed, not sure what to do. It was almost mid day, and her brothers would get suspicious and if they saw…. Oh god the list of problems just kept growing!

Shane jumped at the sudden contact as someone nudged her shoulder.

"Shane! We need to have talk."

"Can't it wait?" Shane asked, faking a sleepy tone.

"Well it will only take a sec… It's just your becoming a young lady, and when that happens… you get this thing that happens to you… and you'll get a lot of blood… coming out of places, so… I'll just leave these for you…" He said awkwardly.

_Oh poor dad, the worst part about being widowed and having a daughter, is that there's no other girl to tell them about 'the cycle' _

When Shane's dad was gone, Shane jumped out of bed to see what her dad had bought her.

A box of sanitary pads

And a chocolate bar… _guess that's his way of kissing up…_

After the small shake up of the morning, Shane's life was quite level from then on 'teenage girl wise' everything else was just going downhill.

"No." Shane said simply

"Oh come on sis, think of the greater good we could do."

"Come on _bro, _we are not making some goofy team."

"Why not?"

"Why should we? It's not like we'd get paid."

"It's not about the reward"

"It is to me! You think that just because you save some screaming bitches from a fire, you get life free?"

"NO! Not free, we could get jobs as well."

"Oh fuck my life." Shane mumbled "Save the city and get jobs? I think those comic books have gotten the better of you."

"Think of all the people you could beat up."

"Oh like that- well… we'd have to learn how to fight properly." Shane said, liking the idea of punching, kicking and just plain kickin' ass in style!

"Shane! Get your ass in here for a minute!"

"Coming dad!" Shane called back, "we discuss later." Shane said to her brother, getting off the sofa

"Ah Shane, we need to have another talk…"

_Oh fuck…_

"I need to go away for a while, but I trust you to look after your brothers, just for a week or two. By the way you still need to hand in your letters about quitting school." Shane nodded, they had been put down as a danger to other students, but Shane didn't really see that as a bad thing.

"Will do dad, so where you goin'?" She asked

"Here, there and pretty much everywhere. I just need to set up a few things, I can't actually tell you cuz it's top secret." The man winked, as he took a suit case from the closet, it wasn't a big but you could fit one of the Wego's in there.

"What? You're going now?"

"Yep, oh here's a number to call, but only in a life or death situation, got it?"

"No prob. What about money?"

"My credit cards in the kitchen… don't let your brothers at it please."

"Again no prob, transportation?"

"You're thirteen! You can walk!"

"If it's life or death I might not be able to." Shane said a smirk on her face.

"Death situations only, because if you scratch that car, you are to blame. Now is that everything?"

"We're all good, have a fun trip dad! Don't kill anyone" Shane joked, but something about her dad freezing made her worry "it was a joke." Shane added.

"I know, anyway see ya, and don't forget to look after the Wego's… actually I might just leave that to James, your crap at babysitting." Her dad said as he got into his wife's car, leaving his BMW M5 behind.

"Oh thanks."

"You're welcome! Bye!"

Shego was back on the stage, she couldn't help but smile at the memory of her younger years. But those memories were short lived as instead of the big bulky spider seen previously a bee bee's was on Shego quicker a fly to something sweet. Shego's plasma flared, the robot seemed to freeze in surprise, not really register the human's ability to create something, Shego took the advantage and with one swift kick, the bee bee's head went flying.

Shego then took a sprint into the darkness; she was starting to get fed up with living in the past. It was bringing back certain memories she would rather keep locked away, and reality was waiting for her.

**Reality – **

Kim let out an exhausted sigh, they had been all round the locations Ron and Hego had been that day, and not one trace of evidence. The court had closed the case and let the two of scot free due to not having enough compelling evidence, this justice system really was not working at all. So Kim was now sitting in the room with Shego, watching the woman's plasma flare at times then die down.

She didn't know what was going on the older woman's head, and she didn't really want to. Right now Shego might be dreaming about ruling the world and causing a world war 3 against red heads. Her mother seemed to have hopes for Shego waking up soon, but soon didn't seem soon enough for Kim.

She wanted her Shego back; Drakken had recommended giving her a dose of hyopremia (not an actual word… I think) to increase her adrenaline to maybe wake her up, but Anne had been against the idea of disturbing a mind's working situation, if Shego was healing let her heal.

Kim sighed, for some reason she bent down and gave Shego a quick peck on the cheek,

"Try and wake up soon Shego."

**In Shego's mind – **

**Ok, I may have misjudged this slightly. We're running out of time, your brains' going to force your body to wake up at some point soon, so we need to get these crucial memories out of the way. **

**Fine, how many 'crucial' memories are there? **

**Depends. Do you want to remember team go and how you learned you fighting skills?**

**Will I still remember how to fight if I don't? **

**After a few minutes it'll all come back to you. **

**Just make them as short as possible!**

**Commencing memory recreation process 17**

Looking round, Shane was in a black and green cat suit, in a cave

"Oh fuck this shit! I quit! This is so not worth it!"

"Shego! Come back!"

**Commencing Memory Recreation 26**

A blue man smiled at her,

"I'll take that one, what talents do you have?"

"I can break into anywhere and I'm incredibly sarcastic."

"You'll do, how much?"

"15000 Dollars."

**Commencing Memory RECREATION 38**

Dodging an attack from the red head, Shego returned it with a kick to the stomach

"What's the matter Kimmie? Getting slow all ready?"

**Oh these days were fun…**

"With you Shego? Don't be crazy" As Kimmie blocked a blow to her face, as she vaulted over Shego.

**Oh Kimmie if you could hear you say that now, Kimmie was a really good fighter, why the hell would she want to be a boring therapist?**

"Ooh, impressive throwing some of that cheer leading crap in as well? Can you give me a d-i-e?"

**Aw her cheer leading thing was kinda cute- wait! Wha? **

"Oh Shego, that's just mean." As Kimmie dodged a plasma bolt.

**Damn I wish I could go back to those days, I loved 'em!**

Swiping Shego's feet from beneath her, Shego then noted Kim's position as the red head was literally sitting on her, as Kim got a pair of plasma cuffs out. Shego then couldn't help but check out Kim, she then realized what was happening to her, she didn't know it then but Shego was worried at what she might know now.

**Oh shit…**

Shego's trademark smirk appeared

"Rawr." She said playfully, Kim's blush

**I didn't love those days… I loved her…**

Shego suddenly noticed a black figure lurking behind one of the corners of the wall, Shego went into a sprint, her fight with Kim and everything around them was being eaten up by the darkness.

"You!" Shego called out, giving chase to the black figure. Soon catching up with it, she went to grab their shoulder but her hand just passed through them. The figure turned round, and stepped towards Shego; Shego just seemed to fall straight into them…

Looking round she found herself in what seemed like… nothing, it was just pitch black, she couldn't even see herself… so where was she?

**Welcome to your mind, now listen think of all important things in the memories you have, and connect them together. Feelings and people would be the main thing by the way.**

**Sarcasm **as a purple spark appeared in the darkness

**Anger **a red spark

**Hatred **a very big sphere came out of no where

**Kim **instead of a spark, a Kim just stood there.

**Independent **

**Slade **

**Drakken**

**Bad ass**

**Ok we're running out of time! **

As everything Shego had thought of connected, Shego still had more of her 'amazing qualities' to say.

**Your gonna have to figure the rest out, toodles! Stay insane! **

"She's waking up…"

"Shego!"

The voice seemed faint, but never the less Shego was determined to follow it.

"Shego! Come on! Wake up!" suddenly she felt someone slap her.

"OW! What the fuck!" She shouted, bolting out of the bed.

"Shego! You're awake!" Shego's vision was blurry, but she could tell that was Kim.

"No shit Sherlock! I was skydiving!" She said sarcastically.

Shego watched Kim approach her and give her- Shego the villain, a hug.

"Kim? What are you doing?"

"Hugging you because I'm glad you're awake."

"How long was I out?"

"A whole week!" Shego froze "You're kind of meant to hug me back by the way."

"Oh… yeah." Shego returned the hug.

Trust her to realize she was in love with her enemy while in a coma.

**YAH SHE'S AWAKE! **

**Sorry I kind of rushed the story a bit now… but I really wanted Shego awake! Now back to reality… the worst game in the world… **

**Who knows? Maybe we'll pick up some other Shego facts along the way ;)**


	15. This Little Piggy

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Fifteen: This Little Piggy… **

_Trust her to realize she was in love with her enemy while in a coma. _

Shego then pulled apart quickly, the human contact starting to annoy her.

_Maybe she's just not a people person… _Kim reasoned in her mind.

"Ok what's the prob?" Shego asked, wanting to know everything that had happened while she was out.

"The prob?" Kim asked, not fully understanding Shego's catch phrase

"Yes the fucking problem! What is the problem right now?" Shego asked getting angry.

"Alright Shego, calm down sheesh." Kim replied, _why is she so pissed off? _

"I am calm! Now what happened to Ron and Hego?"

"They got away." Monique spoke for Kim. Shego's eyes turned into a deathly glare

"How the fuck can they get away? Did they escape?"

"No, we didn't have any evidence, all their fingerprints had been scrubbed clean from their hide outs, and all the hostages had been killed off, and they definitely won't admit to it." Veronica said, stepping in, as confused as everyone else about Shego's temper.

"Painfully?" Shego asked (referring to how the victim's died)

"I can imagine so, Drakken's mother was there and he's still hung up about it." Shego just rolled her eyes

_Fuck my life! So what? His mother died? Big whoop! No one really cares, it's not like she was going to live forever! _

"Where is the big dope?"

"In his room," Kim said "you're not going to say something mean… are you?"

"I'm going to tell him to fucking man up!" Shego said, walking out of the room. Approaching Drakken's room, she kicked the door down. What she saw disgusted her.

The grown man was crying. He could take over the world without shedding a tear, he could watch countless henchmen get taken to prison, but the death of his mommy is too much? Time for some hardening up lessons.

"Shego? Your awake that's good, how are you feeling?" Drakken asked in between sobs.

"Angry, and so should you! Not crying into your pillow like some fucking teenage girl! What did you expect? Your mommy would live forever? Reality check, no one does! Ever! Ya know what? I don't think that really matters, the death of someone. So you need to get a grip on reality, realize she's gone forever, man up, and find this fucking evidence that those ass holes out there can't seem to find!"

"But she was so young!"

"No she wasn't! Better late than never! Now get your blue ass out! Or I swear I'll make you wish you were dead! No get the fuck out there."

"But she was my mother!" Drakken whined

"I honestly don't give a fuck about your mother! I just want to track down the assholes and get their arses in a prison! NOW GET TO WORK!" Drakken flinched and ran out the room.

Shego then walked out the room, stopping when she noticed Kim standing by the door.

"What?" She asked

"That was cruel Shego, even for you. I don't know what's going in your head, but get it straightened out." Kim instructed, a little bad ass coming out in Kim.

"Well whatever you were doing clearly wasn't helping!"

"And that was? Remind him of his mother's death? And what that meant to you was nothing? Yeah Shego, that really helps."

"Oh fuck off Possible, like that even matters. Over twenty deaths, and that's the one that seems to matter the most?"

"They all mater! They were human!" Kim shouted at Shego, storming off "AND GET SOME FUCKING SYMPATHY BITCH!" She shouted.

Shego didn't really have a response, so she stormed away as well. Both women punching something as they entered their rooms.

Shego was the first to go out into the main room, no one had really told her what had happened, and she was sure she could ring it out of one of the nerds.

"You! Blue boy! Tell me what's happening." She instructed, Drakken did actually look a little bit better, nowhere near healthy, but he did look alive when he was out of the dark room filled with tears.

"Bad news or good news?"

"I don't give a fuck just answer the god damned question!" Shego shouted, losing patience with all these questions.

"Ok, well we have a location on both Ron and Hego, there wasn't any evidence we could find at the warehouse so they closed the case as Ron and Hego were let out on bail, Agent Veronica is working with us so we have an idea of what GJ will be up to."

"Where are they?" Shego asked

"Ron is currently in Japan and Hego is still in GO city."

"Send me their co-ordinates later."

"Ok Shego." Drakken said, choosing his words as carefully as possible.

_This woman is like a trip wire! One thing and kaboom! _

Kim looked at the pandaroo on her bed, praying that it would somehow answer her questions. But reality had a different plan as it led the stuff animal just sit there.

_What was her problem? Something must have happened to her in that coma, maybe mom might be able to tell me something. But how she treated was Drakken was just too far, that was his mother who died in that warehouse, and she says it doesn't matter? That is just plain heartless! _

Kim got out of the bed, letting the pandaroo fall to the floor as she walked out the room. Her mother was currently in the lab, looking over the corpses with Monique. They were still trying to find weapon damage that could lead to Ron or Hego.

"Ah Kimmie, I think there may be a problem with Shego."

"Ya think?" She said sarcastically, Anne only raised a disapproving eyebrow at her daughters choice of words "sorry, just piffed about Shego's attitude to Drakken, guess what she said."

"I give up." Anne said quickly, not really wanting to guess.

"It meant nothing, and Drakken needed to man up. How heartless is that?"

"Considering the situation, not very." This caught Kim off guard

"Say wha?

"Well her cerebral cortex isn't connected properly to her limbic system, causing a dysfunction with her logistical decisions."

"Say wha?" Kim repeated

"Easy version, the part of her brain that makes decisions in life isn't connected properly to the other part of her brain that has her emotions, causing her to feel angry most of the time."

"Forever?" Kim asked, _I don't think it's possible to put with a 24/7 angry Shego! And that's coming from someone's family motto is: any things possible for a possible! _

"Not forever I don't think, but what I do think is that while she was repairing her mind, her plasma powers woke her up early, so her plasma powers may not have been the reason she is still alive."

"So what was keeping her alive?"

"Her insanity is the only guess I could make Kimmie, but until then, this woman is highly unstable." Kim nodded

_Pfft like she wasn't before! _

Shego was taking her anger out on the boxing bag, but it she wasn't even half finished when it came off its hook. Sighing she grabbed another one and put it back on. Continuing to punch it…

_Get some fucking sympathy, bitch! _

… _Oh man up! She as if her death meant anything…_

… _Shego?_

A little drop of sweat fell to the floor as Shego continued to punch hard and fast.

_Shego, you need to get a grip on reality, you can't act this way. _

… _You're hurting the ones you love Shego…_

…_Shego…_

"Shego." Shego spun round to the source of the voice, but found no one.

It had sounded like a whisper, it felt like someone had been breathing down her neck when they had spoke,

_What are they doing up there? _Shego asked, curious about what someone could do up in a lab all day. Plot against her? Maybe send her back to that asylum? They might even be telling Veronica to order GJ back here… she needed to escape.

**Shego's room: 10:30pm 9/10/2012 -**

Shego slipped into her cat suit, everyone had gone to bed early due… something, but Shego couldn't remember what it was, grabbing her phone off the table, she looked at the message sent to her, Ron and Hego's location.

She was going to get that information, there was evidence. She just had to make it.

**Japan 04:15am 10/10/2012 -**

Shego snuck around the dojo, her cat suit cleverly concealed by the black ninja robes that a young lady had kindly let her 'borrow.' She stopped as she heard the sound of loud snoring, the only thing that might be disturbing the other ninja's. Definitely work of the buffoon.

As the woman got closer, the snoring sound started to really piss her off, the sound of the vocal cords closing up causing the annoying sound. But when the breath would get stuck , the buffoon let out a sudden and louder snore, Shego would then give him a deathly glare while he moved around in his sleep, a limb hanging off the bed.

Taking a rag from her boot, she quickly pinched Ron's nose and covered his mouth with the cloth. She waited a five minutes, not taking any chances and after that she removed the cloth, checking the pulse, it was reasonably faint.

It had been quite funny watching the fear grow in his eyes, how he realized how it must have felt for the victim's.

**Unknown Location -**

Slowly Ron woke up, but panic spread through him as realized he was hanging upside down, all his weapons had been taken off him, a very hard knot kept his hands bound together.

"Good morning buffoon."

"Shego…" he gasped.

"Yes I'm back and extremely pissed, and looks like I found a good boxing bag… But I'm sure that ninja school of yours told you how to get out of situations like this, like try and mess with the interrogators mind? Well let me just give a quick first hint, my mind is too messed up."

"So how about we make sure those fingers of yours don't try and move, huh?" She said, an evil grin on her face, approaching the blonde man, she went behind him, taking a one of Ron's index fingers.

"This little piggy killed a woman on the motorway." Making a hard yank backwards, she heard a satisfying snap, as well as the wonderful sound of Ron's cries.

"This little piggy abused Kim Possible." Shego sang, snapping Ron's middle finger, more cries from the man

"Oh man up, I thought ninja's were meant to have a good at taking the pain… you really failed in life didn't you?"

As Shego continued to snap his fingers, but once she was done, she left him. Only to come back with a box of nails and a hammer.

"What do you want from me?" He cried

"Oh just a confession that you killed all those people."

"Ok, I'll do it! Just please stop!" Ron continued to cry, Shego was insane.

"Oh good, I'll be back in a minute." Shego said leaving the room, Ron was left to try and move his fingers, but pain shot through him as the bones were stuck out the skin. Shego then came back in with her phone.

"You can start now." She informed him.

"I Ron Stoppable killed all those people! I killed them! I killed them! I fucking killed them! So did Hego!" Shego then stopped recording.

"Can I go now?" Shego turned round and looked at him like he had three heads.

"Why would I let you go?"

"Because I gave you the confession!"

"And? That means you are no longer use to me, and I can't risk you telling GJ or your ninja friends."

"I won't I swear!"

"Eh, not good enough." Despite Ron's desperate please for Shego to not to do what she was thinking, the woman continued to do what her twisted mind told her.

Removing Ron's shoes and socks, she took a long nail out from the box and a hammer, placing it under Ron's big toe.

"Say ah." She said evilly, as she slammed the hammer down onto the nail.

Ron's screams echoed all round the room, and it felt good to hear those screams!

Shego then took one of the claws from her glove and made deep cuts into Ron's gut. Ron continued to cry as he watched Shego take something out a black box.

"Aw, isn't he just the cutest? Too bad I haven't fed him for a _long _time." Shego held a brown rat into the light, Ron felt a trickle of warm liquid run down his leg, Shego placed the rat onto the deep cuts she had made in Ron's stomach.

The rat dug his little claws in to stop himself from the fall, desperate for food and he smelt fresh meat…

"Go in little rat, and just think you had a rodent as a best friend at one point." Shego laughed, and watched as the rat managed to slip through the deep cuts, Ron screamed out of fear and pain as the rodent started to chew at his intestines.

"Shego! Please! I'm sorry!"

"You think they'd let me out of prison if I just said I'm sorry? Oh there was something else I wanted to try, oh well guess I can try it with Hego… I think yours is a bit too small… but anyway while my Rufus the third is in you, I can have some fun with the outside," Shego said, the insane grin on her face made her seem even scarier.

Taking a rod of metal, she continued to heat it up with her plasma…

**Drakken's lair 2:15pm 10/10/2012 – **

"Any of you guys seen Shego?" Kim asked,

"Last time I saw her was in the gym last night." Wade said

"Maybe she's still in bed?" Anne suggested

"Really? In a coma for a week and she's tired?" Drakken asked

"Being in a coma can actually be quite tiring for the brain." Anne reasoned, but Kim left the two adults to discuss it, as she walked up to Shego's room. Knocking on the door.

"Shego?" Kim asked

No response

"Shego I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things, I'm sure you can be sympathetic when you want to. It's just… what you said to Drakken _and me _was cruel… so really… you should be apologizing to me!" Kim then realized.

Still Kim just got a silence, so opening the door; she just found an empty room, the window half open.

"Oh shit…"

**So why Shego so pissed all the time? See that last part in yesterday's chapter? Shego didn't actually say anything nice about herself, except for Kim… which is as nice as I think she'll get. Anyway hope your enjoying the story! **

**BTW anyone cringe with Shego's torture methods? **

**I think they might come in handy *evil laugh* **


	16. Insanity Rules!

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Sixteen : Insanity rules! **

_Still Kim just got a silence, so opening the door; she just found an empty room, the window half open. _

"_Oh shit…" _

"Maybe she just went off to blow some steam Kim, and besides she's Shego, I'm sure she can handle herself." Wade tried to calm the panicking red head down.

"It's not her I'm worried about!" Kim lied "It's other people! She's insane! And she's out who knows where, doing who knows what! She might even be killing people for fun!"

"Now girl, we both know that no matter how insane Shego might be, that she wouldn't go down to that level." Monique said, leaning against the bench. Watching the red head pace the floor.

"Wade, are you sure you've tried tracking down her plasma?"

"It's like she never existed, or hasn't used her plasma recently." Wade confirmed

"Fuck" Kim hissed, getting a surprised look from everyone else. Kim continued to frown as she answered the communicator

"Hello?"

"Ah, Kimberly I see you've been cleared of all charges, congratulations."

"What?" Kim asked, not really getting any of this.

"Well an anonymous sent us the evidence we need to make the arrest for Stoppable, but not enough for Hego."

"Have you made the arrest?" Kim inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Not yet, we just need to track Stoppable down, as for Hego he's still in Go city and we'll be ready."

"Ok, thanks Dr. Director." Kim said as she hung up.

"Well?" Anne asked

"I'm not wanted anymore."

"That's good."

"Not for Shego! She's probably rotting in some Russian prison, or breaking into some bank! Or-"

"Kimmie! Calm down, I'm sure she's fine." Anne reassured her daughter, "I also think you need to take some rest, and start again later."

Kim couldn't argue, it was true she had been up for ages trying to track down Shego's whereabouts but to no avail.

"Ok mom." She said, going to her room.

As Kim left, Anne turned to see Monique with a raised eyebrow

"How bad?" Monique asked

"Oh I would say she's as smitten as a kitten." As the two women smirked they both turned to get back to work.

**Unknown location – **

"Shego I'm sorry!" Ron cried out.

"Oh fine, I'll let you go."

"Really?" He said, getting his hopes up.

"No." Shego stated

And with one swift swipe, Shego dragged the claw across Ron's throat, and walked away.

Leaving the run down house, as Shego made her way to Go city.

_One down, one to go. _

Shego had managed to take the money from Ron's wallet and made her way to the jet, one GJ had kindly let her borrow. Starting up, she wondered how long it would be till someone came across Ron's corpse. It could be one hell of a Halloween decoration!

Landing New York airport, Shego made her way to the train station, it was underground and dark, so it was great if anyone was looking for her, she was currently wearing a long black jacket, tight black trousers and the top half of her cat suit that could be considered 'the new fashion.' Hopefully.

Getting into the train, Shego gratefully grabbed a window seat, not all that surprised that there was barley anyone on the train, it was night and you really didn't want to going to Go city at night. But until then, Shego continued to stare out the window and occasionally stare at her reflection, giving herself a blinking competition.

_I've just killed someone… someone who beat up princess… that's justifiable, right? Oh well who gives a shit about justice? It's never really there when you need it, see those other victim's? Their graves? And many others, where was justice then? Oh right, filing reports about the government! Fuck 'em! _

As the lights started to move quicker, Shego started to feel dizzy and light headed, she soon found her vision fading in and out. A sharp pain entering the back of her head, soon she felt herself feeling sleepy, closing her eyes, everything around seemed to fade away.

**Shego's mind… again – **

**Heyo! **

**Oh fuck, not you again! You better not put me in a coma! **

**No, it's just your going to have a quick flashback to help restore some of the connections to your cerebral. **

**Oh I don't give a shit about that anymore! I'm quite happy like this! **

**Really? A psychotic murder with no one? **

**Yes, did you see the fear in that bastard's eyes! I say that's the best revenge ever! **

**What will Kim say? **

… **How the fuck should I know? I ain't her mind! **

**No, but since she's the closest thing- I think, you have to a conscience you might feel a little bit guilty. **

**Why would I feel guilty? You told me to do it! **

**What? I never said anything! I was back here saying 'Kim will not be happy' that was your fault! **

**Oh fuck off; I've got to have words with a certain brother**

**Fine, but don't be complaining when Kim beats the shit out of you! **

**As if… **

**Reality – **

Shego had thankfully woken up in time to get off the train at her stop. It was still busy at the train station, but Shego knew where she was going, and nothing was going to stop her.

She looked around the busy station, and noticed a man with quite a strange body figure; some parts seemed to stick out more than others, approaching the man Shego yanked him away from his current location behind a pillar.

"I know nothing!" He stared saying, Shego only rolled her eyes.

"I don't care about what you know; it's what you've got. Give me the bomb."

"What bomb? I know nothing of bomb!" The man started to shout, dragging unwanted attention, Shego flared a bit of her plasma to the man.

"Listen prick, I know the bombs there, and I need to use it. If you give me the bomb, I'll do something for you." The man raised a questioning eyebrow

"No not in that sense, I meant a violent act, you dick."

"Ah, well, I do need to distract a certain police officer." He said, indicating to a full squad team. Shego nodded.

"Bomb, they go. Deal? Oh have you got a gun on you?" Shego asked, the man looked surprised she would ask such a thing "it was rhetorical; I bet you've got a good handgun in there." Shego said. The man nodded, about to take it out of his jacket.

"Not here. We need somewhere with no camera's. Outside."

As she led the man outside, he gave Shego the bomb that had been cleverly stitched onto a big towel and wrapped round the man, a big hand gun out of the pocket in his jacket.

"Thank you, can I ask why you need the cops gone?"

"Hey, I don't ask you, you no ask me." Shego tilted her head, an accepting look on her face.

"Fair enough, give me the signal when you're ready." Shego said, walking back into the building, standing by the big digital train time's board, she watched out of the corner of her eye for the man's signal.

Eventually, he started to wave at her. Quickly Shego spun the gun round and aimed at the floor, pulling the trigger, and then quickly spinning it back up so it went in her sleeve.

"Fuck! He's got a gun!" She shouted, pointing at a random person, the team of police moved in so quickly, Shego barely had time to escape before she was shoved with a plastic shield. The last thing she noticed was the terrorist break into the security centre.

Smirking Shego made her way out.

Walking into a big parking lot, she noted the big SUV, taking her phone out, she launched a radio wave and pointed her phone at the car, the phone soon located the cars frequency. She tapped on the screen as the car's doors came undone. Smirking Shego got to work of the car's electronics…

A large man came through the door of the parking lot, exhausted from a hard day's work at running the bueno nacho establishment, he took his car keys out and unlocked the car, opening the driver's door he threw in his bag and got in, closing the driver door. He put the keys into the ignition, suddenly the car's doors all locked.

_Uh oh. _

Panicking he tried to open them, but when he turned round he was still surprised to find a bomb in the back seat.

"Shit!" He cursed, slamming the steering wheel.

"HEY'A BROTHER!" Shego shouted, scaring the shit out of Hego, turning round he saw Shego outside his window, an insane grin on her face.

"Shego! Get me out of here!"

"Oh that's funny, do you wanna hear another joke? I'm against violence! HA HA HA!" Shego cackled.

"Shego, I'm serious, don't make me smash the window."

"Ooh, no I won't make you do that, otherwise you'd blow yourself up. Oh the irony! So you might have guessed what I want."

"Not really." Hego said, trying to remain calm in the situation, but the sweat on his forehead said different, as the timer in the back seat continued to beep away.

"In that case, if you don't know then how should I know?" Shego confused him "I guess I should just leave you then, toodles!"

"Shego! This bomb is a fake!" Hego bluffed.

"Well done, you think I'm dumb enough to blow myself up to? But can you actually risk that? After all, you are the cities hero."

Shego was insane, meaning she was unpredictable, did that mean she was lying about the bomb? Of course she was lying! She was thief! Plus she loved herself too much.

But… could Hego risk it?

Sighing, he rather play it safe.

"Ok Shego, I'll give you the confession." He sighed, Shego turned round a grin on her face.

"Oh goodie, take your time." Shego taunted

"I helped with the 'Shego the Ripper' murders, which Shego was not involved in as well as Kim."

Shego stopped recording.

"Thank you; you can smash the window now." Shego started to walk away, Hego sighed in relief, taking a strong fist he smashed the window, but a sudden beeping at the back told him he'd done something wrong. As the last thing he saw was a bright flash, his body aching and then nothing…

Shego turned round, looking at the flaming car.

"Oops I meant the _other _window." Shego smirked, walking away.

**GLOBAL JUSTICE HQ – **

Betty let out a deep sigh, looking at the huge stack of paper work waiting for her; actually it looked more like it was tormenting her. Just as the woman was about to go get another pen, her phone went off.

"Dr. Director, Global Justice."

"HEYA BETTS!" Someone shouted down the other phone, within seconds Betty could only guess it was one person.

"What is it Shego? I have enough crap to do."

"Oh, I guess I'll leave you to it, you clearly don't want to know the location of Stoppable and Hego."

"Actually that might help." Betty said sarcastically.

"Well one's in half a car in a parking lot in Go city, it should be pretty easy to tell which one, Stoppable is… well he's hanging around an old run down house." Shego laughed at her own insane joke, but the laugh sent shivers down Betty's back, everyone had been warned about Shego's mental problems, but how far did Shego's insanity extend?

"Oh, the evidence needed to put them behind bars should be in your car."

"What about the press?" Betty asked

"Oh, well you know what they're like. One little explosion and it's like a moth to a flame. Anyway I gotta go toodles!" Shego said in a disturbingly happy tone.

Betty let out a heavy sigh, putting the phone down. "Will! Get your ass in here!"

"Yes m'am?"

"Send the men out to Go city, send them into the parking lot with the most destruction, and send another group to an old run down house."

Will stopped writing on the piece of paper

"A run down house? Can't you be a bit more specific?"

"Does it look like I can?" Will remained silent for a moment

"No," he said, walking off.

Betty continued to glare with her one good eye at the big stack of paper work.

_If Shego wasn't so insane, she'd make a damn good agent. _

**Drakken's lair 3:15 am 11/10/2012 – **

Kim slowly opened her eyes, hoping to find herself back at home, safe and sound. Only to be given a big dose of reality.

Why did she still have hope for this all to be a dream?

Sighing, Kim got out of bed; everyone else was still in bed. She soon found herself in the main room of the lab, switching on the TV Kim was suddenly drawn into the news channel. The big flashing bar at the bottom, and a picture of Shego, Ron and Hego came onto the screen, Kim grabbed the remote and turned the volume up a bit more.

"Ronald Stoppable, Kim Possible's old boyfriend, has been proven guilty of the gruesome murders that have occurred over this month, along with Go cities hero Hego. The two were to be sent to prison straight away, but when GJ came across them, they had been violently killed by another person; the police have assumed it was the mentally unstable villain Shego. Unfortunately we have not been informed of anything else by global justice."

Kim just stared at the TV. She had a bunch of thoughts running through her head.

_What has Shego gotten herself into? _

_Where is she? _

_Has she hurt anybody innocent? _

_Fuck! THAT WOMAN IS IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN I SEE HER! I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S INSANE! I'M GONNA KICK HER ASS! _

**SO: **

**What will Shego do next? Hint: I'm a kigo lover, but I kind of need a little idea of how to make it up to Kimmie cuz something tells me flowers ain't gonna do it… **

**Oh if you're wondering why Hego's death wasn't gruesome, it was for Honulicious her reviews are more important than a characters death! Lol seriously, I'm kind of aiming for 50 reviews. **


	17. Goodbye's

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Seventeen: Goodbye's **

_Fuck! THAT WOMAN IS IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN I SEE HER! I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S INSANE! I'M GONNA KICK HER ASS! _

**Drakken's lair 10:15 am 11/10/2012 – **

Well with the case solved, and a terrible justice been severed, the team knew it was time to call it quits. They all stood in the main room, so many memoires. Kim looked round at her team, Wade would go back as working for some computer company, Monique would continue her expedition in Africa, Felix would continue his research on prosthetic limbs, Veronica would continue to work for GJ, Drakken… well he apparently had enough money to retire, Anne would continue her job as if nothing ever happened.

So where did that leave Kim?

She would just follow a path like her friends; she would continue her life as if none of this ever happened. She would go back and try and get her scholarship in psychology. Leaving all of this behind her.

They all arrived at the air port as one, but then they started to be separated, each of them going on separate flights and different times, there was hugs and promises to meet up soon, but Kim's worry for Shego never seemed to fade. But the red head did a very good job of hiding it.

Eventually Kim and her mother were left last, as they got a plane straight back to Middleton.

Once the plane had touched down, and Anne and her daughter got off the plane, that was when the two separated, Kim would have to go back to her old apartment with so many terrible memories, to collect her research of other patients.

"Will you be ok honey?" Anne asked

"Yeah mom I'll be fine, I'll call you as soon as I'm home." Kim said, getting into a cab.

"Ok, bye Kimmie! Have a safe trip!" Anne called out,

"Will do!" Kim called back, as the cab drove away…

**Kim's old apartment 3:15pm – **

Kim let out a heavy sigh as she opened the heavy door; the place looked like a bomb had hit it. Clothes were scattered around the place, stains on the walls and carpets (some of the stains Kim didn't want to know about!) Some of the wall paper peeling off, and the place reeked!

_Well that's what happens when you leave Ron Stoppable to look after an apartment for more than a day! _

Kim just put new sheets on the bed, opened a window, got changed and went straight to bed. She could deal with all of this crap tomorrow… as soon as she had told her boss that she could return to work…

**The Asylum 8: 15 am 12/10/2012 –**

Kim's boss was a kind and understanding man, but he had trouble grasping the concept of all of this.

"So what you're saying Kim, is that your patient was accused of murder as well as yourself, she then bailed you out… where you spent the good part of a month trying to track them down, which your patient then became insane… and killed them all?"

"Yes Derek." Kim said, she could only imagine what a hard concept it must be to grasp, but her mother got the hang of it quicker than this, and they had been in the office for a good fifteen minutes!

"Ok… well in that case we could just state it as some sort of vacation, and you can get back to work, have a good day Kim." He called out as Kim left through the door.

"You too!" She said, leaving the big room.

As Dr. Seal walked past, he froze when he saw the red hair…

"Miss Possible?" Kim stopped to find the source of the voice.

"Yes Dr. Seal?"

"I err… thought you were dead! One of the victim's!" He said

"Well you thought wrong doctor, now I have patients to see and I rather not talk about the past." She said, walking off. Seal just wondering if _he _was the one who needed a therapist.

**The Asylum 4:30pm – **

"Ok Jasmine, what do you see here?" Kim asked, holding a picture of a blob.

"An alien." _Should that be considered normal? I mean she is a teen… _Kim made a note on it none the less.

"So how have you been feeling today?"

"Fine, but I think Dr. Seal's an alien, he walks around like he's up to something." Kim couldn't help but agree. The man was quite creepy.

"Well I think that's enough for today don't you?"

"You're the one who gets paid, not me, so I'd say it's up to you." Jasmine stated

"Ok… well then I decide we've had enough therapy for one day, so I'll leave you to your aliens…" Kim said, walking out the room.

"They're coming!" Kim heard Jasmine shout, but Kim only smiled sweetly as she continued to walk down the hall way.

"Kim?" Someone shouted, Kim sighed turning round, it was her boss.

"Yes Derek?" The man approaching her.

"I just wanted to tell you we have a new staff member, I think you might like him, he's trying to get a scholarship in the same course as you."

"That's… interesting." Kim struggled to find the right words.

"So, he applied for a job and I was thinking if you would mind letting him learn a few things off you."

"Oh, sir I'm not that good."

"Well then you can both learn of each other, he'll be in work tomorrow. Anyway, I'll leave you to it, bye Kim." The man said, walking away.

_Oh goodie, maybe this one's an undercover agent for FBI, or CIA? _

**Kim's Apartment 9:25pm – **

Kim let out an exhausted phew, looking round her apartment, finally restored to the way she liked it, and it smelt so much better! She had that sense of accomplishment that she had managed to clean the apartment… was that sad? Considering she used to save the world on a daily basis?

_No… no reflecting on the past… no reminders of heart break… _

It was pitch black outside now, as Kim looked through the cleaned windows. Her stomach then reminded her that she had not had dinner.

Grabbing some pasta in the fridge, she switched the TV on and watched some random comedy, while eating her pasta; she realized how boring a normal life must be when you're not solving murders…

But suddenly her door bell rung, slightly making Kim jump, putting the pasta down, she went to answer her door. Opening it, the woman she had dreamed about so many times before, was now standing in front of her.

Shego looked like she hadn't slept in years!

But then Kim's eyes realized what was about to happen, she sprinted to her phone (her civilian personality showing) desperate to call 911.

"Kim! Wait!" Shego chased after her

"Get away from me you physco!" Kim shouted behind her.

"I'm not going to kill you! Jeez!" Shego said, standing in front of Kim, who was now holding the phone.

"Then what are you here for?"

"I… err…"

_Damn it! I forgot! I'm getting old! _

"Shego?" Kim asked, wondering if the woman was paying attention to the situation anymore.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want?" Kim asked

"Well… oh, I'm gonna put this in a nice way, so can you please put the phone down…" Kim shook her head. "Ok fine…" Shego said, taking a few steps back, in order not to feel like she was intimidating the woman.

"Now I've only got a few minutes before they come get me,"

"Who? GJ?"

"It's classified." Shego said, a work Kim had never dreamed Shego would use "anyway the thing is… I'm gonna leave, for a long time, so I want you to try and forget everything about me, ok?"

"What? Why? Shego! What have you gotten yourself into now?"

"Hopefully something better than last time, oh and Kim there was one other thing… erm…"

_Say it! FOR GOD SAKE JUST SAY IT! _

"I…"

_Jesus christe! You would be crap at giving speeches! _

"I think I'm in…"

_LOVE WITH YOU! THREE SIMPLE WORDS! _

But Kim's eyes just through Shego off.

"A lot of trouble… so…"

_You are less than useless, ya know that? _

"Yeah, you don't know me… bye"

"Shego wait, just one sec…" Kim said,

Shego turned round. There was something in Kim's eyes, but Shego just couldn't pin it down. "You're wanted by almost every organization in the world, then you break into my apartment, you kill my boy friend."

"Your boy friend? Kim he abused you! I may be insane, but I can tell when something is called quits! "

"Whatever! But… Shego… I can't let you go…" Kim dialed the number

"But you've got a five second head start…" Shego nodded, understanding Kim's reasons. Shego walked past Kim,

"Congratulations on your scholarship."

And that was the last thing Kim heard Shego say

"_911, how can I help you?" _

**Oh Shego, what have you got yourself into now? **

**BTW, I'm just gonna post pone the makeup scene for another chapter… **


	18. Hello Again

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Eighteen: Hello Again **

"_Congratulations on your scholarship."_

_And that was the last thing Kim heard Shego say _

**ONE YEAR LATER – **

**11/10/2013 –**

Kim let out a heavy sigh, her dyed brown hair falling down her face as her partner Robin Stewart approached her. A wonderful smell of cologne came into the air.

Robin had brown hair that was close shaved at the back, a bit of stubble, a handsome face, and one hell of a sexy body! And if that wasn't enough, the blue eyes pulled it off.

"Hey Kim, you k?" He asked he was so kind and caring; he was like Ron minus the idiocy… and murderer.

"Oh yeah Robin, I'm fine, it's just the death of that Shego? That's really something." Kim said, Shego's death had been worldwide; her corpse had been uncovered in the wreckage of an airport explosion.

"Were you two close or something?" Robin asked, genuinely concerned. Kim hesitated, remembering some of Shego's last words to her.

_You don't know me… _

"No, gladly. If I was, it was probably because she was holding a knife to my throat."

"But didn't you two used to fight all the time? With that doctor Drakken?"

"Yeah, but that was before she went completely insane!" Kim said, Robin nodded, dropping the conversation.

"So you up for anything for lunch?" He asked "since the streets might be a bit safer now, heck I might even by lunch for you!" Robin exclaimed, the happiest tone you could ever here in a therapy session.

"If you're buying… sure I'll go. Let me just wrap up here."

"K, usual place?"

"Sure!" Kim responded, quickly packing her papers and files away.

Robin was a really nice guy! He often offered to drive Kim back home, do any paper work that would be due in when she was too busy, and he had been there to listen to her bitching about anything on her mind. Just the other day, he had sat there and listen to Kim complain about how inconsiderate some people could be.

Walking past her degree that had been printed and framed, she soon followed up on Robin to their usual restaurant Le Salad, a big improvement from beuno nacho from previous years…

**Le Salad – **

"So I was in this bar, right? And this drunk girl comes up to me, and asks me if-" Robin was cut off by Kim's phone ringing off, Kim gave an apologetic look, it was her boss Derek, she had even given a specific tone.

"Sorry" Kim mouthed, taking the phone out of her jacket. "Hello?" She asked

"Kim I'm sorry to disturb you during your break, it's just that you're required to be here, some man in a suit is demanding to see you." Kim's confused look intrigued Robin to try and listen in on the conversation.

"Did he give you his name?"

"He keeps saying it's classified!"

"Right… I'll be right over." Kim said,

"Something up at work?"

"Yep, wanna tag along?" Kim asked

"Sure," Robin smiled, a smile that nearly made the waitress near Kim faint.

**Back at work – **

"Sir? Is Miss Possible due to be here at any moment?" The man asked, he was built like a tank, wore a black suit, so he seemed a bit on the suspicious side.

"She should be here soon." Derek said, trying to keep calm in the situation.

"I'm here!" Kim called out, walking through the corridor "Hello sir, can I help you?" The man seemed to be relieved

"Yes, I'm a college of a wealthy millionaire who shall not be named any time soon, but they are currently suffering from a mental problem, and if the press was to learn of this… it wouldn't be pretty."

"Ok… this has what to do with me?"

"Apparently you have a history…"

**Unknown location (ONE DAY AGO)– **

Shego just sat in her room, contemplating on what was going on with her mind, ever since she had departed from Kim, she had gotten worse. Shorter temper, delusions became stronger, paranoid as hell, the list wasn't long, but it sure felt like a kid's Christmas list! She went through the memories in her mind, wondering what could have caused so much… damage to her…

_ flashback – _

_I had to run every day, away from everyone, I couldn't trust anyone, and I didn't even trust myself sometimes to make tough decisions, so all I did was steal and keep moving. _

_But as you can imagine, you always have to stop at one point… _

"_Shego, Shego, Shego. What have you got yourself into?" I spin round, I'm in a dark alley, not the best place to be I know, but hey. I'm me; I think I can handle some mugger. _

"_Depends on your point of view." The man started to laugh _

"_From my point of view, you need to stop running, and start thinking. Can you do this forever?" _

"_I suppose you have an answer." I say, gathering where this guy was going. _

"_What would you say if I could put you somewhere, where no one would ever find you, but you could find everyone." _

"_I'd say quit with the riddles and get to the point." _

"_I'm from special undercover investigations, and I'm here to try and get you to join." _

"_Ha, join the queue. You're not the first, but you're definitely not the last." _

"_So you won't listen to my proposition?" He asked. I raise an eyebrow; no one's died from listening. _

"_Shoot," _

"_You join us, we'll have something in common, and according to the government neither of us exists. All your records? Poof, in return, you help us solve all those murders the media never got hold of. And probably for good reason, of course with first line action, wouldn't want you getting bored now would we?" _

"_So your little group isn't the slightest bit worried I'll just go there, put everything on fire and walk out?" _

"_Oh Shego, you think you're the only one? You are special I'll give you that, but there are hundreds of people like you, unstable but powerful, we can handle a bit of a fire. The rest is up to you." _

"_I hope you know I don't do anything for free." I say, I'm serious, insane or not, I need money! _

"_Of course we can discuss your wages later on, but first off all you in?" _

"_Meet me in the middle; I see if I like it and if not, I kill you all." _

"_I'll take that as a happy yes, Franco bring in the cop, the crows coming back with us." The crow? _

"_The crow?" I ask, _

"_Code name for you." he can tell I'm not happy "It's better than hulk." _

_AT THE HQ _

_I arrive in a helicopter at some island, it's big… that would mean a lot of guards required._

"_So how exactly am I going to be taken off the governments list? It's not like I'm easily forgotten after what I've done," I say, don't forget I'm wanted in almost every, blacklisted to everyone, villains are too scared to hire me, so I guess I could almost call this guy a last resort. _

"_You know what a stage is, all we need is-" _

"_I'm not giving you my DNA." The man stopped and turned round, I'm expecting an argument to occur but surprisingly nothing happens. _

"_Perfectly fine, so we'll go with the second option, we'll stage someone to look like you, register one of your old used names as a transport register, then all the evidence will be pinned at the Shego." _

"_So who will be the other Shego?" _

"_One of our subjects, they can duplicate themselves, we'll paint them to be like you. And with what we've got, I'd say it'll be perfect." _

_It'll be perfect? This guy seemed to know what he was doing, and he was right, it had been perfectly staged as they put down a name the police knew I had used to get across the American border, and they found someone with green tinted skin, I was all ready put down as dead. It had been pretty smooth sailing from then on. _

_Or at least that's what I had thought… that's what everyone had thought… _

End flashback –

"Shego? Have you figured out what could have killed this Nazi yet? We've matched the bullet, but the hand gun was invented _after _the war, so that could mean anything's possible."

_Anything's possible= anything's possible for a Possible= Possible Family = Kim= bad memoires… _

"Shego!" The lab nerd shouted, gaining the woman's attention

"WHAT!" Shego shouted even louder.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know! And I don't give a fuck!" Shego shouted, storming out. Leaving the nerds and her boss in silence.

"She's getting worse." One of the forensics said

"I know, how's the pill going?" He asked

"Good, we've managed to get the suppressant into a pill, but it would only last a few hours and we're not sure of the possible side effects."

"I don't think we have enough time for that." The scientist nodded, handing the man a bottle of white capsules, "What's the worst that could happen?" He asked in a serious tone.

"She dies."

"I mean to us."

"She kills us all." The scientist said simply

"So not a real change there then, oh send someone to fetch a Kimberly Possible, I believe she may be some assistance."

"Why?" The scientist couldn't help but ask.

"Well they have a history, and she was the only therapist that Shego got on with." The man said, hands behind his back as he started to walk off.

**-Kim's work (present) – **

"You do realize that almost everything here is 'classified" Kim pointed out to the man, who had still not given his name who but had given her a rather large file instead.

"I'm afraid we can't give you any more information than that, your agreement to help would give you more information by the way. If you don't this priority will still be class-"

"Yes I know, classified. This won't be life threatening will it?" Kim asked

"No miss it won't, so you agree?" The man asked getting his hopes up.

"Can I bring my partner?" Kim asked, indicating to Robin.

"As long as he hasn't got any criminal record, then sure."

"Will that be all?" Kim asked

"Yes Miss Possible, thank you for your time, we shall send the instructions to you. Until then have a good day."

"You too." Kim replied, not really wanting to know how they would get hold of her phone number. Robin waited for the man to leave before talking to Kim.

"You don't have to bring me along,"

"Hey, you can't back out now. You were always going on about how you wish you could have gone on a mission with me. Here's your chance to shine." Kim joked, getting out the chair "but until then I think one of the boys in corridor c is having problems talking to girls." Handing Robin a thick file of the patients name on it, and then walking off.

** Later on that day… - **

Kim was walking out the building with her partner, discussing the problems the man had listed the millionaire had.

"Who do you think it is?" Robin asked

"… Jeremy Clarkson."

"No, he's always so sharp on TV."

"Ok, how about… do you hear that?" Kim asked, but before Robin could answer Kim's phone went off, grabbing it Kim opened the new text.

"Get in the cop? What is that even meant to… ah, that's what it means."

A black helicopter landed almost right in front of Kim, she sure hoped what they say about black helicopters wasn't true.

"Kim… they have guns… should we be worried?" Robin asked

"Oh don't be a baby; of course we should be worried. But we don't point it out! Now come on, act natural and don't make eye contact with anyone." Kim said through the side of her mouth, getting onto the helicopter.

"What's with the guns?" Robin asked, Kim mentally ringed his neck.

"For your protection in case anyone tries to form an attack on us, right now you are our main priority of getting to the island."

The two therapists nodded and took a seat. Halfway through the journey, the man spoke again.

"Now we are a good distance away from civilization we would like to inform you that you've been given some misguided information." Kim wasn't all that surprised "One of our agents are going rouge and she doesn't get on with any of the others, we have also given her a pill so we would like you to keep track of the side effects."

"So your one of those secret organizations?"

"What organization?" The man said sarcastically, the two just nodded

"FBI, CIA, GJ and other famous organizations all have one thing in common, the government knows they exist."

"So how were you set up?" Kim asked out of curiosity.

"Classified." Kim let out a heavy sigh

"Of course it is." As the helicopter started to descend, a large island came into view. All though for some reason one there was a big thick wall running straight through it. But Kim decided to store all her questions for later, when hopefully everything wouldn't be so classified.

"Islandgolfer this is copper 37, do we have the green?" The pilot asked

"Affirmative copper 37 you have clearance." A large platform opened up from where there had been previously been sand.

Shego watched the helicopter land, her uniform was ripped and tattered from her last mission, and she didn't have any spare, her usual cat suit had been torn beyond repair as she now wore black combats, boots, a white tee shirt and sunglasses as it seemed the light still gave her a migraine, but chewing the gum seemed to pull of the entire look.

"Now remember Shego, you have to look after these two. No matter what." Her boss continued to rant.

"Yes sir, I got it the first twenty times you said it."

"Good, so now you know its Kimpossible." The man said the last word so quickly Shego couldn't grasp it, but instead of asking what he just said, she needed to keep her awareness for the person on that helicopter, so she continued to hold her gun level with everyone's head below her.

All though when Shego saw who came out of the helicopter, she should have put the gun at her own head!

**So… my day felt empty yesterday oh well, new chapters up any ideas you want in the story? **


	19. Side Affects

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Nineteen: Side Affects**

_All though when Shego saw who came out of the helicopter, she should have put the gun at her own head! _

As Kim was learning of her new environment, her eyes soon located a woman with raven hair and green skin, a smirk started to pull on her lips. _I knew it! _Kim mentally celebrated in her head, and continued to walk along with the rest of the squad.

One of the men signaled for departure as Kim and Robin were left by themselves. Shego came down from the platform, her gun held slackly in her left hand. Taking her shades off, she looked at Kim. She had missed that little face.

"Hey princes?" Shego said in an unsure tone, not really sure of their position in the relationship.

"Hey Shego." Kim growled, this was when Robin chipped in.

"You're Shego?" He looked surprised, by Shego immediately didn't like the looks of him, something seemed off, he was too perfect.

"What of it?" She said sarcastically.

"Now Shego we don't want you falling out with the newbie's already." Shego spun round, to see her boss in his suit.

"You! You can shut the fuck up! Why the hell is she even here?" Shego shouted. The man didn't seem bothered by the woman's outrages, like he had grown used to it.

"Now Shego, we all know that you're mentally unstable, so we've developed a plan."

"I'm not mentally unstable! I'm simply surrounded by idiots!" All of them raised an eyebrow at the woman.

They were all turning against her; she would have to go on the run again. That was how they had planned it, pin her down to a small island, giving her little chance of escape, and if she did she'd have to swim a good couple of miles to even reach a decent land!

"Ok, so you shall be tested on a pill that should suppress your insanity, while continuing therapy lessons with miss Possible. If that's ok with you miss?" The man asked in a gentlemen's tone, looking at Kim.

"So what am I here for?" Robin asked.

_Don't be too self centered. _Shego thought sarcastically in her mind.

"Are you not her helper?"

"Occasionally but-"

"Good I'll show you where the supplies are kept; you two enjoy the time together." The man said, giving Kim a bottle of pills, Shego contemplated burning them all as she watched her boss leave with Robin.

"So… Kim… how you doing?"

_How am I doing? I'm fucking mad at you! Kill numerous people in the most gruesome ways possible, then tell me to forget you, stage your own death, then your little group trick me- well not exactly trick… but they tried! _

"Just peachy." Kim said flatly.

"Erm… You sure? Cuz the fists say differently…" Shego said, pointing the Kim's hands, the knuckles a paper white.

"I'm just a little pissed at you. Anyway take the pills."

"I've already taken them." Shego lied

"Shego it's a full bottle." Kim sighed.

"Wanna fight?" Shego asked randomly.

"Shego! I… it's been too long." Kim made up the excuse; she was actually filled with rage, but was doing quite well to keep it inside.

"Oh come on." Shego approached her, and then started to circle the brown haired girl. "Think of all the fun we had." Shego whispered into Kim's ears, noticing the goose bumps, this encouraged Shego to go further "you had much contact with Ron this year?" She joked.

_Oh too far! _Kim swung a hard punch into Shego's face,

"WOAH! GOOD MORNING!" Shego shouted a grin on her face. As the two started their old dance.

"And you thought you were rusty Kimmie? I'z iz impressed!" Shego laughed, blocking a kick to her side, as she sent a harmless blow to the stomach.

"_EXPLOASION IN BLOCK C, EMERGANCY EXIST REQUIRED, LADIES AND GENTLEMENT PLEASE GO TO YOUR NEAREST EXIST." _The computer voice said all throughout the building.

As a large rumble spread throughout the building, parts of concrete came down too close for comfort next to the two women.

"HA! EVER NOTICED HOW THERE'S ALWAYS AN EXPLOSION WHEN WE FIGHT?" Shego shouted over the sound of what sounded like an earthquake with a microphone next to it.

"NOT NOW SHEGO! WHICH WAY'S THE EXIST!" Kim shouted at the same level, but it was now all sounding like muffles.

Somehow one of the heat seeking missiles had managed to escape from its testing grounds, and was heading for the two women.

Shego was about to grab Kim's hand, and Kim was about to grab Shego's, the two both ended up grabbing each other's wrists, arguing about which way to go. Kim wanted to go to the exist, but to Shego it would take too long, and Shego just wanted to blast out of the building.

"SHEGO COME ON! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

"AND WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO GO THERE, TELL YA WHAT." Shego just stood underneath the falling ruble and crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow at Kim.

"YOU GO YOUR WAY, I'LL GO MINE! WHOEVER GET'S SQUASHED FIRST GETS THE OTHER A DRINK!"

_She is fucking insane! _Kim shouted in her mind. The chestnut colored hair woman ran to Shego, who smirked and lit up a hand and blasted through the whole.

The heat seeking missile started to come closer. Grabbing Kim, Shego leapt out through the new hole, the missile exploding behind them, sending the two far away from their initial target…

They were almost considered flying, as Kim started to slip from Shego in the air. Kim let out a little yelp as suddenly a strong pair of arms were wrapped round her waist, Kim looked down to see there wasn't going to be a nice landing. It looked like a jungle with all these trees!

Closing her eyes, Kim felt the impact, but only just realized Shego had taken most of the blow, but had let go of Kim on impact, sending Kim into a rock head first. Soon her vision became blurry, _damn it! I thought I was done passing out! _

"Oooh fuck my head… again!" Shego groaned, slowly getting up, her uniform ripped to shreds. Again. Looking round she realized this situation was not good.

"Kimmie?" Shego called out, wondering where the red head had gone.

_Well she's still a red head to me! _

But as Shego continued further into the jungle, her vision would start to show dark figures coming from the ground, people whispering behind her, her delusions were becoming stronger. She soon found Kim, not looking as bad as herself. At least her clothes weren't shredded! Yet somehow Shego's gun hand remained... had she held onto it before the blast?

"Shego?" Kim said, regaining her consciousness.

"Yes princess?" Shego asked, kneeling down next to the younger woman.

"I hate you." She said, Shego shrugged, not actually sure if Kim was serious or not.

"Join club… that was actually kind of fun… wanna do it again?" Shego asked, Kim shot Shego a glare as she started to get up.

"Are you insane?"

"Yep, you should try it some time."

"No! Have you actually got mental problems? Like that stop you from seeing danger? Like life threatening danger?" Kim shouted

"Err… are you pissed?"

Kim let out a _very _pissed scream, as she rugby tackled Shego to the ground, as they rumbled and tumbled across the sand.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why can't you just stay out of my life?" Kim shouted, not really sure if she meant it. As Shego swapped their positions with Shego on top.

"I didn't want you in my life either! Did I tell you to become a teen hero? No!" As Kim shoved Shego off her, she got herself onto Shego.

"Did I tell you to become a villain, and help some mad scientist? No!"

"Some of us need to make a living! Green skin doesn't go well with a job ya know!"

"Did you even try?" Shego was silent for a minute.

"No! But still!"

"Still what?" Kim shouted.

"I got to meet interesting people! And realize why people hated high school cheer leaders!"

"Oh please! What were you like in high school?"

"I was only there for a month!"

The sea started to come round the two fighting women.

"Why do you fight with me, then save me, then we go back to fighting! It's like the lawardian invasion all over again!" Kim exclaimed, she was currently underneath Shego. The raven haired woman had managed to pin Kim's hands to her sides, but Kim had put the bottle of pills in her pocket, unscrewing the lid, she now held a small tablet in her hand.

Shego was about to say something, but Kim ripped her hand free from Shego's grip, and shoved the tablet into Shego's mouth. Swapping their positions, she pinched Shego's nose. For some reason, Shego stopped what she was doing, and smirked. This was one of Shego's games.

_Whatever this pill does, please tell me it will benefit me! _Kim begged in her mind. It had been about four minutes, and Shego was starting to get a dizzy.

"For god's sake Shego, would you just swallow it?" Kim shouted, for some reason Shego did it. This took Kim back a bit.

"Ok." She said swallowing the pill.

"What?"

"I said ok." Shego repeated herself

"No I got that, but why now?"

"Because you asked." Shego said smirking.

"Ok… tell me if you feel… bad or insane…" Kim said, as she got off of Shego.

"Oh… but I like being insane," Shego whined, Kim rolled her eyes.

"Right, anyway what's the plan, where are we and how do we get back?" Kim asked. Shego looked round.

"Ok, the plan… the plan… let's save that one for later. We are… on the other side of the island, and since it's getting dark… I really don't recommend we try going back now, morning would be best."

"Why?"

"This is where all the failed experiments go… and some of them… let's just say they're not very friendly." Shego said,

"So what do we do?" Kim asked

"Have you ever watched a documentary?" Kim shook her head "you are a shit ex-hero." Shego said with a smirk "first of all, I say we find a cave or some other form of shelter, get food and water and a fire. Just wait till morning, and kill them all!"

And queue the raised eyebrow from Kim!

"Never mind." Shego said, walking off, Kim by her side.

Shego had to fight the urge to not take Kim's hands in her own. So she tried to make chit chat.

"So how come you dyed your hair?"

"Oh, people didn't recognize me so easily, you like?" Shego's silence was enough to answer Kim's question.

"I kinda preferred you as a red head, it made you more original. But oh well," As the two continued to walk through the jungle.

They soon found a cave, not sure if it was inhabited or not, Shego went in first a plasma hand lit up. Kim only watched the woman disappear.

It had only been a few seconds, but to Kim it felt like ages. "Shego?" Kim called out, but no response. So she traveled into the cave, oh how she wished she had the communicator back, and not some crappy iphone! Oh poor Kim.

"Shego?" Kim called again, but it was so dark Kim couldn't see the animal that was about to pounce on her.

Before Kim could tell, some weird ass dog like thing was on her, snarling its blue teeth at her. Shego then came back quickly and took the dog off of Kim, ignoring as the thing bit into her collar bone, Shego gave the animal a strong head butt as it whimpered off.

"Thanks." Kim said getting back up.

"Welcome Jim." Shego said walking back to where she had been.

"Jim?" Kim asked, the raven haired woman turned round.

"What Jim?"

"You said Jim."

"No I didn't,"

"Yeah ya did."

"Huh, oops." Shego shrugged it off "Anyway I found this nice part where there's only one entrance exist, so no pouncing blue teeth dogs" Shego led Kim to the end of the cave, where a green fire was already lit. Kim was actually more than glad to see the green flame, since it was now pitch black outside and the only light would be the occasional flash of lightening, the sound of heavy rain being heard outside was also kind of calming and yet at the same time wanted to make Kim go to the toilet…

"Ok, I'll do night watch." Shego said, as she checked out her gun. Only a few bullets, but that would do. Kim noticed something buried beneath the sand and cobwebs at the corner of the room, walking over to it, she brushed it off to find an old medic kit.

"Huh, wonder who left this here?" Kim said to herself. She soon found the warmth of the fire was almost trying to bring her back to it, she soon found Shego sitting on a rock, inspecting her hand gun. Not much of an expression on her face.

_Shego's saved your life how many times now? _

"Shego?"

"Hmmn?"

"I don't hate you." Kim said.

"I know." Shego said simply.

_Don't you just love how calm Shego can be at times? But that name mix up thing is probably a side effect of that pill… should I try a therapy session? _

"So who was that guy you came here with?" Shego asked, as Kim sat near the fire.

"Robin? He's my partner with my therapy sessions at the rehab."

"You still go there?" Shego asked, surprised that Kim would work somewhere that had made her life a living hell.

"Occasionally, those kids in there though, they really need help." Shego let out a little chuckle

"So has Robin ever had plastic surgery?" Shego asked.

"What?" Kim asked, surprised at the question. "I don't think so…" Shego just shrugged.

"So… why did you save me all those other times?" Kim asked.

_Because of the challenge? Of fuck that excuse! _Shego thought in her mind, as she smirked.

"Cuz I love ya." Shego said as she continued to check her gun, Kim just froze, but then noticed Shego's smile.

"Ha, I think we may need to stop those pills."

**See this chapter? Belongs to HolyRiot11 and Honulicious. Totally their idea I just typed it up, thanks guys! You gave this story another chapter! **


	20. And In This Corner The TIno!

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Twenty: And In This Corner! The T-Ino! **

"_Cuz I love ya." Shego said as she continued to check her gun, Kim just froze, but then noticed Shego's smile._

"_Ha, I think we may need to stop those pills." _

The night was spent in silence, except from the occasional question from one of the women. Quite general stuff like love life, future job ideas, pretty much any other day chats. But there was one thing that Kim couldn't get off of her mind, what Shego had said last light. Had that been a joke? A trick of Shego's insanity playing against her? Or was Shego actually telling the truth? _HA mentally kick myself there, Shego? In love? With me? Clearly my idea of love has gone way off track; I like guys… preferably sane ones! _

"So can you tell me about this group of people?" Kim asked, hopping she wouldn't get the same response as everyone else. Sorry miss that's classified.

"Well, they create weird experiments, they even have a few aliens in some of the other head quarters, they test the weapons that get labeled as 'unstable' and sell them off to whichever market pays best, good or bad." Shego said, as the two continued to walk through the jungle, since it was morning they at least had an idea of which way they were going now.

"Aliens? How come they never let the other people know about all this?" Shego stopped,

"Kim, if people can't even accept gays, how the hell do you expect them to accept aliens? Imagine if a human killed an alien, we are talking major war there." Shego said in a serious tone, and then continued to walk.

"So do I have to pretend that I never heard any of this?"

"It would help… a lot."

"So are you gonna do this for the rest of your life?" Kim asked "This whole containing aliens, mutants and whatever scientific things are on this island?" Shego stopped again.

As her vision started to fade in and out, Shego struggled for a moment to keep conscious. Then realized she was being spoken to.

"What was the question?" Shego asked.

"Shego? Are you ok?" Kim asked, turning round to see the woman rubbing her temples, possibly from a headache.

Just as Shego was about to respond, a loud roar was heard all throughout the jungle, birds scattered from their nests, as the small animals that had been in the bushes fled for their lives. The two women turned round to see tree after tree knocked down by what could only be described as a T-Rex mixed with a rhino head… a T-Ino!

The T-Ino did not look at all happy, its massive nostrils flared at the women.

"Don't… move a… muscle." Shego said through the side of her mouth, Kim following the instructions, she remained dead still.

The three of them must have remained still for a good few minutes, eventually it was clear the T-Ino was not going to move anytime soon.

"Kim, the wall is a few feet east to you, go there and I distract angry pants over here." Shego whispered, Kim was about to argue, when Shego sprinted in the opposite direction, sliding underneath the thing,

"YO! BIG AN' UGLY! IS IT TRUE THAT YOU WERE MADE IN A TEST TUBE?" Shego shouted, gaining a very enraged roar from the T-Ino, as it stampeded towards her.

_That woman is gonna get herself killed one day. _Kim said in her mind as she sprinted towards the wall.

It was pretty much what you'd expect. Tall, grey, one big sliding door, a good twenty guards with various weapons standing above it… So yeah, just what you'd expect.

"Erm, you guys mind letting me in?" Kim called up to the one of the guards.

"Sorry miss, that's not under our jurisdiction." One of the guards shouted back.

"So how do I get out?" Kim shouted up, the guard didn't have enough time to respond as another loud roar spread throughout the small island.

As the T-Ino started to charge towards a gate, the people near by it noticed a woman was currently sitting on its nose with a vine wrapped around the horn.

"YEEHAW!" Shego shouted, pulling on the vine to pull the T-Ino into a stop, the animal (if you could call it that) was about the same height as the gate, so Shego was level with one of the guards.

"I do believe that it is under _my _jurisdiction, to allow people to go through the gate." Shego said in a taunting tone, the guard only nodded, as he opened the gate- he had been given an order after all. Shego slid down the T-Ino, and landed next to Kim, tilting an invisible cowboy hat at her.

"Evening m'am." Shego said in a Texas accent.

"You're insane." Kim said.

"Yes princess, I think we've all gathered that by now." Shego said as she walked through the gates with Kim by her side. Her boss approached her,

"I want a full report on the explosion, visitors; weapons check and send that to someone else to check through it." Shego said to some random person who had walked up to her and taken notes.

"Miss Possible, your partner Mr. Stewarts has been sent home due to a few minor injuries in the explosion."

"Oh nothing serious I hope?"

"No just a few deep scrapes and bruises… maybe an impaled leg, but nothing too bad. He should be working soon." Shego's boss said in a casual tone, leaving the two again.

"I don't like that guy," Shego said.

"Who?"

"Your partner, he seems off." Kim turned round to face Shego. _How could she make judgments on someone she hasn't even said at least a full sentence to? _

"For your information, he is a really nice guy. And I would appreciate that you don't insult him." Shego laughed it off,

"Oh come on Kimmie, let's face it you haven't had good judgment with partners."

"Like you have?" Kim questioned

"I don't need a partner! I work _for _people! Not _with _them!"

"You can't go the rest of your life acting solo Shego!"

"I think I've been doing pretty well so far!"

"Oh yeah right! Let's see, your dead according to the government so you can't ever show your face in public, your insane and put yourself in death threatening situations!"

"Oh and like you didn't? Need I remind you, that you have been hung above hungry sharks, strapped to a table with a laser aimed at you, had sixty foot tall robots try and stamp on you, oh and a mad blue scientist try to kill you!"

"It was different then!"

"How? I'm green woman with a healing factor! You're a fucking cheer leader!"

"At least I was sane!"

"I was too! Until you kicked me into an electrical tower!"

Now that one had got Kim.

_I caused Shego to go insane? _

"What?" Kim asked, not really believing it.

"I was completely fine with letting my plasma and insanity fight each other while I carried on merrily, but oh no! Little miss perfect had to go and give insanity an advantage of 100,000 volts!"

"Shego… I- I'm sorry…" Kim was actually stuck for words, and Shego was starting to feel bad about bringing this whole subject up…

Kim then just turned around, and went into a power walk into the departures wing- or at least what was left of it.

Shego could only just watch as the red head (well now a 50:50 of brown and red) walk away. Getting into the helicopter, her boss getting into the pilot seat.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he started flicking switches and typing up co ordinates. _She can never just get along with one person, can she? Oh no, 'I don't do partners!' _

It seemed the further Kim got, the more memories came at Shego.

… _Hey princess… _

…_hey Shego… _

…_mentally unstable…_

…_I'm not mentally unstable I'm surrounded by idiots! _

…_Shego... I hate you… _

… _Join the club… _

…_Are you insane?... Why can't you just stay out of my life? _

… _You are the world's shittiest ex hero! _

… _So why did you save me all those times? _

_Cuz I love ya. _

"SHUT UP!" Shego shouted to herself, but gaining many stares from the scientists, realizing she had broken the steady silence that had been in the room, she walked out, trying to drown out her depressing thoughts with the sound of the staff repairing the broken walls.

She was in love with Kim… and sometimes love could be a bitch. A hounding, unstable, emotional, pain in the ass bitch.

_How do you apologies again? Without being sarcastic? _

**Sorry this chapter's so short, busy day. Whoever thought blazers were a good idea for school uniform should go through one of my tortures… **


	21. The Show!

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Twenty One: The Show **

_She was in love with Kim… and sometimes love could be a bitch. A hounding, unstable, emotional, pain in the ass bitch. _

_How do you apologies again? Without being sarcastic? _

**Flashback! – **

"_Ya know what I hate?" I asked, _

"_That your date melted?" _

"_No you." And I kicked her into the tower. An electrical tower. So what happened during the time of that and finding Shego? Well I thought I had forgotten about it, as if it's just another breeze, but after what Shego told me today. This situation has gone into my 'biggest regrets ever' file. _

_I'm running down the stairs to find out if Shego's ok, even she couldn't be ok after a tower collapsed onto her. _

_God I was so worried then, so worried that I didn't realize Ron was trying to catch up with me. Eventually I hear him calling my name, I stop and turn round desperate to start running again. _

"_KP! Hold up!" He finally caught up with me "where are you going?" _

"_To help Shego! Ron, not even Shego can be a happy woman after that electric shock!" I turn round, but Ron grips my arm, quite hard actually… _

"_Oh Kim, Shego will be fine, let the police handle her, we can finally go to prom!" _

_Prom? A woman could have died and he's concerned about prom? Selfish prick._

_He's tightening his grip now. _

"_Please KP, let's leave this for the cops." Ron begged, something in his eyes screamed bastard, but I had been too foolish to realize it at the time. _

"_Ok… I'm sure she'll be fine, I mean she's Shego." Kim said, allowing Ron to drag her out the room, the last thing she saw was a massive pile of ruble. _

**End Flashback – **

Kim let out a heavy sigh, entering her apartment she let her handbag fall to the ground. She had told the man she would return to the island, it's not like she could put all this behind her. Going into her bathroom, she looked in the mirror to see the dye in her hair wearing out, her red routes showing up. Sighing she looked at a new bottle of hair dye, Kim was about to open it, but something told her to wait till tomorrow.

Kim looked at her watch, showing near night time, and Kim didn't plan on going to bed any time soon…

**Local bar. 11:46PM – **

Shego walked down the lonely streets of GO city, her hood keeping the rain off her as well as people recognizing her, she was taking a big risk, but Kim was worth it… probably.

Shego noticed the purple light start to seep its way out of a bar's doors; Shego shook her head, reaching into her pocket as she pulled a pill out. But it seemed the closer the pill got to Shego, the purple light got stronger. Sighing Shego put the tablet away to see what was causing her insanity so much fuss.

But her eyes widened in surprise as well as amusement, as she saw Kimmie smashed out of her little mind, holding a pint of beer in one hand, and the other… _is that her bra? _Shego asked a smirk on her face. As Shego blended into the crowd of cheering men and a few women too…

As drunk as Kim was, she could still define the three words everyone was chanting at her.

"_TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!" _

Taking another swig, Kim clumsily started to undo her shirt, the hoots getting louder. Even Shego was slightly hypnotized, but as people brought out their phones, Shego knew it was time to take action. Even if it would mean cancelling one hell of a show!

Moving quickly through the crowd, she soon had front row seats to the show, Kim's body slightly sweaty.

"Ok you, I think you've had enough." Shego said. Gently leading Kim off the table, loads of boos coming from the men, Shego considered lighting her hand, but remembered she couldn't due to… her situation.

"Oh mummy, I don't wanna go home." Kim slurred with a British accent. Shego just rolled her eyes, taking Kim's arm and supporting the smashed red head.

Kim noticed the gun sticking outside the inside pocket of Shego's jacket.

"Officer? Am I getting a spanking?" Kim asked, Shego couldn't help but laugh but continued to walk Kim out of the bar. But Shego felt a man put a hand on her shoulder and turned her round.

"We ain't done here lass, so I think you better let the pretty lady go now. Ya don't want to be messing with Duff."

_Duff? Killagin? And Kimmie was giving him a strip tease? Oh boy. _

"Well then Duffy, I recommend you let me and my girl here leave now, and I'll leave you with an arm to play your golf with." Her trademark smirk forming.

"Shego?" Duff asked, not fully believing it.

"Well not exactly, let's just say Drakken had a lot of clones available." Shego lied, Duff could only nod, and he had worked with the mad man once or twice, and knew Drakken had a thing for clones.

Shego continued to walk through the streets with a drunken hero, suddenly Kim seemed to head butt Shego's shoulder, Shego was about to ask, but the sound of vomit hitting the pavement answered her question, as well as the sudden warmth Shego had on her. And it wasn't the romantic embrace… it was the wonderful warmth of the stomach acid. Oh joy.

Shego clenched her jaw and closed her eyes, trying to stop herself from throwing up. After Kim was finished with her upbringings, they continued to walk, Shego getting strange stares from passers, but she waved it off. Taking her phone out of her jacket, the raven haired woman had to fight the urge to throw up at the sight of carrots and chicken on her phone. Wiping it on the hammered princess, Shego dialed a number, dare not putting the phone near her ear…

"Hello?" Shego's boss said.

"It's me; I need Kim Possible's address and now."

"Bit late?"

"Considering my timing, I'd say couldn't be better." Shego said, trying to ignore the stains of vomit on her phone, as well as the chunks of food sliding down her.

The brief sound of typing was heard on the other line.

"Right, she's on Falcon Avenue, in the big block of apartment flats on floor C 4."

"Thanks." Shego said, hanging up.

"I'm a bitch!" Kim randomly shouted "I fell for my best friend, who abused me! And I just watched him come home smelling of some other slag! What does that make me? I'm a slag?"

_Oh boy… this is what in the business we call 'the depression stage' _

"Let's face it, I'm not even cute! I'm some ginger girl! Who saved the world, but couldn't even break up with someone!"

"Kimmie that's not tr-"

"I even wanked during high school!" Kim shouted, Shego couldn't help but laugh, if this was true or not, Shego was seriously debating recording this on her phone.

"That's why I asked for an electric tooth brush!"Kim shouted, but Shego put her hand across Kim's mouth, trying to silence the red head as people were starting to look out their windows.

"I even called the police on someone I think I'm in love with!" Shego froze, but tried to pass it on as someone else.

"I'm a fucking failure!" Kim sobbed onto Shego's shoulder.

Shego rolled her eyes, as she patted the drunken girls back, but as the sobs started to fade they were replaced with light snores. Shego picked Kim up by the back of the legs, and let the red head sleep the rest of the way.

Boy was this gonna be a funny story to tell Kim about tomorrow!

**The next morning 14/10/13 -**

Kim slowly woke up, a shooting pain in the back of her head. But that wasn't what worried her, it was the fact she had no clothes on, and she smelt terrible!

"Oh boy…" Kim said, as she felt a large lump form in her throat.

Dashing to the toilet, Kim continued to throw up everything she had eaten- or whatever was in her stomach.

Once Kim was done, and brushed her teeth, she then heard the sound of someone in the kitchen, Kim was about to investigate, but then realized how naked she was, the red head quickly grabbed a towel.

"Shego?" Kim asked, noticing the raven haired woman was currently eating cereal and looking at the fridge that was covered with pictures.

"Hey princess, you may want this…" Shego put the bowl down and handed Kim a glass of water and two tablets.

"Thanks." Kim said, drowning the tablets quickly in attempt to numb the head ache. But then Kim noticed the white top and shorts. "Are those my clothes?" Kim asked

"The answer to that is in this bag." Shego indicated into the black dustbin bag. Kim raised an eyebrow and went over to inspect the contents of the bag. Immediately jumping bag, it smelt horrible!

"I don't do washing machines, so that's the best I could amount to." Shego admitted, her luck with washing was the same as Kim and cooking.

"So… you took my clothes off?" Kim asked.

"If it helps, I had my eyes closed; I guess what I was doing. It's not like half you clothes were already on." Kim's face paled "that was a joke… oh wait you wouldn't remember!" Shego laughed. Only for Kim to growl in response.

_So Shego saw me butt naked… oh fuck. _

"What is in that bag anyway?" Kim asked.

"Whatever you had for dinner last night." Shego replied, a smirk on her lips. "Was it along the lines of carrots and chicken? I would have firsthand experience," it took Kim a while to grasp what Shego was saying, but then a grin spread across Kim's face.

"I threw up on you?" Shego gave a disgusted nod, Kim only burst out laughing.

"Oh god, that is just lol." Queue the raised eyebrow! "Laugh out loud!"

"I know what lol means, I just didn't think you'd use it."

"It takes about an hour for one pint of alcohol to be removed from the body… I've got a good few hours to wait. So how come you smell all nice?"

"Thing called a shower Kimmie." Shego said sarcastically. "You should try it some time." Shego smirked.

"I know I stink to high heavens! But I don't trust you with the furniture!"

"Why?" Shego asked

"Well let me think, there's a TV with adverts, such as the go compare. With an annoying guy, and you easily get annoyed and at one point you threw plasma at the TV in Drakken's lair. Gee Shego, why don't I trust you?"

"Even if I promise to be good?" Shego joked.

"I leave this on the news channel, don't change over. Got it?" Shego nodded, as Kim went out, only to return quickly to see if Shego had broken her promise already.

"You forget something?" Shego asked with a smirk, knowing what the red head was trying to do. "Maybe an electric toothbrush?"

Kim could have died of embarrassment there and then.

Kim didn't need to ask, "The things we say when we're drunk, hey?" Kim made a hasty retreat out of the room.

Throwing the towel onto the ground, Kim let the hot water run over her washing away her thoughts, as well as her terrible smell of booze. She continued to attempt to remember what had happened last night. She had gotten home, went out for a few drinks… and then waking up with Shego in her kitchen.

That's when Kim remembered what she had said to Shego before, about kicking Shego into the tower and causing her to become mentally unstable. Oh god, that's probably the best part of getting smashed, you forget everything bad that happened, the bad side? You remember them again.

Shego was watching the news as she had promised, but something caught her attention.

_It seems there are people now trying to impersonate the Shego The Ripper murders, claiming they are trying to send the message Shego had been trying to, about where our loyalties are. One group has even gone to such an extend to kidnap children for ransoms. _

Kim came into the room and noticed Shego glaring at the TV, but Kim didn't care about the furniture, she wanted to know what was bugging Shego.

_I wonder how many people Shego has who care about her? There's me, Drakken I think Monique, Wade and Felix have a little soft spot for her. But just imagine living solo, not depending on anyone but yourself. I guess I would feel pretty lonely. Shego? She's a bad ass, I don't think she has to worry about feeling and emotions, I mean I'm sure she can be really sweet and kind, deep, deep,deep,deep,deep, deep down. Underneath all that hate, sarcasm, taunting, insanity, anger, I'm just gonna stop there._

"Kimmie? You're pulling faces." Shego stated, not turning away from the TV, but trying to stop herself from staring at the woman who was dripping wet, her red hair almost fully restored.

"Huh? Oh I was just thinking about dying my hair, what do you think?"

"Completely up to you, but for my opinion I would say I prefer you as red."

"Hey Shego, how come your hair was turned black? Did you dye it?" Kim asked

"Na, it came with the comet powers, I think it was given some sort of ability to not catch on fire with my plasma." Kim nodded, it was reasonable, the amount of times Kim had left a lair with little bits of her hair burnt off was just too many too count. Who needs hair dressers when you have Shego?

"So what are you up to? Because I don't think you're the type of gal to just randomly wonder Go streets, unless you were trying to stir up trouble for yourself." Kim asked the woman.

"Well," Shego started to rub her neck, she had thought she could have winged all this, but now Shego was whishing she had planned all this out. "I just wanted to say, that… I'm… a little bit sor-" Shego actually struggled to pronounce the word. Kim could only smirk at the woman's attempts

"I get it, you're sorry. This is perfectly fine, because I'm sorry to." Shego felt relieve wash over her. "We both said things we didn't mean, but there are two little things that have been bugging me. And I think you should know."

_Oh shit. _

"First thing, was it totally and completely my fault that your mentally unstable?" Shego's eyes narrowed down into Kim's iris as it showed a type of worried grey or silver. It was a stone cold fact that Kim had caused the upbringing of Shego's insanity, but not the cause of it. But Shego had been told she was terrible with sympathy. Might as well try again!

"Not completely." Kim's eyes went wide "No, no, no not all. It wasn't your fault." Shego tried to reassure in the younger woman, _it's not like you had a choice in kicking me into a tower, or anything like that! _Shego said in her mind sarcastically.

"Shego, please just tell me the truth."

"You sure? Because I'm terrible with sympathy. It's been proved as a fact recently." Kim let out a little chuckle.

"Well maybe we can prove that wrong, so truth please."

Shego took in a deep breath.

"Yes you caused me to become mentally unstable because you kicked me into electrical tower, due to a sense of betrayal because of that whole Eric and syntho drone thing, which might I add I had no part in, which you then left me under 500 tones of metal, concrete and a bunch of copper pipes. I probably would have died if it wasn't for the fact that every time my heart stopped, there was an electrical shock sent back, bring back the pain of crushed bones, quite painful" Shego said in a flat tone "So how's my sympathy?" Shego asked. Kim's eyes looked watery.

_I think my sympathy could use with a bit more work… _

"No, no your sympathy was good." Kim choked out, sniffing and letting out a little chuckle. "It's just that, I always looked at you as that indestructible item in my life, no matter what happened you'd come back ten times stronger and you did with the Lawordian invasion."

_Is being referred to as indestructible a compliment? _Shego wondered in her mind, begging there wouldn't be any waterfalls.

"You had a second thing on your mind?" Shego asked.

"Erm yeah… what you said on the island. Did you mean that?"

"Mean what?" Shego asked, but both of them knew what they were talking about. Neither of them wanted to admit it.

"That you…" Kim started to trail off, but both of them were begging the red head to continue. _Come on Kim, you can do it! Take the god damn plunge! _Kim shouted in her mind. Taking in a deep breath.

"That you think something's off with Robin?"

_Oh fuck my life! _


	22. Therapy For Two Please

**Two lives made for violence: Chapter Twenty two: Therapy For Two Please **

"_That you…" Kim started to trail off, but both of them were begging the red head to continue. Come on Kim, you can do it! Take the god damn plunge! Kim shouted in her mind. Taking in a deep breath. _

"_That you think something's off with Robin?" _

_Oh fuck my life! _

Shego was actually contemplating head butting the wall that was next to her, but since that would not help her case at the minute, she decided against it.

"Not off, just a little bit… too perfect."

"In what ways?" Kim asked

"Oh, his face is just a bit too symmetrical. Just a gut feeling really." Shego shrugged.

"Well… if I keep an eye on him, will you promise not to burn him to ashes?" Kim asked, Shego let out a dramatic sigh.

"It'll be tough, but I think I can pull it off." Shego tried to hide her smile as Kim gave Shego a big hug, warmth spreading through Shego's entire body.

"I always knew you were nice deep down." Kim said, her head resting on Shego's strong shoulders. Shego just remain frozen, not really sure what to do. "You're not a people person are you?" Kim suggested.

"I guess I haven't had enough practice with them." Shego joked, eventually Kim let go of Shego.

"So how are the pills going?" Kim asked

"I kind of feel better without them, plus when I take them I really can't remember what happens briefly before and after. Plus… it's kind of weird, but that's how I found you in that bar last night." This just added to the confusion.

"It's hard to explain, but I see different colors from people and lights… oh and food." Kim nodded

"Are you color blind?"

"Err no…" Shego replied

"Well… what color am I?" Kim asked.

"It's not exactly you; it's like the inner you. But you're like a violet purple." Shego said.

"Well, I suppose that's enough colors today, shall we start our session?" Kim asked. Shego thought of about a million dirty thoughts about that, but smirked and kept them to herself.

"Sure," Kicking her feet up onto the sofa that landed on Kim's lap. Kim just stared at Shego, who just stared back.

"Aren't you going to start?" Kim asked, Shego raised an eyebrow.

"Wha? You're the therapist!"

"It's _our _session! Doesn't mean I can't be asked questions too."

"Ok… How are you feeling today Miss. Possible?" Shego asked, as if reading off of a script.

"Quite empty," Shego sat up, but let her feet remain on the red head's lap.

"And why is that?"

"It's like I've ditched everything I gained over the years. But it all seems to come back to me, no matter what. Like you did, I quit being a hero, but we still ran into each other, which then led me back to Drakken, and that led me to some villains, so I was just wondering is it our fate?"

"_Our _fate?"

"Because we always run into each other, wouldn't that be some sort of sign?" Kim asked, Shego let out a sigh, she felt like she was about to tell a kid that Santa doesn't exist, or the tooth fairy was just parents practicing their stealth for when they would kick your door open to see your girlfriend/ boyfriend on top of you.

"Kimmie there are many opinions of how 'fate' works. Mine would be that fate is the result of the choices we make; some say it's the power of a big guy up there. And I have quite strong opinions about that, but anyway I suppose if you want to have faith in 'fate' then be my guest. As for us running into each other, that's probably just the work of ye old coincidence, which I love it for." Shego added.

"You're glad that we're still seeing each other?" Shego raised an eyebrow "Not in that sense! Like we still have each other's company."

"Oh yeah, of course I'm glad that I still have you in my life." Kim's heart fluttered slightly, but Shego was worrying she had come on a bit too strong there.

"So… what are your views on religion then?" Kim asked, but Shego let her head hang as she let out a little laugh, all through her school years, kids told her that she was extremely racist. Especially in R.E (Religious Education)

"Well, as far as what the kids at school told me, I'm a racist bitch." Kim raised both her eyebrows in surprise.

"How racist?" Shego thought back to her school memories.

"They said even Hitler would say I'm racist."

"Oh god." You see that? To some kids' that's still bad to 'use the lord's name in vain.' "Ok, what did you say?"

"Well all religions are pointless, why put your trust in a book that's really all talk but no action? It's all just stories that some guy paid a bunch of people to write about him. Jesus? He said he was the last prophet, and then some Mohammed dude came along saying he was a prophet. I think Jesus must have been some dude who wanted the title 'the last prophet.' So he made everyone believe there would be no others. And why would you wear some turban? Or a cross? Seriously! What is the point of it? If God really loved you, why would he not just let you be yourself? And if God made you, and if he hates gays, why did he let you be gay? Plus if he loves everyone, why is he letting good people starve to death?"

Shego… had some really good points… they were offensive points… but they had a point none the less, Kim nodded in understanding.

"So what do you think happens when you die?" Kim asked, quite fascinated with Shego's views and opinions.

"Nothing I guess, because if you really went to heaven, I don't know anyone who's come back to tell the tale. I'd imagine that when you'd die, you'd feel what you did before you were even born. Pretty much nothing."

Kim had never looked death like that before. "This might be a bit awkward if you tell me if you're religious now." Shego added.

"I like to have faith in something, like maybe heaven where you can watch whatever happens here from above. But I guess I could say I'm Christian, but I don't go to church or anything… well I do but only on Christmas."

"I guess I can see why, not really, but I can try." Shego said sadly.

"Were you traumatized as a child?" Kim asked.

"Erm, I don't think so."

"So where do you get your temper from? No offence, but it's the length as Ron's dick." Shego couldn't help but pull a disgusted face, why compare something helpful, to something that should be considered illegal to create something?

"Un-necessary information princess. But I guess I could only say I get my temper from my mother."

"And where is she?"

"Six feet underground." Shego said in a casual tone. Kim was worried she may be pressing into Shego's past, "she committed suicide." Shego answered for Kim's unasked question.

"You say it as if it's your fault." Kim said sadly. Looking at Shego, who had her hands holding the back of her head up; Kim had to fight the urge not to cuddle up next to Shego.

"It was, I was a terrible daughter, or she was a terrible mother. I can't remember which way it went. But it went something along the lines of 'BANG'" Shego said. All though a dark feeling spread through her, she wasn't proud of it, but when her mother had died, Shego had felt an evil sense of freedom arise in her mind.

Kim was surprised at Shego's response; could anyone truly be a terrible mother? There were one's who would make bad decisions, but that didn't make them a terrible mother… did it?

"My dad was fun though, all though I don't think you would have liked him." Shego said

"Why?" Kim asked

"He was fun!" Shego said a smirk on her face.

"Hey! I am fun!"

"When your drunk!"

"I can be fun when I'm sober to!"

"Riiiight and I'm against violence." Shego said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Remember when we were close to catching Hego and Ron, and Hego started to remind you of all those regrets you had? Were those actually true?" Kim asked.

"Yeah unfortunately, I've made some pretty bad mistakes."

_You're making one now! Not kissing this red head who's in a towel! (Yes Kim's still not changed!) _

"Anyway, what do you think of these Shego the Ripper imposters?"

"Meh. I don't think they'll do as much damage to the public as I did. It's kind of sweet though."

_What the hell? This woman would probably run over a puppy, but when criminals do some illegal stuff in 'memory' of her, she finds it sweet? Crazy! _

Just as Kim was about to say something, Shego's mobile let out a heavy metal ring tone. Shego opened up the new text she just got.

"Ok princess, get ready, you get to see me in action. Who knows? We might repair your funny bone on the job." Shego winked, but then realized her current clothing issue (Yep, still in Kim's spare clothes.) "As soon as we stop by one of my old hide outs…"

Shego's Old Hide Out 14/10/13 10:45 Am –

Kim just walked behind the older woman, as the two entered the old dusty house. It was really… empty. Have you ever just been in a house that's empty? It just lacks that human atmosphere, and by that I mean how we would put objects that would mean something to us in the house, like photos on the wall, carpets, TV, doors! But Shego had none of this; it was just old creaky floor boards, dusts, cobwebs, grubby windows and empty corridors. This would have been a great house to live in… if it wasn't so spooky…

Kim soon followed up with Shego, who walked through what seemed to be the biggest room of the entire house; it had a window that was cleaner than all the others with a nice view of the empty fields behind the house, a bed and a closet. Kim watched Shego walk over to the closet, opening it up all it was black and white tee- shirts on hangers, combat trousers underneath and a row of boots underneath. Shego grabbed one set of the clothing a flung them onto the bed.

"You can walk around the house ya know, it's not haunted." Shego taunted, as she started to remove the clothing.

Kim took Shego's word as she left the older woman to get dressed, wondering around the dusty house her OCD was demanding all the cobwebs to be removed, windows cleaned, floors cleaned… the list was almost endless.

Just as Kim was about to walk into an empty room, a black object came out of nowhere, Kim let out a scream as she stumbled onto her back side, Shego came rushing to Kim's aid, fully changed.

Shego only sighed, lending Kim her hand to help the red get up. Shego held up a hand as the black object that had flung itself at Kim, landed quite happily on Shego's hand.

"Kimmie, this is a bat." Shego spoke as if she was speaking to a five year old.

"I know that! He just scared me, that's all!" Kim exclaimed.

"Right, anyway I've got what I need; let's get out'a here, before you see a spider." Shego smirked, but Kim just scowled as she followed Shego out the house, also glaring at the bat that flew off Shego's hand back into the room it came from.

Back on the island –

"Yo! B man (Boss man) what have we got today?" Shego asked, as her and Kim walked into a fully repaired laboratory. An old picture of a man hanging was currently on the screen.

"Well, this man was reported hanged a good couple of years ago, but it seemed he murdered again after his death. Now we don't know the victims, but we are curious as to how he survived being hanged, with such a large amount of witnesses."

Shego walked closer to the large picture, arms crossed she continued to glare at it. Well hanging cuts off the oxygen to the brain, and he was hung there for over an hour. Maybe, there was something supporting him… It was possible.

"What was he wearing underneath?" Shego asked.

Kim could see where Shego was going, it was clearly oblivious that if he had survived, it was because he had not been killed properly, so the oxygen was still delivered to the brain, and they didn't have oxygen tanks that small back then. Referred to as 'the old days.'

Shego walked over to one of the benches, grabbing a chair and rope, she then grabbed a smaller piece of rope and a metal hook.

"B man? Lend me that waist coat of yours." Shego instructed her boss reluctantly did as _his _employer told him to; Shego made a small hole at the back out of it and tied the two pieces of rope around the metal hook.

"Now if this rope was tightened enough, it would probably take the tension off of the other rope that was trying to hang him."

It was theoretical, but Kim was worried what Shego would do to prove it. Her worries were proven to be true.

Putting the thick rope around Shego's neck, she then knotted it, and placed the waist coat on. Grabbing the chair, she stood on it and wrapped the other end of the rope around the beam of the ceiling.

"Shego… are you sure that's a good idea? I know you have a healing power, but still…" Kim trailed off; as she watched the raven haired woman, stand on the chair.

"Don't worry princess; if I die I'll walk it off. B man? You getting this, cuz I don't wanna do this again!" Shego called out, her boss nodded, as he took a video camera off the work top near him

"And action!" He called out. Kim's heart was going quite fast.

Shego leaned forwards as the chair started to fall away, the rope tightened around her neck, but as she had thought, the other rope pulled against the other, the tension was strong, Shego could still breathe, but it proved quite a challenge.

"Shego? You still with us?" Her boss called out.

"Oh yeah, I'm just hanging." Meh, it's an attempt of a joke in this situation. Even Kim let out a little chuckle, Shego was having an effect on he, good or bad?

"Good, think you can keep this up for over an hour?"

"What?" Kim asked, not believing that someone was asking Shego to keep herself hanged for over an hour.

"Do not worry Miss Possible; this is purely for science… I think."

"Eye spy with my little eye something beginning with… F" Shego played, her insane mind taking over, not really harmful if ya think about it.

"Err, face?" Kim guessed

"I dunno, but it's fuzzy and blurry. This guy must have had some sort of extra circulation. In fact I'm starting to feel sleepy, did they check for a pulse?"

"No record of it, maybe this guy had inside help. Oh well, that'll do Shego, you can get down now." Shego lit her hand up quickly (before she could lose circulation in it!) And burnt the rope above her, as she landed like a cat- but with two feet. Taking the waist coat off, she handed it back to her boss.

"You wanna try it Kimmie?" Shego taunted. "Don't worry, its completely safe."

_I don't care if this woman has powers or not! She's gonna get killed! _

Kim just rolled her eyes.

"I'm good thanks; I like my neck without rope burns." Kim said indicating to the markings of the rope on Shego's neck.

"You wanna kiss it better?" Shego asked with her trademark smirk on her.

**Woo! 50 REVIEWS + made my day! **

**As for that little religion part, no one for the love of kigo take that personally! I don't mean it at all, I just typed it. I'm sure all religions are great… if I knew all of them… I'm also not sure if that's all 100% correct. I love you all! He he, now I don't think I can update tomorrow and Sunday's my day off (still not my choice!) So a weekend with no Kigo updates from me… **

**Keep insane my friends! **


	23. The Imposter

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Twenty Three: The Imposter **

"_I'm good thanks; I like my neck without rope burns." Kim said indicating to the markings of the rope on Shego's neck. _

"_You wanna kiss it better?" Shego asked with her trademark smirk on her. _

14/10/13 8:45 PM –

Kim collapsed onto her bed, completely knackered from her day with Shego. Grinning she went through all the fun tasks of the following day. Finding a mammoth mixed with the dodo bird, that had left her speechless, two extinct species wrapped into one? Genius! And Shego hadn't been kidding; there really were aliens on the island, specifically Warmonga! Of all people to see on earth! Shego and Warmonga had gotten into an argument, again! So that left another couple of holes in the wall for Shego's boss to repair, how they got the budget for this was beyond Kim's comprehension.

The sound of Kim's ringtone broke the red heads thoughts.

"'Ello?"

"Hey! Kim-bo! Be a doll, and open the window!" Do we really need to say who?

"You're a thief, you're meant to be good at breaking in!"

"Fine, make me use effort." Shego huffed, as the faint sound of something metal rattled around, as the living room window slid open, not soon after Shego came into Kim's room.

"Someone's happy." Shego said, collapsing onto the bed next to Kim.

"I have a reason to be, I've just had the best day ever!" Kim exclaimed "With the mammoth's and-"

"Yeah Kim, I was there. You don't need to tell me. Anyway, you heard about that new imposter?" Shego asked.

"No, did he chop someone's head off?" Kim asked

"Oh Kimmie, that's gross." Ha! Coming from this girl? You gotta be joking.

Kim just raised an eyebrow to say, oh and you're not.

"But no he didn't cut someone's head off. He somehow managed to take a school bus with a bunch of children on it." Shego said casually.

"And… this doesn't affect you?" Kim asked, surprised at Shego's lack of compassion.

"No, I'm dead. What do I care?" A growl came from Kim. Shego huffed "Ok I care! Jeez, but it's not exactly my problem."

"He's your fan." Kim retorted

"You presume they're male?"

"She slash he is your fan." Kim corrected herself, at least agreeing with Shego on that one.

"Oh Kim! They're only kids! They're gonna get it one way or another."

"Shego!" Kim shouted, how could someone care so little? Their only little children. But Shego was regretting bringing this up.

Just as Shego was about to respond, her mobile phone went off. It was a video feed, it was being put live.

It showed about five children all in a big room, with a small bed and a TV. They were all clearly very health… and alive.

Showing a link to another website, Shego tapped on it as it lead her to a website called The Imposter, oh god it was like another one of those crazy people as a result of reading too many comics. There was a list of places; Shego then got another video feed of the woman on the news. Kim watching along side, not really bothered that her head was resting on Shego's shoulders.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you have seen this bus at any point recently could you please call this number. It was stolen from a school bus stop early this morning, the driver found dead on the side of the road. The Imposter- as he seems to call himself. Has sent us a message," The woman seemed to stop reading for a minute, to actually process the words right "That Shego had been on the right path, showing us at how easy it is to evade the law. But we must now all fight against the law, as one. There is a list of places that must be burnt down; each place will save the life of one of the children." The news reporter moved onto another subject, still quite shocked at what this man had said. Correction, what she had said, he had wrote.

Shego just had her eyebrow raised, there were a bunch of questions running through her head, but she eliminated the questions that were no use to her even if she knew the answer. Shego turned round to see Kim, who looked like she'd just seen a ghost.

"Ya know what we have to do?" Shego asked.

"Let me guess team up and solve the case?"

"Bingo!" Shego smirked.

Back at the island –

When the two got back, half of the list had been taken down. Clearly people were willing to commit crimes to save a bunch of children… or they just wanted to piss off the cops. Both were reasonable answers.

"So what's the connection?" Kim asked,

"They're all rehabilitation centers." Shego's boss answered. Shego froze at the memoires that came back at the idea of her asylum. But continued to carry on as normal, as she approached the large screen showing a viewing of the imposters web site. A countdown timer was showing, the people had an hour left to act.

"Shego, why can't you do something?" Kim asked, still surprised at the lack of involvement from the older woman, this was her chance to do something and probably get away with it! Not like she ever did that before.

"Because Kimmie, I'm dead- legally. And if I get found then that means everyone will know I'm back, we might even alert this guy that we're onto him, and we can't risk that."

It was true, it was unfair, but it was true. Kim continued to stroll around the room, as Shego and her boss continued to debate on tracking him.

"All I'm saying is that if we try and track this guy down, it might alert him and he might kill one of the kids." The boss continued to reason.

"But if we don't, then we never find out where this guy is! He might be in frekkin Sweden! And I don't think we can get a team out there, as quick as we could if he was in our region!"

As the two continued to squabble, Kim was the only one who was watching the news, but then something caught her eye. A GJ agent is a possible suspect to being part of the burning of rehabilitation center.

"Hey! Shego! Veronica was part of GJ wasn't she?"

"Yeah, why?" Shego asked, walking over to see what Kim was getting at. But as Shego continued to read the article, her face grew serious. "I've got to go find her." Shego spoke threw gritted teeth.

"Let me go with you." Kim said, Shego let out a heavy sigh. Why did Kim have to be so damn helpful?

"Kimmie, I'm not telling you, but I'm going to ask you to stay here with Boss, keep an eye on things, ok?" Shego said, looking Kim in the eye. Kim gave a reluctant nod, as she turned round. Shego hid her smile, but a little bit showed up.

She was glad she had Kim around, always trying to keep her safe. It was like Kim balanced Shego out.

Getting into the helicopter, Shego flicked a few switches and she was soon off the ground. If Veronica had been involved, then she could be in danger, GJ or anyone else. It was the least Shego could do after all.

Soon locking onto Veronica's phone signal, she soon found herself at the burnt down rehabilitation center, or to put in better words, Shego's old asylum. Hopping out the helicopter, she searched round the area, no sign of Veronica here.

Shego continued to walk around, searching for the woman, but her senses picked up the faint tint in the air, like a fuzzy blue was in the air. Shego continued to follow the color, as she soon came across a dumpster, as she stopped she heard the faint sound of someone moving. Igniting one of her hands, she opened the dumpster. Ready for attack, she dodged the attacker who had tried to jump her.

But when she realized who the attacker was, she cut off the plasma. It was Veronica, and she was bleeding, and quite heavily it seemed.

"Hello Nurse Verta, what on earth could an innocent nurse like you, be doing in a dumpster?" Shego said sarcastically.

"Oh I dropped my keys." Veronica hissed. Clutching her side "You're meant to be dead."

"Meh, you know me I never played by logic's rules. Let's see what you've done now." Shego said indicating to the smaller woman's side.

The woman slowly pulled her top up, revealing a bloody patch of skin. Shego rolled her eyes, as she looked around, a truck was nearby and there was no doubt it wasn't a fire engine; it was a medicine delivery truck. Kicking the back doors open, Shego was greeted by a bunch of medicine, pills and… everything else you could imagine seeing at a hospital. Taking a bunch of antiseptic wipes, and some stitches, that was as far as Shego's health training went.

Walking back to Veronica, Shego got to work, ignoring the hisses coming from Veronica.

"And you're meant to be a nurse?" Shego asked sarcastically, as she finished up closing the skin. "Well that's you, now man up. Think of it as a battle scar! You burnt down the place that I hated, congrats."

"Thanks." Veronica grunted, as she put her hand in the air, a request for Shego to help her up. Tutting Shego did what was asked, as she pulled the other woman to her feet, but Veronica collapsed as her legs had a sudden weight put on them, as she fell onto Shego, who stood strong.

But the distance between them was weak.

As Veronica realized the distance between them, she didn't have time to react, but soon found her lips on Shego.

She was kissing a mentally unstable dead woman!

**Well this was unexpected, oh well. Wonder how Kim will react? He he. **

**Have you ever wondered if Kigo will ever die? I hope not. **


	24. The Chase Is On!

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Twenty Four: The Chase Is On! **

_As Veronica realized the distance between them, she didn't have time to react, but soon found her lips on Shego. _

_She was kissing a mentally unstable dead woman! _

Both women pulled away quickly when they realized what they were doing.

"Oops." Shego breathed out, a guilty look on her face.

"Oh thanks." Veronica said sarcastically.

"No! Not in that way, I mean… err… erm not oops like big mistake, but err…" Shego was literally struggling for words. But stopped dead in the middle of her errs, and erm's, when she saw a dark shadow lurk in the shadow. Lighting up her plasma, she searched round the area for the owner of the dark shadow.

A loud bang spread across the area, but before Shego could react to the loud bang, another was let out. Shego then realized it belong to the shot gun, that led to a man, completely covered up in a whole black body suit. Shego looked down; her tee shirt was completely soaked in blood.

Shego's head turned struggled to move, but Shego's strong neck continued to move, despite the shot gun blast in her. She looked at Veronica, who had blood stains on her. Shego just couldn't summon the energy to say one simple word. Run. Instead she collapsed onto ground, clutching her side. Watching as the masked figure came up to Veronica.

Shego was constantly slipping out of consciousness, but she heard the sound of something thud to the ground, and then the sound rattling metal of cuffs being taken out. Shego could hear the faint sound of Veronica's panicking breathing.

Actually, that was the last thing she heard, as her emerald eyes rolled backwards…

**Back on the island – **

"I'm worried." Kim stated, pacing the floor.

"I agree, it has been quite a large time gap within Shego being here, and wherever she is now." The boss agreed, leaning against a desk with his arms crossed. "On the bright side, The Imposter let the kids go. They're all being investigated by the police."

"That's it! I don't care about 'security protocol' I'm going to find Shego… you coming?" Kim asked. He hadn't gotten in some action for too long, he'd been stuck in some millionaire office. He nodded.

"I take it the only reason you asked me, was because you don't know how to fly a plane? Or a helicopter?" Kim gave a nod, as they two were walking down the corridor, in a hasty fashion. The loud sound of their shoes bouncing off the tiled floor.

Getting into the helicopter, Kim was at the back still trying to figure out how the gun was meant to work. This was not at all like in the movies. Still fumbling around with the ammo, Kim didn't realize Shego's boss, was currently tracking Shego's gun signal. Not that Shego had been aware of this, but every agent's gun had been chipped. In this case, I'd say that was pretty fortunate.

**Shego's Location – **

When the helicopter landed, the two were surrounded by several cop bodies, just a bullet in the head. Kim avoided eye contact with all the bodies. _I hope Shego's ok, I don't know how her healing factor works on bullets… If she's dead… _Kim didn't even want to think about that possibility- NOT A POSSIBLITY! Kim shouted in her mind.

As the two continued to walk around the area, there was a thick fog arising and that would not help their search.

"Should we split up?" Kim asked.

"I don't recommend it, since this guy might still be here. And… Shego should be somewhere around here." He said, checking the navigation on his phone.

"She's not gonna like it that you have her location." The boss smirked.

"Oh I haven't got her location; I have her gun's location. So technically, _she's _not chipped." Kim would have shared the boss's smirk, but worry was spreading through her.

But Kim's heart missed a beat, as she saw Shego's body lying lifelessly on the ground. Sprinting to Shego's body, Kim was surprised to see what Shego was wearing, it was a restraining jacket. Specifically the one that she had been given in the asylum… that had been burnt down. There was defiantly some sort of link here…

Kim kneeled next to Shego; she slipped the restraining jacket off and started to frantically searching for a pulse. Trying to ignore the blood getting on her hands.

_Shego! This is no time to go into a coma! _

"Shego? Come on! Wake up!" Kim said, slightly slapping Shego's face, but as Shego's lack of response made Kim panic. Lifting Shego's top up, Kim realized how bad it really was. These were shot gun bullets, and they had gone straight through Shego's vital organs.

The boss came back with a medical kit that he had found lying around, thankfully. He soon got to work, wondering on whether or not to make conversation.

"So were you and Shego close?" He asked, while stitching one of many split parts of skin up.

"I think so." Kim responded, he let out a chuckle at that.

"I think you were too, she has a picture of you and her from a few years ago. She's dressed like a teacher." This was time for Kim to chuckle, fighting back the tears.

"I thought she would have burnt it."

"Well, its half burnt. But I know Shego's a handful, with her temper tantrums. But, and I hope I'm not pressing too hard here, but I think you two would make a great couple." Kim froze; the boss was acting like he hadn't said anything wrong, as he continued to sew the skin back together. "I mean, opposites balance each other out. And since I'm sure Shego's stopped taking the pills, you seem to have balanced her mind out."

"Oh, I don't think we would. I mean… we're so different. And don't forget she's dead to the law."

"But not to you, you clearly never lost faith in her. Despite her past, you've kept with her. And I can only think of one reason why."

Kim could only blush and nod. Touchdown! Boss man 1 Shego 0! A confessions a starter!

"So do you think she'll make it?" Kim asked.

"Of course she will. Shego just needs time. She's been threw a lot worse."

"Like?"

"Oh, get hit by a bus, rocket launcher, grenade, unstable radiation, pretty much the norm."

Kim gave a nod, but pulled a freaked out look when the boss wasn't looking.

"You won't tell her will you?" Kim asked.

"Of course not, completely between us." The man said in confidence, taking his phone back out "Island golfer, this is alpha one, requesting back up on current location, medic required…"

**Back on the island –**

Shego's eyes snapped open.

_Veronica, he got her! Damn it! _

Ripping the thin blankets off of her, she winced as a jolt of pain spread throughout her torso. Never the less, Shego continued to get ready, still a little bit wavy on her feet, but she could suffer that. She had to get Veronica back. This was a life or death situation. But when Shego heard the door open, she let out a growl. She didn't want to have to listen to anyone right now!

"Shego?" It was Kim, Shego clenched her jaw. _Kim's innocent, so why am I pissed at her? _Shego asked her own temper.

"Yeah?" Shego asked, sliding into one of her tee shirts.

"What happened?" Kim asked

"I got shot, and the guy got Veronica so I'm going after him." Shego spoke in a flat tone, sliding into a pair of black trousers.

"Do you know who he is?" Kim asked Shego took in a deep breath; these questions were really starting to piss her off.

"No." Shego zipped up her boots, then grabbing her hand gun that had been left on the side table; she started to walk out of the room. Kim following her, struggling a bit to keep up with Shego's pace.

Almost throwing the doors of its hinges, Shego walked into the room her boss was in. He was looking at the screen, again. But stopped, and turned round to see his employer, with a raised eyebrow and looking extremely pissed.

"Shego my dear! I'm glad to see you walking so soon!"

Shego just grunted in response, Shego walked up to him, arms crossed with a menacing look on her face.

"So… B man, you wanna tell me why you let a civilian go on a mission, where there could have been a crazed murderer on the loose?"

"I checked the area; it was clean except for the dead bodies. And she was armed."

"Oh, you gave her a gun? Did she even know how to fire it?" The boss turned round to Kim, who only looked like she'd been given the biggest disappointment in her life. "I'll take that as no. But moving on from idiocy, what else happened?" Shego asked.

"Well, he left this." The boss said, holding Shego's restraining jacket up, Shego took it off him, sliding it on.

"Restraining jacket, we meet again." Shego said sarcastically, but felt a hard object on the inside of the thick material. Taking the knife that she kept in her trusty boots, she cut the material. As a mobile phone slid out. Raising an eyebrow, Shego went against the entire building's rules of turning on unknown electrics, and held down the power button.

Instantly getting a call as soon as the phone had booted up.

"Hello Shego." A low voice spoke, once again it was a voice over.

"What do you want?" Shego asked

"Oh I think the question is, where is Veronica?" Shego let out a very pissed off growl, she had to play this ass holes game.

"Ok, where is Veronica?"

"Now we're getting somewhere. We'll play cat and mouse, first of all who's in the room with you?" Shego looked round.

"Me, my boss, and an agent."

"Which agent?" He obviously wants to know everything…

"Agent Rector." He was a real agent, but Shego didn't like him (he was one of many) and that was the first name that sprung to mind.

"Oh so Kim changed her name?" Another growl, how did this guy know everything?

"Ok, Kim and my boss." Shego admitted.

"Good, now here's the challenge, you and Kimberly must split."

"Split?"

"Yes go your separate ways. One of you will find Veronica, the other will find me. If anyone else tries, Veronica dies; I'll give you directions for both of us. No lies. Decide who will go to whom." Shego let the phone drop onto the table. She wrote something down on a piece of paper: You go Veronica, I go The Imposter.

"Done, now where's Veronica?"

"Oh Shego, always wanting to get things done. First of all, you must keep your end of the bargain, and meet me, and then I shall inform Miss Possible of where to find Veronica."

_Oh this guy ain't risking anything._

"Leave the room, and get to Go city." The man instructed "oh and don't hang up." Shego rolled her eyes, grabbing her old Audi R8 car keys; they had made old underground tunnels that ran from all the islands to big cities. But they had been proven ineffective to the helicopters.

"Stay here, and wait for my signal." Shego said, as she ran to her car.

The car roared into life, as it did at least 180mph on the tunnels tarmac. The phone taunting Shego, as it vibrated, while it lay on the cars dashboard.

"Do you know who I am?" The Imposter asked.

"I have a few ideas." Shego replied.

"Do share."

"I think you helped with Ron and Hego last year, they may be smart together, but they're terrible at planning, so they must have had help."

"I must say, I'm surprised Shego. I never thought of you as a detective."

"So you know me personally, or from what the press tells you?"

"A little bit of both, so are you and Kimberly romantically involved?"

"No." Shego said through gritted teeth.

"Would you like to be?"

"No." Shego replied a little bit quicker than she would have liked.

"How far away are you?"

"Few more miles."

"Then step on it."

**Huh, well I guess the chase is on! **


	25. Confusion Disappointment And Train Rides

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Twenty Five: Confusion, Disappointment and a train ride! **

"_How far away are you?" _

"_Few more miles." _

"_Then step on it." _

**Motorway M1 leading to Go City 10:00pm –**

Shego continued to drive down the motorway, the passing street lamps lighting up the inside of the car. But Shego just focused on keeping her foot to the floor, soon taking a left to get off the motorway, leading into Go city.

"All right, I'm in Go city. Now what?"

"Get to the train's station, there's a train leaving in three minutes."

"But it takes like fifteen to get there!"

"Well you better hurry." The Imposter then cut the call, leaving Shego to really strain the engine; she noticed a one Way Street, taking a sharp turn, the tires squealed at the sudden energy being put into them.

Shego continued to focus on the road, but as someone stepped out with a gun, Shego didn't stop. In fact, she even pushed down on the gas a bit more. The car- jacker realized this driver was in a rush, and was not going to stop, so he did a warning shot at the windshield, the bullet didn't even go through.

_He scratched my windshield, that's it! 10 points for pedestrian! _

The car swerved to get closer; the man realized what this driver was trying to do. As he leapt out of the way. Thankful to still have his life.

Shego continued to cut through parks, and one way streets, soon arriving at the train station, she had about a minute to get onto that train.

Jumping out of the car, Shego quickly pressed the lock button, and sprinted into the train station. Hopping over the barriers, she ignored the shouts from behind her, but managed to catch the train.

Now she just had to wait for the imposter.

**At the burnt down asylum – **

Kim didn't like it, she was currently helping Shego's boss order people to move the dead bodies, before the media got hold of it.

As one of the dead bodies was being put on a gurney, a book seemed to slide off him. Covered in blood and guts. Kim took a pair of plastic gloves, and went over to the book, on further inspection it was a 'plastering for dummies.' Kim raised an eyebrow, _what would a security guard need with this. _

"Hey! Can someone get the details about who bought this book?" Kim asked, Shego's boss walking over, taking his phone out he scanned the bar code.

"It was purchased by Ronald Stoppable."

_Coincidence much? _

"So why does he have it?" Kim asked, the boss could only shrug.

Kim put the book in a evidence bag, and handed it to one of the forensic people. Kim decided to search around the area.

Right now she was at the kitchen area, which seemed to have been the start of the fire area. Makes sense, gas cookers ect. Kim let out a heavy sigh, _I wonder if Shego and Veronica… ever… well… _Kim shook her head, but her eyes located on something strange… half of a car number plate.

Picking it up, it showed the last half 0-M-F, ok that narrowed it down. But a bolt had come off with it, a blue one, so hopefully that narrowed it down a bit more. Taking out the communicator (Wade Co. Had kindly donated for her.) She typed up the number plate and blue. There were was one report of a stolen SAAB, with the same ending number plate, but the man had been jailed and released recently, the car never found.

_I think we need to pay a visit to our old car stealing friend. _

**Elderly Retirement home Go city – **

Kim buzzed on the door, the boss was slightly intimidating with his height, but Kim felt assured that if Shego trusted him, she should too. An elderly lady opened the door, but when she saw the boss's badge, that innocent old face quickly changed.

"Not you people again, my son ain't done no'in wrong dis time." She said, but looking round she asked "Where's your green dyke?" _harsh words for an elderly. _The old lady even spat at the ground, quite close to where Kim was standing.

"M'am, all we'd like to do is ask your son some questions."

"He ain't done nofin! Nofin ya hear me? Now fuck off!" But as the old lady stopped cursing, Kim heard the sound of someone a few feet away from the two investigators, it sounded like someone trying to escape. Kim gave chase, as she soon found the elderly man, she rugby tackled him. Both of them landing with an oof, the boss close behind held a gun.

"All right Drew, get up."

_So that's where blue boy's been, but who was that old lady? Drakken's mother died a year ago. _

"I didn't do anything this time!" At least his grammar was better than that other woman.

"We know you didn't, we just want to know what happened to that car you stole."

"Which one?"

"The blue SAAB." Drakken seemed very twitchy.

"I dunno."

"I think you do, now your gonna tell me, or that old lady in there's gonna get a bullet. Comprende?" The boss threatened.

"Sure, kill her like you did with my mother!"

**Unknown location – **

Veronica started to awake, she tried to move but found her movement was very constricted, but there was a small flickering light. She was gagged and panicking. What she didn't know was that she was using up more oxygen…

**Back to Kim – **

"I didn't kill your mother Drew that was Ron and Hego. Now where is the SAAB?"

"I sold it." Drakken said. "Well actually, someone bought it off me. Quite recently, he said he'd leave it at Go cities Cemetery."

The boss and Kim shared a nod, as they made a sprint to the big SUV.

**Go cemetery – **

Kim and Shego's boss watched as swarms of men searched the cemetery, looking for signs of Veronica, or the blue SAAB.

A man called out, claiming he had found something; it was a recently dug grave with no sign of a head stone near it. The boss and Kim ran to get shovels, ordering the team to do so, as they started to dig furiously.

They soon came across a coffin, but when they opened it, they were disgusted (and a little bit ashamed) as an elderly man fell out, his new tux getting stained by the mud. Sighing, Kim and the boss helped the dead man back into his coffin, and re buried the man. Some of the religious members of the team saying a prayer for the man, something about a smooth journey, yeah good luck with that when your body just fell out of you coffin.

As disappointment was in the atmosphere, Kim was determined there was a link to all of this.

_Think Kim think! Maybe some of Shego's detective skills rubbed off on you, she always said there's a link when dealing with a physco. _

_The burning of the asylum_

_The restraining jacket. _

_The coffin_

_The asylum…_

_The coffin… _

_The fire… _

_OH MY GOD THAT'S IT! _

"BOSS! I KNOW WHERE VERONICA IS!" Kim shouted, dragging Boss right behind her back to the SUV.

"Get to the asylum! Stat! I don't think we have much time!" Kim said, getting into the passenger side, sliding her seatbelt in.

**Back at the asylum – **

Kim ran down the stairs of the asylum, the lower levels had survived, Boss right at Kim's heels. They were now at the furnace, where all the dead patients got incinerated.

"Start searching!" Kim shouted pulling out tables with human remains covered in ash.

"Got something!" Boss called out, Kim dashed over. Expecting to see a body, she found… a hammer? What the hell? It wasn't an old rusty think, it was spank new. There was the sound of someone else coming down the steps.

"Freeze!" Boss shouted his gun at the ready. "Turn round slowly." The man did so, as it was revealed to be Dr. Seal.

"Kimberly?" He asked, surprised to see Kim again.

"Yes, was there any more of these?" Kim asked, indicated to the furnaces.

"Well, yes a long time ago."

"Where?" Kim demanded,

"Just behind that wall, we had someone plaster it." Kim took the hammer, and walked over to the wall, knocking on it, it was very hollow. But when Kim tried to whack it, only bricks showed.

"Here let me try," Boss volunteered, taking his blazer off, he swapped his gun for the hammer, taking a step back, he looked at the wall. Right in the middle seemed his best shot, taking a big swing, he smashed the wall. But instead of the wall crumbling down, the hammer broke in two, as a hidden key was found on the floor.

"Where do you this leads to?" Kim asked, picking it up off the floor.

"I think somewhere in here."

"We might not have much time." Kim admitted.

"We'll have to try and make time. How about here?" Boss asked, walking over to the wall filled with burnt bodies, there was a small hole on the side of the wall, taking the key off Kim, he inserted it and heard a satisfying click.

The wall that had been designed to burn bodies, started to slide away, as a large room was revealed. It was covered with papers of Kim, Shego, Ron, Hego and everyone you could ever think of to be involved in a psychotic murder. Everything was stacked so neatly. Two of the walls were black, but the one on the far left was white, approaching it with caution, Kim noticed it had some sort of small glass window. But when she looked at it, a red beam scanned her eye.

"Kim Possible Confirmed. Contained space opening." The computer voice said, as a hissing noise was heard. The wall started to slide away, a black box sitting in the middle of the room.

Boss was busy looking at all the papers on the desk; he was halfway through calling for back up when he heard Kim call for help. Running into the room, he found what seemed like an identical coffin to the one they had seen at the cemetery.

"We need to tell Shego we found Veronica!" Exclaimed, grabbing her phone, she waited impatiently for Shego to pick up her phone.

**In Shego's car – **

The phone continued to vibrate, as it sat on the car passenger seat, its owner obliviously not coming back anytime soon.

**On the train – **

Shego sat impatiently, had this guy just wanted to send her on a goose chase? Or leave her defense open? But her questions were soon answered, as a man in full black body suit sat in front of her, before she could react, the man opened up his jacket, to reveal four packs of C4 strapped to him.

"Ah ah, please keep seated. I'm going to enjoy this." The man said.

"What do you want?" Shego asked, fed up with this game.

"To make you suffer."

"Why?"

"Numerous reasons that I'll tell you… with a bullet in your head." The man added.

The two just continued to glare at each other, the only reason no one was really suspicious of this man's costume was because loads of teens had them! Teens would go round town in them, do fun runs', dress ups or whatever event.

They were soon crossing a bridge that led from Go city over the ocean to Canada .The murderer got up from his seat, walking over to the emergency break; he pulled down on the lever, as the train came to a stop.

"Ok, no one panic, but if anyone does I'll blow us all up. Shego!" _So much for staying dead. _"Bring that kid with you." He said indicating to a small girl in pig tails.

"Why? She hasn't got anything to do with this!"

"It's her or Veronica." The man said simply, Shego's shoulders dropped. Turning round, she plucked the little girl out of her mother's arms, the little girl only shouted, screamed and cried. The imposter opened the train doors, as the cold breeze hit them. He led them down to one of the supports of the bridge.

"Cuff her to the railing." He instructed, throwing a pair of cuffs to Shego, stepping out of sight of the CCTV camera above him. Shego did as she was told, "Now shoot her."

"What? I'm not going to shoot her!" The imposter held the detonator in his hand, imitating pressing the button.

Shego's jaw was clenched, trying to think of every possible escape route, but as nothing came up, Shego took the gun, and aimed it at the little girl…

**Oooh, I've always wanted to shoot a little brat! No! I'm kidding! Don't get child abuse on me! I'm still a child! **


	26. Yes! No! Maybe!

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Twenty Six: Yes! No! Maybe!**

"_Now shoot her." _

"_What? I'm not going to shoot her!" The imposter held the detonator in his hand, imitating pressing the button. _

_Shego's jaw was clenched, trying to think of every possible escape route, but as nothing came up, Shego took the gun, and aimed it at the little girl… _

**On top of the bridge –**

"Listen, it's an emergency. I need to get onto that bridge." Kim tried to reason with the security guard who kept shaking his head.

"Sorry m'am, but its protocol, there has been reports of detonation devices and we can't risk that."

"Grr." Kim growled, storming off.

"They're not letting me past." Kim said to Boss, who nodded. Walking over to a black porch, smashing the window, he put his arm in and unlocked the door from the inside. Once he was inside he fiddled around with the key ignition, Kim could only watch as he messed around with the green and blue wires. Soon the car roared into life, Kim opened the door and slid into the passenger seat.

"Remind me again why we couldn't take the SUV?"

"That's why." Boss pointed out, as there was an obstruction lorry, the bottom part of it was about the height of the SUV's bonnet, but to the porch it was windshield height. It was sitting right in front of the entrance to the bridge.

"You're not going to…"

"Take a guess…" He said, Shego's trademark smirk rubbing off on him. As the little porch sped away, Kim ducked, protecting her head with her hands, as the roof of the porch was blown away. The security guards all shouting at them. But Boss continued to drive.

"Well, that was fun." Kim said, the man nodded, Shego's smirk slowly disappearing. He applied the brakes as they came halfway across the bridge were a spiral of metal steps awaited them,

"I'll cover the back, you go down." Boss ordered, Kim nodded going down the spiral stair case.

She soon found Shego standing in between two people, one was a little girl and the other was a man in a black body suit. Shego had a gun aimed at the little girl, before Kim had a chance, a loud bang echoed round the bridges support structure.

The little girl just slid to the ground, her pink little jacket soaking up all the blood coming out of her chest, she didn't even seem to realize what had happened, her crying soon faded, and it was dead silent on the platform, the only sound being heard was the sea below them.

The masked man started to laugh,

"Now throw the gun away." Shego threw it behind her, not aware of Kim's presence; the gun was lying next to Kim's foot. The masked man took a few steps closer, and put the detonator in front of him, and then took a few steps back. His hands up in surrender.

Shego took this chance, and grabbed the knife from her boot (Oh good old boot compartments! Never know what's in 'em!)

"Where's Veronica?" Shego asked her voice deadly.

"Shego, you've done everything to find out the truth. Well the truth is, I lied." Shego was about to throw it, but a voice stopped her.

"Shego! Don't do it! We found her!" The man seemed a bit surprised, but kept it well hidden.

"No they didn't, she's lying to you." He argued.

"She was in the lower levels of the asylum! We found her Shego!"

"She's lying to you Shego, what reason do you have to trust her?"

"Please Shego! We found her!"

A dark vein ran across Shego's temple, as she shook her head, trying to remove all the confusing thoughts being shoved into her mind.

"Veronica is dead Shego! She suffocated and died!" Shego lowered the knife and turned to Kim.

"Kim, can you honestly tell me Veronica's alive?" Shego asked, looking the red head dead in the eye.

"Yes Shego, she's alive!"

"Veronica's alive?"

"Yes, Shego. Veronica is alive!"

"Kim, can you honestly, hand on heart, tell me Veronica's alive?"

Tears started to run down Kim's face, as she caved in.

Kim shook her head.

Anger burned all through Shego's body, turning round to throw the knife at the man she hated so badly, just as she was in mid throw a bullet scraped her shoulder, clenching her jaw, she dropped the knife and grabbed her bleeding shoulder, looking to see Kim with a smoking gun in her hand.

Kim then turned round and shot the imposter the leg and the shoulder, but the man stumbled, as he lost his balance of the platform, Kim watched as he fell into the ocean.

Never coming back up.

**Quick chapter, I know, I just feel like the next part should be in a different chapter! Enjoy! **


	27. I'm Not Done With You Yet!

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Twenty Seven: I'm Not Done With You Yet ! **

_Kim then turned round and shot the imposter the leg and the shoulder, but the man stumbled, as he lost his balance of the platform, Kim watched as he fell into the ocean. _

_Never coming back up. _

Shego was now filled with rage, that fucking imposter had been right! Kim had lied to her! And then shot her! What the hell? Shego had trusted Kim (and not easily either!) Why did Kim even try to lie? Shego paid no attention to her bleeding shoulder. She ran over to the edge of the platform, hoping to see a floating body, but saw none.

Just as she was about to dive down, a hand gripped onto Shego's other arm. Kim could have sworn Shego gave her a blow to the stomach, but in reality, Shego was just giving Kim a really scary look. Shego stepped back, leaving Kim on the edge of the platform.

"You let him get away." Shego growled. Kim was quite worried for both their safety at the moment.

"Shego, calm down… you might have done something you would have regretted…" Kim tried to reason.

"I killed a little girl, with a gun. You wanna tell me I don't regret that?" Shego asked her voice cold than ever.

Kim didn't have a response, she just watched Shego go ever to the little detonation device that the imposter had left.

For a second Kim was worried Shego was going to blow them up.

Shego closed her eyes, clenched her jaw. And threw the little device into the ocean, sinking with its owner. Kim went over to Shego in an attempt to comfort Shego, about to put a comforting hand on the older woman's shoulder, but Shego's temper had other ideas, Shego went for a blow to the face that Kim easily dodged.

Shego continued to throw hard blows, as Kim was starting to run out of room to block the attacks. Shego finally managed to get a good blow onto Kim's vulnerable face, sending the red head flying… flying a bit too far, as Kim rolled off of the platform.

Kim screamed a bit as she noticed the sea get a bit closer, grabbing the ledge, she looked up to see Shego standing above her. A pure evil insane smirk on her face.

**GLOBAL JUSTICE HEAD QUARTERS – **

"What? Shego's alive?" The head of Global Justice shouted at one of her agents, just after reading the reports of the loss of one of her agents, she had learnt that Shego, the woman who was meant to be dead! was alive! Mentally unstable, but alive.

This was a big problem, not only were civilians aware of this, but now the entire world was as well thanks to the video clip of Shego encounter with the imposter, as well as shooting the little girl. Plus she had lost one of her best agents, but anyway there were thousands if not millions of 'best agents' out there.

"That's it; I want this woman dead right now!" Betty shouted.

"M'am are you sure? We only have an arrest warrant available."

"I don't care! Fuck the warrant, and get me Shego's head on my desk now! Send an army if you need to! Just kill that bitch!" Betty shouted, storming round the whole building, stressy much?

Will continued to try and get a shoot to kill warrant, but even the warrant services were surprised at GJ's request, so they refused. Will tried to reason with them, to no avail. So he gave up and went to sort out an army.

**Back on the bridge – **

Kim continued to look up at Shego, who didn't actually look too good. The older woman was twitching a lot, and all the veins in her neck and face had come up…

_He was right, I trusted her and she lied to me. _

_She blatantly lied to me, well tried. _

_Kim lied to me… so why should I save her? She might have been on GJ's side the entire time… what if that whole 'abusive relationship' had been a load of bull? Just so she could get me to team up with me… _

"Shego! Help!" Kim shouted, slowly her arms loosing the strength to support her dangling body.

_And then she shot me! _

_Your right, why should you trust her? And why save her? It goes against all your years experience, people come and go, so why try and keep one? Just think one less red head to worry about, no more guilt…_

_No more being told what you're not capable of… _

"Shego!" Kim cried, on hand eventually giving up. Kim's strength really running low now.

_No more being told that you're crazy. _

_No more depending on other people _

_No more questions… _

_No Kim… _

Shego continued to stare at Kim like she had three heads…

_No Kim? Well that sounds… wait! I love this red head! _

Just as Kim's strength gave up, she felt a strong hand grip hers. Shego still looking confused by her own motives, like she wasn't really aware of what she had just done.

The older woman pulled the red head up, now this is where Shego's anger all comes together. Shego had to fight the urge to not throw Kim off of the bridge, instead Shego just walked away.

Walking back up the metal stairs, and down the long road. She didn't know where she was going, but she felt pretty positive fate would get the two women to run into each other again.

The idea gave Shego the ability to smile, despite the anger inside of her.

** The Next Day –**

Kim stood in front of the burnt down rehabilitation centre, along with other members of staff, now jobless until the place could be repaired. Unfortunately some of the patients hadn't been so lucky; they had failed to understand that fire didn't go well with the need to breathe.

Suddenly Kim felt a strong pair of arms wrap round her waist, she was half hoping it to be Shego. But the voice told her different.

"Kim," It was a man "I am so glad you're ok," Turning round in the strong arms, Kim was face to face with Robin. "I was seriously worried about you, I heard you were with that whack Shego, did you hear she killed a little girl?"

"Yeah, I heard. I was there, I'm glad you're ok too, the boss at the island said you had an impaled leg."

"Oh yeah, it was only threw the fat thigh part. Hey, I was just telling myself, that if you were alive… I'd ask you out… on a date…" Robin said, growing nervous, his own little blush showing. To Kim, this was like watching kittens play with puppies.

_Shego, woman who is now currently wanted again by everyone, and tried to throw me off a bridge, or good old safe Robin. Ooh, but Shego's- But Robin's so…_

"Oh Robin, I'd love to." Kim accidently blurted out, _damn it. _

"Really?" Robin asked, not really believing his luck. "G- Great! Tonight? Movie?"

"Sure." Kim said confidently, sharing a quick hug with Robin, she watched him leave.

And to think she was done with lying in a relationship.

**End of the day – **

Kim sat down at her desk in her flat, a black little notebook in front of her. She continued to flip through the pages, reading each one, regaining funny memoires. The first page with 'Kim and Shego, the two detectives.'

Kim may have flattered herself a bit too much, she wasn't any way near as good as Shego's detective skills were, but they had developed. She had figured out where Veronica was… but too late.

Reading through the stories of how they managed to track down Ron and Hego, Kim then took a pen out and updated her little journal.

_So the great Kim Possible… killed someone, I know I should feel bad, and trust me I do. But I feel worse knowing that I lied to Shego, well I tried, but she looked straight through the lie, and just when I thought I'd been getting better. Probably not the best thing to say, but after spending a year with Ron, you often pick up the little things that give you away. _

_I don't know where Shego is now, but despite everything I hope she's ok. The news papers are either filed with Shego's crimes or The Imposter, but as soon as the media had gotten hold of the fact Shego had killed a little girl, mothers, families had all become so… nosey. Like they had to know whose child it was, what support they were getting, where were the authorities, ect. I hope I'm never like that, just keep kids safe. _

_Robin asked me out on a date tonight. I am so nervous! Anyway, I shall share deets. Later, toodles! _

Kim signed off, putting the pen away, and closing the cover, Kim slid the notebook under her pillow.

And started choosing what to wear for her date.

**Back on the island – **

Boss walked into Shego's old room; well it was the room Shego had filled with papers stuck to walls, and white boards with loads of mind plots leading to everywhere else. It was like a very complicated version of Shego's detective mind.

"Shego… you shouldn't be here." Boss said sadly.

"I know. I just had to grab a few things." Shego said, in an equally sad tone.

"Like?" He asked

"I'm not finished with this case. The Imposters body was never found, so I'm not done."

"Everyone knows your back." Shego only grunted in response, stuffing some papers into a black gym bag.

"Something else on your mind?" He asked. Shego let out a heavy sigh, and stopped putting the papers away.

"Kim." Boss waited for Shego to continue "She tried to lie to me, after everything we've been through; she tries to stop me killing the imposter, by telling me Veronica's alive. What sort of person does that?"

"Maybe someone who cares for you, Shego maybe you're looking at this all from the wrong point of view. You're looking at it that Kim lied to you, to stop you from killing the imposter, now from Kim's point of view; maybe she was just trying to stop you getting into more trouble. And the only way she could have done that, was to lie. And besides, it's not like you never lied to her." Boss added, Shego could only nod.

"I take it everyone's seen that little clip?" Shego asked, referring to the video that had gone viral. Boss nodded.

"So where are you going to start?" Boss asked.

"Well, all the suspects I guess."

"And those suspects are?" Boss asked a bit too quickly than he would have liked.

Shego just smirked, zipping the bag up,

"Oh wouldn't you like to know." She said with a smirk, walking out the building.

Hopping into her car, her first trip was Go city…

Shego soon found herself in the old hide out she had, one that her and Kim had previously been in. As soon as Shego stepped in, a black bat came into the room, landing onto the woman's shoulder. Smirking, Shego walked up the stairs into one of the many rooms, and fining one with a big window, Shego took an old rag and removed all the cobwebs and dust, as she started up her detective working room… well it was as close as she was going to get.

Sticking back up all her papers, she took a pen out and started to write on the walls all her thoughts, besides she could always paint over it later.

Once Shego was done, she had a crime scene to investigate.

**Morning – **

Kim woke up to the feel of strong hands on her naked torso. Clearly Robin didn't need much time to get to fourth base. Turning into the strong embrace, Kim felt a rough patch of skin on her back, looking into Robbins sea blue eyes he continued to smile, confused by why Kim took his hand, and inspected a bad burn on his right hand.

"How'd you get that?" Kim asked.

"One of the patients I worked with before had a problem with fire." Robin said, as he pulled Kim closer to him, giving her a kiss on the cheek, he didn't want her to move, it was as if they were made to fit together.

While Kim and Robin were having snuggle time, Shego was walking across the bridge, quite casually with reflective jacket and a white hard hat. It was quite easy to get onto construction sites if you just said 'engineer'

Getting to the halfway point of the bridge, Shego went down the all-too-familiar spiral stair case, as memories flashed at her, but if felt like a third person view, as she watched herself shoot the little girl.

Shaking her head, Shego continued to walk across the platform, looking down at the ocean, taking the reflective jacket and hard hat off, Shego was then in a full black body suit. She then took a few steps back, and did a running jump off the platform.

It looked like a long way down…

Soon Shego felt the water move out of her way as she went deep down, looking round, and her eyes struggled with the grubby water, but she managed. Looking round, the first thing she noticed was that the bridge support all had little ladders for people to climb up. Shego took note of that, as she slowly released little bits of breath.

Looking round she noticed a black rag, similar to the man the imposter had worn.

Shego made a quick swimming sprint to the mask, grabbing it, she only found it was just a piece of fabric, turning round to go back, she noticed, there was something written on the structure, swimming towards it. Shego's eyes widened, realizing that she had made herself predictable, using the little rusty ladder to her advantage she broke into the oxygen filled space, gasping for breath.

The words ringed in her mind.

'Stop searching for me.'

Was the imposter finished? He had made Shego look like a cold blooded murderer, so now he wanted to pack up and leave? Oh no, that's ain't how Shego roles.

How had the imposter survived the fall? Did the imposter have any more links to Shego that he could use against her? But the best question was who was the imposter?

Sighing, Shego saved the questions for a later date, she climbed up the ladder, and walked back down the motorway, soaking wet.

Her next stop was the rehabilitation centre.

Well it was quite a wave of déjà vu, Dr. Seal was pressed against a wall, Shego had a knife to his neck, and Dr. Seal was as brave as a cat vs. leopard. So not very.

"Shego, please calm down. I haven't gotten a single call from anyone I don't know."

"That's not what I'm asking, why were you in the basement when Kim and Boss where down there?" Shego asked.

"I had to take care of something!" He said, but got a strong blow to the nose.

"That's not very specific for a doctor."

"I had to burn one of the dead patients!"

Shego grunted and let the good Dr. Seal go, she didn't trust him. His alibis just didn't seem to match up.

The raven haired woman soon made her way home, she had expected to go home with answers, but she had come back with more questions. She had made another room filled with pictures of all her suspects. Frowning she stared at all of them, she then played imagine a conversation with that person; she imagined what their responses would be. But when she came across one, she took the photo down, and frowned at it even more. There was something off about this one.

Shego went with her gut feeling and took the picture of the person down, and made her way to the hospital, maybe it was time for a little doctor work of her own….

**Middleton Hospital – **

Shego continued to stroll round the hospital, looking for one person only, refusing to be acknowledged by anyone who asked her where she was going.

She soon found herself in an operating room, with an older version of Kim half way through dissecting a brain,

"Shego?" She asked in surprise, but when she saw the look in Shego's eyes.

She made a bolt for it.


	28. Before And After

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Twenty Eight: Before And After **

_She soon found herself in an operating room, with an older version of Kim half way through dissecting a brain, _

"_Shego?" She asked in surprise, but when she saw the look in Shego's eyes._

_She made a bolt for it._

Shego casually went into a walk then a sprint to catch up with the good Doctor. Possible, there seems to be an increase in doctors today…

Anyway, Shego continued to pursuit Anne, jumping over the knocked over trays. Soon the two women found themselves in the parking lot.

"Nowhere to run now Anne." Shego said, a smirk that seemed to be similar to an animal cornering its prey.

"Don't touch me you physco!" Anne shouted, trying to create as much distance between her and the other woman as possible.

"Ouch Annie." Shego said flatly, not bothered the slightest about the attempt of insult. "I just want to ask a few questions."

"I'm sure that little girl did to!" Shego had to clench her jaw, a wave of pain and regret flooding Shego's mind, but Shego fought it off.

"That's not how it happened." Shego said, attempting to defend herself. Which was impossible, because bottom line. She had killed the little girl, not out of self defense, not because of some mind control, not because she was a secret syntho drone. No she had done it… because Veronica's life had meant more to Shego than the little girl.

"Oh really, so I suppose she just fell on a bullet?" Anne said sarcastically, Shego was currently struggling to keep her plasma under control. "The Imposter was right; you really are a cold blooded murdering bitch."

_Ouch. So I guess that's he wanted to do. Ruin my reputation, completely. _

"Anne, I… do you know this person?" Shego asked, holding up the picture. Anne's body language failed, as it showed remembrance, which to Shego was like a spark of amber.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I can't tell you. Anne, this is really important you tell me. Kim's life might be in danger." _Risk Shego's bluff, or regret it at Kim's funeral…_Now no mother would even hesitate, of course Anne was a little unsure of Shego's motives, but there was no way she wanted Kim harmed, teen hero or not.

"They had some plastic surgery done," Anne admitted.

"I'm gonna need more than that." Shego said, stepping closer to Anne.

"He had server burns due to some arson attack, or at least that's what he put in the request. I wasn't in the team that performed the surgery, that's all I know."

The sound of police sirens came into Shego's hearing.

"Thank you" Shego said "You're a good mother," Shego said, going into a sprint away from the hospital.

_I wish I had had one like you._

Anne was soon surrounded by SWAT teams, all asking her the direction of which Shego went. But she remained paralyzed, completely absorbed as to what had just happened…

**Global Justice Head Quarters – **

"She got away? How the fuck did she get away?" Betty screamed at the team of men. All terrified.

"She managed to blend in with the public, and we had direct orders to draw as little attention to ourselves as possible."

"Blend in with the public? She's green for god's sake!"

No one dared respond, pinching the bridge of her nose, Betty took in a deep breath.

"Listen. I need her dead, really dead this time. If she gets away for the death of that little girl, there _will _be riots, other countries will start to blame us for lack of authority over our people, and they will take us away from their trust. So get her head, or get your guns ready for war." Betty said leaving.

All the men remained silent for a few minutes, and then continued to walk out.

**The Island – **

Shego crept into her old room, as she started up her computer, she had to find the files about the patient that had surgery, and they were the best lead she had right now.

Her boss flicked the lights on, Shego continued to type away, currently hacking into the hospitals files.

"So how's it going?" He asked.

"I think I've got a lead." Shego said continuing to type away. Thank you Wade! He had taught her a few things about hacking as her time as insane detective… what did that make her now?

"Oh? Who have you got in mind?"

"Can't tell you." Shego said flatly.

"Why not?" Boss asked

"Because if I tell anyone I'm instantly putting their life in danger, and I can't risk that. So if you end up dead it point me to two things, one he really doesn't want anyone to know, and two he's not letting me tie up _any _loose ends."

Boss could only nod. As he watched Shego flick through hospital files, he couldn't help but glance at the picture of someone on the desk, and the matching one on the computer.

"You got 'em?" He asked.

"Yep… now just to find out what they looked like after surgery."

As the computer started to load the image, fear ran through Shego's blood as she realized who it was.

"Shit." She breathed out.

**Again one of my short chapters, I just really wanted a cliff hanger! It was really hard to stop myself from continuing to type on, but oh well. And the worst part is… **

**I don't do stories on Sunday! **

**No one guess who it is! It's really depressing! Lol, when you think you out smarted them all, and then a review the next day guessing who it was- and is right, and I'm like grrrrrrr! **


	29. Your Biggest Fan

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Twenty Nine: Your Biggest Fan**

_As the computer started to load the image, fear ran through Shego's blood as she realized who it was. _

"_Shit." She breathed out._

Kim and Robin sat on a bench enjoying the park scene, the sun started to set, parents collecting little kids from the sand pit not too far away, older teens parting with their mates (not without a last cigarette mind you!) Soon it just felt like Kim and Robin, the red hair falling onto Robin's strong shoulders.

"Kim, I have to tell you something…" Robin said, regret filled with his voice. Kim stopped breathing, she knew exactly where this was going, just as she was about to respond, she noticed Boss running over, covered in blood.

"Boss! Are you ok?" Kim asked. Did he look ok?

"Just a few scratches here 'n there, but nothing too bad. Shego's lost it. She keeps on destroying the island; she keeps on screaming about the little girl from the bridge, I think the pills have messed her up, once you left, she went back on them. So consider this a _very _dangerous side affect." Kim nodded, leaving her conversation with Robin for another day.

Kim's heroism was starting come out of her.

"So what's the sitch?" All though Boss had pretty much explained what the 'sitch' was, Kim had the strong urge to say it, then go and beat up some henchmen, talk about not very lady like.

"I need you to take Shego down." Boss said, but realized Kim wasn't doing exactly that. "Temporarily. So we can dissect the drug out of her. Until then, at least stop her from shredding the scientist."

Kim nodded.

Robin smirked, so this was how Ron Stoppable felt? All though he had gotten into Kim _way _quicker.

"You gonna tag along?" Kim asked, Robin gave a smirk and a nod. Getting onto the good old helicopter, which had landed very quietly not far away.

**On the island – **

Boss landed the helicopter, and Kim realized the man had not been exaggerating! The place looked like a bomb had hit it! The lights were half hanging off the ceiling, everything that was designed to stand up, had been knocked over and broken in half, desks, chairs, samples of alien skin, ect.

"Oh dear." Kim said flatly, as she and Robin followed Boss down the messed up corridor, old plasma blasts acting like a trail.

Boss then indicated to a door that seemed securely shut.

But suddenly the power went out, the door became not so securely shut, as Kim managed to slide a few fingers in and separate the metal from its twin. Kim raised an eyebrow at Boss,

"I'll cover you." He instructed.

"So she's in here?" Kim asked, Boss gave a nod, taking his gun out he guarded the door as Kim slipped through it.

It was pitch black, so Kim's sight was gone, looks like it was time to depend on the other senses, getting into a fighting pose, she tried to tune her ears to the sound of feet moving, or the sound of breathing. But for some reason Kim heard none of it, was Shego really this great a ninja?

Suddenly the door came closed behind the red head, as Kim heard an evil cackle…

**Outside the room - **

"What? Why did you do that?" He shouted at the other man.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." As he whacked the other man above the neck, knocking him out…

**Inside the room – **

Kim spun round, sending a high kick to the sound of the cackle, only to end up knocking the wind, but lying on the floor was a phone, replaying a message that had been recorded, someone's creepy laughter.

Nervously Kim bent down to pick up the phone, but as soon as her fingers made contact with the ground, Kim felt a heavy object hit her head, as she zoned out of reality…

**After a few hours – **

Shego looked round, she was in a pitch black room, wait! Take that back, as the lights started to flicker on, Shego was expecting the imposter to step out but he never made a move. Looking round, she found herself bolted, literally! Bolted! Nails had been hammered into her hands! To a table, but the pain never reached her, that's when the memory of the man shoving a pill down her throat.

Kim was just tied up a table next to her. Shego couldn't see Robin.

"Kim?" Shego tried, to no avail. "Kim, Kim, Kim, Kim, Kim, Kim." Still nothing, gathering up all the spit she could, Shego aimed carefully, as she spat, the ball of saliva landing successfully onto Kim's face. As Kim let out a little groan. "Yo! Kim-bo! Kimmie! Princess! Pumpkin! Red!" Shego called out a list of nick names she had for Kim, eventually Kim's eyes opened, but they didn't seem pleased at the drool that was running down her forehead.

"Ugh Shego! That is so gross!" But then Kim grasped their situation, letting out a heavy sigh "again?" Shego gave a nod.

"So detective Shego. Any theories you'd like to share?"

"Oh my dear Watson, that would be more than elementary." Shego said, but really she was indicating to the CCTV camera above them, Kim nodded, but then noticed Shego's hands, covered in bloods.

"Ironic, huh?" Shego said, answering Kim's unanswered questions.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well… I think it will just be like a repeat of last time. Until then… how ya been?" Shego asked, trying to make conversation.

"Not too bad, you?" Kim asked

"Peachy."

"Hey, can we try that game again? Ya know the 'not ask questions' game? By the way, that last one doesn't count." Kim informed the older woman who laughed, "Oh you have to start as well."

"Ok princes." Shego laughed, her insane grin returning "I like the fact that you have that little notebook under your pillow, with all our adventures in it." Shego said.

"Oh my god! How did you find that?"

Shego remained silent, but rolled her head to the side to face Kim, a smirk on her face and a raised eyebrow.

"Damn it. Ok let me start."

There was a long silence.

"I think Betty's trying to kill you."

"Wouldn't surprise me, she always did have a problem."

Suddenly two henchmen walked into the room, dragging an unconscious Robin and a little boy with them.

"Well Shego, how about déjà vu?" A voice asked over an intercom. "So come on detective, let's see what you've discovered. Do share."

"I'd rather say it to your face… or mask. Whichever works best for you." Shego said casually. As the door opened. "I'm loving the henchmen, Jack Hench?" The Imposter nodded.

"Get on with it, I've always been a fan of your detective skills from the moment you solved the Ron and Hego case."

"Yeah, it was one of my favorites." Shego added, the imposter seemed to be getting impatient.

"Oh identity last. Alibis and methods first." Shego nodded. "Oh if it helps, I just want to add. Dr. Seal is out of the equation now."

"Oh my dear eejit, when there's a murder, nothing is out of the equation." Shego said, in like one of those wise old voices. "So how did he die?" She asked

"The exhaust _somehow _managed to get into the car, so gassed."

"You have a thing for cars don't you?"

The Imposter nodded. "Now start." He said, as he sat on the floor, cross legged, looking up to Shego, who was now starting to sense the pain in her hands.

"Ok here we go…"

"You obviously knew me somehow during my rehabilitation time, so you were either a staff member or a patient, and since you blackmailed people to destroy the rehabs, you probably had a grudge against them, I'm thinking due to the time you lost when you were in there. Now, I don't think you were let out, but more like broke out during the year I was gone."

"How?" The Imposter asked.

"Hmmn, good question. Dr. Seal?"

The Imposter nodded. _He is a terrible doctor, _"What did I bribe him with?"

"Hmmn another good question…" Shego paused to think. "Veronica. She was a global justice agent who was undercover in the rehab. And if she told Betty how the patients were treated, that would put him out of a job, not to mention the amount of anti depressants he sold to teens on the streets. So he would need Veronica out of the way. You promised that, he believed you were capable of it, and snuck you out."

"Bang on." The Imposter applauded his idol.

"Why you wanted to make me look bad, now this was a little confusing, but it wasn't down to someone asking you to do it. No, this was too carefully planned out to be for someone else's benefit. You wanted me to look bad, suffer and live a life of regret. But that is where you plan goes wrong.

"Really? How?"

"My life is already filled with regrets; my mind just pushes them aside for other people to bother with. See regrets are never really a one person thing, regrets affect other people. That little girl you made me shoot? The mother will have that hatred burn inside of her forever, I on the other hand, I get away. I would hand myself in, but I lost my sympathy a long time ago, it never fully rebuilt, let's just say I have terrible people skills."

"Doesn't that anger you?" The Imposter asked.

"No, not really, people show more emotion than they'd like to. So if someone's acting upset at a funeral, I just copy what they do."

"You could have been in actor."

"Or I was just born an incredibly gifted faker. Did you have any kids?"

"I did." The Imposter emphasized the 'did.'

"What happened?"

"They died in a car crash, while I was away being 'made better.' I'm sure you heard that phrase a lot there to." Shego nodded.

"Now I think I know where the revenge is coming from, if I had bailed you out, you might have been able to save your family. I suppose I can reason with that."

"You're good. So what's his part in this?" The Imposter quizzed Shego, pointing over to Robin.

"Ah Robin… or should I say lieutenant? Worked in the army for three years, all that military talk. I always thought he was a bit off, and it turned out my little hunch was right. Kim? Did he tell you he had a kid?"

Kim shook her head; she found this conversation between two psychopaths very intense.

"And he was the father of one of your kids." Shego summed up blatantly realizing where this had gone.

"You should never lie in a relationship." The imposter said. Shego took that in as well.

"Ah, so your wife lied to you?"

"I never said that,"

"But I'm assuming it," The imposter was silent for a few seconds.

"Then you assume right, she was pregnant with another man. With that soldier boy over there! Of all people."

"And he was the father of one of your kids." Shego summed up blatantly realizing where this had gone.

Shego decided to drop the subject; she didn't want to have to hear about a 'five years of marriage down the drain.' She'd heard that enough from Drew's mother, god rest her annoying soul.

_Not everyone who gets heartbroken goes on a murdering rampage, but I guess we all have our ways of dealing with stuff. _

"You know who I am?"

"Of course I do." Shego said, offended that her detective skills were thought to be so low.

"Any comments?"

"No not really, just disappointment I guess, for forgetting my life rules of not trusting people. I mean, you show up, promise me all this awesome stuff, and then ya do me a bunch of favors, I let my guards down, and then this happens."

"Identity revealing time."

"So how am I doing so far?" Shego asked.

"Bang on target."

"Thanks Boss, you weren't too bad either, but you know how I roll."

The Imposter took off the black face mask, to reveal Shego's Boss, a child like grin on his face.

"Yep I sure do. Your perseverance is strong, but yet at times your fault. Like now, it'll be the reason your friends die."

**Ok one little thing. **

**HA HA HA HA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR GUESSING RIGHT SUCKERS! **

**Phew ok, with that out of my system, please list all questions to be answered hopefully in the next chapter. **

**I hope I've planned for them all… **

**Originally Robin was going to be The Imposter, but since that seemed **_**way**_ **to predicable! I changed it. So congrats… you made me through away a whole page of plots about why Robin did it! **


	30. It's Not Fire, It's Plasma

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Thirty: It's Not Fire, It's Plasma **

_The Imposter took off the black face mask, to reveal Shego's Boss, a child like grin on his face. _

"_Yep I sure do. Your perseverance is strong, but yet at times your fault. Like now, it'll be the reason your friends die." _

Shego raised an eyebrow.

"Remove all the witnesses, so you listened to my constant ramblings about murder?"

"How could I not? You were my idol, after all. How did you link me and James up?" He's speaking like he has a slip personality. Strange.

"The plastic surgery, I won't say who. But a certain someone helped me link James up to Boss, you really should have destroyed the hospital that posses 'before and after' pictures of your surgery."

"But what about the bridge? I was with Kim at the time." Shego laughed at this one.

"Oh yeah, now this one was quite confusing to me. Your timing would be elsewhere, and that would give you an alibi, but you were on the bridge at the same time as driving Kim there. You used the same method you used to stage my death. You made a copy of yourself," Shego finished off.

Boss/ James continued to twitch; he eventually took a bottle of pills out. The same bottle Shego had been given at one point.

"Once this is over, maybe I could sell these little pills, how about that? I discover a cure for mental illnesses."

"So how did you get all the money in the first place?" Kim asked, finally speaking up.

"You'd be surprised how much people are willing to pay for Shego's head." Kim could only nod, she knew Shego, and Shego knew a lot of unhappy people.

"So what was your intention for this whole fiasco? Apart from making me suffer?" Shego asked.

"Ah! I'm glad you asked!" Boss said, getting off the floor, he got a large looking dooms day device, as he aimed the pointy end at Shego. "As you were aware… I had a little problem with fire, and since you can create it-"

"You want my powers? Join the queue buddy." Shego said, cutting him off.

"Oh no, this time it should work. The worst that could happen is you die. Or explode with unstable radiation inside you."

"Well technically it's not fire its plasma." Shego corrected him, only to be ignored.

As Boss continued to ready the weapon, Kim leaned closer to Shego.

"What's the plan?" Kim asked threw the side of her mouth.

"Thinking of one…"

Boss then typed up some codes, as the device powered up, the rings around the sharp point became a bright purple.

"You might want to hurry up!" Kim said, starting to worry.

The sound of the device whirring into action echoed round the room.

Shego continued to try and light her plasma to no avail; the bolts had cut off the circulation in her hands.

A bright green and purple light started to form.

Taking in a deep breath, Shego forced all her body weight, the bolt staying firmly where it was, Shego's hands had other plans, as the skin and bone was ripped away. Shego kept her jaw clenched, and screamed in pain, never to be heard over the sound of the loud blast of the device.

"What? No!" Boss screamed, maybe there was a Drakken flu going round. Pushing herself up, Shego ran to the self destruct button, slamming the big red button down with her foot. Ah ye old self destruct button, where would we be without you?

Shego then rushed to Kim and Robin, the little boy still too dazed to realize reality wasn't like the video games.

"Come on you two." Shego said, as Kim ran over to help the boy. Robin was still a bit dizzy, but he managed.

The building was starting to come down on them, as Shego and Kim tried to locate the helicopter Kim and Robin had arrived in.

"Just like old times right?" Shego shouted, over the sound of falling concrete. Kim gave a nod, but a swarm of henchmen came at them, Kim ordered Robin to get away and wait for the signal. Complying with his orders, he strapped his son in, and got the pair of them to safety.

Getting back to back, Kim and Shego continued to fight the henchmen off, who didn't seem bothered by the situation they were in.

Kim saw one of them coming at her with a plasma charged gun,

"Side step!" Kim shouted behind her ear, Shego followed the command as they dodged the ball of plasma,

"Hey! That's my job!" Shego protested. Plasma was her thing!

Kim ran up to the henchmen and vaulted over him, sending a kick under his chin, as he flew into another henchman. Smirking Kim continued to take down henchmen like there was no tomorrow.

Shego was nearly finished with her wave, checking to see where Kim was, she smirked as the red head continued to kick ass. That's my princess!

But then she noticed Boss wobble in, his legs shaking, his torso hunched over, and he looked like he hadn't slept in years.

"What did you do with the pills?" He rasped out, his face covered in sweat.

"What pills?" Shego asked casually. The adrenaline had sent her healing factor straight to her hands, now only covered with dried blood… some of it not even hers.

"The ones I gave you!"

"Ohhhh, those pills? Well the whole healing factor kind of wipes them out of my system the moment they get in. So consider this 'a possible side affect." Shego said with her insane grin.

The man took out a gun, it was like a miniaturized version of the dooms day device they had seen previously, as it charged up, Shego didn't have time to register it, but the laser blasted her straight into the wall. And the next one. Then the one behind that. And finally outside. Too many walls, is always a bad thing.

Kim was only able to see Shego go flying past her at the corner of her eye, finishing off the last henchmen, Kim dashed out to see if Shego was ok. Only to find the woman lying on the shore, the sea occasionally washing up against her.

Dashing to Shego's aid, Kim checked for a pulse, of course Shego's body systems were fine. It was just the rest of her.

"Shego! Wake up damn it! We do not have time for a coma!" Kim shouted, slapping Shego's wet face. To which the woman slowly woke up to.

Boss was starting to approach them, the gun that he had used on Shego in his hand. As Shego sat up in the sand, he shook the gun in her face.

"I got it Sheegster!" James shouted, as he dis assembled the gun, a glowing green vial came out. Opening the top, he looked at Shego, who only had curiosity in her eyes "bottoms up." As he drank it…

"Shego… what's going to happen to him?" Kim asked, watching as boss just stood there.

"Well, there a few possibilities, I'm betting on mutant freak."

Kim and Shego watched as the man they once knew, started to grow and expand, the clothes he wore were ripping off, muscles becoming the size of a hulk. As Boss soon grew the height of the Eifel tower, his foot was taking up half of the island.

"Uh oh." Shego said, as both she and Kim gazed up at the sight before them.

"We should probably get out of here." Kim advised.

The man's breathing was so loud, the sea was constantly being pushed away, as the massive (freak) man turned round, Shego could have sworn she heard the earth whimper as it had a large weight put on it. God this guy was gonna put us out'a orbit!

"Good idea princess, I rather not be road kill." Getting her phone out, the two started to run across the sea, worried about grabbing the attention of a certain giant.

"Robin brings her round!"

Soon the helicopter was there, and a rope hanging off of it, letting Kim on first, Shego took the time to check out Kim's butt, as they flew over the sea.

Kim was the first to get into the helicopter, Shego soon following after. Watching as the massive giant was still quite confused about his surroundings.

"What is he doing?" Kim asked.

"He doesn't know." Shego said simply.

"Where are we heading?" Robin asked.

"Go city!" Shego replied, Robin would have asked, but this was definitely not the time to question his orders.

But Kim did.

"So why are we going to go city?"

"It's the closest thing to a plan I've got so far!" Shego shouted, both of them struggling over the sound of the helicopters blades above them.

"Well… what _is _ the plan so far?"

"Get to go city, get him to ram threw Go tower… and that's all I got!"

Kim just rolled her eyes; she could tell Shego had a second plan.

**Go City – **

Robin placed the helicopter down carefully, trying to avoid civilians, who kindly pointed out that a 'thing' was coming. Shego noticed it too; Boss clearly had an advantage with road travel. Getting her gun out, of course all the bullets would do was bounce off, but it was worth a try.

Eventually the bullets grabbed the attention of the giant. Turning round, his big eyes located onto the green woman, taking a big step he tried to slam down on Shego, but with size comes slowness, and Shego easily dodged it, but that couldn't be said for a new Mercedes that had once been parked there, now looked like a sandwich.

"Shego! What' the plan?" Kim shouted, Shego pointed to a few yards away, took the power station to go city. "Shego, don't tell me your going to-" but it was too late, Shego had sprinted off. Boss not far behind.

Shego continued to run threw allies, one way streets, and finally arriving at a double lane road.

But what Shego wasn't ready for, was a careless driver who had not looked when he was coming out of a junction, now had to deal with Shego lying on his bonnet, and shattered windshield parts. Getting up, Shego glared at the driver. Balancing herself on the car bonnet,

"Drive!" She shouted at him, he did as he was told, driving a black ford focus with Shego the villain on top. This was going to be one hell of a story.

It didn't take long, but Boss soon found Shego, it wasn't hard when the sound of destruction followed her, car drivers honking their horns as Shego's transporter continued to swap lanes and do a hundred mph.

Giving chase, Boss and Shego were soon at the power station, it hadn't taken long, but there was a very quick evacuation for the workers there.

"What's the matter Shego?" He asked, his voice booming around the city, as hundreds of pigeons and other big city birds flew away. "No plasma?" Shego grunted, as she made her way to the generators.

"Oh I don't need plasma!" She lied, "come on big fat an' ugly! Or did all that planning go to waste?"

For a big guy, he wasn't very smart.

As he went to grab Shego, his hands passed through the cable wires.

The last thing Shego remembered was being blown half way across her original position.

**Enjoy peoples! **


	31. TIMBER!

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Thirty One: TIMBER! **

_As he went to grab Shego, his hands passed through the cable wires._

_The last thing Shego remembered was being blown half way across her original position. _

Shego let out a groan as she got up, Kim hunched over her.

"Did we get him?" Shego asked, just as Kim as about to respond, a deafening roar was let released into the city.

"Damn it." Shego said through gritted teeth, as she got up.

The city was dead quite, probably because everyone had either been evacuated or were quaking in their little office shoes.

The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the giants feet slamming into the concrete, ever been in one of those stores that's filled with _really _expensive glasses? Now let a loose toddler in that store, the result is what Boss's feet sounded like. Times a hundred.

"What's the plan?" Kim asked, standing by Shego's side as they looked up to try and locate the big man. Shego frowned, she had one plan. And that had failed.

"I'll try and fight this thing off; you get any civilians to safety." Shego said, but just as she was about to walk off, a hand gripped her arm and pulled her back.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you go and blow yourself up again. Why do you always have to work solo?" Kim asked.

Oh it questioning time.

"What? I work with you! How is that solo?" Shego defended herself.

"_With _me? You tell me to wait in a safe place, while you go and fight some… thing! Don't you trust me not to get hurt?" Kim shouted, did Shego still see her as some cheerleader who took dumb risks.

"Of course I trust you!"

"Then why won't you let me help you?"

"Because-" Shego stopped herself before she said something she might regret.

Kim raised an eyebrow, the two so caught up in their moment they didn't acknowledge the giant's presence behind a sky scraper behind them.

"Because?" Kim pushed Shego on. "I've been in a lot worse, think about the Lawordian invasion."

"And who saved your ass?"

"You did." Kim said, both of them not sure of what that tone meant.

"So why don't you trust me to help you?" Kim asked, as Shego hung her head.

_Come on… you can do it… _

"Because…"

_Don't stop, you at least got the ball rolling here… _

"… I …"

_Oh my god, she's not gonna say… _Kim thought in her mind, she had never seen Shego so nervous.

"… Don't want to lose you… again…"

_Awww, now who thought Shego, the Shego, could look so cute? _

Smiling like a girl who had met Santa, Kim placed a hand on Shego's face, pulling it forward as Shego made eye contact with Kim.

"If we work together, you won't." Kim whispered, only loud enough for Shego to hear.

Shego and Kim's lips where only a millimeters away from each other. Shego pressed onwards, as Kim's lips finally made contact with hers; they were so soft… and tasted a bit like strawberries…

"Aw how sweet," a voice boomed round the city once more. Kim and Shego were forced to pull apart their kiss, looking up to see Boss leaning against the sky scraper, the poor building. The sound of a helicopter was heard as it approached the two women's location.

As it landed Robin hopped out, a missile tied to the helicopter, and a remote.

Shego recognized the missile, it had been tested on a radioactive area, which had caused a few problems for Japan… turned out radioactive proof places weren't so radiation proof.

_Unstable radiation…. _

The idea sparked in both Kim and Shego's heads as they turned to each other, a knowing look in their eye. Shego and Kim ran over to Robin.

"I think we left something on the island." He joked, as Shego dragged the missile out of the helicopter, and Kim fumbled around with the remote.

Boss came storming in, he didn't look happy. In fact, he looked exhausted.

"Anytime now guys!" Shego shouted, she had placed herself a few yards away from Kim and Robin.

Kim and Robin were arguing over the remote like a bunch of kids

"No it's this one." Kim argued, pressing the button.

Not that they were aware, but Shego now had to stop a missile trying to run away, the thrusters continuing to aim upwards.

"Give me that." Robin argued, snatching the remote off Kim, pressing a different button.

The missile now had set up a laser aimed at a police department, which soon ended up in flames.

Kim snatched the remote back, but just as she was about to press another button, Shego shouted from behind.

"Kim! Press that button again!"

Kim did as asked, as the missile's end now made a drilling motion as Shego struggled to keep it balanced.

"No! Not that one… First one!"

As boss came closer, Kim was judging their distance.

"Kim! What are you waiting for?" Shego shouted.

"You've got one shot at this!" Kim shouted,

Boss was now only a few feet away from the three,

"GO!" Kim shouted, pressing the button.

The powerful thrusters in the missile kicked in, ripping itself free from Shego's grip, it flew straight into Boss's chest.

Sending the big man a good couple of yards away from his original position.

But Boss remained standing, Shego was starting to panic, that should have finished him off…

Shego then felt relief swarm over her, as she watched Boss waver, and slowly fall into the lake next to him.

As his body started to become a hulkish green, Boss felt his body reach ultimate pain, as his blood burned his very skin.

Kim and Robin ducked behind Shego, worried about the explosion.

"I've always wanted to see someone explode." Shego said, standing with her arms crossed.

And her wish came true, as bits of the boss's body flew everywhere.

Kim and Robin came out from Shego's shadow, Kim looked at Robin.

"Hey, about-" Robin smiled, and waved his hand. He didn't need to hear it.

"Don't worry, I get it. You were worried about me; you thought I was the imposter."

Kim gave a sad nod, she had used Robin, and she felt bad about it. She thought she would have been following Shego's advice, but instead, she was just dragging herself even further into the problem.

"Take care." Robin said, smiling he started to walk off. Which was quite strange, judging by the fact there was nowhere in Go city to go that wasn't half destroyed, transport was at a halt, and besides, where else would anyone go, when there was half of a giant floating in a lake?

"So…" Shego said, turning round to Kim, not really sure of what to say.

"So..."

But obviously Betty knew what to say. Along with her army. Damn, this was about the size of Germany's army! With helicopters! And tanks! And Betty!

Hundreds of men formed their positions, aiming all types of weapons at Shego.

"Ready!"

_Oh dear… what did I do now? _

"Aim!"

_Seriously! What did I do? _

"FIRE!"

**People! If you wondering where James came from, check out chapter 2! Sorry a bit late… **

**Oh as well as thanks to the movie: The Incredibles. **

**Sorry Honulicious! But I'm a KIGO lover! **


	32. Meet The Family

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Thirty Two: Meet The Family **

"_Ready!" _

_Oh dear… what did I do now? _

"_Aim!" _

_Seriously! What did I do? _

"_FIRE!" _

Shego waited for a thousand bullets to enter her body, but when she felt nothing, her curiosity rose beyond the grave. Looking round, all the soldiers had not moved a muscle, their guns still aimed at Shego, but they hadn't pulled the trigger.

"What are you idiots doing? Fire damn it!" Betty shouted, but one soldier turned round.

"Sorry m'am, but we have new orders to not shoot."

"New orders? From who?" Betty demanded.

"The newly promoted General Robin."

Betty's jaw fell in the air, oh god how Shego wished she had a camera. This was just too priceless.

"Attention!" The soldier, who had spoken to Dr. Director, called out to his squad. As each one of them saluted the green woman, who only looked at Kim. She didn't really know how to respond to respect, other than sarcastic comments.

Kim mouthed "salute back!" Shego pulled a face of realization, as she saluted back to the German sized army.

The army then dropped their salutes and marched back to whatever secret organization they had come from.

Betty stormed off, her arms in the air. The head of Global Justice, was currently acting like a child as she threw her tantrum.

Shego walked up to Kim, a smile on her face.

"So what's the plan?" Shego whispered in the red heads ear, Shego knew what the plan was… well she thought Kim had silently agreed on it.

"Well first of all I have to tell my parents about us."

… WHAT HAPPENED TO SHEGO'S PLAN?

"Wha?"

"You know how bad I am at lying. I promised to never keep a secret from my parents, and you know me."

"Gah! Unfortunately!" Shego lied "Why do you have to be so goodie two shoes?" Shego asked all though she thought that was one of Kim's cute features.

"Because I was raised with manners." Kim said, Shego let out a heavy sigh. "Come on, let's get out of here, before they try and charge you for the damage done here…"

Shego let Kim take her hand and lead her away.

"So… how we getting home?" Shego asked, Kim hadn't really thought it through very well. "After all it is your plan. Since mine wasn't good enough."

"What was your plan?" Kim asked, completely unaware of what Shego had thought about in her mind, but when Kim noticed the perverted smile on Shego's smile, her heart sank a little bit. "Oh Shego," Kim chocked out "I'm not ready for that… just yet."

If Shego had been drinking something, it would now currently be on the floor.

"But… you… Robin… first date…" Shego struggled to put everything together; Kim had got Robin in that bed quicker than a pandaroo could!

"Shego… I didn't even want to that. I did it because you said something was off with Robin, and besides, at least I could keep an eye on one of the suspects."

"I never said he was a suspect." Shego mumbled, still slightly jealous.

"So… can I have a hand here?" Kim said, indicating to a Volvo's window. Shego felt heart miss a beat. Trying not to show it, Shego approached the window, and smashed it open. Kim just watched the blood pour down Shego's knuckles, but then quickly heal back up.

"I kind of meant just melt it… but that works to I guess." Kim said "Damn, its stick shift. Can you drive?" Kim asked, Shego rolled her eyes, swapping seats. Igniting the car, Shego drove away.

Kim regretting asking Shego to drive, the late breaking, the sharp turns… and the terrible road rage.

"PICK A FUCKING LANE!" Shego shouted, as the woman raced down the motorway, to the driver in front, who was clearly taking their time in picking their junction.

"Shego…" Kim said, clenching her seat, as she wondered how Drakken had coped with this.

"Yeah?" Shego said, in such a casual tone, it worried Kim.

"Would you mind… not shouting at other drivers?"

"Ok."

"Really?" Kim asked surprised.

"Sure." Shego said with a smile, but a very dumb driver cut Shego off.

"YOU-" Shego cut herself off, looking at Kim. Who looked like she'd seen a ghost. So Shego slammed on the horn, as the motorway drivers all seemed to back off.

Eventually the driver who had cut Shego pulled over onto the hard shoulder, as Shego followed the guy. Ready to rip his head off.

"Shego, please stay in the car." Kim begged, holding onto Shego's arm.

"Don't worry; I'm only going to have a few words with him."

Kim could only worry for the other driver, as she watched Shego get out the car. The driver was a man, built like a tank, with some sort of motorbike tattoo on his arm, and a nose piercing. None of these putting Shego off.

"Yo! Buster! Who the fuck do you think you are?" Shego shouted at the man.

"Listen bitch, I don't give a sh-" the man registered Shego's appearance. "Your- Your… are you Shego?"

"Yeah what of it?" Shego asked, a growl escaping her.

The man made a sprint away, getting into his car and driving away.

Shego returned back into her (stolen) car, Kim not completely surprised, this was Shego. And she had a rep for having a temper of a… something very short.

"So?" Kim asked.

"He apologized." Shego said, igniting the car, and driving off.

**Middleton – **

It was late in the afternoon when the two women got into Kim's childhood town. Shego knew the way; the accidental flare had helped her as well. The Tweebs obviously responsible for it.

Finally pulling into the driveway, Kim was the first at the door. And of course, Anne was the first to answer.

Shego leaned against the car, the garage's shadow consuming her. She could only watch as Kim and Anne had a big old mother and daughter hug, something Shego had never got. Not that she regretted it. But- no not going there, Shego just waited for Kim to point Shego out.

After a little chat, Kim called Shego out of the shadows; Shego didn't really want to make eye contact with Anne, not after their last encounter.

"Hello again Shego, any police ready nearby?" Anne asked, sarcastically. Shego just looked at Kim; obviously she wasn't in Anne's good books.

"Mom." Kim said, in a tone mixed with warning and embarrassment.

Instead of the good doctor inviting them in, she went into the kitchen, leaving the front door open, which Shego at least knew to close.

"Nana's here by the way Kimmie." Anne shouted from the kitchen, Kim seemed to light up a bit. Taking Shego into the living room, an elderly lady sat on the sofa, watching wrestling on the TV along with the tweebs.

"Oh Kimberly dear, I've just been waiting for you to get home. I heard you helped save Go city, it's all over the news."

"Oh no big." Kim said, "Nana, this is my girlfriend Shego." Nana looked at Shego, her big thick glasses seemed to be diagnosing Shego, and eventually the elderly lady came to a conclusion.

"Well aren't you a handsome young man, what did Kim say your name was again? Rambo?" Shego was just about to correct the elderly lady, but Kim put a hand round Shego's mouth.

"Yeah nana, all though, _Rambo _and I have to help mom with the dinner." Kim said, leading Shego out of the room.

What just happened?

"I thought you didn't lie to your parents." Shego said.

"Yes but our entire family has agreed, we never argue with our elders, because it just ends up with everyone falling out." Kim said.

"So I take it you father's the next to know?" Anne said, appearing in the door frame, washing a plate, but a cold glare was being given to Shego. Kim gave a nod; Shego just looked at the floor. Obviously Anne was still annoyed about being interrogated by Shego.

Kim could sense the tension in the hall way.

"Ok!" She called out, "We'll be in my room mom, and can you tell me when dad's back?"

"Sure honey."

Shego felt like she'd just been thru hell and back, where all mother's like this?

**Kim's room – **

"What did you do to my mom? Did you kidnap her recently?" Kim asked, her mother had never been so cold before.

"Well…"

"Oh no…"

"When I walked off the bridge, and I found the link between Boss and James… I kinda had to… ask the hospital for some help…"

"Oh my god Shego, out of all the people, why my mother?"

"Because she was the only one who I knew!" Kim pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Ok, ok, it's not as bad as it seems. Did you do anything to my father?"

"Nope."

"Ok, that's a starter. My mother is quite stubborn-"

"Rambo!" Nana Possible called out, it took a moment for Shego to register that was her.

On her way down the stairs, Shego looked at one of the pictures of Kim's nana, she was a bit younger, but the picture sent Shego into a memory of regret.

**Flashback time! –**

**I had to keep running, right now the police had busted my mates on a drug deal, and I had been the transporter. Unfortunately the main man had been undercover, damn police! Why can't they keep out of it? I managed to find myself in a dark alley, one of those wheelie bins had been left open, as the sirens and blue flashes started to get closer, diving into the bin, I had to try to stop myself from gagging at the used condoms, tampons, food cartons, drug needles ect. Just what you'd expect Go city to be filled with. **

"**Where'd she go?" A police officer shouted, but I kept hidden. **

**Eventually the police gave up, that's how crap they were. But I felt sleepy, and what harm could a power nap do? **

**Ok when I said power nap, it ended up being morning when I woke up. By the sun it looked like five in the morning, I had no money, no phone, but I had somehow gotten hold of a knife. **

**I picked up on the sound of someone coming close, hoping out the bin, I saw her, it was an old lady. This was cold, even for me. But desperate times call for cold measures. **

"**Give me your money." I say, trying to put on a mugger's voice, the woman seems to freeze. I held the knife up. **

"**Listen missy, you don't have to do this. I can get help." She tries to reason.**

"**I don't need help, I need money." ** **I say. **

**She slowly gets out her purse, what she's doing with it at this time in the morning, does add to my curiosity, but curiosity lowers defense, and right now, I'm on the run. So you can imagine how little I put my defense down.**

**She takes the purse off, and leaves it on the floor, and puts her hands up in the air. I slowly move towards it. **

"**How old are you?" She asks. **

"**Fourteen." I say. **

"**What happened to you?" **

"**Karma." I say, taking the purse. "I'm sorry, but I don't have a choice." I say, turning round I run. **

**And I never saw that woman again. I thought I could have kept running, away from all of that, the terrible things I did back then. Looks like you can't run away from everything. **

**End Flashback – **

Shego walked down the stairs, the boys were in the kitchen, and the elderly lady looked dead at Shego.

"I thought you didn't have a choice." She said a smirk on her lips.

**Hi peoples! If you're wondering about the flashback font… I realized I like the bold! And here as well! **


	33. The Future Is Bright!

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Thirty Three: The Future Is Bright **

_Shego walked down the stairs, the boys were in the kitchen, and the elderly lady looked dead at Shego. _

"_I thought you didn't have a choice." She said a smirk on her lips. _

Shego could only stare in shock at the elderly lady, who continued to smirk at the youth.

"Yes I remember you dear; you can't exactly forget someone with green skin, no matter what your age." Shego just continued to stare. "You can say something ya know, I won't mug you." Was that a joke? Or something similar to what Anne had said.

"I'm sorry" Shego managed to say "I can pay you back now." Reaching into her back pocket, she had ripped the elderly lady off by one hundred and sixty dollars.

How can the old lady be so calm? If I saw the person who mugged me, I'd rip their faces off.

"Do not worry, you taught me a lesson, and got me interested into self defense, which graduated into learning more martial arts." Shego nodded,

"So you didn't fall for the Rambo?"

"Honey, I'm old, not blind and deaf." Shego nodded.

"I've always been curious about you, even when I saw you in the papers. How did it all lead up to it?" Nana Possible asked.

"It's kind of a long story."

"Did you know that when people say 'it's a long story' that's mainly because they don't want to talk about it."

"It's really one of those things you don't want to talk about anymore."

"So you hate what you've done?" Nana Possible asked, slightly surprised. Shego's smirk, that was always seen in mug shots in prison, on CCTV, when fighting Kim Possible, that smirk said different.

"Wouldn't anyone? Your daughter hates me because I had interrogated her."

"Oh yes, Annie told me about that, don't worry she'll get over it, she has always hated being questioned."

_So not the only one. _

"So you and Kim are…" The elderly lady took two fingers and crossed one over the other.

"Yeah, are you bothered?" Shego asked.

"Of course I'm bothered, it affects Kimmie."

"Let me rephrase that, are you ok with us?"

"As long as you don't burn the house down, I'm fine with it." The old lady beamed, but Shego shared a different outlook.

"I don't think I'll be burning anything for a while now." Shego mumbled, as she glared at her once powerful hands. Hands that would make a world destroyer jealous of, hands that have taken down so many people, except Kim.

"Have you told Kim?" Shego looked like someone had told her that her mother had been murdered. "About the plasma." Nana added.

"Oh… no not yet."

"You really shouldn't keep things from her."

Have you met Shego? She keeps everything away from everyone! Give her a murder case, and wait till the last minutes, then she'll tell you that she knows everything.

"I know." Shego lied. Nana Possible sighed,

"Go on, I'm sure Kim is waiting for you, our little secret?" Shego nodded, leaving the living room.

_That was one of the most awkward, painful, regrettable things I've ever done. _

Shego walked back up the stairs, thoughts running rampant in her mind. But Kim soon put the thoughts to rest, as Shego walked in, her emerald eyes set on the woman lying on her side on the bed, reading a book.

Shego buried her arousal, as she sat on the bed next to Kim.

"So what was that all about?" Kim asked, putting her book to the side, she let her hands rest on her perfectly toned stomach.

"Oh, your Nan thought she'd seen Rambo visit the elderly home." Shego lied, sure she had lied a lot before, in fact she kind of liked it, the feeling it gave her when people bought the lie hook line and sinker. But with Kim… it didn't feel good at all.

"Cool, now my mom?"

"I think she'll get over it." Shego said, letting herself fall against the bed, all though her head hung over the edge, Shego felt her top rise up, but she couldn't be bothered with it. But what she did bother was Kim lie on top of her, not the most romantic position… oh well.

"So do you plan on doing anything?" Kim asked.

"Like what?"

"Oh I dunno… run away and join another secret organization that secretly plan against you? Or team up with a mad scientist, maybe go to out'a space in order to beat up the Lawordian's again. There's a long list here." Kim said, hearing Shego's lips escape a chuckle.

"I'm sure it is." Kim changed her position so now her breasts pushed against Shego's, looking at Shego's strong jaw, Kim fought the urge not to love bit it.

"Come on, what's going on in that unstable mind of yours?" Shego let out a heavy sigh; she had only been thinking of this when she walked up the stairs.

"I was thinking…" Shego trailed off, but Kim sat up, now sitting on Shego's stomach.

"Yeah?" Kim pushed Shego on, the raven haired woman now sat up, now face to face to her girlfriend.

"Maybe… travel the world, trying to fix up all the mess I made." Kim's face dropped at this.

"With GJ?"

"What? Fuck no. I don't care about them, I meant all the people I betrayed." Kim seemed disappointed in Shego's choice, "Something wrong?" Shego asked.

"No… Shego that's a great idea, I think it's really good of you to try and redeem yourself." Kim said a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna want more than you and my brothers at my funeral." Shego joked.

Kim only rolled her eyes, but deep down she was dreaded the idea of Shego's death, if something killed her, it was probably a cold day in hell.

"Come on Kimmie, what's wrong?"

"It's just that… I mean… you never get a break. One minute you're in an asylum, then you're on the run, solving a murder case, then on the run again, next you have to fight some giant and now, you're trying to redeem yourself, after all you've done."

"Kimmie, all I've done is save the world a few times, compared to you I don't think that's much."

"Well don't compare yourself to me then, just stay here."

"You don't want me to go?" Shego asked surprised.

"I guess not." Kim admitted to her selfishness.

"You'd be coming with me." Shego added, but then she felt Kim freeze up a bit.

"You? And me? Traveling around the world?" I thought Shego would have made this a solo mission, ya know with the whole 'past is off limits' rule.

"Yeah, why'd you sound surprised?"

"Because your past is so secret to you, how many people know your real name?"

"My family- oh add that to the list, me and that's it." Kim was tempted to ask of Shego's real name, but felt like that wasn't totally necessary.

"See? It's like talking to the CIA with you." Kim joked; Shego smirked as she gave Kim a surprised kiss… which trust Anne to walk in on.

"Dinners ready." She said flatly, and then walked out. Shego looked at Kim with a nervous look; Kim could only shrug, as she led Shego downstairs.

**Dinner – **

Shego ate her food, despite her stomach was full, and she felt like she couldn't give the plate back with even a forkful of food left on it.

"So Shego, do you have a job yet?" Kim's father asked, quickly adapting to the situation since he came in late from work, due to some accidental launch. Everyone could see how Drakken and James were friends.

"Not yet, but I have been given a few offers."

Everyone stopped eating to look at the raven haired woman.

"Not bad stuff… I think." Shego added, not really sure, all she had gotten were emails about 'classified until you agree.'

"So how are you financially?" James questioned, which Kim didn't look to pleased about.

"I'm still pretty well off."

"Anywhere to live?"

"Yeah, actually kind of near here. But the house needs _a lot _of work."

"Any future-"

"DAD!" Kim shouted, cutting her father off, something that she rarely did. "Quit interrogating her!"

Well that was unexpected.

"So Kimmie, how's therapy going?" Anne asked, moving onto a new subject.

"It's great, met some new people, but I don't think that rehabilitation centre I was working at will be reopening."

"Why?"

"Their patients weren't agreeing to the terms and conditions." Kim lied, besides it had been a victim of arson, the doctors had let patients almost leave out the front door, and some were drug dealers. Gee, wonder why it won't re-open.

As the family continued to eat their meal in an awkward silence.

Shego was planning everyone she'd have to break out of jail, and other illegal acts… Kim could help, but would she really want to do that? Shatter Kim Possible's perfect and clean reputation…

Shego continued to plan and question the future, where would they would go, where they would stay, who'd they meet.

Kim was slightly planning a marriage in her head.

So… slightly different plans, but there in the future, and in this case, the future looks bright!

**Hi people's! Looks like I'm not done with this story just yet! But I won't be able to update: **

**Saturday**

**Sunday **

**Monday **

**So have fun for three days without me! Anything specific ideas wanted in the story? **

**Let the half term fun begin! **


	34. On A Scale Of 1 10

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Thirty Four: Scale Of One To Ten. **

_So… slightly different plans, but there in the future, and in this case, the future looks bright! _

Shego continued to think about… well pretty much Kim, and the occasional thought about herself, but mainly the red head. Their future, what Shego was dragging Kim into, how that would affect Kim? Funny, if you had heard about this maybe three years ago, even the drunk man would have laughed at you. Shego was known for her selfishness, it was a big part of her reputation as a villain, and if people saw her and Kim? Together? The amount of talk-

Oh fuck 'em, why should their opinion matter anyway?

"So where are we going first?" Kim asked, interrupting Shego's thoughts. The smell of strawberries and the faint purple light following Kim.

"You pick." Shego instructed, as she continued to stare at the ceiling above her.

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere." Shego stated.

"Paris."

How original can you get?

"Ok," Shego said casually, running through the tasks they would have to do. Most of them were break outs, but there were a few thefts and beat up events. Paris ain't all love and kisses ya know.

Kim sat on her bed next to Shego, wondering what was going on in her girlfriend's unstable mind. Hopefully nothing too gruesome.

"Oh!" Shego broke the silence, "there is something I have to do before that." Shego said, getting off of the bed, she found her black boots in the corner of the room.

"What?" Kim asked. But Shego remained silent for a minute; Kim was suddenly worried Shego would take back her word of allowing Kim access to her past.

"The little girl, I have to find her parents." Shego said, as she zipped her last boot up. Just as she was halfway out the door, she paused "you coming?"

Kim didn't need to be asked twice, if Shego was going to confront something to do with emotions… it would not end well without Kim's advice.

**Due to legal reasons unable to give location, sincerely GJ – **

Kim and Shego stood in front of the door, Shego was unsure of what to do. Come on, what would you do if the person who killed your daughter was now knocking on your door? Oh hi, how have you been? You left your bullet in my daughter, oh don't worry; we managed to get it out for the funeral.

This probably wasn't helping Shego's conscience at all.

Taking in a deep breath, Shego pulled her hand up and knocked on the door, the knocks seemed to echo around the universe.

Eventually a largish woman opened the door; she was similar to her daughter- her once daughter. Shego noticed the air around her become black with fear, the woman's eyes were wide, her jaw became slack, and if you listened closely, you might be able to hear the woman's heart stop.

The woman staggered back, clutching her chest.

What you could only guess, her husband came in, and the same fear grew in his eyes. But not because of Shego's presence, but because of his wife.

"What did you do?" He demanded, as the woman collapsed on the floor.

"She's having a heart attack!" Kim shouted.

"What? Why?" Shego shouted, sure people have run away screaming from seeing Shego, heck some have passed out, but never had a heart attack!

"Call 911!" Kim shouted to the husband, but due to the adrenaline rush, he was klutzy on his way.

Shego kept the woman's oxygen going as Kim worked on getting her heart going.

This wasn't going to well.

"Shego! She's freezing!"

Oh fuck.

Shego wrapped her warm hand the woman's chest, it was like touching the dead.

The raven haired woman was currently panicking. She couldn't activate her powers when it mattered most.

"Shego!" Kim shouted, Shego was about to say something she didn't want to admit, even to herself.

But thank god an ambulance was at the door, an electrical device at the ready.

Shego and Kim backed out of the apartment, leaving the husband who continued to nurture his wife's hand.

**In the car – **

"That didn't go well at all." Shego admitted, Kim nodded, still unaware of the reason why Shego hadn't used her plasma.

Shego started the car off, and continued to drive back to the Possible residents, where everyone was either working or at school.

Shego collapsed onto the sofa, rubbing her temples.

Was this her plan? Kill off everyone who didn't like her? That wouldn't be murder that would be an apocalypse.

Kim came in with two mugs of coffee; Shego thanked Kim in silence, taking the mug she continued to glare at the rug in front of her.

"A diamond for your thoughts?" Kim asked, attempting to cheer Shego up, who could only bring out a sad smile.

"On a scale of one to ten, how normal would you say your life was when you're not fighting villains?" Shego asked.

"Hmmn, well one being the lowest which is freaky, I think I'd say eight."

"So what's strange about the other two?" Shego asked.

"My friends and family. They are strange." Kim stated.

"Strange or different?"

"Both I guess, my little brothers could put Drakken to shame with blueprints, my father seems completely unaware of how dangerous my life is until I bring a boy home, and my mother… I think she's the closest thing to normal I have. You?"

"I'm not sure, twenty four seven? I think I'm like a two or something. But there can be the normal moments, like… sitting here. That's normal… I think." Shego said, as she continued to drink her coffee.

"Ya know what? Forget Paris, ya know where we should go?" Shego could only shrug, what was this red head thinking about now? And how much boredom would Shego have to be put through?

"Go city." Kim said who could now only watch Shego choke on her coffee. "Oh it won't be that bad, you clearly need to get in touch with your past, and family's a great start."

"Family? Here Kimmie, let me give you a very brief idea of my family, my mother committed suicide, my father is somewhere committing other crimes, one of my brothers went physco and killed a bunch of people, and then traumatized my other brothers with it. Now if you had taken me out of all of that, none of that would have happened."

"Why do you blame yourself for everything?" Kim asked.

"Because it's my fault."

"Did you tell your mother to pull the trigger? Did you force Hego to do what he did? Where you responsible for their actions?"

Shego wanted to shout yes, but another part of her over ruled the action, and shook her head.

Maybe her girlfriend was right… that was gonna take a bit of time to get used to.

"Good, let's get going the sooner the better. And besides, what's the worst that could go wrong?"

**GO TOWER – **

Shego could only watch as the purple man shrank to the size of a rat, as he tried to run away.

The two women rolled their eyes as they saw Mego try and climb over Shego's boot. Currently getting tangled in the zip. He let out another scream as he felt two fingers pluck him away, as two pairs of green eyes looked at him.

"Hego was right! Your gonna kill us all!" What has Hego been teaching these kids?

"Relax bro, I'm not gonna kill you. Apparently I need to have a talk with you."

**Sorry people for the short chapter, but I'm not in my writers groove that I had going, where I wouldn't eat for ages cuz I was doing this… but now I can't even think of what sentence to type next. Hope I get back into it soon! Enjoy! **


	35. Back To Class

**Two lives made for violence: chapter thirty five: Back To Class **

"_Relax bro, I'm not gonna kill you. Apparently I need to have a talk with you." _

Mego continued to remain gob smacked, his sister? Wanted to have a talk? This had happened only once. And ya know why? It was because he had gone through Shego's room and stolen her magazine. Big deal? Well not really, it was just the front cover of the magazine had been _very _misleading. All he had wanted to see was the latest hair style products… but ended up scarred for life.

"S-Sure?" Mego said (he was still in two minds if this was reality or a dream.) As Shego dropped him to the ground, he returned to normal size.

The three walked into the large living room, a large picture of team go was framed on one wall, but where Shego stood, it had been ripped out.

"Was my pose _that_ bad?" Shego asked, eyeing the empty space.

"No, it was Hego's idea. He said you were a bad influence."

"Why?" Kim asked, sitting on the sofa opposite Mego, where Shego soon followed.

"He said- and I quote. "That bitch betrayed us, and you want to keep her picture?"

"Oh well, I didn't have his picture, guess it's fair." Shego said, as she put her feet onto the table in front of her, the only thing in between her and Mego.

"Mom wanted-"

"I don't want to hear about her." Shego said coldly cutting Mego off.

"Dad said hi." Mego said, quickly changing the subject.

"What's he up to now?"

"Some underground break into a prison."

"Your school friends tried to check up on you again." Shego had friends?

"And?"

"You're still missing."

An awkward silence began to surface, thankfully Mego managed to break it.

"They're getting rid of the tower."

"What? Why?"

"We're not needed Sheeg. Hego's dead, the tweebs are fed up, and me… I never wanted to play hero for long."

"Whose they?" Kim asked, where she came from; no one wanted a hero gone.

"Go city's government. They've shut down all the freak development centers, and there are barley any villains, so we'd look pretty lame showing up in tights, just to stop some robber."

"So you might want to get your stuff out of your room before they blow it up."

Shego nodded and left the room. Leaving Kim and Mego in the same room.

"So you and Shego huh?"

"Yep, so how's you?" Kim asked, it wasn't like Shego was going to ask that.

"I'm good; I got into a model career."

"Really?" Kim asked, surprised.

"Yeah, apparently purple is the new black."

"Oh, so who are you modeling for?"

Kim and Mego continued to talk about clothes, while Shego was walking round her old room.

It was filled with old posters of rock bands and funny quotes. She couldn't help but laugh at the 'keep calm and carry on' her friend had bought her for Christmas. Her temper had not changed at all.

Shego continued to walk around, there was a shelf bolted onto the wall, which held some books Shego had never been bothered to read. But there was a photo album at the very end.

_There you are… _Shego thought as she grabbed the book, the dust slipping away at her finger tips.

Flicking through the album, her mind filled up with memoires. Most of them were school pictures, the one at the end though seemed to strike her the most. It was a picture of her entire year group, as Shego stood in the middle of the entire group. She looked so normal… not like now… that was Shane, not Shego.

Letting a sigh out, Shego closed the album back up, the slam seemed to echo round the room. But Shego continued to walk out.

Shego hid the album behind her back as she walked into the room, walking into the discussion that she didn't understand a word about. Something about a designer top? What?

"Yo! Kimmie! Get your ass out! See ya Mego, good luck with your selfish life!" Shego called out walking straight back to the car. Not bothered if her brother heard her or not.

Shego's temper grew shorter as she waited for Kim; she blasted car horn, where finally the red head appeared. A new handbag had magically appeared from nowhere.

"Oh fuck my life." Shego said to her car, watching Kim get in, a smile on her face. "What is that?" Shego asked.

"It's a handbag."

"Doy! But why do you need it?"

"Because it looks nice!"

"What does it do?"

"It carries stuff."

"What stuff do you have, that you can't put in your pockets?" Kim let her head hang.

"This would be a lot easier if you were Monique."

"Oh fine, next time you get kidnapped, let Monique rescue you."

"Fine, but until then, where are we going?

"Back to class." Shego said, as they drove away.

**St. James High School – **

"Shego are you sure this is right?" Kim asked, as she watched the thief make quick work of the school locks.

"Of course I'm sure… that it's illegal. You can stand outside if you want." Shego said, getting up, as the lock slid across.

"No… I think I'll tag along. Don't want you setting fire to anything." Shego froze slightly but tried not to show it.

Opening the door, the two women were greeted at an old reception. It seemed the entire place had gone to dust, the walls were all messed up with graffiti, dust covered pretty much everything, and multiple spiders were everywhere. It was like looking into a horror movie. Just minus the blood, but there was a physco.

Kim and Shego strolled along the corridor like nothing was wrong, but Kim stopped at an old display case.

"Shane Mc Gonnus AKA The Beast?" Kim asked, but heard Shego let out a chuckle. "Rest in Peace, died year nineteen ninety eight?" A picture of an aggressive looking teenager with a hockey stick stood proudly next to the plaque

"Yeah, that gal played vicious. She was always first picking for the tactical sports."

"She looks kind of familiar." Kim said looking deeper at the picture. Something about the way the girl seemed to smirk. Oh come on Kim! Who else smirks like that?

"Wow, how come so many other kids died here?" Kim asked, looking down the corridor, where numerous other kids had their names.

"Lightening strikes mostly or science experiments gone wrong."

"Your health and safety wasn't the best." Kim noted.

**FLASHBACK: (Before comet struck) **

**I'm looking dead into the other team's eyes; the other girl seems to back down a bit, but not much. The only thing between us is our sticks and the painted line. The reff blows her whistle, I hear the defense closing up behind me, and our wing attack's spreading. **

**The referee drops the ball down, the girl manages to get to it quicker, that doesn't bother me at all, because she forgot she has to get passed me. Just when she goes to move, I swing my hockey stick into hers as she jumps back and grabs her wrist. A moaning escaping her lips. I take the opportunity, and dash forward with the ball, a tall African girl goes to jump in front, but I block her stick with mine, as the ball continues to travel forwards by itself. **

**I catch back up to it, the goal not far away; I take my chance and slam down on the ball. It goes flying away; no one dares to interfere with it, as the fences behind it ring out in pain as the object is flung at them. **

**I hear the sound of my team cheering; my wing attack comes up to me, a hand in the air. I return it, as we get back into our positions, but I swap my centre with wing attack, rather give everyone a chance. **

**She starts off well, but gets stuck in the last quarter of the pitch. I run up to her, and take away the ball from her feet, I'm desperate to run up and slam it into the goal, but my team work side fights the urge, so I wait until the centre gets out of the mess, I pass it to her, as she runs up to the goal… and misses. **

**Oh well, we have a whole PE lesson to miss and score. **

**At the end of the game, multiple girls are limping to the changing room and holding their wrists in pain. My bad. But my team remain strong, all of them approaching me for high five. **

"**You were proper beast out there today brov!" One of the girls call out, I give them my winning smile, as we head back to the changing rooms. Suddenly a loud rumble is heard from above, that was the problem with this place. The weather is as predictable as YouTube. One minute you're loving the funny cat video that over millions of people are watching, and the next it's that depressing video of some can't-sing-for-crap pop singer. **

**Suddenly lightening comes down from the sky and strikes a bit too close for comfort near one of our trees on the field. **

**Another group who had been playing net ball our currently walking back from their lesson. **

"**Drop the post!" I hear multiple people call out to the girl carrying a long metal pole for the netball courts. But their voices don't reach quick enough, as mother nature has her way as she strikes down on the girl.**

**End of flash back:**

"So what are we doing here?" Kim asked, not entirely sure of their purpose.

"I just had to see how many people are left from my school." Shego said, "Turns out not many."

Kim walked up to Shego, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I remember Hego saying something about you killing your favorite teacher as well as another girl."

"Yeah, not one of my best moments. I thought I could control my powers then, turned out my temper wasn't so good."

**FLASHBACK: (After comet struck.)**

"**Dad I'm sure I can survive high school, I'm just a little bit green. No prob." I try to reassure my dad, who seems very reluctant about the whole subject. **

"**If you're sure about it then go ahead. But don't be like you always are." My dad says in a fed up tone, I raise an eyebrow. **

"**Oh? And what am I always like?" **

"**Always have to learn things the hard way." I roll my eyes, it's true, but my pride and I refuse to agree. As we walk out the kitchen to get ready for school… **

"**Now class, Shane's going to look a bit different…" I hear my teacher say from behind the door. "Now nobody has to point it out…." **

"**Apparently she looks like the hulk now."A student calls out. Well that was a bit harsh. Surprisingly the teacher doesn't say anything. **

**I open the door, unsure of the consequences. But I can tell by the wide eyes, it's a bit of a shock. **

"**Shane…" My teacher says, not really sure of what to say. "Your back… erm… we've had a seating arrangement…" The teacher continues to avoid looking at me, like I'm a sin. Which is quite a good description since this is a catholic school. Damn prayers, make school even longer! **

**I'm sitting next to some boy, don't know him, and don't really want to know him. But I can't help but feel like I'm intimidating him, his breathing is off balance, his hands our sweating and he's budged up as far as the table will allow. **

**The rest of the day was ok, the usual stares, but nothing too bad. I learnt of the new girl, who no one likes. Apparently she had picked on all the kids from her middle school, but didn't know they were going here, so currently has no friends. Oh Shane, why don't you go and be friends with her? I hear myself ask, I answer myself, because she's the real ugly sin! She should be considered illegal! Maybe she was a failed abortion… **

**As more insults of the girl run through my head as I walk down the corridor, I fail to notice that 'ugly sin' is in the way, and is currently trying to chat up one of the boys. Ultimate fail! As my bag nudges her forward a bit, I hear her shout**

"**Oi! Watch it green freak!" As she shoves me from behind. I turn round, an enormous amount of adrenaline rushes through me; I drop my bag and shove her back. **

**The ugly sin proceeds to push me against the wall, and attempts to strangle me, taking a fist I swing it as hard as possible round her ugly face, a loud click echoed round the room. I wait for her to get up, but the angel of her neck says differently. And the large burn… **

**My hands glow a deadly green, multiple teachers swarm around me, Mr. Evit tries goes near me, attempting to calm me down. But the moment he touches me, this green stuff around my hand explodes into millions of other places, sending tens of people around me away. **

'**Dad I'm sure I can survive high school.' I remember myself saying, but the real question was can high school survive me? It turned out that day it couldn't. **

**So with two dead members of the school, and the agreement I was too dangerous for school. They proclaimed me dead, said Shane had gone missing and this was some freak imposter. **

**How about that? Well I guess there was some moral of the story… don't piss me off. **

**End flashback: **

"Ok, with that over and done with." Shego said, hopping back into the car. "We now have to plan our abroad plans."

"Well what's the most important thing you have to do?" Kim asked.

Shego had to consider that…

"Erm lives first or valuables?"

"Lives."

"Then in that case, Afghanistan."

**Ooo I wonder where this could lead us… I think I'm back in my writers groove, oh groove how I've missed you. **

**Just out of curiosity, anyone ever been in a fight? **


	36. Past Reunited With Present

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Thirty Six: Past Reunited With Present **

"_Erm lives first or valuables?" _

"_Lives." _

"_Then in that case, Afghanistan." _

Kim could only stare out of the jet window, a jet that had been kindly loaned to them by team Go. They were going to Afghanistan, what could Shego have planned for them there? Steal a bomb? Kidnap a terrorist? The list was endless, but Kim felt like all would be revealed.

Shego flicked multiple switches, as the dashboard lit up in front of her. Soon they were off the ground, the plasma-less woman continued to glare at her normal hands. Shaking her head, she focused on the sky, plasma could wait.

**Afghanistan (unable to give exact location- our apologies sincerely Global Justice.) – **

The black jet landed in a field, a few miles away from a hint of civilization. Kim watched Shego open up a compartment, pulling out two guns, she passed one to Kim.

"Try not to shoot me this time." Shego said with a smirk, Kim returned it, but deep down she still regretted the action, healing factor or not.

As the jet opened up, Shego hopped out and slid down the bonnet, watching Kim follow a similar pattern. The two women started to walk in the direction of where they had seen a small village on the way here.

When they got there, Kim and Shego realized they weren't blending in at all, everyone was in robes, or rugged clothing, two women were sticking out like a sore thumb, with their black combats, and white tee shirts. Although the guns were easily over looked.

Shego led the way. Wherever that was.

"Shego? Where are we going?" Kim asked, walking by Shego's side.

"I may have accidently kidnapped a few innocent people, so now we have to break them out." Shego said casually, "oh and try not to draw to much attention to me…" Shego whispered into Kim's ear.

Kim knew better than to ask, besides, everything would soon unravel itself, that was the strange kind of logic that was in life.

The two women continued to stroll round the little area, Kim noticed Shego seemed to know this place off the back of her hand. She knew exactly where the narrow alleys were, every pick pocket thief ect. It must have been an hour now just strolling round, and Shego threatening about three people who had tried to pick pocket her or Kim.

Eventually Kim and Shego found themselves in front of a long road,

"Ok, it's like a five hour walk." Shego said, slightly surprising Kim, five hours is a long time. "Think you can handle it?"

"Oh I'll be fine, will you?" Kim taunted "don't want all those years catching up on you." Kim teased, gaining a growl from Shego. As they started to walk down the long road.

No vehicles passed, no people, no animals; it felt like you were walking through a world where no one existed.

They had been walking for about three hours now, and both women could feel the blood slushing around in their boots. Eventually it got the better of them, as they pulled their walk over into a farm; multiple large hay stacks surrounded them.

Shego slid down to the ground, leaning against one of the stacks of hay. Taking her boots off, her heels worn and bloody, Kim's were similar as she copied the raven haired woman.

It was pitch black now; the two were just lying on their backs looking up at the stars.

"So what happened here? With you?" Kim asked, Shego let out a heavy sigh, turning to Km she started her story.

**Flashback/ Story Telling:**

**A man continued to shout orders at me; I knew running away may not have been the best idea, but ending up in Afghanistan? Really? Could my life get any worse? **

**I sigh, picking up the gun I aim it at the board a few feet away from me, pulling the trigger gently. Small bursts of bullets coming out, I stop once I'm out and look at the man, he has an impressed smile, I don't think he realizes I don't speak whatever language this is. He takes the gun from me, and walks away; I think this was his way of telling me to follow him. **

**He leads me into this room; it's filled with papers of pictures, news paper articles, and surprisingly a picture of an airport. Strange. He points at the man in the picture, I nod, he then points to a picture of a family, he then points to the gun in his hand. I make a 'why?' gesture. **

**Now if you were working with GJ or whatever, you'd get the old classified excuse or don't ask. But this guy continued, pointing to a screen, it showed a small village of people being shot down without mercy, the man in the picture now stood proudly behind his men shooting down the innocent people. **

**I turn my attention to the man, who hands me all the mission information. Which doesn't really benefit me since its in another language. But I can make out the location. I nod and make my way out of the cave. Yep working in a cave, not the strangest thing but a close second. **

**The only reason I'm doing this is because I need money and a place to stay, since Team Go hadn't turned out too well for me, and Hego had been dumb enough to try and put me down as 'missing person' he clearly wasn't getting the hint of 'leave me alone!' **

**I'm currently waiting by a large house, sitting on the curb of the road. Awaiting the family, usually they would be surrounded by guards and guns, but it had been shown that guards and guns gained unwanted attention (doy) and usually the reason people got assassinated. But if you blend in, there's usually a happier ending for you. **

**Finally a few women and men walk down the street, three kids in front. I light up an explosive blast of plasma (that was what the doctors had called it.) And throw it at a building, the structure quickly going up in flames, as the group start searching franticly for their predator, they're not aware that it was right below them. **

**I take a sphere out of my jacket and throw it down, a hiss escaping as it lands on the dusty concrete. As it fills with smoke, I use my enhanced sense to take a few of them out. The sound of a truck comes a long, blasting a horn; it's the signal, as multiple men take the unconscious people away. **

**And I never heard from them again. **

**I got paid nicely, enough to get out of this place anyway. **

**End Flashback: **

"Wow." Kim said, unsure of what to say. "You never heard about them? How do we know they're alive?"

"Well I suppose they were important to this guy, and he still hadn't been captured, so I can only suppose ransom. These guys couldn't keep their mouths shut if they're life depended on it." Shego added.

Kim rolled over next to Shego, pressing her lips against Shego's. Not pulling away. The kiss deepened with Shego's tongue entering Kim's mouth. Shego felt a sexual urge start to build up inside her, Kim's body driving her crazy.

Shego slid a hand down Kim's pants, but the red head seemed to freeze in their kiss, Shego pulled her hand out. She wouldn't do what Ron had done; force Kim into something she didn't want to. That monster of her could fuck off.

So the two women just kissed and hugged. You could imagine the stars above them awing as they saw the cute couple, but Shego's hard shell outside was thinking 'oh god, another mushy lovey dovey couple.'

Never the less, the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Flashback: **

**I look into his brown eyes, he looks so innocent at the time, but the news I brought up quickly changed his mood. **

**We're sitting in a ford focus, looking at our flat, about to move in. Oh this day couples love, how it's part of their 'next step' well to me, this is like going in the complete wrong direction, but I can't face breaking Ron's heart. **

"**Ron, sweetie, there's something you have to know." I say as gently as possible. **

"**What's that?" He asks, no 'KP' or 'sure thing, what's up?' No, Ron had grown very… aggressive, if that's the right word for it. **

"**I'm pregnant." I say, I expect joy to spark in his eyes. But it doesn't, they grow into anger and hate. **

"**Is it mine?" He growls, gripping my arm, 'is it mine?' what sort of a question is that? I'm not the slutty partner you turned out to be. **

**I don't respond but I nod my head, I don't know why, but tears are running down my face. **

"**Get rid of it." He spits. Disgusted that I know part of this man grows in me, I shake my head. He tightens his grip on me, any tighter and he might snap my arm. "Fucking get rid of it!" He shouts, with a shaky sigh, filled with fear and hate, I nod my head. **

**End of flashback: **

Kim jolted awake, the dream all too real. Who are you kidding? Dream? Kim please, it was real. And you did nothing about it; you just sat there and cried like a helpless girl that you hear about in magazines, the great Kim Possible reduced to this? Oh and to think your now in love with-

"Shut up." Kim accidently says aloud.

If the jolt wasn't bad enough, it was the talking after it that awoke the sleeping woman. Opening up her sleepy eyes, she notices Kim's tears running down her face. Shego had been terrible with cry babies- no that's not a nice term. Ok Shego was terrible with people who cried, and she didn't want to risk upsetting Kim more than she already was.

The best Shego could manage was to look Kim in the eyes.

"You ok?" Shego asked, trying to blank the tears.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kim lied, and to think she couldn't lie to her parents ten years ago.

Shego dropped the subject then, as she pulled Kim closer to her. Returning back to her sleep.

**Back on the road – **

Kim looked up; multiple caves had been carved out of the mountain. Kim thought this may have been an environmental place, but the men at the gates with guns said different.

"Ok first of all we break in, little attention as possible, we get these people out, and cause a few explosions on the way, Comprende?" Shego said, Kim nodded, as they walked up to the men, the cleavage of the two women removing all focus the guards had.

The men walked up to the women, out of sight of the CCTV cameras, just as one of them was about to touch Kim, the red head took one side of his head, and Shego did the same with the other man, and smashed the heads together! The two fell down like a sack of dead rodents!

Stripping the men down, leaving them in their boxes, Kim and Shego managed to sneak into the facility, disguised as…

Some unpronounceable name.

The two 'men' walked through the corridors, sweat and blood filled their sense of smell. Shego knew exactly where to go, along the corridor, Shego intentionally stopped. Kim turned round, worried about being caught by the group of men walking across the corridor.

Shego's hand slipped into her pocket, pulling out a pen, she held in the air and dropped it. Picking it up as the men passed.

Once they passed Shego stood up again, and followed up on Kim.

"What was that about?" Kim said through the side of her mouth.

"Oh you'll see." Shego smirked as they continued to walk through a mess hall, which led a dark room, where there was a post card stuck to the wall.

Looking at it, Shego couldn't help but laugh. Pointing to the post card, Kim completely failed to see why Shego found it so funny.

Shego had been terribly beaten, and was tied to a chair with multiple men surrounding her, standing with all types of weaponry aimed at her head.

"Shego!" Kim growled, could this woman go anywhere without being in trouble? "What happened to you?"

"They didn't like my tone." Shego said, looking round the room, she found a laptop sitting on a metal desk.

Typing up a name on the laptop, another name popped up, registered alive and that was all that mattered at the minute. Closing the lap top, the two women left the room.

Walking hastily across the campus, they entered another entrance to the cave. Three men guarding the door, Kim and Shego shared a knowing smile.

Running in sync, the two jumped with their feet aimed directly at the men, who didn't stand a chance of getting their guns ready before they were knocked unconscious, the last man standing held a gun to one of the women, then switching his target, unsure of which one was deadliest.

"You wanna take this one princess?"

"Please and thank you."

Kim made a low kick to the man in lightening speed, he fell butt first, accidently hitting his head a bit too hard on his team mate below him.

Shego picked at the lock for a few minutes as Kim kept watch, loving the feel of the adrenaline rush coming back at her.

A loud bang as the heavy lock hit the wall, Shego stood up, proud of her skills, she walked into the room.

Kim watched as the confident woman walked into the room, only to start hearing screams and words she could only guess were an insult. The sound of a hollow bang echoed round the cave, Shego walked back out, holding a sauce pan in one hand, and rubbing her temple with another.

"Would you mind trying? I think she still remembers me." Shego said, feeling a bruise surface.

Kim couldn't help but chuckle and nod. Walking into the cave, she saw a family quaver in fear, but one of the little boys pointed her out, and said something in another language. But Kim could at least pick up on the 'Kim possible' part, the mother nodded, leading her children out of the cave. Kim let another chuckle escape from her lips, as the woman glared at Shego, and snatched the saucepan from out of her hands, saying something in another language. Didn't sound like a thank you.

Shego had managed to plan their exit, despite the head ache forming inside her skull. Shego led the front and Kim covered the rear.

As a large group of soldiers seemed to be heading towards them, Shego took a sphere out of her pocket, pulling the pin out, a hiss escaped, as smoke escaped, covering Shego and Kim's escape.

"Just keep going forward." Kim heard Shego say. "I'll catch up." Kim couldn't argue, literally she couldn't. If she opened her mouth, she'd inhale the smoke. How Shego was doing it she did not know. So she followed her girlfriend's wishes, and headed straight on. Surprisingly no guards stopped them… if there was any to stop them.

Shego took out all of the guards on her way down, once she had reached a sufficient distance, she turned round and sprinted out.

**HALLWAY- **

Where Shego had been picking up her pen, a black object was stuck to the wall, a dim green light switched to red, as it exploded, sending more explosions down the facility. Bit like dominoes, one goes then the other…

**Outside – **

Kim and the group of people waited outside for the green woman, even the angry mother who had hit Shego with a saucepan, was now slightly worried for the bitch- the nice woman.

A loud explosion escaped the caves, as it grew bigger and bigger, Kim watched as guards went flying, and Shego came sprinting away from the disaster, covered in ash.

"Hey," Shego panted. "We all here?" She asked. Kim was about to respond but a large helicopter came out of nowhere with two letters painted on it. GJ.

"Well it's been nice meeting you." Shego said to the woman "but we gotta go. Toodles!" She said, grabbing Kim's hand, Shego sprinted away. A quad bike had been kindly left next to an unconscious guard.

Shego hopped on, quickly hot starting the vehicle, Kim wrapped her arms round Shego's waist, as they made a nice escape from the explosion.

What they may have failed to notice was Dr. Director exiting the helicopter, a scowl on her face.

"Well that was fun." Shego said, as they pushed away the wind.

"Yeah I guess, so what's next?"

"Italy!" Shego called back, Kim nodded.

The massive fire burning strongly behind them.

**Ah Italy, wonder what could happen there? **

**I may have stolen a certain line from a certain show -mumble – hit and miss. **


	37. Smart Student

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Thirty Seven: Smart Student **

"_Well that was fun." Shego said, as they pushed away the wind. _

"_Yeah I guess, so what's next?" _

"_Italy!" Shego called back, Kim nodded. _

_The massive fire burning strongly behind them. _

**Shego's dream – **

Shego looked round; the loud sound of street party surrounded her. _How did I end up here? _Shego asked her mind, shaking her head; she realized she was lying on the street. Getting up, Shego's jaw dropped at the sight inside the pub in front of her. Her Kimmie, was pole dancing? What the hell?

With caution Shego walked into the bar, familiar faces filled the room. Ron and Drakken were drinking away, all the other villains were too busy gaping at Kim's body. Which Shego could totally understand, but then her possessive side came over, hopping onto the stage, she grabbed Kim's hand, only for it to fade through.

Kim let out an ear piercing laugh, as she watched Shego's futile attempts to drag her away. From what was left of Kim's clothing, the red head started to undo the thin bra.

Just as it was the garment was about to fall off, one of Monkey Fists monkey's jumped into Shego's view, and then another.

"Oi! Move it!" Shego felt herself say, but just as she made her way through the monkeys, she found herself slightly disappointed with the result.

**Reality – **

"Shego wake up!" Kim's voice echoed in Shego's head. Letting a groan escape her, Shego opened up her eyes to see a frowning Kim.

"Wha?"

"The jet keeps shouting at me." Kim moaned. _The jet keeps shouting? Oh… _Shego remembered the upgrade.

"You didn't try and take the controls did you?" Shego asked, Kim suddenly went nervous.

"It's a miracle it didn't crash us for you." Shego said sarcastically, getting off the thin mattress that sat on a bench, she walked over to the consol.

"_**Oh Shego, thank god you're here. This crazy red head-"**_

"Her name's Kim." Shego spoke for 'the crazy red head'

"_**Right, Kim tried to land us!" **_

"Can't blame the girl for trying." Shego said, taking the controls as they soon found themselves above Italy, as Shego landed the jet near a small town called Taranto.

_That dream was weird… I need to get laid. _Shego summed up in her head.

"Ok princess, first thing we need to do is get disguises."

"Disguises? What for?" Kim asked, but when Shego pointed to a large poster that was framed on a telephone booth, Kim nodded her head as the two continued to walk down the streets of Taranto.

The first stop was at one of Shego's friends, who had planned for them to meet up when Shego was ready. The Villa.

It was too early to send the signal, and the two women needed to be discreet. So they just looked round the beautiful garden, filled with colors of any color you could think of. All trimmed to be an exact fit, if you put a ruler against one of them, there would not even be a petal out of place. What made Shego appreciate it the most was the pool of water, a painting of the garden at the bottom. But for Kim it was the beautiful bronze statue of a woman at the top of the stairs.

Time flied as Kim and Shego explored the garden, and before they knew it stars were out, and guards were asking people to leave. This was the part where Shego took the time to plan the hide out.

Taking a pair of gloves out of her pocket, she walked through a bush filled with thorns, keeping her face well covered, Kim doing the same. But not too happy about it.

"This is not one of your best plans Shego." Kim whispered to Shego, as she got as close to Shego as possible.

"You're just jealous." Shego teased.

"What? How am I jells?" _Jells? Oh jealous. _

"Cuz I can blend in better." Shego teased

"Oh shut up." Kim huffed.

Eventually once the guards finished their search of the perimeter, they retired to their offices to watch CCTV for the rest of the night.

Shego made her way out, she held one of the thorn bushes out the way for Kim.

"Princess?" She said, holding her hand out in a loving way, her trademark smirk showing. Kim took it as Shego pulled her out of the bush, the thorns failing to keep their hold on Kim's clothing.

Shego approached the bronze statue Kim had loved so much, and put a hand round the woman's left leg, feeling around the hard metal, finally discovering what she wanted, her insane grin spread as she pressed down on the button that had been cleverly hidden.

Fireworks were somehow launched out of the pool, and continued to fly into the sky, exploding into green sparks.

"Cool." Shego chuffed.

"So now what?" Kim asked.

"Now we wait for him to show up." So they were doing this guy a favour and now they had to wait for him as well? Not a great start. To Kim's opinion anyway.

"How long do we have to wait for this guy?" Kim asked.

"Who knows, he's a bit of a procrastinate." Shego replied, sitting down on the steps.

A security guard could be heard approaching, to Kim this was a sign to hide, but to Shego it was a sign to keep still.

"Shego?" The man asked a thick Italian accent on him.

"Yep?" The raven haired woman stood up, a little bit taller than the man.

"It's been too long." The man said with a smile,

"Apparently not long enough to teach you a lesson yet, by the way this is Kim."

"Hi." Kim said politely.

"Oh don't buy the innocent voice she puts on, deep down she's a feisty one." Shego teased. Kim's face heating up.

"Do not worry, I know what it is like to put up with her, after all I did end up going to high school with her."

"Yeah, then he became a successful artist and I became some thief." Shego joked, "so what's this painting about?"

"Well I was about to sell it to a dealer, just before the great revealing, but then he took it off me and is selling it tonight, no credit to me." The Italian puffed.

"Lorenzo, what would ya mama tell you?" Shego put on her own Italian accent. Lorenzo said something in Italian that could only be guessed as a friendly swear word.

"The lucky thing is, there will be a dance, and you and Kim could easily get in. No attention what so ever."

"Yeah two women dancing together, no attention there." Shego said sarcastically.

"Who said anything about two _women?_" Lorenzo asked with a smirk, this was where Shego's face faltered.

**Big fancy mansion – **

"This is ridiculous." Shego said through the side of her mouth, the black and green mask covering up her face, and the black and white tux made her feel like Janes Blonde/ James Bond. It was too hard to decide.

"If you keep saying that, it will be." Kim said to her 'partner.' As she walked through the room, her own pink glittery mask covering up her face, but the tight black dress may provide a different distraction for everyone else.

They had been given an invitation from Lorenzo, and how he got hold of one was beyond the two of them with the amount of security round this place.

Shego had been told the exact directions to follow, starting from the dance hall.

Who had a dance hall?

Just as the two were walking through the dance hall, slow dance music starting playing, where Shego and Kim soon found themselves surrounded by dancers.

_Fuck, how the hell are we gonna blend in? _Shego swore in her mind, but soon the answer shined when Kim took Shego's hands and wrapped one round her waist and held the other up high.

"Kim!" Shego whispered "what are you doing?"

"Blending in, like everyone else is, by dancing!" Oh this was just rich.

"I can't dance!" Shego retorted. Unaware of her body swaying with Kim's, as Kim did a twirl.

"Well you're doing a pretty good job so far!" Suddenly peace started to swarm over Shego, maybe it was because all the other couples noticed the young two dancing. They gave them more space.

Looking round, Shego realized there was barley anyone dancing; they were all looking at her and Shego. Feet don't fuck up now!

Everyone else seemed to sense the passion burning between the two, they watched in awe as the man twisted the girl, and the girl would return and land in his arms.

Oh it was just so cute to watch

Oh it was just so fucked up! Shego cursed, as she felt Kim collapse in her arms again. How long is this song anyway? Clearly Kim seemed to know as she fell back slowly, allowing Shego time to catch the red head.

The song eventually concluded then, as Kim only seemed to realize the audience, as she blushed underneath her mask, but did a curtsey as she nudged Shego to take a bow.

Walking out the room, Shego's stomach couldn't help but send butterflies. Yes she would admit she liked dancing with Kimmie, but to anyone else, it would be the hard shoulder. Who on earth expected Shego, to be dancing? She had a menacing reputation to up hold.

Walking down the corridor, taking a left, then a right, then an up, then a left, the two found themselves in front of a room with just a large painting on the wall. It was a picture of earth, in the hands of millions of people… however that worked out. Shego approached the glass, noting the sensors at each corner, taking the blazer off, she ripped it open to reveal a bunch of tools any thief would own.

Taking a mirror, she placed it in the middle of the glass, and started to gently cut around it, this would have been much easier if she had plasma… she would have to get that sorted out soon.

"Erm Shego?" Kim's voice, grabbing the woman's attention.

"Yeah?" Shego saw Kim's thumb indicating to a 'security off switch' Shego grumbled, Kim pressed it, the red lights of the sensors switching off. Shego smashed the window open, only for several alarms to go off. The windows became locked, and doors shut by themselves, a laser system activating, one of Shego's hairs escaping as it soon disintegrated.

"Did you plan for this?" Kim asked, currently holding one leg in the air, along with an arm stuck away from laser.

"Not entirely… But a bit." Shego said, carefully reaching down to the mirror. Eventually a hand wrapped round the mirror.

Suddenly the door kicked open, as a young man with a clearly fake tan came in.

"Father! The intruders are here!"

"Junior?" Shego said in surprise, accidently changing the mirrors angle to aim at Junior's head, as part of his expensive hair became expensive ash.

"What is it my boy?" An elderly man came in, multiple guards with him.

"Princess, I think it's time we get out of here." Shego said, aiming the mirror to one guard, the laser reflected so fast into the guard that he flew backwards into the other guards. Enough room now for Shego to move, she aimed the lasers away from Kim, as she went over to the window.

"Plasma please!" Kim called out, as Shego's heart stopped beating a bit.

"Junior!" Shego called out "Open the window!" The large man applied with his ex- tutor's instruction. As the window clicked open, the bars moving with it.

Shego grabbed the painting off the wall; quickly she threw it out the window and jumped out the window, Kim following soon. Both were not aware of the distance away from the ground they had.

"Parachute?" Shego asked while falling, as Kim nodded, she aimed her feet towards the ground as the dress's strong material opened up to act as a windcheater, and who said dresses are for girls?

Senior Senior Senior, looked at his son.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"I do not know father," Junior admitted, but once his father turned away he smirked.

_And she said she'd never fall in love…_

**Hehe Junior, not as dumb as he looks huh?**


	38. Shelock

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Thirty Eight: Shelock **

"_I do not know father," Junior admitted, but once his father turned away he smirked. _

_And she said she'd never fall in love…_

The Cyclops woman let out a heavy sigh, why oh why did Shego have to pick tonight to do her thieving. She had a life to live as well!

"So what shall you be doing about this thief Dr. Director?" The old man asked.

"Since you have been pardoned for your crimes, labeling you as civilian, I can only say this; we'll contact you once we find it." The woman said in an office tone, and walked back to her squad team, whose weapons had bullets with Shego's name on it.

But until then, Shego and Kim had other plans.

"That was fun!" Kim exclaimed, despite Shego's continuous objections.

"No, it was painful! We could have been assassinated!" This was Kim's turn to raise the eyebrow.

"Really? Assassinated? Yes because everyone wants to shoot a random couple." Kim said sarcastically.

"Exactly." Shego said all though deep down she had other words, mainly going along the lines of: what the fuck?

"Whatever, let's just get this painting and blow." As the two women climbed over the fence, to see Lorenzo still sitting on the steps.

"Ah! Thank heavens above. My painting!" The Italian exclaimed walking up to Shego he was about to do the kiss on each cheek thing (Ya know, when that person just invades your space and you're just like, no thanks.) But Shego's glare told him different.

"My space, stay out of it." Lorenzo nodded, taking the wrapped up painting and left the two in the garden together. Kim looked at Shego.

This woman confused her, she didn't allow people in 'her space' but yet she would quite happily punch someone in the face, which would result in contact with someone else…

Kim wrapped her arms round Shego's waist.

When Shego felt the sudden pressure around her waist, her first instinct was to push the red head off, but thankfully she just put on a confused face.

"Kimmie? What are you doing?"

"Hugging you, problem?"

"Erm…" Shego honestly couldn't answer that, after having major trust issues, it was kind of hard to tell lover from friend from bastard. "…No."

_If I'm gonna get Kim, I really have to sort out these issues of mine… _Shego thought to herself, as she wrapped her arms round Kim's. Something that felt strange to her.

"Where next captain?" Kim teased.

_Let's see, Afghanistan, Italy… oh right… _

"London, which should be a bit more fun."

"Like any of this isn't?"

"Ooh Kimmie, if I'd known you were like this, I would have teamed up with you ages ago! But skip the legal stuff."

**In the Jet, 40000 altitude – **

Shego flicked the jet onto auto pilot, and as long as 'the crazy red head' didn't try and take controls, it was all good. Shego continued to sit in her pilot chair, looking at her hands, that connection she had possessed to ignite the plasma ceased to exist in her mind.

Kim watched her girlfriend stare at her hands, Shego unaware of Kim's presence.

"Something wrong?" Kim asked, causing the raven haired woman to jump a bit.

"Err…" Shego finding trouble to form words "No" Finally the words came to her "No, no nothing wrong."

"For a thief you are a terrible liar."

"I'm a great liar, just not to you." Shego admitted.

"You know you don't have to act all tuff round me." Kim said, sitting on the older woman's lap. "There's no one here to tell all about how romantic Shego can be, and I'm sure the crazy jet can keep quite." Kim added Shego looked into Kim's forest green eyes.

Nothing wrong with a bit of romance… even if you are Shego.

"Well… I'm experiencing a bit of trouble with plasma."

"What kind of trouble? As if will randomly explode? And we're in a jet?" Kim starting to panic a bit, trying to casually look for a fire extinguisher.

"No, not that kind of trouble, I can't actually turn it on." How about that for a term of activating deathly plasma? 'Won't turn on'

"How did you usually turn it on?" Kim asked, she had always been curious about the plasma, at first she had thought it was some sort of special flamethrower.

"It was kind of like moving your body just do it, but when I first got my powers, I felt like a retard." Shego admitted,

"oh dear, what happened?"

"We lost all possibility of getting insurance when I managed to set a fire extinguisher on fire, as well as the fire man, fire engine, and at one point the dog."

"What did your parents say?" Shego gave Kim a strange look, parents? Plural? "Oh sorry, dad?"

"He put me in the back yard, hence why we lost the trees, grass and part of the neighbor's fence. It was worse when I got the cold. Once sneeze and boom." Kim couldn't help but laugh, the idea of Shego with no control of her powers at a young age did somehow amuse her.

"So what can we do?" Kim asked, willing to do whatever it takes to get Shego's plasma back on track.

"I don't know. "Shego admitted, as the sound of the jets thrusters slowed down.

"_**Approaching destination in tee minus five minutes" **_

"How exactly are you going to land a jet in London casually?" Kim inquired.

"I'll park it in the bus lane." Shego said sarcastically, "or next to those Boris bikes, no one will tell the difference."

"Seriously Shego, where are you going to land this thing?"

"_**Excuse me? Crazy red head over there! How about you come and say that to my thrusters?" **_

Wow, Jet got sass.

"I'm sorry, where will you park the jet?"

"_**Well it's a starter…" **_

"I'm thinking the Thames." Shego said in a casual tone. "River." She added.

"_**Shego, darling listen. You even scratch this body work; I swear I will send myself to Global Justice Impound." **_

"Ok, jeez, no scratches got it…" _don't know what you're complaining about, cuz I paid for you anyway! _

Activating the stealth mode, and with the sound of London rush hour, no one paid attention to the two women diving into the water from mid air, with a jet following them after…

Shego led the way in the water, the jet lights leading a good forty feet away, but after that it was the scuba kit's turn.

The two continued to swim in the green mucky water, all types of objects floating past them. Some that would probably scar them for life, like if they saw that food before it was digested and flushed down the toilet…

Eventually Shego turned to Kim and the water and pointed upwards, nodding they slowly made their way up, not wanting to reach the surface too quickly.

"Shego? Why couldn't we just walk?" Kim asked, extremely pissed at the older woman, as the vast structure stood before her.

"Because it would be boring." Shego teased, as she started to walk to the sand a few feet away. As she stood up multiple facieses slid off her. The same with Kim, who couldn't help but wish that she was back in the water.

"You made me swim through shit… because you'd think walking… would be boring?" Kim shouted, was this woman ins- haven't we been over this before?

Shego couldn't help but let her insane grin spread, the red heads furry amusing her. Until 'the red head' rugby tackled her to the sand, grabbing some unwanted attention, but Shego was laughing too hard to care.

"Gore blimey, isn't that Kim Possible, the American teen hero?" One man said.

"Bollocks." An older man said, refusing to believe it.

"Na Jim, look!"

"Your havin' a laugh," Jim stated, turning to walk away. "Twat." He spat walking off with his stick in one hand.

Sighing the other man walked off.

"I can't believe you. They should have some sort of special term for you, insane is an understatement!" Kim shouted.

"Oh come on, it's not the worst thing ever."

"Yes! It is!"

"Worse than syntho goo?" Kim had to hesitate for that one…

"I'd rather have syntho goo than shit!"

"Oh woman up, you get blood everywhere each month, surly some crap ain't that bad." Kim just continued to glare at Shego, who just shrugged it off.

"Come then Watson! We have work to do!" Shego exclaimed in a British accent, throwing her scuba gear in the river. Kim following the same thing.

"Don't call me Watson…" Kim mumbled.

Shego continued to walk down London's streets, soaking wet and smelt terrible. An insane grin not helping her at all, while Kim blushed a deep shade of red, as people stopped looking at their phones to stare at the two soaking women.

"Shego! We need to get out of here!" Kim said, struggling for words of this situation.

"By Jove Watson, that's an excellent idea, I do believe I know a hospitality that would suit our needs."

"Quit it with the British accent! You'll offend someone!" But Shego just continued to ignore her. Walking in the London Eye shadow, she led the way to a block of flats, reaching in a plant pot for a key, the two soon ended up in a disturbingly nice apartment. Of course you had the everyday things that ruined it, like the entire flock smelt horrible of mixed foods, carpets were worn, pigeon crap on the windows, but nothing that you couldn't get over.

"I'm showering first!" Kim exclaimed shoving past the Shego, for once Kim was being selfish! And besides, who could blame her? Try spending a day with Shego…

She quickly stripped down the shirt and shorts she had been wearing underneath, and was debating flushing it down the toilet, but that just sent to vivid recent memories into her mind.

Letting the hot water run down her, different colors of liquid escaping into the drain.

_And to think I was planning sex tonight…_

Shego continued to stare at the hat; this had to be one of her most amusing crimes yet. The funny part was no one had noticed, and besides she'd always wanted to see the queen's face surprised, it would make a great five pound note!

Kim eventually got out of the shower, her body clean of all the crap it had gone through on their way here, but once she looked at what Shego was holding, she nearly dropped her towel that covered her naked body.

"Is… is that?" Shego smirked and nodded.

"Right now, she's wearing a very good replica, until she drops it."

"What happened… wait; tell me once you've had a shower." Kim said, once she got a smell of Shego.

"I need a hug." Shego stated, wondering if she'd cornered Kim. Opening her arms up.

"No, Shego I just got clean."

"Oh but baby I need a hug." Shego said in a seductive tone… slightly turning Kim on. Stepping towards the red head, Kim tightened her grip on the towel, and made a break for it. Running round, she was debating on running out the apartment…

London all ready had a bad opinion of you two, you wanna make it worse?

Eventually Shego gave up with the hug and stepping into the bathroom, she stripped down and let the warm water run over her.

Damn Kim used up all the hot water? Imagine living with this girl? Probably one of those people who are: everything must go here and there; also coasters are a must…

Finally Shego stepped out of the bathroom, drying off; she walked into the room next door which was good enough to be called a bedroom. It had clothes and a bed. Meh, better than nothing. Shego noted that an outfit of hers was missing. Her curiosity was cut off when Kim walked in, clothes about a size to big for her. Shego held in her laugh.

"The next stage of this stinking plan is?"

"Break into Buckingham palace, and give the queen her rich stinking crown back."

**Yeah, this idea kind of popped up with the Jubilee thing. Sigh Sunday tomorrow, that no update… and a reminder only a day away from school… AGAIN. **


	39. Princess Possibliva

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Thirty Nine: Princess Possibliva**

"_The next stage of this stinking plan is?" _

"_Break into Buckingham palace, and give the queen her rich stinking crown back." _

**Green Park (dark hours) – **

The two women continued to walk through the park, the continuous street lamp lighting the way. Eventually the two women approached the building quite well disguised as tourists (what we could only guess was the 'head guard' so to speak) walked across to the group of soldiers, inspecting their uniform… and their horses? What is up with that? How would you like it if a horse came and started brushing your hair with its hand? - Paw? - Hoof?

Eventually the rest of them marched away; Shego couldn't help but laugh at all the other tourists filming all the guard's every move.

"Hey Shego, there's an opening." Kim whispered to Shego, pointing towards a star light. Shego nodded, as they walked down the side of the palace green. Reaching into her rucksack, Shego pulled out two hairdryers.

"We meet again grapple gun." Kim said with a smile, but couldn't help but look at the green and black one.

"Copy rights much?"

"Oh kiss it." Shego mumbled, looking at the device, "I think that structure North West looks easy to penetrate." Shego aimed it and pulled the trigger, the silver three pointed hook shot out of the device, going straight through the structure.

Smirking Shego let go of the trigger, the strong tug sending her flying, almost making her crash into the gate, while in mid air Shego watched all the tourists continue to take pictures of the statues, soldiers and whatever crap people would care about.

_Hope these don't end up on Google earth… _

Shego landed gracefully at the top of the building, Kim quickly following landing with a gymnastic finish.

"Show off." Shego muttered, putting the grapple gun back in her rucksack. Looking round, she was slightly disappointed there were no guards on the roof; this place seriously had security issues.

As Kim and Shego made their way over to the starlight, the sound of two guards talking below made the two women smirk…

"So I said hop in love, I'm sure I could sort out that stolen property!"

"And did you?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"'Ello, 'ello, ello what we got goin' on here then?" Shego said in her British accent, just as the guards turned round to see the raven haired woman hanging upside down, Shego send a powerful upper cut under both their chins, which was quite difficult when you're upside down.

Kim released the rope that held Shego, and jumped down to see the raven haired woman holding up two red jackets, those black fluffy hats that the guards wore, and the trousers.

The two continued to march down the corridors, saluting to anyone who said anything to them. Both of them struggling to keep the hats up right, this was probably why Britain lost the war! Damn fashion addicts!

Eventually the entrance to a large room, which Shego quickly nick named 'Her Majesties secret sleeping… place…' HMSSP, one problem, seventeen guards. Now that wouldn't have been a problem, if it weren't for the guard's quarters near them, and there was a high chance that if one got hurt, there would be some sort of mess up.

"What are we gonna do?" Kim asked through the side of her mouth, as they came closer to their destination.

"What we always do, wing it."

"Her Majesty does not wish to be disturbed." A man said in a deep voice, his rifle and baton not at all intimidating.

"We got a dodgy bobby in the tourist, so I say we get a ten four on that." Shego said in a professional tone, the guard shook his head.

"That's a squad thirteen job."

"We got a turban in the building." Kim's mouth dropped, did Shego just say that? _Oh my god, we're gonna kicked out of here, sent to prison, and then never be allowed to go near a mosque ever again! _

The man's eyes seemed to react more to this one.

"We'll get right on it, are they armed?"

"Heavily, three flame throwers, two MK's and multiple C4. Possible hostages." The guards went running off to find the terrorist.

Shego suddenly jerked down to her shins were someone had kicked her. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being bloody racist!" Kim said in her own British accent.

"Oh bollocks."

As they opened the door as quietly as possible, a massive bed with an elderly lady in it stood in the middle of the room. Even in bed she was posh! Lying straight as an arrow on her back, her hands lying at her sides.

"Oh thank goodness you're here Mary." The queen said, her glasses lying at the side. "Would you mind fetching my tea?"

Kim and Shego shared a confused look, and then pointing to each other, sighing Shego did the reasonable thing. She held a fist out, as Kim got the idea she did the same thing, shaking them three times, Kim came out with paper and Shego had scissors.

With one smirking and one frowning, they got to work. Kim went over to a table with a tea set, and Shego tip toed over to the bust of the queen, and engraving set for a crown, or in this case a fake crown.

"How are you today your majesty?" Kim asked her British accent probably to be considered offensive to some.

"Are you ok Mary? You sound like a horse shitted in your mouth." Shego nearly dropped the crown from laughing, who knew the queen swore? And it sounded so funny with a British accent.

"Just got a bit of the cold your majesty, will that be all?" Kim asked, setting the tea down on the bed side table.

"Oh yes could you pass me my glasses? I can't see a bloody thing without them, Kate said I'd look great with eye surgery… bitch." Kim remained silent, watching Shego dive to the other side of the bed, Kim handed the glasses to the old woman and quickly turned round. Her back facing the queen, as she busied herself with the tea set on the far side of the room.

"Oh Mary, why on earth are you wearing the guards uniform? You weren't out there with Harry again were you?" The queen inquired.

"Oh no your majesty, Harry is so last year, I quite like that new butler, pale, black hair," Kim teased.

"New butler? Can't say I recall doing that, very well. Best of luck."

"I'll need it." Kim said, accidently dropping her British accent. Dashing onto the side of the bed Shego was hiding, she bent over so her face wasn't visible. The queen let out a heavy sigh.

"Pass me my crown please." Kim looked franticly at Shego, who could only look franticly at two identical crowns, which was which? Shego just passed one to Kim, who passed it onto the queen.

"Excuse me, Mary? Your eye sight is better than mine, is it just me or is there claw marks on my crown?" Kim looked over the queen's shoulder, it was true, where Shego had given to her, and there were four long thick scratches.

"Err…no?" Kim said, not really sure of what to say.

"Let me call a guard in to see, GUARD!" The queen shouted deafeningly, one guard came in.

"Mam, for some reason the guards were not there, did you call- who are these people?"

"What are you talking about?" The queen asked, looking to where the royal guard was pointing, but as her eyes focused she became aware of the red head. And green woman standing by a window.

The man grabbed his rifle and aimed it at record time at Kim who was closet to the queen.

"Wait!" Shego shouted, the man stopped his hand millimeters away from the trigger. "Do you not know who this is?"

"An intruder." The guard stated.

"True… but this is… Princess Possibliva." Shego said, making it all up on her way "princess of… pumpkinisavia."

"You're making it up." The guard said.

"No I'm not, look it up in an atlas, it's off the coast to Blueboyrocco." Kim was tempted to just walk off with the guard.

Until he nodded.

"Now your majesty we think your crown was swapped." Shego said, taking the unknown crown from her back.

"Well what's the one I'm wearing?"

"Possibly a fake, is there any way to check?" The queen nodded.

"Guard! Your rifle!" The royal guard was about to ague, but the outstretched arm said different sighing he handed it over.

Shego placed it on the table, the queen didn't take long with the set up, just put it against her shoulder and pulled the trigger, the crown breaking into a million pieces.

"That's the fake one down."

"Are you sure you didn't just blow up the world's most expensive hat?" Shego asked, the queen indicated to put the next other crown down, Shego did as told, taking her place next to Princess Possibliva.

As the queen pulled the trigger, the crown just went flying into the wall; the bullet looked like a car crushed underneath a crane.

"Never mind." Shego stated, wondering what was going to happen now.

"What should we do with them now your majesty?" The royal guard asked. The queen looked at Shego and Kim.

"Let them leave, but that one." She pointed to Kim "good luck with her." Then looking at Shego "I mean the butler." The queen hinted, as the guard escorted Kim and Shego off the premises, Shego slipped a fiver into the queen pocket. This would be one hell of a story.

"She should smile more often." Kim stated. Shego looked at her.

"Princess, if she smiled anymore, she'd probably drop dead. You've seen all those pictures, and not one of them she's frowning."

"That's no way to talk to a princess." Kim stated, "Guard halt." Kim spoke, "I need my servant to remove these ugly garments." Kim eyed Shego, who could only grumble curses. As she removed the jacket and trousers, then removed her own.

"Not very royal like," the guard said, eying Kim's clothes.

"Do not worry; it is so the public do not recognize me." Kim said with an over confident smile, recognize her? They don't even know her! They need a bloody Time Out magazine to tell them who she is!

As the three were soon back out in London's busy atmosphere the guard happily left them, as Shego and Kim made their way out, ignoring the paparazzi swarming them.

**London streets - **

It was getting dark, but the city showed no signs of sleeping, as shops remained open, people continued to walk and run for busses ect.

Eventually the two women walked across some shoe shop that seemed to grab Kim's attention.

"Oh Shego let's go shoe shopping!"

"What? No! Why do you need to go shoe shopping? And why now?"

"Because those boots there," Kim indicated to some black crap shoes "is part of the rarest club banana shoe collection."

"And why can't you wait till we get back to America?" Shego inquired, constantly looking back and forth.

"Because they won't be there… what are you looking for?" Kim said,

"Nothing. But seriously, shoe shopping? Can't we do anything else?"

"Shego. I swam, through the river Thames, through shit, indescribable other things, and you're telling me, you'd rather do that again, than go shoe shopping, with me?" Shego was about to answer, but Kim cut her off "just stop procrastinating damn it!"

"Oh fine! Be the big girl and go yourself."

"You can't leave a princess unguarded." Shego let out a loud groan, following Kim into the shoe shop, the price tags of the shoes made her credit cards hurt.

What felt like hours (which in truth was only ten minutes!) Shego watched Kim and some store helper try on countless different pairs of shoes.

Finally coming to a decision on the one's Shego had first and lastly had recommended, Shego walked behind Kim.

"Stealing or paying, cuz one of them will have a happier ending." Shego whispered.

"Paying."

"Ok have fun."

"The princess doesn't pay for it, her loyal subjects do." That whole princess idea was the most regrettable thing so far. Shego pulled out her credit card, the store helper woman smiling at the angry woman, remaining dead silent, and walking out the store, but Kim was kind enough to say bye.

"Ya happy?"

"OMG yes! Monique is gonna be so jells! Thank you Shego! I love you even more than I thought was possible!" Kim shouted, hugging the raven haired woman.

"Yeah yeah, spoilt brat, just be grateful I love you, or I would have burnt these-" Shego cut herself off, Kim was about to ask what was wrong, when suddenly a woman with a snow white furry jacket started to walk down the street, catching every hobo's eye on the way.

Shego was frozen in fear, as the woman eye's caught Shego's.

The woman was in her early forties, had brown hair, a spotless face and a very diva sway in her step.

"Shane?" The woman said, not believing what she saw.

"Shane?" Kim asked, confused. "That's Shego." Speaking to the woman. As the two of them bickered about Shego/ Shane, Shego continued to stare at the woman.

That woman was one of the very last parts of Shego's family.

That was Shego's auntie.

**Yep, I just thought in most fan fics its Shego's: mom, dad, brother or sometimes sister. So I thought I'd mix it up. **

**Woo 100 reviews! **

**Right, so there's this petition thing for some unfair rating is making, I'm not really a 100% sure what It's about, but yeah I'm gonna try and start up the petition with all the other authors, so the people who signed up for it are:**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Uzunaru999**

**Harry1817**

**EarthDragonJd**

**WolfDragonGod**

**Lunamagi**

**Shivnmcg666**

**No I didn't ask for permission to put their names up.**


	40. The Mother I Never Had

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Forty: The Mother I Never Had.**

_That woman was one of the very last parts of Shego's family. _

_That was Shego's auntie. _

"Shego?" Kim confused.

"Shane?" The woman just as confused.

Both women failing to get the green woman's attention, "She does this a lot." Kim said, looking at Shego shaking the older woman.

Shego soon snapped out of her trauma, completely speechless. This could lead to anywhere; literally she may even end up in prison, or a plane, or grounded, if that was even possible!

"Shane, what happened to you?" The oldest woman asked.

"You're talking to me." Shego blurted out.

"Well done." The woman said, rolling her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because we're family, doy."

Shego just remained to stare at the woman.

"I'm Kim," the red head introduced herself, since Shego/ Shane was in no state to do so.

"Hi, I'm Carol." Carol said cheerily, putting a hand out, which Kim gladly shook. "In your case 'Shego's auntie."

The rain started to come down, typical British weather. "We better get her out of the rain; do you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah… but I don't exactly remember the way." Kim admitted.

"Oh then I insist you stay with me, I'm sure _Shego _will need a mother talk after all these years." Kim nodded. As Kim took Shego's hand and followed Carol to a black Mercedes.

Putting Shego in the back seat, the woman was still struggling to put this situation together.

**Flashback: **

**After the funeral I'm watching my dad talk to Carol, who's in tears after the death of her sister. She looks at me like I've got three heads, storming up to me. **

"**You did this." She hissed at me. "You sick twisted physco. You took my sister away!" My dad tries to comfort her, but she shoves him off. **

"**I wouldn't consider you part of this family." She spat, and then stormed away, hatred following her. **

**I just watch the broken atmosphere soon heal itself, that's when it hit me. **

**She was right, if I hadn't been such a bad daughter, mom would be alive. It was the painful truth, and I couldn't bear with it. Even my brothers knew it was my fault, but my dad at least tried to make an effort to not show it. The rest of my family… well they disowned me quicker than a hypercritical family who found out their daughter was gay. **

**One day I was in the bathroom, checking out my green skin, when memories started flushing into my mind at an uncontrollable speed, my mother's suicide, the fight at school. God it wouldn't stop, I felt like I only had one option left. **

**Taking a pair of scissors from the cupboard, I pressed the sharp point against my thigh and pulled it quickly. It seemed as my leg bled the memories escaped. I loved that feeling of release, but it was also a test for my healing powers at the same time, each time I'd time to see how quick the cut would take to heal.**

**But on another day, specifically my late mother's birthday, I looked in the mirror and I saw my auntie. The words she had told me after the funeral ringing round my head. Taking the scissors again, I accidently cut a bit too deep, as the blood trailed down to the floor. **

**Just as the drop of blood fell to the floor my dad walked in. A pick lock in his hand. **

**Dropping it, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it round my thigh. When he wrapped his strong arms round me, I didn't feel so alone any more. I stopped as soon as I realized that by damaging myself, I was damaging dad at the same time, he said **

"**I hate knowing you're hurting, and not able to stop it." **

**My dad knew I would run away, he always taught me to feel free. And that's what I did, I managed to get myself to an airport, my father waiting like the loyal man he was, and he and I traveled the world, learning all sorts of fighting styles together. **

**Just like we always planned. **

**End flashback: **

Shego suddenly woke up, looking round the room; she ripped the sheet s off her and dashed out the room she knew all too well.

Kim and Carol sitting on the couch, the last thing she heard before she had interrupted the discussion was 'Shane.'

"Shego or Shane, I don't care anymore." Carol admitted "I just want my little niece back."

"You probably should have thought about that before you 'disowned me' Carol. And it's Shego."

"Shego, I'm so sorry for what I said. I was just angry, upset and you… you acted like nothing ever happened, you were the only one who didn't cry. You just weren't natural."

"I thought this was an apology." Shego said in a flat tone. Kim knew Shego's unemotional side was showing.

"Shego I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did."

"No." Shego suddenly said, standing up straight, "I'm glad you said those things, cuz ya know what I realized? It was my fault, so that lead me to some pretty dark roads for a thirteen year old kid to walk down, but they all lead me up to becoming a thief, so really, GJ should be thanking you, not the comet."

Shego then turned round to leave, but a soft hand stopped her.

"Shego, just wait and hear Carol out. She's part of your family."

"My incredibly reduced family, there's how many of us now?" Shego asked turning to Carol "How many of us have died by now? No one told me about Uncle Tony, I had to read about that in a news paper!"

"Quite a few have passed away; all of them wished they could see you before they passed away… They never got their final wish." Carol mumbled.

"Have you heard from your father recently?" Carol asked, grateful the red head had bought her more time, as Kim led Shego back to the sofa.

"No."

"So how's the thief business?" Shego raised an eyebrow.

"You say that like you approve of it."

"I didn't leave you with much of a choice though." Kim sensed an awkward build up of tension in the room.

"Shego's quit that now," Kim said.

"She has?"

"I have?"

"Yeah, well she's planning on it." Kim rephrased it.

"So how did you two meet?"

Both of them shared an "Err…" Moment.

"A friend introduced us." Shego admitted. "We were really close for a few years."

**Flashback: **

_**I wish this red head would die already! But preferably not by me… maybe a terrible cheer leading accident. **_**I think as the red head tries to keep me pinned down to the ground, Drakken's laughter giving me a head ache. **

**End Flashback: **

"_Were_? What happened?"

"Shego and her friend ended up helping us save the world, got a pardon, but clearly someone wasn't happy enough with the civil life." Kim replied. "Went back did a few thefts and I had retired so I left it to GJ…" Kim was now debating telling Carol about the rehab.

"Then got sent to rehab, sure you know all about that don't you?" Shego added, looking directly at Carol.

**Flashback: **

"**I'm telling you Stella, your child needs help." I heard Carol shout at my mom. **

"**I know, I know. It's just she's only eight. Isn't that too young?" **

"**The sooner the better, the things she talks about are just too gruesome for such a young girl to know about." **

"**You're right; I just need to work David round it." I walk into the kitchen, my mom and untie stopping dead sentence. **

**Twenty years later **

"**So would you say Shego is unstable?" The judge asks Stella, who had only come along thanks to my brothers… yeah thanks bro. **

"**Highly." My auntie says**

**End Flashback:**

"I thought I was helping you. Clearly you're better off with Kim."

"Hmmn just a tad." Shego said sarcastically.

"Remember what you were like before all of this happened? Before your mother died? We had great fun."

Kim watched Shego swallow a smile, swapping it for a nod.

"How you'd want to play catch, and then run up the tallest tree in the garden." Shego's smile got the better of her, as Kim watched Shego smile, she couldn't help but smile herself.

"Well… erm… we'd better get going…" Shego said awkwardly, a disturbing warm feel spreading through her.

"Oh… well I won't hold you back. Have fun with your next mission."

"It's not a mission, it's a task. Quit watching so many missions impossible." Shego said, going through the hall way to the front door.

"Goodbye," Kim said kindly. But stopped when she noticed Carol place a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Please keep her out of trouble." Kim gave a nod, feeling they'd reached a good bases, gave the woman a hug who returned it.

Shego was not at all like her auntie.

Kim walked out of the apartment, Shego waiting in the driver seat of the Mercedes they had driven here in.

"Shego! You can't steal your auntie's car…" Kim trailed off when she read a sticky note that Shego held up.

"Won't make up for anything, but merry Christmas and happy birthday." Shego read aloud. "I always told her I wanted one when I was younger."

Kim got into the passenger seat.

"So what was your relationship with carol like before?"

"She managed to get me to do homework; I'd say that says very strong." Shego said igniting the car, driving through London's busy streets.

"Kind of like the mother I never had."

Kim decided to drop the subject.

"Where next?"

"Paris, I need to meet a certain someone about my plasma."

**Hmmn, not much action in this chapter, and I could have sworn I planned this as a horror, but I can't help but feel like it's more funny than scary. Oh well, maybe I should through in some sort of skin peeling, nail ripping, teeth dethatching, rat infested… you get it Thanks for all the reviews by the way! Oh this story has probably lost all chronological order, but I'm sure you can figure it out! **


	41. Greetings From 1036 Feet

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Forty One: Greetings From 1036 Feet **

"_Kind of like the mother I never had." _

_Kim decided to drop the subject. _

"_Where next?" _

"_Paris, I need to meet a certain someone about my plasma."_

**France – **

The two women hopped off the train, literally had to hop off the train. The conductor had asked for the two's tickets, which Kim and Shego had gladly presented, except for when the man had recognized the green woman. He had been so scared, he had attempted to taser Shego.

So now Kim and Shego stood beneath a train track.

Kim watched as Shego hotwired a fiat. Not one of their best fashion choices, but it would do. Besides it wouldn't last long, with Carol's car currently on a ferry, all they had to do was collect that and make their way to whichever contact Shego had this time.

The little blue fiat soon spurred into life, but to Shego it made her want to gag. The little engine was like a lawn mower compared to all of her other vehicles; it was quite depressing to be in this car. Kim hopped into the other side, a smile on her face.

"What next captain?"

"Well if she's still alive, then our first stop will be the Eiffel Tower, she said if I ever had a medical condition, I should go there."

"And lack of plasma counts as a medical condition?"

"Yes, as well as annoying red head is."

"Hey I'm not annoying." Kim whined.

"Hey I'm not annoying." Shego mimicked Kim's voice.

"What about the queen's crown? I never got to hear about that story." Kim said, moving on from the subject.

"Oh well…"

**Flashback: **

**Tip toeing through the palace, late at night. Cautious of all my movements, constantly checking for sounds of guards. A man had paid me a couple of bucks to sneak into the place and get some crown, of course with what little I had, I was more than glad to do so. Although now I think he just wanted me off the streets. **

**But on my way into one of the rooms, I saw a blue man attempting to steal what I wanted. My ambitious youth caused me to blow both our covers, as guards came chasing in we found ourselves cornered. Lighting a plasma bolt, I through it at the guard, who went flying. **

**The man seemed seriously impressed with my skills, claiming that my acts in Afghanistan had earned me some respect in 'the world of evil.' And offered me a job, with a pay check! Now to me, the world of evil consisted of rapist, murderers and drug dealers. **

**First day on the job was like a blow to the stomach. I couldn't have been more wrong. **

**Failed science experiments, fighting some cheer leader, stealing whack ass things (heck, the name probably didn't exist in the dictionary!) Although I guess it had its thrills. **

**But to be honest, if I knew that was it… I don't think I would have taken the job. **

**End Flashback: **

"Really? You wouldn't have taken the job? Never meeting me?" Kim surprised.

"Well… I'm sure I would have ended up running into you anyway… I just found it boring after a while."

"Then why didn't you quit?"

"And be responsible for a nuclear blast? No thanks."

"Drakken tried working with nuclear reactors?"

"More than once. Freaky stuff. As if I could leave you princess," Shego added.

"Wow… what do you think we'd be like if we had never met each other?" Shego let out a little chuckle.

"Probably in the mafia."

"Ha! As if you could last five minutes with the mafia!"

"Oh?"

"You have to work with others!" Kim added. "You don't play well with others."

"I could play very well with you if you let me." Shego said in a seductive tone.

"If you're good… I might." Kim hinted, nearly causing Shego to crash into someone else in shock.

"Really?"

Kim nodded; she'd been debating on this for too long. Shego pulled up into a street, called 'Gustave Eiffel Avenue.'

Getting out of the fiat, Shego approached the massive structure.

"Never seen anything so tall." Shego said sarcasm in her voice.

"What about James/ Boss?"

"He doesn't count." Shego stated.

"Why?"

"He was weird…"

"What about the other car?" Kim asked.

"Oh Merc will be fine."

"Already nick named it?" Shego gave a nod, but then pointed to a black and red banner.

"Les Jeux X?" Kim read aloud.

"The X games, ever been in one?" Shego asked.

"Yep… no… sort of." Kim couldn't make up her mind, the situation with Junior and senior had left her slightly confused.

"Great we can enter now, you're ok with heights right? Great!" Shego exclaimed, not waiting for Kim to answer as she dragged the red head to the reception. A woman looked at the two.

"Qu'aimeriez- vous pour vous inscrire `a?"

**What would you like to sign up for? **

"Bungie sautant de la tour eiffel."

**Bungee jumping the Eiffel Tower **

"Ok, l'`age? Et avez- vous des conditions me`dicales?"

**Ok, age? And do you have any medical conditions? **

"Non"

**No **

"C'est ici la forme que vous avez `a remplir, des vestiaires de cette facon."

**Here's the form you have to fill out, changing rooms that way. **

"Ah, merci."

**Ah thank you. **

Shego thanked the woman, taking the two forms and turning to see a gob smacked Kim.

"Travel the world; you pick up a few languages." Shego said with a smirk, walking towards the bench.

**The Top The Eiffel Tower – **

An American camera crew stood at the top of the tower, along with several other contestants. Kim and Shego being the only ones who spoke English, they were the camera crews main focus.

"So do you have anything to say to anyone back home?" The reporter asked the two women.

"Hi mom! Hi dad! Tweebs stay out of my room!" Kim warned her brothers on national television.

"Hi Betts!" Shego exclaimed, her insane grin forming.

Looking round, there was another platform above them; a small green and black object was taped to the side. Shego turned round to see it, but it was too far away.

Sprinting past the camera crew, she made her way up the last little bits of metal framework, ripping the device off the structure. It was a phone, one button, and one call.

"Madame! You must not be there!" The contester shouted out. Shego climbed back down, keeping the phone away from the camera crew.

"Don't worry, just checking to see that thing can hold my weight." Shego joked, the contesters taking their step on the railing of the tower.

Panic spread through all of them but Shego, she wished she had a pair of scissors on her.

"Je ne veux pas faire ca! Je suis hors d'ici!"

**I don't want to do this! I'm out'a here!**

One shouted, getting off the railing, the majority following or frozen in fear.

Kim just looked at Shego, then the contester.

"In your own time."

"Shego I'm not sure this is such a good ide- AAAAA!" Kim screamed, as Shego pushed Kim off the railing, then falling with her.

"OH MY GOD! SHEGO! I'M GOONA KILL YOU!" Kim shouted, the ground coming closer.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'LL LOOK LIKE WHEN WE LAND?" Shego shouted, the air rushing through them.

Shego's rope started to tighten, but Kim didn't show any signs of slowing down with her. Looking up, she saw a masked person.

The knife rubbing against Kim's rope…

**Yep another suspender for you, I fancy a strawberry sandwich… get it? Ya know, blood? Red? And Kim's gonna become a strawberry sandwich… maybe ;) **

**Little story: **

**Teacher: Today we'll be writing about waking up from a dream. What dreams do you have? Can you tell me one of yours?**

**Boy: … err no. **

**Teacher looks at me. **

**Teacher: What about you? **

**Insane grin – **

**Me: Well… **


	42. Plasma Back With A Broken Back

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Forty Two: Plasma Back With A Broken Back**

_Shego's rope started to tighten, but Kim didn't show any signs of slowing down with her. Looking up, she saw a masked person._

_The knife rubbing against Kim's rope… _

Shego looked down at the ground, getting closer with each second. Then back up at the man rubbing against the rope with the knife, soon becoming frayed with each rub. Oh god how Shego wished she had her plasma.

Kim noticed the sudden lack of insane comments coming from Shego, looking up to see what Shego was looking at; she too noticed the figure above her.

As the rope gave up on its other end, it let out a snap. The sound of the rope was quite, but to the two women it was deafening.

Shego was only a whisker away from Kim, out stretching a hand as far as she could, but the bungee line yanked her away from the red head.

Paris watched Kim Possible fall to her doom, but Shego had other intentions. Ripping the harness off of her, Shego positioning herself like a diver in mid air, gaining speed and soon catching up to Kim. Wrapping her arms round the red head, Shego positioned herself to take the blow when they landed…

It happened so quickly Shego's mind couldn't keep up with it. The sudden impact spread pain through her bones.

Kim had a similar experience… if she could remember it. All she remembered was Shego grabbing her, but the G- Force getting the better of her.

**On the streets of Paris – **

A woman watched as the two women fell to their doom, she knew one would survive. But they way Shego had positioned them, the red head stood a chance. Until she watched how Shego landed.

On impact, Shego's arms had released the red head, as she bounced off of Shego's body, she was sent into a road sign. The pole remained strong as the woman's spine smacked against it.

A loud snap echoed in the woman's ears.

Getting into action, she activated the stolen ambulance's siren and dashed towards the two women's location.

"Paramedic!" She shouted, people moving out of the way. Bringing two gurney's out of the back of the ambulance. Struggling to put the green woman on, she eventually managed but found it a lot easier to put the red head on.

Wheeling both of them into the ambulance she soon made her way out of the situation. Watching in the driver's mirror, the figure that had cut the rope jump off the Eiffel tower, and launching a parachute to descend their fall.

_That much of a fall does question their survival, Shego's chances are to be laughed at, but this red head… I fear for her outcome. _

**At the bottom of the Eiffel Tower – **

"Paramedicaux! Ou sont' ils?"

**Paramedics! Where are they? **

A medic shouted across the crowd, several other medics following him. People just gave him a confused look.

"Un autre ambulacier juste les ont emmences, mais elle etait toute seule."

**Another paramedic just took them away, but she was by herself. **

"Avez-vous vu ce numero de son ambulance avait?"

**Did you see what number her ambulance had? **

"Qui, quatre cinq sept."

**Yes, four five seven. **

The man repeated the number into his radio.

"Ambulance quatre cinq sept, de véhicules voles."

**Ambulance four five seven, stolen vehicle.**

Soon the crowd started to go into panic.

**Unknown location –**

Shego woke up with a jump, looking round franticly for Kim. Only to be greeted in a room filled with red flowers, random pieces of artwork, a bed and a desk… so this is what it's like to live like a normal person? Seems boring. But all the stuffed toys did slightly freak her out.

Shego shook her head, focusing on the task at hand. Kimmie.

Running out the room, she instantly knew where she was.

"Shego, I'm glad to see your ok… or maybe not." The woman said, noticing Shego's arm. Definitely broken, and the black 'x- games' tee shirt had a large dark patch. Pulling the shirt up with her other arm, Shego noticed the large stitching done on her side.

"I'm surprised that cut didn't heal fully."

"Electric towers collapsing on you can do that, where's Kim?" The woman's face seemed to falter, almost sending Shego to the floor.

"She's not…" Shego couldn't seem to finish off her sentence.

"No, but there is a problem…" The woman trailed off. Shego raised an eyebrow, as the woman handed an x-ray of someone's spine, the nervous system included.

The spin had a thick crack in the going across the middle of Kim's thoracic (like the middle part of your spine.) The nerves also damaged.

"I'm no doctor, but does this mean… she's…" Another sentence the great Shego couldn't finish off.

"I'm afraid so." Shego just stood there. Not sure what to do or say. "The chances of her healing are not even raised to maybe."

"Where is she?" The woman pointed to the wall, indicating to next door. Nodding, Shego walked out of the living room into a room filled with all types of strange medical equipment.

Kim laid across the bed peacefully, despite the numerous contraptions hooked up to her.

Shego hadn't cried in over ten years, but she couldn't shake the slight feeling of her eyes stinging. Suddenly letting out a yawn and stretch, the sting soon faded away. A great trick to stop yourself from crying.

The woman approached her from behind.

"She'll make it though right?"

"Yes, now that I'm certain of. Now what was the first reason you came here?"

"Plasma problems, but that doesn't matter now." Shego said.

"Come on, let's have a look. There may be something I can do for you."

"What?"

"Kim's in a coma Shego, if she wasn't right now, she'd probably want to kill herself from the pain." Shego nodded, and walked behind the woman, closing the door on Kim.

"So what's the problem with your plasma now?" The woman leading to another room, inside it was filled with numerous medical posters.

"I can't seem to fire it up."

"How hard have you tried?"

"Hard enough." Shego replied, looking at her normal hands.

"Well try harder." The woman pulled out two gloves, one black, and one green.

"Remember these?" Shego gave a nod, taking them she slid them on. The woman then took out a camera and started to record Shego's hands.

"Try again." The woman instructed. Shego tried, thinking of all the things that pissed her off. Trying to create the plasma, only for nothing to happen.

It had been five minutes and nothing. Eventually the woman shut the camera off, and watched projected the video onto her computer. It had multiple layers of viewing Shego's hands, thermal imaging, x- rayed ect.

Eventually she stopped watching the video, taking a lighter out of her desk.

"Try again."

"What's going to change?"

"Just do it." The woman replied, as Shego held up her hands, the woman lit up the lighter and put it near Shego's hands.

It didn't take long, but the green plasma soon flared up once more, burning brighter than ever.

"Well that tells me everything; the nerve that creates a spark for your plasma has been fried." Shego gave a nod. "But keep that for the mean time. You can still create plasma, you just can't ignite it."

**Kim's mind – **

**I look round the room, Ron is standing in the room. Anger on his face. **

**Oh god, I don't want to be here! I want to be back home! With Shego! Not Ron. **

**I've left you behind. I try to say, but nothing comes out. **

"**I won't abort this child." I say instead. I realize I'm watching a memory replay itself in front of me. **

"**Fine! But if you give birth to this thing, I don't want anything to do with it!" Ron replies. What happened to the caring buffoon I used to know? That fun and filled with life man? **

"**What would I tell them then when they ask about their father? Huh?" I shout at him, but he turned violent on me. **

"**You tell that piece of shit he was a mistake." He storms over to me, grabbing my hair, and slams me into the wall. **

**Why did I ever put up with this? Why? **

**Reality – **

"Wade? It's Shego." The raven haired woman said on the phone.

"Shego? Where's Kim? We all watched her fall-"

"Fuck." Shego breathed "Listen, how's your medical degree?"

"I got it yesterday, best out of GJ's class, helped I had Kim's mom to help as well."

"Great, I need you to get your ass over here. ASAP."

"Ok… where are you?"

"Err… hold that thought…" Wade heard the sounds of Shego opening a window.

"France… I'll send you the locations, as soon as you get them; I really need you to get here now. Ok?"

"Got it, I'll be there in five."

"Hours?" Shego asked surprised.

"Shego please, I'm a genius, minutes."

_Smart ass. _

Wade stayed true to his word, as Shego opened the front door. Wade standing casually with a jet pack to his back, a helmet in his hand, a rucksack in the other.

"Where is she?" Wade asked, Shego pointed to a door. Wade nodded, walking through the house.

Wade soon remained speechless like Shego had been previously, seeing his best friend in this state was quite… emotional. As wade felt a few tears start to appear, he quickly shook his head, removing the tears.

The woman came down the steps, surprised at the teenage African boy in the room, very efficiently working with the medical equipment.

"Wade? This is DNAmy. Amy, Wade." Shego said quickly introducing the two.

"Ok what's the damage?" Wade asked.

"Spinal and nerve damage, her thoracic has been fractured. Bruising in some of the organs, and slight brain swell."

Shego didn't catch a word of that, but Wade seemed to fully understand. She wasn't any use here, unless they needed a fire. Leaving the room, Shego walked into Amy's bathroom.

The muffled voices a still reached Shego's hearing. Shego sat down on the side of the bath tub.

This was all her fault. Everything. This was why she never let people care about her. They always ended up getting hurt. Oh Kim will be fine; she's a hero so she can tag along! And look what happened? Now she's paralyzed, great work there Shego! Bet her family will be thrilled to hear about it.

_If only I had told her to stay in Go city and live out her life, if only I had dodged that blast that took away my powers then I could have saved Kim, if only I had made that extra bit of effort to reach Kim when she was falling. But now it's too late. _

_If only I had held onto Kim longer. _

Memories started to form in Shego's head, Shego started to feel hatred swarm in her. Dark thoughts starting to form in her head. This was her fault… every damn thing was her fault. It always was.

Hissing out in mental anger, Shego took a pair of scissors out of the cabinet, placing it against her arm and pushed the blade hard into her skin and pulled it back…

**Omg, I went through so many different ideas for this chapter it irritated me! **

**Shego and Kim both die from the fall. Dead. Finished. You never find out who the person is. End of story. Probably would have been shot dead for that idea… **

**Kim manages to get her grapple gun out in time and save herself, as the two continue to travel. **

**Shego manages to hold onto Kim, suspended right in the middle of the Eiffle Tower, somehow GJ comes in and saves the two. Shego gets arrested with Kim, they break out and remain on the run.**

**Kim dies from the fall, Shego commits suicide. **

**One of the contestants gets a back bone, and jumps down to help the two. **

**Just leave you all suspended and go on holiday! **


	43. Officially Crippled

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Forty Three: Officially Crippled **

_Hissing out in mental anger, Shego took a pair of scissors out of the cabinet, placing it against her arm and pushed the blade hard into her skin and pulled it back… _

Kim slowly started to sturr, but waking up in a different environment gave her a quick heart attack, as doubts rushed into her head. Had she ever been with Shego? Was she still with Ron? What about- nope, those all definitely happened. Kim reassured herself, but that dream had felt so real.

Kim moved to get off the bed, her legs for some reason asleep. Oh the irony.

The red head managed to swing herself so her legs hung off the side of the bed, pushing herself off the bed, her legs crumpled up like snapped pencil. Fear ran through her as she realized she couldn't actually move her legs.

Kim heard the door open behind her, Shego rushed into the room to the red heads side.

"Shego? What's wrong with my legs?" Shego remained silent, wrapping her strong arms round the petite red head's waist, lifting her back up onto the bed. Shego was unsure of what to say, what was the best way to tell someone they may have to wheel themselves round from now on?

"Kimmie," Shego's voice slightly trembled, sitting next to the red head on the bed. "When we fell off the tower… I didn't land us right. I let you go on impact… your spine snapped…" Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing.

She… would never be able… to move her legs… ever?

"Kimmie, I am so sorry…" Kim heard Shego say, "if only I had held on better." Shego troubled for words. Clearly Kim was at a loss.

"How did I break my spine?"

"You flew into a sign post." Kim wanted to ask if there was any chance of her healing, but the tone in Shego's voice made her worry about the answer she would receive.

Suddenly a skinny woman came in, a gap in her two front teeth and dark short chopped hair.

"Amy? This is your idea of a good doctor?" Then Wade walked in "Wade? What are you doing here?"

"Well together, I think they're good doctors." Shego answered for the both of them.

"Erm Shego, we have to run some tests, would you mind…" Wade indicated to the door. Shego nodded, regretting the idea of having to move. Any other person, Shego would have told them to fuck off with a plasma flare warning, but Wade was someone she respected… enough.

Kim looked at Wade and DNAmy (who had lost _a lot _of weight since her last encounter.)

"…Was there any way I could have survived this?" Kim asked both of them; they both shared a guilty look.

"What?"

"KP, well… if had been three millimeters away from one of the nerves…" Wade trailed off. Kim gave a nod; all though deep down, she just wanted to jump off a building- wheel herself off a building.

So this was what Felix felt like?

**Outside in the corridor – **

Shego was so depressed; she was contemplating trying to kill herself. If she had just aimed them at a different angle, Kim wouldn't have gone into the sign post! Why did nothing ever work out for her? Wait, that's a bit selfish. At least Shego could walk, Kim was now cursed to depend on others, and something she could tell the red head hated doing.

The woman walked back into the bathroom, just as Shego was about to get a pair of scissors out of the cabinet, Wade's voice echoed round the place.

"Shego?" the woman rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah?" She called from the bathroom, closing the cabinet, unlocking the door, Shego stepped into the corridor, Wade holding countless blue prints.

"Someone's been busy." Shego said sarcastically.

"I've got an idea. Say hello to the new battle suit mark V." Wade held out a blue print that made Shego's jaw drop.

"Will it work?"

"I have to build it first, but there is one problem. This suit would need a lot of power to run in order to restore Kim's spinal nerves."

"How much power?"

"… same as a nuclear power station." Had it been any other situation, Shego would have smirked, but with Kim's condition

"I know just the guy." Shego said in a flat tone.

**As if I could leave Kim in a wheelchair! Kind of makes me grateful that you can walk, but when there's other people stuck in wheel chairs makes me feel slightly depressed… **

**Sorry for the short chapter but its Friday! I think I deserve a bit of break! Fingers crossed tomorrow's chapter will be better! **


	44. Not Ready For The Knackers

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Forty Four: Not Ready For The Knackers **

"_How much power?" _

"… _same as a nuclear power station." Had it been any other situation, Shego would have smirked, but with Kim's condition _

"_I know just the guy." Shego said in a flat tone. _

"Are you insane? Your gonna trust Drakken with Kim's life?" Wade exclaimed at Shego after hearing her idea.

"Well I trusted him with mine." Wade remained silent, debating Shego's sanity at this moment.

"Where is he?" Wade asked.

"Still in middelton… I think."

"So what-" Wade cut himself off as Kim wheeled herself into the room. It broke their hearts to see such a strong person, so strong and free, now reduced to a wheel chair.

"Hey," Kim said lightly, the room dead silent. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Err we were-"

"Nope nothing much." Shego cut him off, "Kim… I have to go and collect something from Drakken's old lair; I'll be back as soon as possible. Do you… wanna go home? Call it quits?" Shego asked awkwardly. It wasn't like she could take Kim to the top of the mountain.

Kim was absolutely gob smacked, so she had lost the use of her legs, and now everyone seemed to think she should be left behind?

"What? Why would I need to go home?" Kim asked.

"Just in case you want to tell your family what happened." Wade answered for Shego.

"Oh…" Kim slightly embarrassed that she'd jumped to such conclusions "… well maybe…" what Kim really wanted to say was 'I want to stay with Shego.' Would that sound childish? Would she just end up holding Shego back?

"Maybe Kim should stay here for a little while." DNAmy said, walking into the big room. "I'm sure I could find plenty of uses for her." Shego gave a nod. About to the door, but Kim's voice stopped her.

"Shego," Kim called, Shego came back like a loyal dog… no offence.

"Yeah?" She asked, Kim wrapped her arms round Shego's neck and pulled herself up and whispered into Shego's ear.

"Be safe," Pecking the raven haired woman on the cheek, gaining a smile from the raven haired woman. Shego turned to look Kim in the eye. Kim lips moved gracefully onto Shego's, deepening the kiss, which of course Shego was more than eager to return… if it wasn't for Wade, who let out a little cough.

Way to ruin the mood.

Shego carefully let Kim fall back into the chair, turning round to see Wade blushing slightly.

"Erm… you ready to go?" He asked, avoiding eye contact with Shego.

"Yep, one stop though. Ferry Port."

**Ferry Port – **

The raven haired woman climbed over the barb wire fence, a small hiss escaping her lips as the razor sharp wire managed to pierce her gloves. Finally hopping to the other side, she searched through the car parking station. Looking round all the fancy cars, she soon lit up at the black Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren parked proudly between a crappy mini and ford focus.

Dashing over to the car, she fumbled around her boot for the forgotten car keys. Soon brining out a small black object, the car chirped happily as its owner returned to it. Igniting the powerful engine, it sped out of the impound, breaking through the barrier with ease.

Wade sat on the side of the road, looking up to see bright xenon lights heading towards him. Standing up, he jumped out of the way as Shego pulled up. Walking round to the passenger side, he went to open the door, only for it to reject him.

"What are your shoes like?" Shego asked from the inside of the car.

"Fine! Come on Shego! It's raining out here!" Wade heard the satisfying unlock of the car, Wade happily hopped in, despite Shego's tutting as the water dripped off him onto the black leather seats.

Wade kept his eyes on the road. He didn't like not being able to control something, and in this case Shego's driving was going to through him over the edge. The late breaking, the short temper, the road rage. It was going to get them killed!

"So… where do you think Drakken is?" Wade asked.

"Not in Middleton, that's for sure." Shego replied.

"But you said-"

"You don't think Kimmie was listening to our conversations outside? Oh dear."

"How come you lied to her about what we were discussing earlier?"

"I don't want to get her hopes up, we tell her we may be able to fix her, we get to Drakken, he's dead. Talk about hope shatter." Wade nodded his head in agreement.

"You seem awfully calm." Shego noticed.

"I'm not."

"I meant with me and Kim. Not my driving."

"Oh, well I know I'm not as close to Kim as you or Monique. But I respect her choices, and I always thought you two had a certain spark. Did you know she kept a picture of you in her locker?" Shego let out a little laugh.

"Really? Huh. But Kim always talks about you." Wade raised an eyebrow.

"In the old days, she would always mumble to the buffoon at times that missions would be… 'spankin' if you were there. In the action."

Maybe Wade had been wrong… maybe he was closer to Kim than he first thought.

"Oh and can you do me two favors?"

"Depends… I'm not jumping off anything high, or break into anything with guards."

"No no, nothing like that. It's just I'm having a bit of trouble with my plasma, and I need a new spark, so I was thinking, could you whip up something in my gloves?"

"Your letting me tamper with you plasma abilities? I'm honored." Wade smiled "I'm sure I could whip up something… the other?"

"This car lacks the Shego boost."

"Ah." Suddenly Wade's face faltered, _Kim' car. That would all have to be changed… unless Shego was going to drive… but then Kim would feel that we thought we didn't trust her… and then she'd feel- _

"Whoa Nerdling, slow down the thought train there. You know you can tell me stuff too." Shego said, noticing the sudden flinches on Wade.

"What about Kim? Everything is going to change for her, transport, life, housing arrangements-"

"So this is your way of dealing with it _if, if, if, if _we can't find Drakken? By panicking?" Shego asked sarcastically, but definitely emphasizing the 'if's' in her sentence.

"No it's just-"

"With friends like you, why on earth would she have to worry?"

… Was that a compliment?

Wade was silent throughout the rest of the journey.

**Outskirts of France – **

"Shego? Why have we stopped here?" Wade asked, watching Shego get out of the car. Leaving him and the Merc on the side of a small country road.

"Trying to find something that might be of some use to us." Shego said, as she searched behind a bush. Finally finding what she was looking for, Shego dragged out the large hover craft.

"Drakken crashed this and never bothered to find it again. Dumby." Shego mumbled the last part.

"And this shall help us… how?" Wade asked.

"Well, if we can locate the lair it came from, then it will show whatever activity is going on. I told Drakken GJ would locate us somehow… but they never did." Shego pulled out the badly scratched screen from the dash board but left the wires connected.

"…connect this…disconnect that… reconnect blue..." Shego mumbled random instructions. Wade just watched as the raven haired woman worked away, somehow managing to get the screen to light up. "There we go!" Shego cheered.

"Last 'secret' lair activity… in Middleton? Ok I take back what I said…" Shego admitted, watching the red dot flash at her.

**France, secret location – **

Kim let out a heavy sigh, her arms sore from all the wheeling around. When Amy had said 'a few uses for her,' the woman had really underestimated herself there. Kim had constantly had to check signal locations if anyone was trying to find them, help Amy with some mad scientific experiments with messing with DNA, all though they had a wonderful cuddle buddy conversation. May not sound like much, but try wheeling yourself round a house all day just to hand something as minor as a test tube to… some fancy scientific word Kim couldn't' remember at the moment.

"What happened to respecting the disabled?"

"Oh your young, get over it." Amy joked, but slightly worried she was over working the young red head.

"Hey Amy… you don't think Shego looks at me different?"

"I'm sure she does… now she has to look down." Amy said… was Amy one of those bitchy types at school? Seems like it.

"I don't know. Did Drakken have to get a bigger fridge when you two were going out?" Amy let out a little chuckle.

"Oh Kimmie I'm joking." Who jokes about being disabled? "But I'm sure Shego does look at you differently… maybe sees you more vulnerable."

"…Do you think she thinks less of me?"

"Kimmie I don't know what Shego thinks… thankfully, but what I'm sure of is that she loves you, and doesn't plan on leaving you anytime soon."

Kim nodded, she really needed some comforting words right now… not exactly one of Shego's specialties.

"So where do you really think she is?" Kim asked. Amy stopped looking through a microscope to give the red head a confused look. "Oh come on, Shego would probably say something to through me off her original topic, knowing that I'd know about what she knows, she'd make something up to through me off what I know that she knows, resulting in me knowing what she doesn't know."

Amy just shook her head and went back to her bacteria.

** Middleton – **

Shego pulled the car to the bottom of a cliff.

"Shego... remember when I said I wouldn't jump off anything high? It's the same for climbing… just saying." Shego let out a chuckle, getting out of the car; she walked to the bottom of the cliff, taking out the lighter she moved it close to her hands, the green plasma flaring brightly.

As the motion sensor realized the hot plasma, it soon registered opening the secret door, slightly rusty after not being used in ages.

Hopping back into the car, Shego drove up the spiral road, soon reaching the top of the lair. Getting out of the car, Shego and Wade walked through the dark building, memories swarmed into Shego's head.

Oh so many failed experiments in this place. Shego managed to find the light switch to light the entire lair, looking round the lair…

The lighter Shego had been holding in her hand fell to the floor.

**Unknown location – **

A man ran across the roof tops, scared shitless as to what would happen to him if he stopped. The other man continued to pursuit him, quickly shortening the distance between them. If it hadn't been for that driver who had hit him with their car, he'd probably have this guy already.

The other man suddenly felt a great pressure push him off the building; he was expecting to die from the fall… it turns out you need a bit more than a two story block of apartments in order to die. Groaning he rolled over to see a man with a gun aimed it as his head.

"You know who I am?" The other man suddenly went into panic, nodding his head.

"S-Slade."

"Good, who ordered the attack on Shego?" Slade asked. The half of his mask in orange showed the reflection of the trembling man.

"…erm… I don't know!" Slade grabbed the man by the collar and shoved him against the wall.

"Who?" he shouted, trying to ignore the yellow liquid dripping off the man's jeans.

"It was HIVE, please! Don't kill me!" The man begged.

"Why?"

"They were pissed off that you turned them down," the man's voice constantly trembling. "They wanted to get back at you! I didn't have anything to do with it! I swear!"

Slade let the man fall to the ground.

"Are you gonna kill them?" He asked, so grateful for being able to breathe. He'd heard about the stories Slade did to those who didn't answer his questions or betrayed him. His acts had given every henchman goose bumps.

"Not yet." He said walking away.

"I have to get in touch with my daughter first…"

**If you don't know who Slade is… **

**He's a guy**

**Super strength and reflexes**

**Shego's father (In this story!) **

… **And that's all I know lol. But research him! I think he looks awesome! I also have him as Shego's father in another story, and I kinda like that idea too much so I stuck with it. **

**So what did Shego and Wade see in the lab? Have to wait till Monday, have fun! **


	45. What I Got For Father's Day? Oh Dear

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Forty Five: What I Got For Father's Day? Oh Dear **

"_Not yet." He said walking away. _

"_I have to get in touch with my daughter first…" _

**Drakken's Lair. 10:30 pm – **

Wade and Shego were left staring in shock at the figure, hanging lifelessly from the rope.

Drakken's blue face was now a dead pale, the veins had even attempting bursting through the skin for oxygen, Drakken's lips showed the purple and blue veins sticking up. His glassy eyes remained open, staring out at whatever he had seen… whatever you see when you die. A light? A person? No one knew and the one's that did have never come back to tell the tale.

Shego took in a deep breath, moving towards the body, her skin covered in goose bumps as she passed into the dead atmosphere of her once good friend. Moving the chair to her position, Shego stood on it and was now next to Drakken's head. She wanted to whisper in his ear to wake up, as if that would work. Shego felt like she was waiting for him to snap up and gloat about some genius plan he'd just thought of.

That wouldn't be happening any time soon.

Taking her good old knife out of her boot, Shego slowly cut the rope. Watching as Drakken's lifeless body fell to the floor like a sack of dead cats. Shego ignored the trickle of old urine on the floor, it happened when you hung yourself.

Shego couldn't help but stare at her dead friend; an object seemed to be sticking out of his lab coat. Holding her breath, Shego turned Drakken over, a big journal falling out. It was black and blue, the words: Plans, printed on the top. Flicking through it Shego noticed every plan Drakken had ever thought about was in this book.

Every drawing, every note, every damn detail.

Wade was still in shock, why would Drakken have done this? The time when they'd need him most. Why would anyone take their own life?

"W-What should we do now?" Wade asked.

"We continue with the plan. We continue to ask Drakken for help." Shego said simply.

"How are we gonna… ohhh." Wade realized as Shego held up the book Drakken had once possessed, showing details of nuclear power. "What should we do with…?" Wade accidently looked at Drakken's body, a large lump forming in his throat.

"Bathrooms that way." Shego indicated to the corridor. Nodding, Wade dashed out of the room, leaving Shego alone with her thoughts and a corpse.

Sighing Shego walked over to the corpse, giving it a hard kick in the rips. Her insane grin forming.

"You always had a thing for clones didn't you?" Shego asked aloud, wondering if Drakken would show up. Her mind just couldn't seem to accept the fact he was dead. Well he can't get much dead-er, maybe she really was losing her mind…

Soon Wade returned from the bathroom, slightly dizzy.

"You need to do anything else while we're here?" Shego asked.

"Well… I always wanted to work with Drakken in here… for the good side." Wade added.

Believe it or not, Drew Lipskey had always been one of Wade's role models when he was a kid. The man had a fabulous outlook on science, always positive about an experiment, but always ready for a depressed result, and ready to spring back up with a replacement, so when Drew was replaced by 'Drakken,' Wade had still kept up with Drakken's experiments, Drew's personality always showed in his work.

"Think we should leave him here?" Shego asked. Should they respect the dead? "We're not exactly in a position to hold a funeral by the way." The woman added,

"Why don't we burn him?" Shego gave a nod, but anger grew as the lighter Amy had given her refused to stay alight.

"You gotta fix this…" Shego trailed off cursing all types of words, some Wade hadn't even heard of. Wade walked over to Drakken's infamous work bench, surprised at a wall filled with inventions that would actually benefit some people. Opening a few draws, Wade came across a draw filled with blank gloves templates.

"Shego? Are these the right ones?" Wade asked, looking at Shego who gave a nod. Soon Wade set to work, his mind burning with ideas. Just like the great Drew Lipskey…

**Amy's House – **

Kim awoke in a lonely room, still praying that when she woke up she would have the ability to move her legs, her prayers remaining unanswered.

Although Kim thought Shego would have been back by now.

_You don't think she's… no, Shego's a loyal person we all know that. _Kim removed the idea from her head, smiling at all the happy memories she had with Shego, when she could walk…

A loud bang repeated itself on the door, hearing Amy walk to the door; Kim heard the sound of a man at the door.

"…can I help you?"

"…Shego…" Kim could only hear muffled parts, but the man didn't sound like an attacker. Not that Kim would have been able to do much about it.

Kim heard someone knock on her door.

"Come in." she said, slightly taken back by the complete stranger walking into her room. He had snowy white hair, sea blue eyes, little bit tanned, strong features, and a kind atmosphere swarmed around him. Except for what he was wearing, black underneath and silver plates on his arms, shoulders, thighs and shins. For some reason he held a mask in his hand, half orange and the other black. He was also missing one eye.

"Hello, I'm… Slade." The man mentally wanted to smack himself for that, _hello I'm Slade, I'm a highly trained assassin, I'm also the reason you're crippled, so how are you doing? _

"Shego's father." He added, making everything a lot clearer for the red head.

"Oh, Shego spoke so… highly about you. If you're here to complain about not getting a father's day present, I did remind her." The man let out a little chuckle.

"Oh no I'm not here about that… it was father's day?" Kim gave a nod "what did you get your dad?" Kim pointed over to a chest of draws, a wrapped present with a card leaning against it sat there.

"It's one of those paper weights with 'best scientist' on it."

"HEY!" The two heard Amy called out.

"I'm Kim by the way." Little late for introduction, oh well better late than never.

"Ah, Shego spoke so… highly of you too." Both of them knew Shego had spoken differently.

"Shego's on some mission to get something back from Drakken I could send you the location." Kim offered.

"Oh… I'm not here for Shego… well I am, but I need to tell you something. The man who cut off your rope on the Eiffel Tower."

"Oh?" Kim said, urging the man to continue.

"He was a member of this villain group called HIVE, where I come from." Wow sucky villain names go global. "It stands for Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Extermination. Which they do a terrible job at."

"Don't all the villains?" The man raised an eyebrow. "Oh… so villainy runs in the family?"

"Not really… it's more just Shego and I." The man said politely… was this really Shego's father?

"Anyway you were saying?"

"Ah yes, the HIVE had ordered an attack on Shego due to me not joining the team of weirdo's, I thought it was just Shego going solo and that she'd be fine. But it never occurred to me that you were with her, and once I found out that the hit man had missed the target…"

"…So it's your fault that I'm crippled?" Kim said, harsher than she'd intended.

"… I suppose so…" Slade admitted "I am so sorry I couldn't stop them." He apologized, again was this really Shego's father?

The sound of the door opening was heard in Kim's room.

"Hey! I'm back bitches!" Shego's voice called out. Walking into the room, Shego stopped dead when she saw the man standing next to Kim's bed.

"Hey kiddo!" He called out happily, ruffling the girl's hair.

"Dad? What's got your ass over here?" Shego asked. But turned to see where Kim pointing "oh shit… was it your birthday?" Shego asked.

"No, it was fathers' day."

"…Oh… one sec." Shego rummaged round a back pack she had brought back, pulling out a can of Guinness. "Happy father's day!"

"I quit drinking." Slade said simply.

"Oh… more for me then." Shego said happily. "Drakken committed suicide." The raven haired woman added.

"What? Why?" Kim asked, surprised someone who claimed to be the smartest man alive, could do something so… stupid. Shego shrugged her shoulders.

"Search me, maybe he really lost it. Well I did as well but you don't see me hanging myself."

Wade and Amy walked into Kim's room, Wade handed Shego a bunch of battle suit plans, Shego began reading carefully through the notes.

"Shego?" Kim asked, gaining the raven haired woman's' attention quickly. "Would you mind taking me back home?"

"…err… sure…" Shego struggled for words; the question had caught Shego off guard.

"Just because it was father's day yesterday and I didn't get to see my dad and… you've got yours now…"

"Oh sure, heck we can start leaving now if you want." Shego said; glad once she had discovered the red heads true caring intentions.

"That'd be great!" Kim exclaimed, glad to know Shego was still with her. "Hey, maybe you could bring your dad with you."

Shego looked at Slade.

"Hey, they've already had one person in a costume. Let's try and go casual," Slade let out a chuckle.

"Right… us… casual."

**Getting Ready To leave – **

"Are you sure you two don't want to tag along?" Kim asked Wade and Amy.

"Oh I'll be fine Kimberly; I have many things to maintain in the lab."

"And I gotta work on Shego's car." Wade beamed, it had been too long since he'd work with cars, and he really wanted to refresh his memory.

"Shego's car? Then whose car are we taking?" Kim asked, but felt her jaw fall at the sight of a black and orange buggatti veyron.

"Can I drive?" Shego asked.

"Are you kidding? I don't want my baby impounded! Have you seen your road rage issues?" Shego only grumbled, as she wheeled Kim to the front door.

"Ok Kimmie, you know the drill." Nodding, Kim wrapped her arms round Shego's neck as Shego carried the red head to the door, where her father held the door open like a fully trained chauffeur.

"Why put her in the back?"Slade asked, Kim laughed at Shego's heavy sigh, as she put Kim in the front seat, as Shego was then forced to be put in the back seat.

At least she could be back seat driver.

**Drakken's Lair – **

Sighing, the man walked over to the dead copy of himself. He had left all this fuss behind him, and it didn't seem to want to leave him alone. He didn't want to get involved with Shego anymore, last time it had cost him his mother.

Picking up the dead copy, he hung it back on the rope, a sign to others that he was done. Finished.

Once he was done, he went back into the shadows of the lair. Slightly smiling when he noticed the book was gone.

**Ok, I know I'm crap at writing 'I love you' in this story, but I'll try and work on that tomorrow as well as kiss and cuddles and all that romantic cra- stuff. **

**Little story about my day: **

**Me: Hey, you remember my old teacher Miss –**

**Granddad: Oh yeah. **

**Me: Well she's getting married to Miss – **

**Granddad: What? A same sex marriage? **

**Me: … yeah that's what they call it these days. **

**Granddad: seems a bit unnatural… **

**Oh thank god he doesn't know what I write about! **


	46. Numb

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Forty Six: Numb**

_Once he was done, he went back into the shadows of the lair. Slightly smiling when he noticed the book was gone. _

**Middleton, Possible Residence – **

Shego and Slade both stood behind Kim, Shego wore her usual combat clothing style, while Slade wore his black jeans and an orange and black checkered shirt.

"Oh Kimmie, what happened?" Anne asked, devastated to see her only daughter now restrained to a wheel chair.

She had always warned Kim, why Kim had taken up being a hero was beyond her mother. Why would someone as simple as a teenage girl, suddenly think she could save the world? Well Kim did, and she did it well. But now look what the result was.

"Hi Mom." The now grown woman said sheepishly. "I had a bit of an accident."

"You can tell me at dinner, and your father." Anne said, still eyeing Shego who had kind of passed it on as everyday mother stuff.

**Possible Residence, Dinner – **

"Sheegster, who's the dude?" Kim's brother Tim asked, he was a good height for his age, but Slade towered over him. "Yeah, is he another secret agent?" Jim asked.

"No he's…" Shego was now worried about telling Kim's family about her father's activities, would her dad be offended if she lied about him?

"I think I've seen you before." Kim's father said, finally putting his newspaper down.

Everyone at the table wondering if there would be a fatherly brawl.

"Oh?"

"You're the guy who broke into one of our science centers… Brade?"

"Slade." Shego's father corrected, Kim and Shego both shared an awkward look.

"What did you end up using the nanite conrell's for?"

"Mind control."

Just an every day at the Possible house.

"So Kimmie." Anne said, attempting to remove the building tension at the table, she rather not have burn marks on the walls, they'd just been repainted for Jim and Tim's adventures.

"What happened?"

"Err…" Kim was now struggling for a good answer, tell her mother that Shego had taken her to Paris, pushed her off the Eiffel Tower and then ended up having her rope being cut off by some masked person. Anne already didn't like Shego, that was clear, but why make it worse?

_Oh shit… what do I say? _

Ya know when everyone's looking at you, and nothing, absolutely nothing comes to your mind that would be relevant? Kim was having one of those moments. And it was killing her, she just wanted her mother to move on from the subject to anything else, even bubble butt would be an improvement.

"Kimmie?" Shego asked. "I think you broke her." Not making eye contact with Anne at her remark.

_You should know. _Part of her mind argued, damn it. It was true, but still rather not look back on the past, not like you can change it.

"Oh mom, we recorded the fall on the TV." One of Kim's brothers spoke aloud.

DAMN IT TWEEBS!

"Everyone finished with their dinner?" Anne asked everyone but Shego, who received a cold plate of meatloaf.

"Yes mom."

"Yeah mom."

"Yes Mrs. Possible."

Silence. (You can guess which order that went in.)

"Would you like some help with the dishes?" Slade asked, ignoring the sudden glare coming from his daughter.

Seriously? Was this really Shego's father?

"Oh thank you… Bade?"

"Slade." The man corrected the Possible family for the second time, getting out of his seat to help the older version of Kim with the dishes.

Kim wheeled herself into the hallway, looking in dread at the stairs.

"Err… Shego!" Kim called out, the raven haired woman came out of the living room, and how she had managed to get through the hallway without Kim hearing was beyond belief.

"Yes sir?" Shego joked, noticing Kim looking nervously at the stairs, and then Shego.

Kim hated having to rely on others to help her, usually it should be the other way round, she helped others, and this was karma's way of repaying her? What happened to all of those 'if you do something good, something good will happen to you?' phrases she'd been brought up all her life? Clearly life was nothing but a bunch of shity rules and beliefs that people made up just to have something to blame their problems on.

"Hey Kimmie, you gonna…" Shego trailed off, kicking Kim out of her thoughts of hatred for the world… quite a rare thing to hear from the princess herself.

"Oh right, sorry." Kim wrapped her arms round Shego's neck, as Shego heaved the girl up, Kim's dead legs just continued to flop, Kim's heal just managing to bang on the top of the stair case.

"Oh shit, sorry princess." Shego cursed.

"What was that bang?" Kim asked, completely confused.

"That was your foot; it hit the stair case…" Shego said equally confused.

"Oh… I didn't feel it." Kim said. Sadness, depression and all of those other emotions filled Kim's voice.

Shego remained silent as she carried Kim up the stairs careful not to damage the red head any more.

After all, hadn't she done enough?

**Yeah, gonna call it an end there… just been having a really short temper today and I have a boxing bag waiting for me, sorry! Hope you can still enjoy **


	47. A Human Right Returned

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Forty Seven: A Human Right Returned**

_Shego remained silent as she carried Kim up the stairs careful not to damage the red head any more. _

_After all, hadn't she done enough? _

**Kim's room – **

Kim wheeled herself into her old room, memories swarming into her mind. Although she had moved out, she had decided to leave a few things in her childhood home. Of course with her parent's permission. But it was like these objects deserved to stay in this room, such as: cheer leading awards, posters, old diary entries ect. All the teenage girl stuff you'd expect.

Shego stood behind Kim, wondering what the red head was going to do next. She soon watched as the red head wheeled herself next to her bed. Just as Shego was about to talk to Kim her phone went off.

"Yo?"

"Shego, I think we got something. But you might want to hurry" Wade said, Shego nodded hanging up. Walking over to Kim, she kissed the woman on the lips.

"I'll be back soon, think you can survive without me for a while?"

"As long as I don't have to watch any news reports about you 'dying.' Then I'll be fine." Kim said, returning the kiss, "I love you." Kim said gently, watching the raven haired woman pull apart.

"I love you too, won't be long."

Shego left the room in a civilized manner, but as soon as she was out of the room with the door securely shut, Shego bolted out of the house…

**New Unknown Location – **

Shego bolted through the doors, thankfully Amy and Wade had managed to find an old lair belong to a retired villain, Electronique or something.

"Well?" Shego asked, running up to Wade and Amy.

"We've managed to create a system step by step process into the suit, that we will be able to operate on through the computer, thus showing the program which process and actions to take for repairing Kimberly's spinal nerves."

_Huh? _

"Basically we just tell the computer what to do, and it'll do it. Repairing Kim's Spinal Nerves." Wade added the last part, "We managed to create nanites that will be able to replicate the DNA of the nerves of a person and rebuild them to fully replace the damaged ones."

"People! Can we please speak English here?"

"Take a science lesson would you!" Amy retorted. Shego stuck her middle finger up at the woman.

"We won't need to create some mechanical nerve, which if we did there would be an extremely high chance Kim's immune system would fight back."

"OK, so what's the problem?"

"The power supply, running all these nanites and keeping the suit running all systems which include many that were not given a shut down option, such as the healing factor, electric energy discharge, tracker ect. All of those take up energy Kim would usually have, but with Kim not in the top physical shape she once was, the suit will rely on another energy source."

"Nuclear." Shego said for herself.

"That would be the most practical."

Shego then revealed the book Drakken had left her, flicking through the big heavy chapters, it was like a bloody Argos catalogue! Finally arriving at 'Nuclear,' Shego just held up the pages of random numbers and lines, to which seemed to make perfectly good sense to Amy and Wade.

"Oh my god, how come no one thought of this before?"

"I never thought it'd be possible, all we had to was reverse the poll and gravity affect and we could have a perfectly stable miniaturized version of a plasma core!"

_Again, huh? Am I the only one without some sort of degree here? _Shego wondered in her mind, surrounded be nerds.

**25 Minutes Later – **

Shego let out a heavy sigh, pushing a fray hair away from her face. Slightly impressed at the nerds work, they'd gone from a few planks of metal to what they called 'a miniaturized nuclear core.' Or bob as Shego liked to call it. Why Bob? Because she was so bored she had gone through multiple names to call an inanimate object. Oh joy.

"I don't understand. Why isn't this working?" Wade asked. According to Drakken's work, this should have worked perfectly now.

"Well the nuclear power is perfectly balanced so the safety override isn't active." Amy was just as bewildered as Wade was.

Shego let out a heavy sigh. Nerds. What can you do with 'em apart from improve humanity technology wise?

"Ok move it nerd lings." Shego said getting up.

"Oh yes, everyone out of the way. The woman with anger issues and not a single impressive degree to be even mentioned on her application form as a teacher, is about to fix one of the most impressive pieces of technology." Amy smirked.

Shaking her head, Shego walked over to one of the big pipes, twisting it fully a loud click was heard as Shego pushed the pipe further in, the technology now glowed a sky blue.

"Not bad for someone with no degrees." Shego smirked; she'd worked with Drakken for over a year, she'd been able to pick up on the simplest of faults that many scientists had failed to see. Such as loose wiring, not fully connected power supplies, loose circuit boards ect.

Amy just muttered comments you'd hear from any sore loser. Ya know like, 'oh beginners luck.'

Now this piece of technology just looked like a fancy table, but with blue lights beneath it. And strips of blue lights going across the edges, wires all proudly tucked underneath the trunks on the inside of the 'fancy table,' Kim's battle suit was just spread lifelessly on top of the fancy table. The pipe Shego had fixed ran underneath the technology, and a laptop bolted to the left hand side.

"Ladies we have lift off." Wade said proudly as the laptop showed 100% Set Up Completion.

**Possible Residence – **

Kim sat in her chair staring out the window, the rain pouring down the outside of the window. Suddenly her bedroom door burst open, a dripping wet Shego standing in the middle of the entrance to Kim's room.

"Hey princess, we got a surprise for you." Shego said her insane grin showing. Last time Kim had seen that grin, she'd gotten shoved off the Eiffel Tower! And not to mention had the most inconvenient landing. "Don't worry; it's not going to be bad… I hope." Shego said. Grabbing Kim out of her chair and dashing into the landing of the house, Shego jumped the entire stair case with Kim in her arms, her enhanced strength showing off.

"Dad! Come on!" Shego called out.

"All right kiddo, I'm getting there!" Slade called out from the kitchen.

"Jeez, how young does she think I am?" He asked himself, grabbing the car keys.

**AWL (Amy and Wade's Lair.) – **

Slade held the doors open for Shego and Kim. Well actually Shego who carried Kim like a sack of dead children over her shoulder.

"Shego! Easy with the bouncy steps!" Kim called out, Shego's shoulder bones digging into her stomach.

"Sorry princess!" Shego called back, all though she didn't at all sound like it. "Where should we put her doc?" Shego asked. Amy indicated to the table. Gently (for a change) Kim was put down onto the table, looking at her battle suit.

"Hi KP." Wade said cheerily, looking at his good friend.

"Hey Wade… can you explain what's going on? I think Shego was having an insane moment on the way here."

"Well, we might have a way to repair your spinal nerves. Letting you walk again." Kim's face lit up. Maybe… Might… was this Karma's way of paying her back? If so, it was _seriously _over due.

"Oh well ok…" Kim said, slipping the suit on, allowing Shego to help her with the bottom half of the suit. Thankfully Wade had managed to edit the suit into a two piece suit, a tiny zip connecting the two.

Once Kim was ready, she was laid down onto the table, the battle suit connecting to the piece of technology beneath Kim, kind of like connecting your iPod to your computer, but this time with quite a large USB cable!

"Ok, Kim this may hurt a bit." Wade sad sadly, as he typed commands at the communicator.

"Why?"

"Because the battle suit is going to cut an entrance in your spine to allow the nanites to enter, then copy one of your spinal nerves, rip out all the damaged ones and then re create them."

Oh dear…

"Can't you knock me out for this?"

"No sorry, the suit won't allow any access if you're unconscious."

"3…" Amy started to count down. The sound of the technology beneath Kim started let out a gentle whir, supplying the suit with power.

"2…" Kim's jaw clenched as she let out a little moan in pain, oh boy this hurt…

"1…Release nanites…"

Shego watched, repeatedly telling herself that everything would be ok. She was Kim Possible, she could do anything. She was Kim Possible, she could do anything. She was Kim Possible she could- she could even die at the hands of one of the most intelligent nerds on the planet!

**Nanite 25 serial code: 546. Wade Tech. **

**Locating Spinal Nerves… **

…**Spinal nerves located, beginning recreation process… 1%**

…**2% **

**Nanite 32 serial code: 752. Wade Tech. **

**Transferring data from Nanite 25, beginning reconstruction of Spinal nerve: 32. **

…**1%**

…**2% **

The four continued to watch the screen. All dead quite, the only sound being Kim's groaning and the whir of the machine supplying power to the suit. This still seemed to be running low, but managed to keep up with the demand for power.

"_**Nerve recreation process complete. Nerve reconstructions 97% complete… 98%..." **_

Kim's groans became louder, that Shego managed to turn her attention away from the screen to see the woman's leg twitch. And again…

"…_**99%... 100% Nerve reconstruction complete, would you like to status report?" **_The computer asked, but Shego didn't care, running over to the red head, Shego suddenly stopped. This woman had just been given the ability to walk again. Give her some room.

Slowly Kim moved her left leg over the table and then her right, slowly slipping forward, her legs slowly adapted to the new found weight being put on. But Kim put a bit too much on, as her legs nearly gave up on her, but Shego's strong arms came to the rescue, keeping the red head balanced.

Tears of happiness ran down the red heads face, as she slowly made her way back up to standing.

"I can stand…" Kim chocked out, Shego smiled at the woman, letting go of her, she watched as Kim took her first step since the accident, like a girlfriend who just seen her girlfriend win a cheerleading tournament.

Wade, Slade and Amy all shared a smile, when suddenly the suit became disconnected from the piece of technology. It suddenly let out a blue flash.

"_**Enemy located. Shego. Age unknown, status armed and dangerous, owner status dangerously week, initiating lock down and attack mode." **_

Oh oh.

**If only life was as kind as I am in these stories, giving people the ability to walk again. Sigh. Oh, about the whole nuclear talk? I'm sorry, I don't have a clue what I was typing, although I'm positive it's all wrong. But hey, it's fiction! **


	48. A Human Right Taken Away

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Forty Eight: A Human Right Taken Away**

"_**Enemy located. Shego. Age unknown, status armed and dangerous, owner status dangerously week, initiating lock down and attack mode." **_

_Oh oh. _

Before Kim could react, her body movements were locked into a sturdy fighting position.

Shego watched as the white and blue battle suit seemed to grow over Kim's face.

"_**Initiating fighting." **_

"Wade! What's this whack ass thing talking about?" Shego shouted.

"The suit is going to fight you in order to protect Kim! It thinks you're the enemy!" Suddenly a fist flew at Shego, who dodged it with ease.

"Well doy!" Shego retorted, blocking a high kick. For the first time… Kimmie was the attacker.

An unexpected blue bolt managed to charge into Shego's stomach, sending her flying through the badly placed window into the streets of Middleton.

People stopped what they were doing, to look at the woman who had… _fallen… _out of the window above.

"Is that Shego?"

"I'm out'a here." Multiple people said, dashing away from the soon to be danger zone.

Groaning the raven haired woman sat up, glass falling off her.

"Ooh princess still got it." Shego smirked, as the battle suit re appeared.

"_**Target relocated, commencing termination." **_ Termination? Didn't that mean kill? Shego jumped out of the way of another deathly punch.

Oh ye old fights, how thou never gives up.

**Kim's mind: **

**Wow, our fights are really fun to watch. Ok since this suit is clearly set on not letting me control myself... I need to think of a plan… What would Shego do? She would try and take over… but I can't. **

**Please resist movement. **

**Wha? Who said that? **

**Battle Suit mark V8. Model 639. Wade Tech. Owner assigned: Kim Possible. **

**Oh, Wade? Can you hear me? I need you to hit the kill switch. **

**Kill switch has been deactivated as status is prior. **

**What? No kill switch? Only Wade can turn that off. **

**Wade commands have been overrun by prior program. **

**Speak English! **

**Language selection. English, Francais, Deu- **

**No! Just let me take control of the suit! **

**Access denied, status unavailable for editing. Suit shall remain prior. **

**I hate technology. **

**Offence taken. **

**Outside the suit – **

"Wow, this fighting program is quite good." Wade said, still trying to reactive the kill switch.

"Oh goody, care to go into more-" Shego stopped talking to back flip away from a blue bolt of… whatever this stuff was, "detail!" She finished off as she landed perfectly.

Clicking her fingers, Shego's hands erupted into two bright green plasma fires. Flinging one at the suit, the suit just seemed to absorb the plasma.

"_**Energy power up required. 20% Life remaining." **_ The suit chirped, as it turned back and ran into the location it had registered as the nearest supply of power.

"Hey! I ain't done with you!" Shego called after the suit, soon going into pursuit of the robot and princess.

**Kim's mind – **

**I look the soft object out of my hand, looking into its deep blue eyes. Just like my mothers. I thought I was doing the right thing. I look up at the large doors, knocking loudly. I'd have to, it was quite late. **

**A man answers the door, a young boy at his side. **

"**Can I help you?" He asks, his voice filled with gentleness. **

"**Can you look after him?" I hold up the baby, who just seems to look straight through the man. **

"…**Of course, but I'm going to need some details…" But by the time the man had gotten to 'but' I'd sprinted away. Leaving part of me behind.**

**Battle Suit – **

"_**Is there an error in your cornea?" **_ The battle suit asked, Kim would have shaken her head if she could move. Oh great, now she was getting sympathy from a robot!

"No, it's nothing."

"_**Unable to complete answer, incorrect information. Reconstructing and visualizing mind process latest thoughts." **_Did that mean what Kim thought it meant?

"You're going to read my mind?"

"_**Correct. You shall view the reconstruction as well, reports and statistics of hormone level will be recorded and stored into memory bank." **_

"…How about you give me the report and not put it in the memory bank?" Kim reasoned.

"_**Accepted. Reconstruction beginning…" **_Kim watched as the ball of green plasma being thrown at her was replaced with a bright light.

**I look at the papers, I'm in the bathroom with the door locked. Ron had gone out to wherever he went at night. The front page is covered with headlines about politics and other shit! But I don't care about that, it's the little boy I care about. **

"**Orphanage blown to bits by mad man. No survivors found." Yes it was the same orphanage I'd left little Jamie at. I had secretly checked to see if he'd been adopted, he hadn't even been looked at. This made pain spread through my heart. **

**I was a terrible mother. **

**I was never destined to be mother material. **

**I was destined to have loved ones taken from me. **

**I'm a monster! **

**Outside the suit – **

Shego made it just in time to see the suit insert the cable back into the suit, as the blue became brighter. Wade, Amy and Slade all safely out on the street, trying to figure out how this had happened. Shego took the wonderful iniciative to rugby tackle the suit away from the power supply.

What a great idea! Why not stick your finger in a plug socket while you're at it?

The suit rolled backwards, kicking Shego off of it. It soon found itself unbalanced power wise, it had opened the power supply to let power in, now with unstable earth toxins such as oxygen and traces of carbon, the fuels that kept the suit active were now contaminated. Electricity buzzing round it, as the suit demanded the release of unstable electricity.

It aimed its hands at Shego, blasting electricity through the woman.

Shego's jaw clenched so hard, you could almost hear the sound of her teeth scrapping against each other. Shego felt plasma mixed with electricity start to swell in Shego's body, unable to be released due to the damaged nerves.

Slade, Wade and Amy watched in horror, as they soon realized the raven haired woman's struggling started to slow down…

"Shego! Click!" Wade shouted, Slade turned round to the damaged screen. Only to see a picture of a news paper, an old one…

Kim's hands holding it, and the sound her voice weeping could be heard… he was in Kim's mind.

Shego felt the plasma become an unbearable temperature inside her, her healing factor working double hard to keep her body at a temperature that wouldn't melt her organs. Shego just couldn't get her limbs to move anymore, it felt like they'd been crushed… with concrete… like the bueno nacho incident… she had survived that… subconsciously…

Taking a deep breath, Shego tried to find her hands, trying to find that ability to move. But instead, she'd just found something slightly better…

Sending the electricity down to her hands, her healing factor followed. It seemed to locate the damaged nerves, stopping the task it currently had it let the electricity build up with the plasma, as it worked on the damaged nerves…

Soon the hands of the great Shego lit up bright green with electricity surrounding it. Blasting the battle suit, Shego flipped away from blast, smelling like a barbeque accident.

As the battle suit got back up into its fighting position it had been programmed, the plasma and electricity Shego had shot back at it started to swarm round the suit.

"_**Unable to re-stabilize chemical and energy balance, self destruct immanent." **_

**Ooo, I could kill Kimmie! MWHAHA! No I could never do that… well maybe… no…maybe.. **

**Ok so there's another thing. On June 23 there will be a black out in protest against taking down all the M rated stories with sex in them (not just sex but that seems to be the main thing.) **

**Black out =**

**No sign in**

**No messaging people**

**No updating stories **

**No editing stories**

**Just don't click on that little link saying .**

**June 23****rd**

**This Saturday **

**No you don't have to do it, but I will along with a few others (I hope) I think the only reason this story hasn't been taken down is due to no strong sex scenes. **


	49. Detonation Time

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Forty Nine: Detonation Time! **

_Soon the hands of the great Shego lit up bright green with electricity surrounding it. Blasting the battle suit, Shego flipped away from blast, smelling like a barbeque accident. _

_As the battle suit got back up into its fighting position it had been programmed, the plasma and electricity Shego had shot back at it started to swarm round the suit. _

"_**Unable to re-stabilize chemical and energy balance, self destruct immanent." **_

Shego stared wide eyed at the suit. Too many times she'd heard the words 'self destruct' but of all the people…. She'd never expected the good guys to have the old 'self destruct button.'

"Wade! Kim's still in that suit! And now it's going to blow up!" Shego called across to the man.

"Working on it!" Wade called back, fiddling with some piece of equipment.

"Can't we just get her out?" Slade asked.

"…erm no. Kim was very cautious about the suit's openings. Ya know if she ever…." Slade didn't seem to be grasping the concept at all.

"Old men." Wade said simply.

That was when Slade clicked, nodding his head. Young women could never be too careful these days…

"GUYS!" Shego called back, as steam started to arise from the suit.

** Kim's suit – **

**Whew, getting really hot in here! Can't you just shut down? **

"_**Unable to lower defenses due to current program running." **_

**What situation? You started to attack Shego, she's not the enemy! **

"_**History encounters suggest otherwise." **_

**That was then! **

"_**History still suggests danger, prior programs will remain active." **_

**Even though you're going to blow me up in the process? **

"_**Safer in the suit than terminated by enemy 1. Prior Kim Possible live, all other programs re- programmed for Kim Possible's safety seen fit by logic software." **_

**This is not logical! **

"_**Logic software created by Wade Load, any complains please call our customer care line at 0800 546 792." **_

Kim let out a heavy sigh; she was going to die in this suit that had been designed to protect her! Oh frekkin peachy.

"_**Detonation approximately thirty miles from current location. Detonation in… **_

_**5 seconds… **_

… _**4 seconds… **_

…_**.3 seconds… **_

… _**2 seconds… **_

… _**1 sec- **_

**I think I'll just leave you guys off here, see you on Monday! **

**}: **


	50. Return Of Those We Forgot

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Fifty: Return Of Those We Forgot. **

…_**.3 seconds… **_

… _**2 seconds… **_

… _**1 sec- **_

Shego was just about to shout something. Anything. It may have just sounded like a very loud 'ah' because Shego was just stuck for words. She was going to watch her girlfriend die. In a suit! Not a self destruct gone wrong, or being crushed by a robot, or being shot (why villains in Middleton didn't use a gun was beyond her) maybe even an unfortunate train accident- of course Shego wasn't wishing this, she was just contemplating the-

HELLO? Kimmie about to be blown up here!

Oh right…

Suddenly the suit's blue stripes became red, then soon started to catch fire.

"Kim!" Shego finally managed to call out, dashing towards the red head; she was soon blasted back by a blue ray.

Confusion on her face, Shego looked up to see a man standing on a hover craft.

Drakken.

"Sorry I'm late." He said over the roar of the hover craft. Jumping down (much to everyone's surprise.)

Shego looked at Drakken as if he'd grown another head, and then turned to Kim, who had collapsed onto the tarmac.

"How did you-" Shego cut herself off as she saw Drakken holding a ray gun.

"Nuclear particle reconfiguration. Handy little thing," he says quite proud of his little invention.

"Ok…" Shego trailed off, then dashed over to Kim's side, the suit seemed to come off with ease (that would benefit Shego in some ways *wink wink*)

Soon the red head head's immerged out of the suit… for some reason Kim was crying.

"Is this normal?" Shego asked, not in the slightest knowledgeable about dealing with criers.

"No, but I think this might explain something." Shego's father immerged out of nowhere, a tablet in his hand. He passed it to Shego, watching his daughter come to realization of the women she loved was now a self harming, alcoholic ex- mother. This used to be the hero of the world? Now reduced to what any mother would do if they lost their child.

"Kimmie…" Shego whispered into the red heads ear, wrapping two strong arms round the red head. Shego was fed up with trying to appear tuff, this time; she knew the sentimental side of her was showing. Wow its' probably freezing in hell now.

"Kill me! I'm horrible person!" Kim wept into the green woman's shoulder.

Was Kim for real? She saved the world for the best part of her teen years! She managed to do it without killing anybody! And to top it off, she still went to high school! She cared for others, more than Shego had ever done. Basically, if you wanted to learn how to be kind Kim was the one you wanted to go for.

"Kim you are not a horrible person" Who just made a bad choice? No that wouldn't sound to good… "You just had bad luck…" Shego continued to comfort the red head, ignoring the surrounding police officers…

**GJ Prison – **

Shego continued to sit in the lonely jail cell with her father. Wade, Amy and Kim where complete let off the hook! Fuck knows why! Shego felt like a kid who had watched their best friends get away with crap, while she got ditched with the punishment. But the only thing that stopped her frown from forming was Kim. Kim could walk. Bottom line, Kimmie still had a chance, no matter how many hours of nagging her to talk, Shego would get that red head up and peppy… even if she had to bash her with a saucepan until the red head started laughing… that was possible right?

"Ya know we could get out of here any minute?" Slade asked his daughter.

"Of course I know that, but then we'll be wanted and Kimmie will be taken in. Again. And I'm just waiting to see what Bet's wants."

Suddenly there was a loud explosion somewhere down the corridor, where multiple masked figures stormed into Shego and Slade's cell, covering them as multiple GJ guards came in, Betty and Kim following soon after.

"Ok let these people go, and the red head!" One of the masked figures demanded. "Or we blow this place sky high!" It was a male voice. Betty seemed extremely pissed, she had finally pinned Shego down, and now this happened. But think of all the paper work… and all the press… and the possibility of losing her job.

"Let them go!" Betty ordered, as Kim walked over to the masked figure group, one of them seemed… quite small…

"We're out! Peace!" One of them called out, as the wall behind them pulled away. A large 4x4 waiting outside. Kim was the first to jump then the rest of the group leaving Shego and Slade.

"I'm not finished with you." Betty swore.

"Neither am I." Shego replied, as she jumped out of the whole. Slade falling by her side, as they landed on the roof, speeding off into the distance.

As the two climbed into the car, the masked figures revealed themselves.

The man had a shaved head and a moustache, "I take it this favour has been repaid?" he asked, his thick Italian accent showing clearly. Lorenzo. Shego's insane grin showed as she nodded.

"Oh well that's all peachy now, well this is the most fun I've had in decades, being stuck in some palace really wears you out." It was a female, a strong British accent on the woman… the shot gun in her hand seemed to have all ready been used judging by the smoke still coming off of it… wow Queen got sass!

"Well you should really get out more; I've stayed in the dark for too long now. Slightly regretting my actions," The driver spoke, clearly Drakken.

"Hmmn, hospitals are all fun but sometimes flat liners can become boring." Now this one caught Kim and Shego by surprise, as Anne removed the balaclava. "So Shego… I've thought about you and Kimmie. I suppose I could put up with you…"

Well todays just full of surprises!

Some other woman spoke in another language, Wade who was in the truck seemed to manage to translate.

"Yes I'm sorry we didn't get to use the C4." The woman removed the balaclava… it was the woman who it had hit Shego with a saucepan … and Shego had saved her family… but seriously that woman had a good arm!

"Hey Shego?" Kim quickly gained the raven haired woman's attention. But before Shego could reply, Kim pressed her kips against Shego's, "I love you, so much." Kim said once she parted away. Something the two both regretted. "I'm sorry I never told you about being pregnant."

"No prob. We all have our secrets." Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and yours?"

"Well you can figure them out as we go along life's little journey called time." Kim gave a nod as she cuddled up next to the raven haired woman.

"So Drakken, how did you manage to pull the wall away?" Wade asked, as the two went into deep scientific talks, Amy occasionally pitching in. The rest left to have their own little discussions.

**The next day – **

_Right. _Shego thought, looking at the old safe house that Shego and Kim had only been in briefly (ya know, where Kim was 'attacked' by a bat?) Turning round she looked at the boxes of stuff Kim seemed to call 'completely unnecessary necessaries.' Shego opened the door to their new home. How quick to decide? Well Kim was fed up with the bad memories in her old apartment; Shego had a house near her next job- which was still yet to be decided. And… well truth be told, Kim just couldn't get enough of Shego. Despite her sarcasm, grumpiness, short temper, mental problems ect.

Kim loved her with all her heart.

Speaking of a certain woman, Kim watched as Shego heaved a big box into the house. This would be the start of the red head's rein of the house. There were curtains needed, windows were beyond cleaning, carpet was to be replaced, it would have been easier just to live in the ashes of a burnt house! Seriously, Kim had given everyone a list of what needed to be done.

With the sun still up, they had a lot of work to do.

**Warning! You are approaching the end of your journey, please take a left. **

**Phew, Monday's I hate you! Well there you go, end of my little cliff hanger from… what day was it? Anyway, enjoy! **


	51. House Work

**Two Lives Made For Violence: Chapter Fifty One: House Work**

_With the sun still up, they had a lot of work to do. _

**Shego's dream – **

**Looking round, I groaned in irritation as I realize where I am. And what I am. I'm only seven years old, and I'm in my first grade school playing field. It was rounder's. We're all familiar with game aren't we? It's like baseball, but with a thinner bat and more… feminine I suppose. **

**Kimmie was bowler, Drakken was first base, Anne was second, Ron was third and Dr. Director was forth. Behind me is the infamous ostrich that remained as back stop, somehow ready to catch whatever I miss. Catch it with what you ask? I don't know. **

"**We got a righty!" (An opposite to saying lefty.) Kim called out to the players. It was then I realized the strange team I had. Slade. Rufus… and a piece of penne pasta. With sun glasses on and covered in tuna and mayo. **

**Shaking my head, I walk up to the batting area. Watching carefully as princess bowled the ball, my small height failing me as I fail to hit it.**

"**No ball!" The reff called out… the reff? There was a referee? Where are they? I look around frantically for the source of the voice, not finding one. Kimmie then bowled again, only for me to miss it. Again. **

**Growing frustrated with Kim's bowling, Drakken took over, much to Kim's displeasure. As finally Drakken bowled one that I could hit, but as I smacked the bat against it, the ball went straight into the forehead of the sulking red head, as she just fell backwards. Now in reality, I may have dashed over to the red heads side, but I have a rounder to score! Running around the pitch, laughing my head off as I pass the unconscious red head.**

**Unfortunately everyone else seems to be determined to stop the me, as Ron dashed to the small white ball I had hit earlier, and dashed to the last post, quickly catching up with me. I noticed the speed the man possessed, speed I currently lacked. Diving towards the post, I ended up almost flying through the pitch. One thing I realized I forgot. To make contact with the last post. **

**Ron smiled in a creepy pedo way, as he tapped the ball against the post. **

"**You're out." **

…**out… **

…**out… **

…**out… **

"…out! Come on Shego! Get out here!"

_Huh? _Shego thought to herself, she soon felt herself become absorbed by reality. Opening her tired eyes, she saw Kim leaning over her. They had unpacked the essentials yesterday. That consisted of a double sized bed and covers.

"Five more minutes." Shego mumbled through her pillow. Only for the pillow to be taken away from her.

"Shego, it's almost noon. We haven't even started to unpack the boxes, or clean the house, or repaint the walls, or the floor boards!" Kim complained.

"God, you're so needy." Shego mumbled getting out of the bed. Stripping into a baggy shirt and shorts, the two made their way downstairs, the team all waiting eagerly to get started.

Team. What a funny word, a word Shego thought she'd never be using much. Well, life's full of surprises! Wade was set on setting up a secure power and internet cable, one GJ wouldn't be able to hack. This house belonged to the elderly couple Mc Gonnus. Slade was helping Shego with the floor boards, that once more according to Kim. Where so last decade. Who has a fashion on floor boards?

Monique, who had come back from her Africa safari, and was helping Kim pick out furniture at Wall mart. James was helping set the kitchen up, but was forbidden from anything plumber wise. From previous typical fatherly experiences, such as managing to flood the entire bathroom in Kim's childhood, James had reluctantly agreed to the restriction. So Kim was letting Shego and her do deal with the kitchen once she got back.

** A few hours later – **

_Phew. _Shego huffed, her back stiff from all the cutting and slotting floor boards, her father was sharing the same thing as they both stretched, their backs seemed to click in sync with each other. They had managed to dig up all the crappy floor boards and replace them with good hard ebony colored ones. Their next job was painting? Shego and Slade's jaws had both dropped at the idea of another bunch of hours wasted on household chores.

But with Kim's puppy dog pout, and the idea of getting the house finished was quite… encouraging. After Kim had agreed to wear slutty short jeans and top of course.

** After **_**another **_**few hours – **

Shego and Slade then collapsed onto the vast field that they were proud to consider their back garden, there weren't any neighbors here, and the farmer had been reported missing a while ago, so it felt like the team's own little word.

"Hey Shego." Wade called out to the raven haired woman, who remained still on the field.

"Leave a message." She replied.

"I think I got something you might like." This caught Shego's attention.

Managing to find the strength to get up, Shego walked over to Wade whose fingers looked knackered! Wade led her to behind the house, a garage had been extended into the house, and all though you wouldn't have known it was a garage since there wasn't a single ratchet or bolt in the room. But that didn't matter; it was what was underneath it.

Flicking a light switch on, and pressing whatever secret button Wade had thought of, a part of the floor slid away to reveal an underground… lair? Space? Whatever you wanted to call it. Inside was the Merc Carol had gotten Shego, as well as the infamous Ducati bike that had been used so many times for thefts it brought back joy to Shego's heart to see all the paintwork restored to its rightful glory. No bullet holes or burn marks or dents.

Around the room was a large desk and a fancy looking computer, well this was just the perfect place for Shego to live for the rest of her life! It even had a tool box… some tools even Shego wasn't aware of what they did!

But with time, all would be revealed.

As Wade and Shego left the shed, Kim held up multiple cans of paint, all different colors. If it wasn't like that was bad enough, an older woman stood by her.

Well speak of the devil.

"Hello Shane." Carol said kindly "That Merc has already been reported as hot. That didn't take you long did it?" Shego let out a chuckle.

"Guess not, don't tell me you're here to help with the house?"

Carol removed the expensive looking jacket to reveal… working grubby clothes? Well this really was opposite day.

**End Of the working day – **

God, these people work quickly. But not quick enough. Shego and Kim _still _couldn't decide on a color. One was a sky blue and the other was a grape purple. Never ever just decide to move in! Especially with Kim Possible on her time of the month! Yes Shego had checked the bin, and that had confirmed her suspicions.

With the windows replaced with double glazing, all doors put in, the team had settled on putting rugs down until the couple had decided on a damn frekkin color! But other than the walls, the house was almost complete. Only a few jobs left to do:

Bathroom

Kitchen

Walls

Radiators

And then it'd be all out on getting those things that make a place feel like home!

**Next day – **

"I'm just saying, I don't think this color will work well at all!" Shego argued with her girlfriend.

"And I'm just sayin that this color sucks like Drakken's toe!" Kim replied.

"Hey!" The blue man called out, who had joined in recently. He was working with Wade setting up a secure area, much to Wade's glee.

"How about we flip a coin?"

"Yes, leave the fate of our house to a coin. Ok." Shego said sarcastically, bringing out a nickel from her pocket.

"Heads." Shego called, flipping it in the air, only for Kim to catch it instead. Shego frowned as she tried to get the nickel back, only for it to end up falling out of the red head's hands, as Shego and Kim watched in furry as it landed on its side. There was no wind out so the chances of nature knocking it over were slim.

"Try again?" Kim said, picking the nickel up off the ground. But something in Shego's mind hit her, as the coin became a deep shade of purple and the other was normal.

"Tails." Shego said, changing her mind. This of course raised Kim's suspicion beyond the roof. Kim flipped the coin as it landed, Kim could only catch a glance, her face turning to horror.

Removing her hand, she and Shego looked at the coin. Tails.

"You cheated!" Kim exclaimed.

"How?" Shego asked, pretending to be insulted by such an accusation. As she worked her way round the paint, but stopped and looked at the skip. An old paint can had been chucked in there. Shego put the new can down, and grabbed the old one out, it was a rich red. Never been opened, holding it up to Kim to see, Shego smirked as the red head nodded her head in agreement.

Soon to be the start of many arguments, agreements, and disagreements.

**Many weeks after – **

So Shego and Kim had managed to get there happy ever after… well if it wasn't for the occasional threats from GJ being broadcasted about how they were sure they would catch Shego.

"So dad, where do you plan on going?" Shego asked as she walked her father to his car.

"Back home, I think there's a few things I have to sort out. Mainly to do with the HIVE. But after that, I think I might come down for a few beers." Slade joked, as he slid his black and orange mask on. Shego chuckled at her father.

"I'd love that." She smiled; Slade nodded as he got into the car and sped away. Everyone else had left, returning to whatever they had planned.

Shego collapsed onto the sofa in the living room, feeling Kim cuddle up next to her, watching the TV. Another problem was picking a TV show they both enjoyed, Glee was an immediate delete for Shego and top gear had a similar reaction for Kim. Finally they picked a show called…

Well it doesn't really matter what show they picked did it? That night, there was only one thing that mattered to them. Each other.

"I love you Kim." Shego said as she kissed the red heads temple.

"I love you too Sheegster." Kim teased, using the woman's nickname. As she turned round to deepen the kiss. Shego finally felt her hands wonder Kim's body…

Now it really didn't matter what they were watching on the TV, why? Because you couldn't see it!

As Kim and Shego through their clothes around the living room, a certain bat was not happy about the sudden noises coming from downstairs, as it flew through a little hole a certain blue man had missed out.

Flying into the distance, one thing for sure though. It would return.

**I HAD HOT COCO MOO FOR YOU SPECIAL PEOPLE! **

**Warning, dangerously close to destination, please decrease speed and turn right.**


	52. The End

**Two Lives Made For Violence: The End**

The raven haired woman let out a heavy sigh, as she let the thick book fall to the ground. She had been reading that book for a whole three weeks! She watched as her girlfriend came into the living room, eying the book left on the floor.

"So what'd ya think?" The red head asked Shego.

"Your best story yet." Shego teased, welcoming the red head into her arms.

"It's my first one." Kim retorted, "Do you think they'll publish it?"

"I'm sure they will." Shego assured the red head, placing a kiss on the red heads cheek. The red head picked the book back up, the black background and insane grin had been a nice touch.

"Hey Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking-"

"Oh dear." Kim cut the raven haired woman off, gaining a laugh.

"No it's not bad… I don't think. Do you think I still have mental problems?"

"Without a doubt."

"Good." Well that's not an answer you'd expect a normal person to give!

But when were these two women's lives ever normal?

Laughing the two decided to just cuddle down for the night and watch a movie, Kim was happy and content knowing she had Shego with her. After all they'd been through, after all the tantrums they'd both thrown, all the arguments they'd had. They had always pulled through. As Kim felt Shego's warmth spread through her, her eyes began to feel heavy…

The last thing she remembered seeing was the title of her book "Two lives made for violence" the insane grin almost wishing her good night…

The end.

**See what I did there? With the story and the title? He he. ** **Ok so once more, I have a different ending that I'd like to share with you. It's not actually part of the story it's just… well a little something… **

The doctor continued to sit in the young girl's room; he listened intently to the girl's story. He gasped when he looked at his watch to see the time. He'd been here for over five hours! Just listening to this little girl's tale about a hero and a villain.

Sighing, he stood up from the chair.

"Well that was a very good day's work Shane." He praised the eight year old girl "I'll see you tomorrow." The doctor left the room, two parents and four young boys all sat in the waiting room.

The father was the first to greet the doctor.

"I'm afraid your daughter has developed a severe case of dissociative identity disorder, or a multiple personality disorder. She seems to have a strong build up of anger towards her mother; she's even to gone to such extent as to imaging the suicidal scene her mother would create." The doctor spoke eying the woman.

"She's a danger to everyone; she has given details of killing everyone she knew. And has gone to an even greater extent to imagine other people, one of her famous ones called 'Kim Possible,' who she claims to be the only one who understands her, but many others like 'Ron Stoppable,' pose a threat to her."

"Can't you fix her?" A brother asked.

"I'm afraid physiology just doesn't work like that. I'm sure one of our other therapists will be able to at least bring her out of the deep thought she has going on. She's created a second life, if you will, for herself, she refers to herself as Shego. A woman who can control plasma. She is often either this 'Shego' or she's 'Shane your daughter.' There doesn't seem to be a pattern we can register."

The woman let out a heavy sigh. "TV is what I blame. Who will be her next therapist?"

"A woman named Kara Possy." The family nodded, as they left the rehabilitation centre. Her father was the last to leave, looking back with his one good eye, he noticed a young red headed woman walk through the corridor. Shaking his head, he continued to walk his family back to the car.

OK you can ignore that other ending, it was just playing on my mind a bit.

Story facts:

Word count: 106,449 Pages: 285 Paragraphs: 5,084 Days spent on story: 52 days/416 hours/one and a half month I went through two and a half stacks of paper, so this story might be a bit harder to fit in a folder…

So now it's time for the credits!

Big thanks to:

HolyRiot11 Honulicious DarkJosey66 Lunamagi

XXMidknightRose114 Yaoi4596 Tokrai Neihaera madforkigo

Leighann101 King Old Betsy JAC-0ssuary

Freeridecowboy DrakkenandShegoLover1 DragoLord19D

Bobshady 707cloud

*Sorry if I spelt you're name wrong!*

More thanks! My computer Notepad Bed TV Disturbed Youtube My insanity COCO MOO!

PSSST! If you can forgive me for all the grammar mistakes ect, I think there may be a sequel for you….

SHIVNMCG666 IS OUT! PEACE! 


End file.
